The broken heart
by Mikila94
Summary: Sijoittuu aikaan kolme vuotta sen jälkeen, kun Ed ja Al jäivät maahan. Päähenkilö on oma hahmoni Rachel. Lukekaa ihmeessä!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Tämä on mun ensimmäinen FMA ficci, joten sanokaa jos on huono. Prologi on lyhyt, mutta jokainen varsinainen osa tulee olemaan vähintään tuhat sanaa, enkä laske mukaan näitä viestejä.**

**Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta, mutta osat henkilöistä ovat omia hahmojani. **

**Prologi**

Vuosi 1904, metsä Amertiksen itäosassa: Nuori nainen käveli itkien pitkin metsäpolkua. Hänen pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa olivat liimautuneet hänen kasvoihinsa kyynelien vaikutuksesta. Hän siirsi kutrejaan korviensa taakse vasemmalla kädellä samalla, kun piti oikeassa pientä, valkoista nyyttiä.

Hänen edellään käveli mies, jolla oli pikimustat hiukset ja juhlapuku. Mies pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan naista. Naisen iho oli sinertävä, mikä ei ollut ihme koska oli keskitalvi ja tällä oli yllään vain ohut, violetti juhlamekko.

"Onko sinulla kylmä?" mies kysyi. Nainen nosti katseensa nyytistä mieheen ja vastasi: "Ei ole."

Mies tiesi naisen valehtelevan, mutta vaihtoi aihetta: "Älä itke, rakas. Pian Rachel on taas kanssamme ja voimme palata kotiin."

"Niin…" nainen sanoi ja siirsi katseensa takaisin nyyttiin.

"Ei hätää, Rachel. Pian olemme kaikki taas yhdessä, ja äiti pitää sinusta huolen. Mitään ei enää pääse tapahtumaan sinulle…" nainen sopersi ja alkoi taas itkeä.

"Älä itke, olemme pian perillä. Haluatko, että kannan Rachelia puolestasi?" mies kysyi. Nainen värähti ja halasi nyyttiä tiukemmin. Mies huokaisi ja lähti taas kävelemään. Nainen seurasi häntä parimetriä taaempana.

Pian he saapuivat pimeälle aukiolle. Mies katseli hermostuneena ympärilleen, ikään kuin tarkistaakseen, ettei heitä nähty. Nainen näytti myös hermostuneelta. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja näki aukion keskellä syntetigrammin, jonka luo mies parhaillaan käveli.

"Aseta Rachel syntetigrammin keskelle", mies sanoi. Kun hän ei kuullut askelten ääntä, hän katsoi naista. Tämä tärisi, mutta se ei johtunut kylmästä. Mies huokaisi ja sanoi: "Tee se nyt vain, tämä onnistuu kyllä."

"Mutta eihän kukaan ole ennen onnistunut ihmisen syntetisoinnissa ja-"

"Rakas, olen kokenut alkemisti ja sinä tiedät sen. Sitä paitsi mitä menetettävää meillä on?" mies kysyi. Nainen ei sanonut mitään, mutta käveli syntetigrammin luo ja asetti nyytin sen keskelle. Hän avasi nyyttiä hiukan. Hän hymyili nähdessään pienet, suloiset kasvot nyytin sisällä.

"Ei hätää, Rachel, pian sinä elät taas ja voit tulla kotiin isän ja äidin luo." Nainen sanoi ja kuivasi kyyneleitään, jotka olivat taas alkaneet valua. Hän otti taskustaan pienen, hopeisen riipuksen ja asetti sen vauvan päälle.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Rachel. Tämä tuo sinulle onnea." Tämän sanottuaan nainen nousi pystyyn ja astui pois syntetigrammin luota. Mies käveli syntetigrammin luo ja iski kätensä siihen. Nainen peruutti pari askelta nähdessään ohuiden, mustien käsien nousevan syntetigrammista. Ne liikkuivat hitaasti kohti Rachelia. Mies seurasi niitä hiljaa katseellaan. Nainen hätkähti käsien tarttuessa Racheliin. Hän oli aikeissa rynnätä hakemaan pienokaisen, mutta mies käski häntä pysymään paikallaan.

Kädet alkoivat sivellä Rachelin kasvoja.

"Pian se tapahtuu…" mies sanoi. Yhtäkkiä hän säpsähti huomatessaan häntä tuijottavat pienet silmät.

Rachelin silmät.

Nuo pienet, suloiset punaruskeat silmät olivat varmasti Rachelin, hänen tyttärensä.

"Rachel…?" mies sanoi vapisevalla äänellä, joka kuitenkin ulottautui taaempana seisovan naisen kuuloetäisyydelle.

Nuo pienet silmät katsoivat häntä iloisesti. Rachel hymyili leveästi ja alkoi nauramaan.

"Hän on elossa! Rachel oli elossa kokoajan!" mies huusi takanaan olevalle naiselle. Mies käänsi päätään naisen suuntaan, jonka kasvoilla oleva hymy muuttui yhtäkkiä kauhusta kankeaksi. Mies käänsi katseensa takaisin Racheliin ja huomasi, kuinka pienet mustat kädet kuljettivat tätä kohti tyhjästä ilmestynyttä, kultaista porttia.

"Rachel!" Nainen huusi ja alkoi juoksemaan kohti porttia. Kädet kannattelivat itkemään alkanutta Rachelia ja vetivät tämän sisään portista.

"Rachel!" Nainen huusi taas ja oli aikeissa hypätä perässä, mutta mies nappasi hänestä kiinni.

"Älä, rakas, mitään ei ole tehtävissä! Enkä halua menettää sinuakin…" mies sanoi.

He katsoivat kuinka portin ovet sulkeutuivat ja heidän tyttärensä katosi pimeyteen…

**Kommentteja voi antaa anonyyminäkin…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Terveppä taas, ihmiset. Pistän nyt tän ekan luvun, mutta sitä ennen vastaukset Tuliharjan kysymyksiin: No se, etteivät Rachelin vanhemmat huomanneet tämän olevan elossa oli pelkkä päähänpisto, eli ei mitään loogista selitystä. Rachel on nimittäin päähenkilö ja koska ihmissynteesi on mahdoton, hänen oli pakko olla elossa. Ja että miksi vanhemmat olivat juhlatamineissa? Nainenhan sanoo: "Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Rachel." Oli siis ollut Rachelin syntymäpäivä. Niin ja Rachelin tilalle ei tullut mitään, koska tämähän oli elossa. Elävän ihmisen syntetisointihan on FMA:ssa mahdollista.**

**Niin ja älkää välittäkö siitä, että tässä ficissä maapallolla on vuosi 1919. Oikeesti se ois varmaa joku 23. Amestriksen aikalinja on kyllä se ihan animesta tuttu. **

**Luku 1: Rachel, Lontoon alkemisti**

Vuosi 1919, Englanti; Lontoo: Nuori tyttö juoksi pitkin pimeää katua. Hän kääntyi kulman taakse ja lysähti maahan. Hän huohotti ja kömpi roskiksen taakse piiloon. Hetken päästä paikalle tuli kolme lihaksikasta, keski-ikäistä miestä.

"Rachel! Tule esiin, et sinä karkuun pääse!" yksi miehistä huusi. Tyttö yritti käpertyä paremmin roskatynnyrin taakse, mutta tönäisi sitä vahingossa. Tynnyrin kansi putosi maahan kovalla kolahduksella.

"Vai siellä sinä olitkin, kakara!" Yksi miehistä huusi. Hän käveli roskatynnyrin luo ja potkaisi sen kumoon. Tynnyrin takana ollut tyttö nousi nopeasti pystyyn ja juoksi miehen ohi, mutta kaksi muuta saivat pysäytettyä hänet. Toinen tarttui tytön pitkiin, mustiin hiuksiin samalla kun toinen tarttui häntä vasemmasta käsivarresta.

"Luulitko pääseväsi pakoon, Rachel?" yksi miehistä kysyi Rachel-nimiseltä tytöltä ja tukisti tätä. Rachel kiristi hampaitaan, muttei päästänyt ääntäkään. Sen sijaan hän löi tätä vapaalla kädellään kasvoihin, jonka seurauksena tämä päästi irti. Rachel otti taskustaan veitsen ja iski sen häntä pitelevän miehen käteen. Mies karjaisi kivusta ja päästi erehdyksessä irti Rachelista. Juuri kun Rachel oli pääsemäisillään karkuun, kolmas miehistä löi hänet kovalla voimalla maahan.

"Varovasti, Robert! Pomo haluaa hänet elävänä!" yksi miehistä, se jota Rachel oli lyönyt, huusi.

"Ei hän tuosta kuole", Robert sanoi ja potkaisi Rachelia, joka yritti nousta pystyyn, suoraan vatsaan.

"Mihin oikein yrität mennä? Pomolla on sinulle asiaa!" Robert sanoi ja nosti Rachelin hartioilleen. Rachel yritti päästä alas, muttei pystynyt liikkumaan. Robertin lyönnin aiheuttama kipu oli liikaa ja hän menetti tajuntansa.

"Ed! Ed!" Nuori poika huusi juostessaan alas portaita. Hänellä oli kullankeltaiset hiukset ja –silmät. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton paita ja ruskeat, löysät housut.

"Mitä nyt, Al?" ovensuusta kurkkaava mies kysyi. Hän oli ehkä muutaman vuoden vanhempi kuin aikaisempi poika, mutta hänellä oli samanlaiset kullankeltaiset hiukset ja –silmät. Yllään hänellä oli ruskea juhlapuku.

Al, oikealta nimeltään Alphonse Elric, juoksi hänen luokseen ja sanoi: "Pidä kiirettä, Ed, sinä ja Noah myöhästytte pian!"

"Joo joo!" Ed, oikealta nimeltään Edward Elric tokaisi veljelleen. Oli kulunut kolme vuotta siitä, kun Edward oli palannut Saksaan Alphonsen kanssa. Vuosi sitten he ja Noah olivat muuttaneet Lontooseen ja asuivat vuokralla Stonen pariskunnan talossa. Edward ja Alphonse olivat hätkähtäneet tavatessaan Stonet ensikertaa; Trina Stone oli kuin kopio heidän edesmenneestä äidistään, samalla kun tämän mies, Harold Stone, oli kuin kopio Van Hoenheimista. Nyt he olivat jo tottuneet näkemään tuttuja kasvoja.

Edward ja Noah olivat lähdössä herra Stonen ystävän järjestämiin juhliin. Juhliin oli suositeltavaa mennä seuralaisen kanssa, joten Alphonse jätti menemättä.

"Nähdään aamulla, Al, me menemme nyt!" Edward huusi ovensuusta Noahin jo mentyä ulos. Alphonse vilkutti heille ja katsoi ikkunasta, kun he lähtivät. Hänkin olisi toki halunut mennä, mutta hän ei halunut olla "kolmas pyörä". Hän oli saanut kolmantena pyöränä olemisesta tarpeekseen jo heidän ollessa pieniä Winryn kanssa. Toki hän oli aina pitänyt Winryn ja Edwardin seurasta, mutta silti.

Alphonse huomasi alkaneensa itkeä. Niin tapahtui aina, kun hän ajatteli jotakuta Amestrisista. Hänellä oli koti-ikävä, mutta hän oli iloinen, että sai olla taas veljensä kanssa. Oli jo myöhä, ja tähdet näkyivät. Alphonse meni ulos ja kiipesi katolle katsomaan tähtiä. Hän teki sitä usein. Hän kellahti selälleen ja jatkoi tähtien tuijottamista.

Rachel heräsi pienessä, pimeässä huoneessa. Hän tunsi makaavansa vuoteessa, mutta hän ei pystynyt liikuttamaan raajojaan. Hänet oli kahlittu vuoteeseen.

"Hemmetti…!" hän kirosi. Rachel kuuli vaimeita askelia, jotka kovenivat hetkihetkeltä. Pian vuodetta vastapäätä oleva ovi avautui. Ovenraosta tuli juuri ja juuri sen verran valoa, että Rachel näki, mitä huoneessa oli; vuode, johon hänet oli kahlittu, pieni pöytä sen vieressä ja nurkassa pieni tuoli. Lattia ja seinät olivat sementtiä.

"Karkasit siis taas, Rachel…" ovesta tullut mies sanoi. Rachel käänsi päänsä miestä kohti; miehellä oli punaiset hiukset ja mustapuku. Hän oli pitkä ja lihaksikas. Itseasiassa Rachel tunsi hänet melkohyvin. Hän oli Rachelin ottoisä, Lucas Lake.

Rachel hymähti ja sanoi: "Ja sinä sait minut kiinni taas, Lucas." Tämä vihastutti Lucasia. Hän marssi Rachelin luo ja läimäytti tätä kasvoihin.

"Sinä kiittämätön! Minä olen sanonut, että kutsu minua isäksi!" hän huusi. Rachel ei päästänyt ääntäkään. Hän oli jo tottunut tähän.

"Et ole isäni. Minun isäni on-"

"En ehkä ole biologinen isäsi, mutta minä kasvatin sinut! Biologiset vanhempasi hylkäsivät sinut keskelle metsää! He eivät välittäneet sinusta lainkaan!" Lucas huusi. Tämä sai Rachelin värähtämään. Hän oli kuullut sen tuhansia kertoja, muttei vieläkään voinut uskoa sitä. Olisivatko hänen vanhempansa todella voineet olla niin julmia?

"Valehtelija! Jos he eivät olisi välittäneet minusta, he eivät olisi antaneet minulle riipustani!" Rachel huusi kyyneleet silmissä.

Lucas hymähti. Hän oli saanut Rachelin murtumaan, kuten joka kerta aiemminkin.

"Tarkoitatko sitä turhaa rihkamakorua, joka sinulla on ollut siitäasti kun löysin sinut orpokodista?"

"Ei se ole rihkamaa, sain sen vanhemmiltani!" Rachel huusi. Lucas hymähti. Hän irroitti Rachelin kahleet ja sanoi: "Ole ihmisiksi, pääset pian taas taikomaan minulle kultaa."

Sitten hän lähti jättäen Rachelin yksin pimeään huoneeseen.

Hetkenpäästä Robert avasi oven. Rachel makasi vuoteella eikä kiinnittänyt huomiotaan oven suuntaan.

"Nouse, pomolla on asiaa." Robert sanoi, mutta Rachel ei liikahtanutkaan.

"Eikö sana kuulu!? Ylös siitä!" Hän huusi ja tarttui Rachelia käsivarresta. Rachel nousi hitaasti pystyyn ja seurasi Robertia.

Robert vei Rachelin huoneeseen, jossa Lucas jo odottikin. Lucas istui mustalla, puisella tuolilla. Hänen jalkojensa juuressa oli iso kasa kiviä. Muuta huoneessa ei ollutkaan. Lucas osoitti kivikasaa. Rachel huokaisi. Hän polvistui kivikasan eteen, löi kätensä yhteen ja laski ne kivikasan päälle. Kivikasa alkoi hehkua. Hetkenpäästä kivien tilalla oli kasa kultaa.

"Hienoa työtä, kuten aina, Rachel." Lucas sanoi virnistäen.

"Herra Lake, teille on puhelu." ovesta kurkistava mies sanoi.

"Tulen aivan kohta." Lucas sanoi. Hän otti taskustaan käsiraudat ja laittoi ne Rachelille.

"Olekin kunnolla", tämän sanottuaan Lucas lähti Robertin kanssa.

Rachel huokaisi ja lysähti lattialle. Hän katsoi hetken luomaansa kultakasaa. Hän oli pienestä asti osanut muuttaa aineita toiseksi ja muokata niitä, muttei tiennyt miksi. Hän istui hetken hiljaa paikallaan, kunnes huomasi erään asian; ovi oli unohdettu auki. Hän nousi nopeasti ylös ja katsoi ovea ja käsirautojaan. Hän löi kätensä yhteen ja kosketti niillä käsirautoja. Ne irtosivat.

Rachel virnisti ja kurkisti ulos ovesta. Ketään ei näkynyt. Hän poistui huoneesta ja etsi lähimmän ikkunan.

Kun Rachel löysi ikkunan, hän löi kätensä yhteen ja painoi ne ikkunaa vasten. Ikkuna putosi maahan, muttei päästänyt hirveänkovaa ääntä. Hän meni ulos siitä niin hiljaa kuin pystyi ja katsoi, ettei kukaan nähnyt häntä.

Rachel juoksi kohti metsää, kohti pimeyttä, kohti vapautta…

**Se oli siinä se luku. Kertokaas mitä piditte vai ettekö pitäneetkään. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Toinen luku, joka on mielestäni aika surkea. No, kukaan ei ole täydellinen. Yritän muuten laittaa joka viikko uuden osan.**

**Adalla: Laitoin kyllä merkin, että missä kohtaus päättyy ja toinen alkaa, mutta jostain syystä sitä ei näkynyt tossa. Siksi laitoin tähän lukuun toisenkin merkin (joka on XXXXX). Toivottavasti se toimii. **

**Tuliharja: Juu, unohdetaan nää Edin logiikat tällä kertaa :D . Minulla tosiaan oli merkki aina kun kohtaus vaihtui, mutta se ei jostain syystä näy tuolla, joten nyt pistin toisenkin merkin (XXXXX). Toivottavasti toimii. Ja juu, maassahan he. Se miksi Rachel osaa alkemiaa siellä selitetään kyllä aikanaan. Taitavat vai? Saas nähdä… en ole kertonut vielä kuka saa kenet koska en ole halunnut pilata yllätystä. Ensin meinasin tehä Alista homon, mutta jätinkin sen väliin. :P**

**LittleHippi: Tarkistin asian ja kyllä ne ovat kullankeltaiset, ainakin mangassa.**

**Luku 2: Mahdollisuus päästä takaisin**

Oli kulunut tunti siitä, kun Rachel karkasi. Hän oli juossut puolituntia, ja pysähtynyt sitten lepäämään. Nyt hän juoksi taas pitkin öisiä katuja. Hän joutuisi viettämään ainakin tämän yön taivasalla, mutta se oli pieni hinta siitä, että hän oli päässyt pois siitä helvetistä. Ainavain lukittuna johonkin huoneeseen, josta yleensä pääsi ulos vain kultaa tekemään.

Rachel livahti syrjäisemmälle kujalle, johon yleensä jätettiin roskia. Hän meni makaamaan roskasäkkien päälle ja käpertyi siihen. Hän oli väsynyt, kylmissään ja nälissään, mutta takaisin häm ei menisi.

"En mene takaisin! En, vaikka mikä olisi!" Rachel ajatteli. Pikkuhiljaa hän vaipui uneen.

XXXXX

Alphonse siivosi jälkiään aamiaispöydästä. Hän oli syönyt yksin, koska muut eivät olleet vielä tulleet takaisin.

"Pitäisi kai viedä roskat…" hän ajatteli ja nappasi roskasäkin ja meni ulos.

Hän käveli pienelle kujalle, johon roskat yleensä heitettiin. Hän säikähti nähdessään mitä siellä oli.

Roskasäkkien päällä makasi nuori, noin hänen ikäisensä tyttö. Tytön kasvot olivat tulipunaiset ja hän hengitti raskaasti. Alphonse kumartui kokeilemaan tytön otsaa. Se oli tulikuuma.

"Hei… hei! Herää!" Alphonse huusi ja ravisti tyttöä kevyesti. Tyttö ei reagoinut mitenkään, mikä sai Alphonsen entistäkin huolestuneemmaksi. Hän nosti tytön varovasti syliinsä ja kantoi tämän kotiinsa.

Alphonse vei tytön huoneeseensa. Hän laski tytön varovasti vuoteeseen ja peitteli tämän. Hän haki tytön otsalle märän liinan. Hän päätti odottaa, että muut tulisivat takaisin, koska Trina oli lääkäri. Hän voisi tarkistaa tytön tilan.

XXXXX

Tunnin kuluttua Edward ja muut palasivat.

"Al, tulimme takaisin!" Edward huusi ovensuusta.

"Hyvä! Trina, tiedän että olet väsynyt, mutta ehtisitkö käymään huoneessani?" Alphonse huusi portaiden yläpäästä.

"Tottakai, Alphonse." Trina sanoi ja kysyi: "Taasko olet ottanut kadulta nälkiintyneen kissanpennun?"

"Eeh… sinnepäin…" Alphonse mutisi. Kadultahan hän oli tytön löytänyt.

XXXXX

Trina järkyttyi nähdessään tytön. Hän oli vitivalkoinen ja mustelmiakin oli siellätäällä. Trina koitti tytön otsaa. Se oli tulikuuma.

"Mitä ihmettä hänelle oikein on tapahtunut!?" Trina huusi.

"En tiedä, löysin hänet tuollaisena makaamasta roskien päältä!" Alphonse vastasi. Trina vilkaisi Alphonsea ja katsoi sitten tyttöä. Hän huokaisi ja sanoi: "Hae Noah, tarvitsen apua tytön hoitamisessa."

Alphonse nyökkäsi ja juoksi alakertaan hakemaan Noahin. Hetkenpäästä Noah tulikin huoneeseen Edwardin ja Alphonsen kanssa.

"Noah, tarvitsen apuasi. Te kaksi: ulos!" Trina huusi. Edward ja Alphonse säikähtivät. Trinaa näki harvoin vihaisena. Veljekset päättivät, että olisi heille itselleenkin turvallisempaa totella.

XXXXX

"Mitä sille tytölle oikein on tapahtunut?" Edward kysyi pikkuveljeltään heidän mentyään keittiöön.

Alphonse katsoi maahan ja vastasi: "En tiedä, löysin hänet roskisten luota noin tunti sitten. Hän ei ole edes ollut hereillä."

Hetkenaikaa oli hiljaista, kunnes Alphonse kysyi: "Veli, onko sinulla mitään ideaa siitä, miksi hän oli siellä?"

Edward raapi päätään. Harvoinhan sitä löytää tyttöä makaamasta roskien seasta.

"Ehkä hän karkasi kotoa tai voihan hän olla rikollinenkin…"

"Toivottavasti ei ainakaan rikollinen, se kävisi jo hankalaksi." Alphonse sanoi huolestuneena. Hän mietti mitä Trinalle ja Noahille voisi käydä, jos tyttö oli rikollinen ja heräisi.

"Tuskinpa sentään. Jos hän on rikollinen, saamme hänet kyllä helposti aisoihin." Edward sanoi.

"Niin kai…" Alphonse tiesi, että hänen ja hänen veljensä olisi helppo pysäyttää tyttö, mikäli tämä tekisi jotain. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskonut tätä rikolliseksi.

XXXXX

Oli jo ehtinyt tulla ilta, ja Alphonse joutui nukkumaan veljensä huoneessa, koska tyttö oli hänen huoneessaan. Kumpikaan veljeksistä ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä nukahtanut. Edward luki kirjaa vuoteessaan pöytälampun valossa ja Alphonse makasi lattialla olevalla patjallaan.

"Ed…" Alphonse kuiskasi. Edward nosti katseensa kirjasta ja kysyi: "Niin, Al?"

Alphonse oli hetken hiljaa miettien, miten sen sanoisi, mutta kysyi lopulta: "Näyttikö se tyttö sinunkin mielestäsi tutulta?"

Edward kallisti päätään. Hän mietti hetken ja sanoi: "Kieltämättä kasvoissa oli jotain tuttua, mutta kaikkihan täällä tutuilta näyttävät."

"Niin kai…" Alphonse sanoi hiljaa. Edward huokaisi.

"Älä sitä murehdi, Al. Olemme saattaneet vain nähdä hänet aiemmin. Ja hyvällä tuurilla hän herää jo huomenna." hän sanoi.

Alphonse nyökkäsi. Hän toivoi tytön heräävän pian, sillä tämä oli ollut aika huonossa kunnossa. Edward sulki kirjansa, laittoi sen pöydälle ja sammutti lampun. Vähitellen molemmat veljeksistä nukahtivat.

XXXXX

Rachel avasi silmänsä. Hän nousi nopeasti pystyyn huomatessaan, ettei ollut enää roskakasassa. Ensin hän ajatteli jääneensä kiinni, mutta se luulo haihtui, kun hän katseli ympärilleen. Huone näytti kodikkaalta; nurkassa huoneen toisessa päässä oli pieni kaappi, jonka vieressä oli kirjoituspöytä. Oven vieressä oli pieni pöytä, jonka päällä oli kirjoja.

Rachel huomasi myös, että vuoteen yläpuolella oli ikkuna. Hän virnisti. Hän avasi ikkunan ja oli aikeissa hypätä siitä ulos, mutta huomasi olevansa liian korkealla. Eihän se normaalisti häntä olisi estänyt, mutta pahoin haavoittuneena ei parannut ottaa riskejä.

Rachel meni ovelle ja koitti avata sen, mutta…

"Lukossa! Hemmetti!" Hän ajatteli huomattuaan oven olevan lukossa. Hän löi kätensä yhteen ja iski ne lukkoon. Lukko putosi lattialle kovalla kolahduksella.

"Toivottavasti kukaan ei kuullut tuota…" Rachel ajatteli kurkistaessaan ovesta.

Ketään ei näkynyt.

Rachel poistui huoneesta. Hän näki portaat käytävän päässä ja alkoi kävellä niitä kohti.

"Etsitkö jotakin?" Rachel säikähti kuullessaan tämän. Hän kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja näki takanaan miehen, jolla oli pitkä vaalea tukka ja keltaiset silmät. Vaatetus ei tosin ollut yhtä huomiota herättävä; hänellä oli yllään tavallinen valkoinenpyjama.

Rachel ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Hän vain tuijotti miestä.

"Ed, tuletko alas vai et?" Kuului portaiden alapäästä. Rachel vilkaisi portaiden suuntaan ja näki jonkun seisovan siellä.

"Tule hetkeksi ylös, Al!" Edward huusi. Rachel ei pitänyt tästä lainkaan. Hän alkoi hikoilla kuullessaan askelia portaista. Ainoa pakokeino, jonka Rachel keksi, oli mennä takaisin huoneeseen missä hän heräsi ja hypätä ikkunasta. Hän juoksi äkkiä kyseiseen huoneeseen ja oli jo hyppäämässä, kun joku tarttui häntä takaapäin käsivarsista. Rachel käänsi päätään ja näki saman vaaleatukkaisen miehen pitävän hänestä kiinni.

"Päästä irti!" Rachel kirkui ja yritti rimpuilla itsensä irti.

"Älä luulekaan! Hyppäät, jos päästän irti!" Edward huusi takaisin.

"Jos et päästä irti, huudan!" Rachel uhkaili ja sai samalla vapautettua toisen kätensä.

"Johan sinä huudat!" Edward huusi ja lisäsi: "Ja lakkaa rimpuilemasta, satutat vain itseäsi!"

"Ed, mitä sinä huu-" Alphonse ei saanut lausetta loppuun, kun jo näki Edwardin ja Rachelin.

"Ed, mitä sinä oikein teet!?" Alphonse huusi hädissään. Hän juoksi heidän luokseen ja veti Rachelin irti Edwardin otteesta.

"Hän yritti hypätä ikkunasta!" Edward huusi ja osoitti auki olevaa ikkunaa. Alphonse oli aikeissa sanoa jotain, mutta ei ehtinyt kun hän jo tunsi hirveän kivun kasvoissaan. Rachel löi häntä nyrkillä kasvoihin. Hän meni veljesten ohi ja alkoi juoksemaan kohti ovea.

Juurikun Rachel oli pääsemässä ulos ovesta, se työnnettiin kiinni ulkopuolelta.

"Mit…? Avatkaa ovi!" Rachel huusi täysin paniikissa. Hän hakkasi ovea ja vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan veljeksiä päin. Molemmat olivat tulossa suoraan häntä kohti. Rachel löi nopeasti kätensä yhteen ja iski ne oveen. Ovi meni palasiksi ja Rachel juoksi ulos.

Edward ja Alphonse eivät olleet uskoa silmiään. Tyttö oli käyttänyt alkemiaa ja vieläpä ilman syntetigrammia.

"Ed, käyttikö hän juuri..?"

"Alkemiaa? Siltä vaikuttaa." Edward vastasi ja jatkoi: "Meidän on mentävä hänen peräänsä."

"Miksi?"

Edward huokaisi. Oliko hänen veljensä tosiaan noin hidasälyinen?

"Al, jos hän pystyy alkemiaan täällä, hän voi ehkä auttaa meitä pääsemään kotiin." Edward vastasi.

"Oh, olet oikeassa!" Alphonse sanoi ja jatkoi: "Mennään!"

Edward nyökkäsi ja he molemmat juoksivat ulos ovesta.

XXXXX

Rachel juoksi pitkin katua. Oli varhainen aamu, jonka vuoksi ihmisiä ei ollut paljon liikkeellä. Rachel jatkoi juoksemista. Hän ei uskaltanut pysähtyä. Hän ei tiennyt missä oli ollut, mutta hän ei halunut ottaa riskejä. Siksi hän juoksi.

"Minun täytyy päästä jonnekkin kauas, ettei minua löydetä! Lucaskin etsii minua varmasti!" Rachel ajatteli. Hän kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa ja lensi kasvot edellä suoraan kovalle kadulle. Hän piteli nenäänsä, joka alkoi vuotaa verta.

"Voisiko tämän huonommin enää mennä?" hän kysyi itseltään. Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi jonkun tarttuvan häneen takaapäin hirveällä voimalla.

"Terve taas, Rachel." Rachel tunsi tämän äänen.

"Robert!" Hän tuhahti vihaisena.

"Karkasit taas. Pomo on vihainen."

"Se on hänen ongelmansa!" Rachel huusi ja yritti potkaista Robertia, mutta tämä tarttui hänen jalkaansa. Robert löi häntä kasvoihin ja nosti hänet olalleen.

"Laske minut alas!" Rachel huusi.

"Kuulit kai: laske hänet alas!" Robert kääntyi ympäri ja näki vaalean, pitkätukkaisen pojan juoksevan häntä kohti.

"Tämä ei kuulu sinulle, pätkä, joten hoida omat as-" Robert ei ehtinyt sanoa lausetta loppuun, kun pojan nyrkki oli jo hänen kasvoissaan.

"Kuka on vesikirpun kokoinen vain suurennuslasilla nähtävä pieneliö!?"

"En minä niin sanonut!"

"Ed!" Robert, Rachel ja Edwardiksi paljastunut poika kääntyivät katsomaan äänen suuntaan, mistä toinen vaaleatukkainen poika jo juoksi.

"Al, auta vähän näiden kanssa!" Edward huusi ja taklasi Robertin. Robert kaatui maahan, minkä seurauksena Rachel pääsi irti hänen otteestaan.

"Tule takaisin, senkin pien-" Robert aloitti.

"Kuka on pieni!?" Edward huusi ja potkaisi Robertia mahaan.

"En tarkoittanut sinua!" Robert huusi takaisin ja matki Edwardia taklaamalla tämän. Robert otti takataskustaan veitsen ja löi sen suoraan Edwardin oikeaan käteen.

"Opitpahan olemaan hiljaa!" Robert tuhahti.

"Kuinka niin?" Edward kysyi, tarttui veitseen ja heitti sen menemään.

"Mi-miten sinä oikein…!?"

"Tekokäsi", Edward vastasi ja potkaisi Robertia vatsaan. Robert oli aikeissa vetää aseensa esiin, mutta hänen taakseen ehtinyt Alphonse ehti lyödä häneltä tajunkankaalle.

"Se olikin sitten siinä!" Edward totesi ja käveli seinään nojaavan Rachelin luo, joka piteli nenäänsä.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Edward kysyi ja ojensi kätensä kohti Rachelia.

"Miltäs näyttää, pätkä?!" Rachel tiuskaisi. Edward meni tulipunaiseksi ja huusi kurkkusuorana: "Kuka on pavunmittainenhyperkääpiö!?"

Rachel vain pyöritteli silmiään ja nousi pystyyn. Hän oli aikeissa lähteä, mutta Alphonse pysäytti hänet tarttumalla hänen käteensä.

"Odota vähän", hän sanoi.

"No mitä nyt!?" Rachel karjaisi suoraan päin Alphonsen naamaa.

"Ei ole kovin kohteliasta huutaa, etenkään jos ottaa huomioon, että autoimme sinua." Edward sanoi.

"En pyytänyt apuanne! Ja teidän syytännehän tämä oli!" Edward ja Alphonse katsoivat toisiaan.

"Kuinka niin?" he kysyivät.

"Jos en olisi joutunut juoksemaan pois teidän luotanne, en olisi ikinä törmännyt häneen!"

"Kuka sanoi, että sinun piti juosta!?" Edward huusi. Molemmat pysyivät hiljaa ja tuijottivat toisiaan tiukasti silmiin. Hetkenpäästä Edward siirsi katseensa maahan ja sanoi: "Väliäkö sillä. Emme tulleet perääsi ilman syytä."

Rachel laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja tuhahti: "No jos teillä oli asiaa, niin kertokaa se sitten."

Edward oli aikeissa sanoa asiansa, mutta Alphonse ehti ensin: "Kun olit vielä talossamme, rikoit oven pelkällä kosketuksella. Miten sinä teit sen?"

Rachel räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa, ennen kuin tajusi, mistä poika puhui. Hän oli paniikissa käyttänyt kykyjään muiden ihmisten nähden. Tähänmennessä vain Lucas alaisineen oli tiennyt siitä.

Rachel kääntyi ympäri ja lähti juoksemaan.

"Hei, tule takaisin!" Edward huusi ja lähti Rachelin perään. Alphonsekin meni heidän peräänsä. Hän oli huolissaan siitä mitä hänen veljensä tekisi, jos tyttö suututtaisi hänet.

Rachel juoksi niin kovaa kuin jaksoi. Hän vilkaisi taakseen ja näki, että ne kaksi poikaa alkoivat kadota näkyvistä. Mutta juuri silloin Rachelin edestä käveli koira, johon tämä tietysti kompastui.

"Ed, näen hänet!" Alphonse huusi veljelleen ja osoitti maassa makaavaa Racheliä. He menivät hänen luokseen ja katsoivat häntä. Hän ei liikkunut.

"Ed…"

"Ei huolta, Al. Hän vain löi päänsä." Edward sanoi ja nosti Rachelin maasta.

"Ed, mitä sinä teet?"

"Mitäs luulisit? Emmehän me voi jättää häntä tähän. Ja sitä paitsi meidän täytyy saada tietää, miten hän pystyi käyttämään alkemiaa täällä."

"Totta. Meidän on parasta mennä, ennen kuin alamme herättää huomiota."

"Kuinka niin?" Edward kysyi hölmistyneenä. Alphonse huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.

"Ensinnäkin: kannat tajutonta tyttöä ja toiseksi: olet yhä pyjamassa."

"Oho.." oli kaikki, mitä Edward sai sanotuksi tajuttuaan, että Alphonse oli oikeassa.

"No jaa, mennään kotiin." Alphonse sanoi ja lähti liikkeelle veljensä kanssa.

**A.N: Ensiksi: se, miksi Rachel näytti veljeksistä tutulta, selitetään kyllä vielä, joten älkää kysykö sitä (jotkut tarkat ja fiksut ovat jo saattaneet tajutakin).**

**Toiseksi: Se, joka työnsi oven kiinni, oli Noah. Siihen ei tosin ollut mitään erityistä syytä…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuliharja: Hemmetin yhdyssana virheet, niitä mulle tulee aina koulussakin. XD Niin ja Alin meinasin parittaa Fletcherin kanssa, mutten sitten viittinytkään tietystä syystä. Niin se vaan menee että ainoa Alille sopiva mies on Fletcher. Edille taas sopivat Russell, Ling ja Roy XD Ja LingXRoy menee myös! (Hyvät jutut mulla.)**

**Luku 3: Epäilys**

Rachelin päähän sattui. Hän avasi silmänsä ja ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän näki, oli pitkätukkainen vaalea poika tuijottamassa häntä. Hän pomppasi pystyyn ja yritti lyödä poikaa, mutta tämä sai pysäytettyä iskun. Rachel yritti riuhtaista itsensä irti pojan otteesta, mutta tämä oli liian vahva.

"Al, tule tänne!" poika huusi. Rachel huomasi olevansa taas samassa huoneessa, mistä hän oli rikkonut oven. Hän kuuli askelia ja oviaukosta tuli toinen, hiukan nuoremman näköinen poika.

"Mitä nyt, Ed?" Alphonse kysyi, mutta huomasi samantien, että tyttö oli herännyt.

"Ah, oletkin jo hereillä." hän sanoi.

"Mitä hittoa luulette tekevänne?!" Rachel karjui.

"Miten niin? Sinähän se tässä huidot." Edward vastasi kylmänrauhallisesti.

"Päästä irti!" Rachel huusi Edwardille, joka piti yhä kiinni hänen kädestään.

"Enpä taida"

"Jos et päästä irti, niin minä-"

"Sinä mitä?" Edward kysyi. Tyttö voisi tietysti yrittää tehdä jotain alkemialla, mutta koska hän piti kiinni tämän nyrkistä, se tuskin onnistuisi.

Rachel katsoi poikaa vihaisesti. Tämä ei tuntunut ottavan häntä vakavasti. Rachel kaivoi taskustaan veitsen (joka oli sama, mitä Robert oli käyttänyt) ja iski sen vanhemman pojan, Edwardin, käteen.

Pojan reaktio ei kuitenkaan ollut sellainen, millaista Rachel odotti: kuului kova kolahdus ja veitsi jäi törröttämään käteen. Verta ei pudonnut pisaraakaan.

"Mi-miten… mikä sinä oikein olet!?" Rachel kiljaisi ja meni kauemmas Edwardista, jonka ote ei ollut herpaantunut veitseniskusta lainkaan.

"Tavallinen automail se vain on", Edward sanoi ja irroitti veitsen vasemmalla kädellään.

"Siis mikä?" Edward tuhahti. Tyttö osasi käyttää alkemiaa ilman syntetigrammia, muttei tiennyt mikä automail on. Mitä se nyt sitten meinasi? Hän varmaan yrittää huijata heitä.

"Automail on keinokäsi. Ne ovat ihan tavallisia Amest-"

"Al!" Edward huusi hiljentääkseen veljensä. Alphonse sulki suunsa heti tämän jälkeen.

"Älä esitä. Tiedät varmasti, mikä automail on, kun kerran pystyt alkemiaankin." Edward sanoi.

Rachel tuijotti poikaa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt yhtään, mistä tämä puhui, eikä hänen tarvitsisikaan. Nyt hänen pitäisi vain päästä pois täältä. Hän potkaisi poikaa kasvoihin, jonka seurauksena tämän ote irtosi.

"Al!"

Alphonse nappasi nopeasti karkuun yrittävän Rachelin.

"Päästä irti!" Rachel huusi ja yritti päästä irti Alphonsen otteesta.

"Rauhoitu jo, vai haenko sen tyypin, jonka aiemmin kolkkasin, alakerrasta?" Edward kysyi. Rachel lopetti rimpuilemisen samantien. Saivatko he tosiaan raahattua Robertin tänne?

"No miten on?" Edward kysyi. Rachel huokaisi.

"Mitä asiaa?" hän tiuskaisi. Edward virnisti. Hän voitti tämän erän.

"Miten sinä rikoit oven aiemmin?" Alphonse kysyi. Rachel puri huultaan. Lucas oli nimenomaan kieltänyt häntä kertomasta kyvystään kellekkään. Ja ne harvat, jotka eivät työskennelleet Lucasille ja olivat saanet tietää siitä, oli tapettu.

"En voi kertoa", Rachel vastasi.

"Vai niin", Edward sanoi ja pyöritteli silmiään.

"Al, hae se tyyppi. Hän on varmaan jo herännyt." hän jatkoi. Alphonse päästi irti Rachelistä ja oli lähdössä alakertaan, kun Rachel tarttui häntä hihasta.

"Hyvä on hyvä on, te voititte!" hän huokaisi. Edward virnisti taas. Tätä tyttöä oli helppo huijata.

"Olen pystynyt sellaiseen pienestäpitäen. Pystyn rikkomaan asioita ja muuttamaan ainetta toiseksi." Rachel kertoi.

"Selvä alkemisti…" Edward ajatteli.

"Tulitko tänne portin läpi?" Alphonse kysyi. Rachel ei tajunnut, mistä hän puhui. Ei hän täältä pois juostessaan mitään porttia ollut nähnyt.

"Siis minkä portin?" hän kysyi.

"Totuud-" Edward keskeytti veljensä laittamalla kätensä tämän suun eteen.

"Oletko koskaan ollut Amestriksessa?" Edward kysyi ja laski kätensä Alphonsen naamalta.

Rachel kallisti päätään. "Missä se on?" hän kysyi.

"Tyhmä kysymys", Edward ajatteli ja sanoi: "No kerro, missä olet ollut."

Rachel huokaisi. Hän ei olisi halunnut kertoa menneisyydestään kenellekkään, mutta hänellä ei oikein ollut vaihtoehtoja. Joko hän kertoisi heille mitä he halusivat tietää, tai hän joutuisi takaisin Lucasin luo.

"Kun olin pieni, asuin orpokodissa Saksassa. Herra Lake adoptoi minut ollessani kuudenvanha huomattuaan, mihin pystyin. Silloin muutin hänen kanssaan tänne Lontooseen" Rachel kertoi.

"Saksassa… Saksan kauttahan me päädyimme tänne." Edward mietti. Sama kävi Alphonsenkin mielessä.

"Mitä tarkoitit sillä, että hän huomasi, mihin pystyit?" Alphonse kysyi. Rachel huokaisi. Hän iski kätensä yhteen ja löi ne lattiaan. Osa lattiasta muuttui kullaksi.

"Miksi edes kysyin?" Alphonse ajatteli ja löi itseään otsaan.

"Olet siis alkemisti", Edward sanoi ja tuijotti Rachelia.

"Niin siis mikä?"

"Alkemisti. Alkemian avulla asioita voi muuttaa toisiksi, mutta aineen määrää tai perusluonnetta ei voi muuttaa." Alphonse selvensi.

"Okeii…" Rachel sanoi epävarmana, vaikka oikeasti hän piti näitä kahta täysin hulluina.

Edward huomasi Rachelin epäilevän ilmeen ja kysyi: "Sinä et usko meitä vai?"

"Tottakai uskon, ja seuraavaksi sanotte että on olemassa keijuja ja peikkoja." Rachel tuhahti. Hän katsoi poikia. Lyhyttukkainen näytti loukkaantuneelta, mutta pitkätukkainen vain irvisti ja sanoi: "No neiti on hyvä ja antaa loogisen selityksen tälle ``kyvylleen´´."

Rachel meni hiljaiseksi. Hän oli pohtinut sitä vuosia, muttei ollut keksinyt järkevää selitystä.

"Olisihan se pitänyt arvata." Edward mutisi.

"No miten te sitten selitätte tämän!?"

"Kuten jo sanoimme: se on alkemiaa." Edward sanoi ja jatkoi: "Mekin olemme alkemisteja, muttemme pysty alkemiaan portin tälläpuolen."

"Minkä ihmeen portin?" Rachel tiuskaisi. Edward kurtisti kulmiaan. Oliko tuon tytön pakko kokoajan keskeyttää?

"Tässä menee pitkään…" Alphonse ajatteli ja sanoi: "Ed, ehkä olisi parempi kertoa hänelle kaikki. Se olisi selvempää."

Edward huokaisi.

"Olet oikeassa", Edward sanoi ja ojensi kätensä kohti tyttöä.

"Olen Edward Elric ja hän" Edward näytti toista poikaa "on veljeni Alphonse Elric."

Rachel katsoi Edward-nimisen pojan kättä. Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen hän kuitenkin tarttui siihen.

"Rachel", hän esitteli itsensä.

"Entä sukunimesi?" Edward kysyi.

Rachel vetäisi kätensä takaisin. Hän vihasi tuota kysymystä.

"Lake", hän sanoi lopulta. Se oli Lucasin sukunimi, ei hänen, mutta sitä hänen piti käyttää.

He istuivat alas; Edward vuoteelle, Rachel lattialle vuoteen eteen ja Alphonse vähänmatkan päähän Rachelista. Edward alkoi selittämään Rachelille portista, Amestriksesta ja alkemiasta. Rachel keskeytti hänet vähänväliä kysymyksillään, mutta lopulta kaikki tuli selitetyksi niin tarkasti kuin Edward halusikin.

"Okeii… tajusihan tuosta jotain, mutta jos olette itsekin alkemisteja, niin mihin tarvitsette minua?" Rachel kysyi.

"Me emme pysty alkemiaan portin tälläpuolen, mutta sinä pystyt, joten-" Alphonse aloitti, mutta tuli Rachelin keskeyttämäksi.

"Joten ajattelitte, että minä avaisin sen portin?" Veljekset nyökkäsivät. Rachel huokaisi.

"Kuulkaas…" hän sanoi saaden veljesten huomion "minä en osaa kuin rikkoa asioita ja muuttaa niitä kullaksi. Miten muka saisin tämän portin auki?"

Edward mietti hetken ja sanoi: "Vaikkemme pysty alkemiaan täällä, pystymme varmasti opettamaan sinua jotenkin."

Rachel ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, koska oven luota kuulunut kolaus vei kaikkien huomion. Ovenkarmiin nojannut Noah oli lyyhistynyt lattialle.

"Noah?" Alphonse kysyi. Noah nousi nopeasti pystyyn ja juoksi huoneeseen. Hän tarttui Edwardin olkapäihin ja ravisti tätä.

"Oletteko te lähdössä?! Tehän sanoitte, ettei teillä ole keinoa palata takaisin! Jätättekö minut yksin!?" Edward katsoi lamaantuneena Noahia, jonka silmistä virtasi kyyneleitä. Hän lysähti lattialle Edwardin eteen ja kuiskasi hiljaa itsekseen: "En halua jäädä enää yksin… en halua…"

"Noah…" Edward sanoi ja laski kätensä tämän olalle. Noah nosti katseensa Edwardiin.

"Ei ole varmaa onnistuuko se, mutta jos se onnistuu…" Edward katsoi Noahia suoraan silmiin "haluamme sinut mukaamme." Tämän kuultuaan Noah heittäytyi halaamaan Edwardia. Edward oli hämmentynyt, mutta halasi pienenajan päästä takaisin.

"Hei", Alphonsen luokse kontannut Rachel sanoi saaden tämän huomion.

"Onko noiden välillä kenties jotain?" hän kysyi kuiskaten. Alphonse tirskahti, mikä veti puoleensa myös Noahin ja Edwardin huomion.

"Mitä?" Edward kysyi.

"E-ei mitään", yhä naurava Alphonse sanoi.

"Taisin osua oikeaan." Rachel mietti.

Edward ei uskonut Alphonsea, mutta päätti jättää asian sikseen. Nyt oli tärkeämpiäkin asioita mietittävänä.

"No miten on? Autatko meitä?" hän kysyi Racheliltä.

"Vaikka sanoisinkin auttavani, miten ajattelitte hoitaa Robertin?" Rachel kysyi.

"Robertin?" Edward mietti hetken ennen kuin tajusi, että he olivat sanoneet sen tyypin olevan alakerrassa.

"Keksimme kyllä jotain, mikäli vastaat myöntävästi." Edward sanoi virnistäen. Alphonse nyökkäsi. Hän ei pitänyt Rachelin huijaamisesta, mutta kun se kerran tehtiin sen vuoksi, että he pääsisivät kotiin, niin…

"Olkoon menneeksi", Rachel sanoi ja jatkoi: "mutta minullakin on ehtoni."

"Pitihän se arvata…" Edward ajatteli.

"No antaa kuulua", hän sanoi.

"Jos tämä onnistuu, niin tahdon mukaanne." Alphonse ja Edward katsoivat toisiaan ymmällään.

"Miksi?" Alphonse kysyi.

" Ei perhettä, ystäviä tai kotia, joten miksi minä tännekkään jäisin?"

"Totta tuokin…" molemmat veljeksistä ajattelivat.

"No senkus tulet, mikäli onnistumme." Edward sanoi.

Portaista kuului askelia ja hetkenpäästä Trina seisoikin jo oviaukossa.

"Ajattelinkin, että olet hereillä, kun kuulin puhetta. Toivottavasti Ed ja Al eivät säikäyttäneet sinua." Trina sanoi.

"Hän puhuu meistä kuin joistain hirviöistä…" Edward mietti.

"Eivät sentään. Eihän kukaan voi säikkyä mitään noin pient-"

"Kuka on tohvelieläimen mittainen hyperkääpiö!?" Edward karjui vaarallisen lähellä Rachelia. Rachel ei kuitenkaan edes hievahtanut. Sensijaan hän kysyi: "Ja mikäköhän kääpiötä vaivaa?"

Edward meni tulipunaiseksi. Alphonse tarttui hänen käsiinsä, ettei tämä tekisi mitään Rachelille.

"Voi, turha tuota on säikkyä. Edillä vain on tapana suuttua, jos joku kutsuu häntä pieneksi." Trina selvensi.

"No eihän sille sitten mitään voi, jos pikkulapsi ei voi myöntää olevansa pieni." Rachel sanoi. Hänestä oli aina ollut mukavaa ärsyttää ihmisiä, varsinkin niitä, jotka tuskin hakkaisivat häntä heti sen jälkeen.

"Kuka on pieni!?"

"Sinä"

"Mitääh!?" Edward huusi. Onneksi Alphonse piti hänestä kiinni, sillä muuten Rachelillä saattaisi jo olla mustelma tai pari.

"Edward, älä viitsi huutaa, teen töitä." Harold sanoi ovensuusta.

"En, en… anteeksi." Edward sanoi. Alphonse päästi irti hänestä.

"Rachel… nämä ovat Trina ja Harold Stone, ja Noahin sinä jo tapasitkin." Edward esitteli muut Rachelille.

"Hyvä, että olet kunnossa. Olit aika pahoinvoivan näköinen Alin löytäessä sinut roskakasasta." Trina sanoi ja jatkoi: "Onko sinulla nälkä? Laitanko jotain?"

"E-ei kiitos", Rachel sanoi. "Ihme höösääjä" hän ajatteli.

"Selvä on! Kulhollinen kuumaa kanakeittoa tulossa!"

"Mutta enhän minä sanonut…!" Myöhäistä. Trina oli jo portaissa menemässä alakertaan.

"Turha yrittää sanoa mitään, vaimoni höösää aina." Harold sanoi ja poistui huoneesta. Huoneeseen jäivät enää Noah, Rachel ja Elricit.

"Tuota…" Rachel aloitti epävarmana saaden muiden huomion.

"Mitä nyt?" Alphonse kysyi.

"Entä Robert? Tehän sanoitte hänen olevan alaker-" Edward purskahti nauruun keskeyttäen Rachelin.

"Ed!" Alphonse huusi.

"Mikä nyt on noin hauskaa?!" Rachel kysyi.

"Sinua on tosiaan helppo huijata! Emme me oikeasti sitä miestä tänne raahanneet!" Edward selitti lopetettuaan nauramisen. Tämä sai Rachelin vihaiseksi. He olivat huijanneet häntä.

"Idiootit!" Rachel huusi ja läpsäisi Edwardia kasvoihin. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja juoksi pois huoneesta, käytävän päähän, portaat alas ja ulko-ovesta ulos.

"Mitä juuri tapahtui?" punoittavasta poskestaan kiinni pitävä Edward kysyi.

"En tiedä tarkkaan, mistä kaikesta te puhuitte, mutta hän taisi loukkaantua ja pahasti." Noah sanoi.

Alphonse huokaisi.

"Mennään hänen peräänsä." hän sanoi.

"Joo. Tarvitsemme hänen apuaan." Edward sanoi. Kaikki kolme lähtivät Rachelin perään.

Rachel juoksi taas yksin kadulla.

"He huijasivat minua! Miksen huomannut sitä!? Eihän maailmassa ole ainuttakaan rehellistä ja oikeasti välittävää ihmistä!" Rachel ajatteli. Hän alkoi itkeä samalla kun juoksi.

"Lucaskin… Lucaskin lupasi…" hän nyyhkytti.

* * *

10 vuotta aiemmin…

"Pikkuneiti, mikä on nimesi?" Lucas kysyi. Kuudenvanha Rachel kääntyi katsomaan häntä kirkkailla punaruskeilla silmillään.

"Rachel", hän sanoi.

"Rachel, kuinka sinä teit tuon?" Lucas kysyi ja osoitti kultaista kiveä. Hän oli nähnyt kuinka Rachel oli muuttanut vieressään olevan kiven kullaksi.

"Näin", Rachel vastasi, iski kätensä yhteen ja iski ne sitten toiseen kiveen. Sekin muuttui kullaksi.

"Älä kerro kenellekkään, tämä on minun salaisuuteni."

"Miten sinä pystyt muuttamaan kiveä kullaksi!?" Lucas kysyi.

"Kullaksi? Siksikö tätä hienoa kiiltävää ainetta sanotaan?"

Lucas nyökkäsi.

"Olen pystynyt siihen aina, eikä kukaan muu tiedä siitä. Näillä on kiva leikkiä, kun kukaan muu ei suostu leikkimään kanssani." Rachel sanoi surullisena.

"Rachel, haluaisitko muuttaa Lontooseen? Saisit varmasti sieltä paljon ystäviä."

"Lontooseen?" Rachel toisti.

"Niin, Lontooseen Englannissa. Tulin tänne adoptoimaan lapsen." Lucas sanoi ja jatkoi: "Rachel, tule mukaani."

Rachel oli suostunut ja lähtenyt Lontooseen Lucasin kanssa, mutta hän ei saanut sellaista elämää, joka hänelle oli luvattu. Hän joutui tekemään kultaa päivästätoiseen eikä hän koskaan tavannut muita kuin Lucasia tai tämän alaisia. Kymmenenvuotiaana hän alkoi karkailla, mutta jäi aina kiinni.

Rachel pysähtyi hetkeksi hengähtämään. Hän huomasi vasta nyt kuinka myöhä oli.

"Oho… se Edgar tai mikälie olikaan taisi selittää aika kauan." hän ajatteli.

"Löydyitpäs viimein, Rachel." Rachel käänsi päätään ja näki Lucasin takanaan.

"Hemmetin hemmetti!" hän kirosi mielessään.

"Nyt tulet kiltisti mukaan!" Lucas sanoi ja nosti Rachelin maasta ja alkoi raahaamaan tätä.

"Hei, sinä!" Rachel ja Lucas kääntyivät molemmat katsomaan äänen suuntaan. Lucas ei tuntenut heitä lähestyvää kolmikkoa, mutta Rachel sensijaan…

"Miksi he surasivat minua? Välittävätkö he oikeasti?" Hän pohti.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Niin ja aikaisemmin en ole tätä sanonut, joten sanon nyt: anteeksi, jos jotkut hahmot ovat OOC (tämän vuoksi pidän Rachelistä, hän kun ei voi olla OOC). Tänään on hyvä laittaa tämä osa, koska mulla on tettiviikko ja vapaapäivä (tosin lauantaina joudun töihin), joten kirjotan tänään kunnolla. Ja ystävänpäivänä julkaisen oneshotin Furubasta ystävänpäivän kunniaksi. Ei tässä sitten muuta (paitsi toi tosa alla, mutta muiden kuin Tuliharjan ei tartte vaivautua).**

**Tuliharja: Kirjoitin "tietystä syystä" juuri siksi, että en halunnut kertoa miksi. Se spoilaisi fiksuimmile liikaa. Niin ja juu, Rachel saattaa olla hiukan hyväuskoinen, mutta sehän onkin ihan pimennossa kasvatettu.**

**Luku 4: Sopimus**

Rachel puri huultaan.

"Ei… eivät he oikeasti välitä. He haluavat vain apuani, jotta pääsisivät kotiin." hän ajatteli.

"Päästä irti Rachelista!" Alphonse huusi.

"Älkää te kakarat sekaantuko tähän, tämä on perheasia!" Lucas huusi.

"Hitot me sinun perheasioistasi, päästä irti Rachelista!" Edward huusi ja yritti lyödä Lucasia, mutta joku tarttui hänen käteensä estäen sen.

"Mit..?" Edward käänsi päätään. Harold seisoi hänen selkänsä takana pitäen kiinni hänen kädestään.

"Rauhoitu, Edward." hän sanoi.

"Ovatko nämä sinun kakaroitasi!? Käske heitä olemaan puuttumatta toisten asioihin!" Lucas huusi.

"Emme ole sukua", Harold sanoi ja jatkoi: "Päästäisitkö irti Rachelistä?"

"Älä sekaannu tähän, tämä on perhe asia!"

"Olette siis sukua?"

"Niin olemme, Rachel on tyttär-"

"Enkä ole! Se, että adoptoit minut, ei tee minusta tytärtäsi!" Rachel huusi kurkkusuorana.

"Hiljaa, mokoma kakara!" Lucas huusi ja läimäytti Rachelia kasvoihin.

"No mutta hyvä herra, ei lapsia saa lyödä." Harold sanoi.

"Minua ei kiinnosta, joten alkakaa painua siitä!" Lucas tokaisi. Hän oli jo lähtemässä pois Rachelia raahaten, mutta Edward riuhtaisi tytön hänen otteestaan.

"Hei! Mokoma kakara, älä puutu tähän!" Lucas huusi ja oli aikeissa lyödä vuorostaan Edwardia, mutta Harold nappasi kiinni hänen kädestään.

"Sanoinhan jo, ettei lapsia saa lyödä." hän sanoi ja jatkoi: "Kannattaisi ratkaista tämä puhumalla, ennen kuin miliisit sekaantuvat."

"Pah! Tämä on perheasia eikä kuulu teille! Sitä paitsi lähistöllä ei ole miliisejä." Lucas tuhahti.

"Minä olen miliisi", Harold sanoi. Tämä veti Lucasin hiljaiseksi, joten hän jatkoi: "ja korkea-arvoinen sellainen. Lasten lyöminen ei ole hyväksyttävää."

"Herra miliisi varmaan ymmärtää, että lapsia on toisinaan kuritettava, jotta nämä oppivat tavoille." Lucas sanoi. Hänen asenteensa muuttui täysin kuultuaan Haroldin olevan miliisi.

"Toisinaan? Hänen mustelmistaan päätellen tätä tapahtuu usein." Noah sanoi. Hän oli nähnyt mustelmat hoitaessaan Trinan kanssa Rachelia.

Edward katsoi Rachelia, josta hän piti yhä kiinni ja mulkaisi sitten Lucasia.

"A-ai oliko hänellä mustelmia? Ei se ole ihme, tyttö on kömpelö." Lucas sanoi. Rachelin teki mieli sanoa jotain tähän väliin, mutta hän päätti olla hiljaa. He olivat joutuneet tällaisiin tilanteisiin aiemminkin, ja Lucasia oli aina uskottu, sanoi hän mitä tahansa.

"Valehtelija!" Edward ja Rachel katsoivat taakseen. Alphonse, aina niin rauhallinen ja hyväsydäminen, ihmisiin luottava poika oli huutanut kurkkusuorana.

"Noh noh, Alphonse. Rauhoitu. Ei ole tapaistasi huutaa tuolla lailla." Harold sanoi.

"Mutta hän valehtelee, vai mitä?" Alphonse kysyi Rachelilta jo hieman rauhallisemmin.

Rachel laski katseensa maahan. Mistä hän tiesi Lucasin valehdelleen? Rachel nyökkäsi varovasti.

"Mokomat kakarat!" Lucas ajatteli.

"Tuollainen ei todellakaan ole hyväksyttävää, hyvä herra." Harold sanoi. Hän kääntyi Rachelin puoleen ja kysyi tältä: "Eikö sinun kannattaisi muuttaa pois, kun ette selvästikään tule toimeen?"

Rachel räpäytti silmiään. Muuttaa pois? Hänkö? Se ei ollut käynyt hänellä mielessäkään. Hän kyllä tiesi olevansa tarpeeksi vanha, mutta miten hän pärjäisi?

"Se ei olisi mahdollista, eihän tyttö osaa kunnolla lukeakaan, mistä lie johtuu. Nykymaailmassa ei pärjää ilman tietoa ja sivistystä." Lucas sanoi.

"Kyllä kai minä sentään lukea osaisin, jos joku olisi viitsinyt opettaa!" Rachel karjaisi.

"Ymmärsinkö nyt oikein, että te ette ole edes viitsineet opettaa häntä?" Harold kysyi.

"Kyllähän minä häntä olen opettanut, mutta tyttön päähän ei oikein uppoa mikään." Valhe, täysi valhe. Lucas ei ollut opettanut häntä kirjoittamaan muuta kuin nimensä. Hän olisi halunut sanoa tämän, mutta eihän häntä uskottaisi.

"Ehkäpä vika onkin sinun opetuksissasi eikä Rachelissa." Edward tuhahti. Lucas mulkaisi Edwardia, muttei sanonut mitään. Edward virnisti.

"Se voi olla mahdollista. Ehkäpä jonkun muun pitäisi vaihteeksi yrittää opettaa häntä." Harold sanoi.

"No palkkaan sitten hyvän opettajan, vaikka tuskin se mitään auttaa." Lucas sanoi. Oikeasti hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan palkata ketään.

"Jos ette nyt kuitenkaan. Olisi parempi, jos hän saisi opiskella jonkun toisen opetettavana. Jonkun, jota te ette käskytä." Harold sanoi. Pieni virne levisi Edwardin kasvoille. Hän tajusi, mihin Harold pyrki.

Myös Lucas alkoi tajuta tämän. Hänen pitäisi valita sanansa tarkasti, jos hän halusi selvitä tästä voittajana.

"Se tuskin onnistuu, Rachelilla on nähkääs hyvin hankala luonne." Lucas sanoi.

"Se kyllä huomattiin", Edward ajatteli, mutta tiesi hyvin olla sanomatta sitä ääneen.

"Sitten opettajaksi täytyy joko valita joku hyvin kärsivällinen, tai joku jolla on vielä hankalampi luonne. Sattumoisin minulla on mielessä molemmat." Harold sanoi.

"Hetkonen…" ajattelivat molemmat Elricin veljeksistä ja vilkaisivat toisiaan. Haroldin mokoma ajatteli heitä.

"Luuletko tosissasi onnistumaan palkkaamaan jonkun, joka kestää tätä kakaraa?" Lucas kysyi ja osoitti Rachelia. Harold nyökkäsi.

Lucas huokaisi. Tämä ei todellakaan mennyt toivottuun suuntaan…

"No hyvä on sitten, saat kuukauden aikaa. Jos hän oppii siinä ajassa lukemaan ja kirjoittamaan, hän saa lähteä omille teilleen. Jos ei, hän palaa kotiin." Lucas sanoi.

"Mutta eihän kuukaudessa voi-"

"Noah!" Edward huusi ja jatkoi: "Kuukausi? Helppo homma. Se on sitten sovittu." Edward ojensi kätensä Lucasille ja tämä otti sen.

Rachel oli hölmistynyt. Hän oli vain istunut paikallaan kunnellen, kun muut laativat sopimuksia.

"Tässä on numeroni. Ottakaa yhteyttä kuukauden kuluttua." Lucas sanoi ja ojensi lapun Haroldille. Sitten hän käveli pois.

Kaikki olivat hiljaa ja katsoivat Lucasin perään. Lopulta Rachel uskalsi avata suunsa sanomalla: "Mistä te edes päättelitte, että haluaisin jonkun opettavan minua?! Minun mielipidettäni ei kysytty lainkaan!"

Edward mulkaisi häntä ja sanoi: "Jos et kerran halua apua, niin ala juosta. Saat hänet kyllä vielä kiinni."

"Ed!" Alphonse huusi.

Edward huokaisi.

"Anteeksi. Miksemme auttaisi toisiamme? Jos opit lukemaan ja kirjoittamaan sujuvasti kuukaudessa, niin autat meitä sen jälkeen alkemiallasi?" hän sanoi ja ojensi kätensä kohti Rachelia.

"Alkemistien vaihtokaupan laki, vai?" Rachel kysyi. Oli hän Edwardin selityksistä sentään jotain ymmärtänyt. Edward nyökkäsi. Rachel huokaisi ja tarttui Edwardin käteen.

"No olkoon sitten", hän sanoi.

"Tuota… Ed?" Alphonse kysyi.

"Mitä?"

"Oppiiko hän tosiaan lukemaan ja kirjoittamaan sujuvasti kuukaudessa? Siitä tulee hankalaa…" Alphonse pohti.

"Kyllä hän oppii, ja jos ei niin saamme kyllä jollain verukkeella lisäaikaa." Edward sanoi.

"Lisäaikaa? Pitihän se arvata…" Alphonse ajatteli.

"Muuten, Harold…" Noah aloitti.

"Niin?"

"Miten ehdit saada meidät kiinni?"

"Tulin autolla", Harold sanoi ja osoitti vähänmatkan päähän parkkeerattua autoa.

"Laiskuri…" Edward mutisi. "No aletaan mennä, että ehdimme kotiin ennen kuin Trinan laittama ruoka jäähtyy." hän sanoi.

"Joo, mennään." Alphonse sanoi ja auttoi Rachelin pystyyn.

"Me kaikki emme mahdu autoon, joten Edward saa kävellä." Harold sanoi heidän päästyään auton luo.

"Mitääh!? Miksi minä!?" Edward huusi.

"Ed, hän vain pilaili. Mahdumme kyllä kaikki." Alphonse sanoi.

"Pätkällähän palaa pinna helposti…" Rachel ajatteli.

Harold parkkeerasi autonsa talonsa pihaan.

"Perillä ollaan", hän sanoi noustuaan autosta. Toisetkin nousivat vuoronperään autosta. Harold avasi oven ja he menivät sisään.

Rachelille tämä kaikki oli oikeastaan samantekevää. Ei sillä, etteikö hän olisi uskonut oppivansa lukemaan ja kirjoittamaan kuukaudessa, mutta hän ei uskonut kenenkään oikeasti vaivautuvan opettamaan häntä. Olihan Lucaskin aluksi sanonut kaikenlaista, mutta oli loppujenlopuksi vain pistänyt hänet valmistamaan kultaa.

"Hei", Rachel havahtui Edwardin taputtaessa häntä olalle "Älä siinä seiso, vaan tule syömään." tämä sanoi.

Rachel ei jaksanut juuri nyt kinata pätkän kanssa ja hänellä oli nälkä, joten mikäpäsiinä. Hän meni istumaan keittiön pöydän ääreen Alphonsen ja Noahin väliin Trinan tarjoillessa keittoa.

Heidän syödessään oli hiljaista, mutta Rachelin saatua syötyä Edward nousi pöydästä ja sanoi: "Kiitos ruuasta", ja sitten hän vetäisi Rachelin mukaansa yläkertaan.

"Mitä sinä nyt oikein-?"

"Meillä on vain kuukausi aikaa, joten parempi aloittaa heti." Edward vastasi ennen kuin Rachel sai edes kysymystään loppuun.

He menivät Edwardin huoneeseen ja tämä alkoi opettaa Rachelia. Hetken päästä Alphonsekin liittyi seuraan.

**A.N: Juu juu, oli sekavaa, tiedetään. En itsekkään oikein pitäny tästä luvusta, sitä oli tylsä kirjoittaa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Anteeksi, huomasin, että viime luvusta puuttui kappalejako.**

**Tuliharja: Minä kohtelen aina ihmisiä nuljusti. XD Ficin nimi on enkuksi, koska ajattelin sen kuulostavan paremmalta, enkä aio muuttaa sitä (jep, kohtelen tosiaan aina ihmisiä nuljusti XD). Vastaisuudessa voin tosin yrittää varoa tuollaista. Ja näin ennen kuin unohdan: tunsit Fletcherin ja Noahin, joten olet katsonut animea. Oletko lukenut FMA:ta mangana?**

**Luku 5: Vapaus**

Kuukausi kului kuin siivillä. Veljekset opettivat Rachelia vuorotellen, ja joskus sillointällöin opetustuokiot keskeytyivät kun Harold tuli paikalle ja alkoi tarinoimaan lapsuudestaan. Usein Edward tosin hääti hänet yhtä nopeasti ulos kuin tämä oli tullut sisäänkin.

"Lontoon keskustassa… sat.. satu…"

"Sattunut", Alphonse auttoi sanomalehteä lukevaa Rachelia. Rachel nyrpisti nenäänsä ja yritti uudelleen: "Lontoon keskustassa sattunut autonnettomuus-"

"Auto-onnettomuus", vuoteella makaava Edward korjasi.

"Ei tästä tule mitään, en minä osaa lukea!" Rachel huusi vihaisena ja viskasi lehden lattialle.

"Olisi paras osata, kuukausi tuli nimittäin tänään täyteen." Edward tokaisi. Alphonse ja Rachel katsoivat häntä.

"Mitä!?" he kysyivät yhteen ääneen. Edward huokaisi. Ei Rachel häntä ihmetyttänyt, mutta eikö edes Alphonse seurannut kalenteria?

"No viissiitä, kyllä sinä pärjäät. Ei se haittaa, jos lukeminen vähän takkuilee." Edward sanoi ja nousi vuoteelta.

"Helppohan pätkän on sanoa, kun hän ei ole se joka tässä on pulassa." Rachel kuiskasi Alphonselle. Valitettavasti Edwardkin kuuli sen.

"Kuka on pätkä!?" hän huusi.

"Sinä!"

"Hei Alphonse, tulisitko aut-" ovelle ilmaantunut Noah keskeytti lauseensa huomattuaan Edwardin ja Rachelin riitelevän.

"Joko taas?" hän kysyi. Alphonse nyökkäsi ja poistui päätään pudistelevan Noahin kanssa huoneesta.

XXXXX

"Ylhäältä kuuluu meteliä. Riitelevätkö Ed ja Rachel taas?" Trina kysyi keittiöön saapuneelta kaksikolta. Alphonse nyökkäsi.

"Alphonse, auttaisitko kattamaan pöydän?" Noah kysyi. Alphonse nyökkäsi ja auttoi Noahia.

XXXXX

"Pätkä!"

"Avuton kakara!"

"Vesikirppu!"

"Surkea kokki!" Tämä solvaus sai Rachelin vaikenemaan hetkeksi. Ei ollut hänen vikansa, ettei hän osannut kokata.

"Pääkiinni, senkin pölypunkin kok-"

"Rachel, Edward! Tulkaahan alas!" Harold huusi portaiden alapäästä keskeyttäen näiden kinaamisen.

Edward huokaisi ja lähti alakertaan Rachel kannoillaan.

XXXXX

Harold seisoi portaiden alapäässä, ja kenenkäsmuunkaan kuin Lucasin kanssa.

"Hitto…" sekä Rachel että Edward kirosivat mielessään.

"No miten on? Pystyittekö opettamaan tuon rasavillin lukemaan?" Lucas kysyi.

"Miten on, Edward?" Harold kysyi.

"Kohtahan se nähdään", Edward vastasi.

Lucas oli valinnut muutamia tapoja testata Rachelia: hänen piti kirjoittaa muiden sanomia lauseita ja lukea lauseita, joita muut kirjoittivat. Hän joutui myös lukemaan pätkiä kirjoista ja sanomalehdistä.

"No miten on? Osasiko hän lukea tarpeeksi hyvin?" Edward kysyi iso virne kasvoillaan. Lucas rypisti otsaansa. Pieniä virheitä oli tullut silloin tällöin, mutta niistä sai silti selvää. Hän hävisi tämän erän.

"Kieltämättä hän osaa lukea ja kirjoittaa, mutta ei yksin se elämässä eteenpäin vie." Lucas sanoi.

"Opetimme häntä kyllä laskemaankin. Jos kaipaat todisteita, niin niitä kyllä löytyy." Edward sanoi virneensä laajetessa.

"En tarkoittanut sitä. Hänen ei ole helppoa löytää töitä, mutta minä voisin kyllä järjestää sen joissain omista liikkeistäni tai tehtaistani." Lucas sanoi. Töitä? Hitto, se ei ollut käynyt niin Edwardin kuin Rachelinkaan mielessä.

"Ei huolta sen suhteen", Harold sanoi yllättäen.

"Trina kulta, tulisitko käymään täällä?" hän huusi keittiöön. Trina tuli keittiöstä ja kysyi: "Niin, kulta?"

"Etkös sinä järjestänytkin Rachelille työpaikan?" Harold kysyi vaimoltaan.

"Missä välissä!?" Edward ja Rachel ajattelivat.

"Kyllä, ystäväni pienestä ruokakaupasta. Hän tarvitsi luotettavaa apulaista!" Trina kertoi. Hänen kasvoillaan ollut virne oli Rachelin mielestä täysin ääliömäinen.

"Luotettavaa?" Edward mietti huvittuneena.

"Kuten kuulitte, se asia on jo hoidossa." Harold sanoi ja katsoi Lucasia. Lucas tuijotti takaisin. Vähän ajan päästä hän huokaisi ja sanoi: "No tämä taisi sitten olla tässä." Lucas lähti tämän sanottuaan.

Hetken oli aivan hiljaista, kunnes Trina sanoi: "Voi, mitä me tässä seisoskelemme? Mennään syömään!" Ja he menivät keittiöön, jonka pöydän ääressä Alphonse ja Noah jo odottivatkin.

"Ruoka on tainnut jo jäähtyä…" Harold sanoi.

"Mitäpä siitä, vaikka olisikin." Trina sanoi aina vain se hölmö virne naamallaan.

He söivät täydessä hiljaisuudessa, mutta heti ruokailun jälkeen alkoi Edwardin ja Rachelin äänekäs riita: "Sietäisit olla kiitollinen, kun opetimme sinua!" huusi Edward.

"Suu kiinni, pätkä!" huusi Rachel ja laittoi kätensä pöydän alle.

"Kuka on pätkä!?" huusi Edward. Kukaan ei edes muistanut, mistä riita oikein oli saanut alkunsa.

"Ööh, Edwa-"

"Ei nyt, Harold!" Edward tuhahti kun Harold oli yrittänyt kertoa hänelle jotakin. Rachel virnisti. Hän työnsi kätensä esiin pöydänalta ja heitti vettä Edwardin päälle pitelemästään ämpäristä.

"Senkin pieni..!" litimärkä Edward huusi.

"Sinähän se tässä pieni olet!" Rachel huusi takaisin. Hän nousi pöydänäärestä ja juoksi ulos keittiöstä Edwardin ollessa aivan hänen kannoillaan.

"Ota sanasi takaisin, kakara!" Edward huusi jahdatessaan Rachelia portaissa.

"Turha luulo, kultakutri!" Rachel huusi takaisin. Kun hän oli päässyt portaat ylös hän meni huoneeseensa ja lukitsi oven, jottei Edward pääsisi sisään.

"Rachel! Ovi auki, senkin kakara!" Edward huusi. Vastausta ei kuulunut eikä ovi avautunut, joten Edward meni hänen ja Alphonsen huoneeseen. Kun Rachel tuli taloon, hän oli saanut Alphonsen huoneen itselleen ja nyt veljekset jakoivat huoneen keskenään.

"Hemmetti sen tytön kanssa…" Edward kirosi ja lysähti vuoteelleen.

"Täytyy vielä yrittää opettaa häntä kontrolloimaan alkemiaansakin." hän ajatteli.

"Ed?" Alphonse kysyi ovenraosta.

"Mmm", Edward mumisi merkiksi siitä, että kuunteli.

"Eikö meidän pitäisi yrittää opettaa Rachelille alkemiaa?"

Edward katsoi veljeensä, huokaisi ja sanoi: "Ei sillä ole kiirettä, koska nyt meillä ei ole aikarajaakaan."

"Olet kai oikeassa", Alphonse sanoi. Hän otti hyllystä kirjan ja meni lukemaan sitä vuoteelleen.

Oikeasti Edwardkin tiesi, että heidän pitäisi alkaa opettamaan Rachelia. Mutta vaikka Rachel oppisikin käyttämään sitä kunnolla, ei olisi takeita siitä, että he pääsisivät kotiin. Ja tämä juuri pelotti Edwardia. Hän ei halunut herätellä turhia toiveita. Vuosia sitten hän oli ollut niin varma myös siitä, että ihmissynteesi onnistuisi. Tämäkin saattaisi mennä pieleen. Ja eihän heillä täällä mitään hätää ollut: koti, työ ja ystäviä. Paitsi yksi asia täältä puuttui: Edward kaipasi Winryä. Niin ja… jos nyt ihan rehellisiä ollaan, niin myös kenraali Mustangia ja muuta armeijan väkeä.

"Tosin jos pääsemme kotiin, tulen vihaisen Winryn tappamaksi." Edward ajatteli. Hän katsoi automail-kättään ja naurahti.

"Mitä nyt, Ed?" Alphonse kysyi nostaen katseensa kirjastaan.

"Ei mitään. Ajattelin vain-"

"Että jos pääsemme kotiin, niin Winry tappaa sinut, koska automailisi on huonossa kunnossa." Alphonse lopetti Edwardin lauseen.

Edward katsoi veljeään huvittuneena.

"Jos tiesit noin hyvin, niin miksi edes kysyit?" hän kysyi.

"Muuten vain", Alphonse sanoi ja jatkoi: "Sinullahan on muuten yhä tunteita Winryä kohtaan, eikö?"

Edward meni tulipunaiseksi. Hän heilutteli käsiään ilmassa ja sopersi: "E-eihän minulla, tai tietysti, kakarasta astihan tässä on tunnettu. Hän on pelkkä lapsuudenystävä, niin kuin sinullekkin! Tai siis, joo niin…" Edwardin vaikerointi kuitenkin keskeytyi Alphonsen äänekkääseen nauruun.

"Pää kiinni!" Edward huusi ja heitti tätä tyynyllä. Alphonse lopetti nauramisen, mutta hymyili silti yhä. Edwardilla oli aina tuo sama reaktio.

XXXXX

Oli jo myöhäinen ilta, ja Rachel makasi katolla tähtiä katsellen.

"Löysinpäs!" myös katolle juuri kiivennyt Edward tuhahti.

"Varo, ettet putoa. Olet niin pieni että voisi tulla pahaa jälkeä!" Rachel hihkaisi. Edward näytti nyrpeää naamaa, mutta hillitsi raivonsa, koska he olivat katolla. Eihän hän sentään pudota halunnut.

"Mitä sinä oikein hommaat?" Edward kysyi samalla, kun istui Rachelin viereen.

"Katselen tähtiä"

"Okei, tyhmä kysymys. Miksi sinä katselet tähtiä?"

Rachel vilkaisi Edwardia ja sanoi lopulta: "En kerro"

"Miksi et?"

"Yksityisasia" Edward katsoi Rachelia, joka vain tuijotti takaisin. Tästä hän ei niin vain Edwardille tai kenellekkään muullekkaan kerro.

"Tshih, miten vaan. Saanko sitten vastauksen edes tähän kysymykseen: miksi haluat mukaamme, jos onnistumme?" Edward kysyi. Tämä oli vaivannut häntä siitä asti, kun Rachel oli sanonut sen.

Rachel huokaisi. Hän olikin aavistelut, että jompikumpi veljeksistä, todennäköisemmin Edward, kysyisi tuota vielä.

"Älä kuvittele turhia, ei sillä ole mitään tekemistä sinun kanssasi." Rachel sanoi ivallisesti.

Edward meni punaiseksi ja vastasi: "Tollo! En minä mitään sellaista kuvitellutkaan!"

"Niinpä kai" Rachel huokaisi.

"Mikä tuo huokaus oli olevinaan? Sanoinko jotain väärin?" Edward ajatteli.

"Katsos" Rachel sanoi saaden Edwardin huomion. "Kun olin pieni ja vielä orpokodissa, minua kiusattiin siellä paljon. Minut tönäistiin usein kuralammikkoon tai jotain vastaavaa ja minua ei koskaan päästetty mukaan leikkeihin."

"Mitähän hän oikein yrittää sanoa?" Edward mietti mutta kysyi sen sijaan: "Miksi?"

Rachel kohautti olkiaan.

"Ainakin orpokodin henkilökunnan mukaan se saattoi johtua tästä riipuksesta." Rachel sanoi ja otti riipuksen taskustaan. Hän näytti sitä Edwardille. Se oli hopeinen ja siinä oli hopeinen ketju. Keskelle riipusta oli kaiverrettu liekin muotoinen kuvio.

"Minun vanhempani mukamas välittivät minusta tarpeeksi antaakseen jotain näinkin hienoa, toisin kuin muiden, jotka oli vain hylätty. Taisivat kai olla kateellisia."

"Mukamas?" Edward kysyi ja kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

"Jos he olisivat välittäneet minusta, niin he eivät olisi jättäneet minua keskelle metsää." Rachel selitti.

"Sitä paitsi heitä ei löytynyt mistään, vaikka heidän nimensä olivat tiedossa."

"Sehän voisi ihan hyvin tarkoittaa, että he ovat kuolleita." Edward sanoi.

Rachel huokaisi.

"Niin minäkin ajattelin tähän asti", hän sanoi.

Edward näytti hölmistyneeltä, kunnes hänen silmänsä laajenivat ymmärryksestä.

"Et kai luule, että-"

"Kyllä luulen! Ja mitä menetettäävä minulla muka on!?" Rachel huusi.

Edward huokaisi ja katsoi Rachelia.

"En kyllä usko, että olisit alun perin Amestrisista." Edward sanoi.

"Miksi sitä ei muka voisi uskoa? Vanhempieni tietojakaan ei löytynyt mistään." Rachel tuhahti.

"No se taas- hetkinen! Miten sait tietää vanhempiesi nimet, jos kerran olit orpo!?" Edward kysyi hämillään. Joku muu olisi voinut loukkaantuakin, mutta Rachel tiesi jo, että Edward ei ollut mikään maailman hienotunteisin ihminen.

"Tämän riipuksen saa auki, ja sen sisällä on valokuva, jonka takana heidän nimensä lukevat." Rachel selitti.

"Just… mutta ei se silti ole todennäköistä, että löytäisit vanhempasi Amestrisista. Ensinnäkin-"

Rachel pomppasi pystyyn ja huusi: "En välitä! Minulla ei ole mitään menetettävää, vaikka tulisinkin mukaanne ja en löytäisikään heitä!"

"No jos olet sitä mieltä…" Edward mutisi.

"Ja jos löydän heidät sieltä, niin haluan kysyä.." Rachel aloitti, mutta vaikeni yhtäkkiä.

"Haluat kysyä miksi he hylkäsivät sinut, eikö?" Edward kysyi varmistuakseen asiasta. Rachel katsoi häntä kummastuneena. Edward huokaisi.

"Rachel", hän sanoi saaden tytön huomion. "Kun minä ja Al olimme aivan pieniä, isämme lähti. Vihasin häntä. Kymmenen vuotta myöhemmin hän ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä. Olin hänelle todella vihainen, mutta myöhemmin minulle selvisi miksi hän oli lähtenyt. Ja syy oli hyvä."

"Mitä ajat takaa?" Rachel kysyi.

"Vanhemmillasi oli varmasti myös hyvä syy, onhan sinulla tuo riipuskin. Ja sitä paitsi…" Edward sanoo ja pitää vuorostaan itse pienen tauon.

"Jos löydät vanhempasi, iloitse siitä. Silloin sinulla sentään on vanhemmat." hän lopulta jatkoi. Rachel nyökkäsi. Hän tiesi veljesten vanhempien kuolleen ja että tästä puhuminen oli varmaan rankkaa heille molemmille.

"Joo" Rachel sanoi hiljaa. Edward haukotteli.

"Minä menen nukkumaan. Tule sinäkin pian." hän sanoi ja kipusi alas katolta. Rachel huokaisi.

"Ehkä Ed on oikeassa…" hän ajatteli.

Rachel katsoi hetken kädessään olevaa riipusta ja avasi sen. Sisältä putosi valokuva, jossa oli kolme henkilöä. Lempeän oloinen, kaunis nainen piteli pientä vauvaa ja hymyili. Tämän takana seisoi ylvään mutta silti ystävällisen näköinen mies. Rachel käänsi valokuvan ja luki sen takana olevan tekstin hiljaa mielessään:

Rakkaalle Rachelillemme,

vanhempasi Riza Hawkeye

ja

Roy Mustang.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Tässä luvussa esiintyy henkilöitä, joita on vain mangassa, esimerkiksi Rebecca. Mukaan tulee myös uusi OC Sarah. Ja vielä: onnittelut niille, jotka tajusivat jo aiemmin, keitä Rachelin vanhemmat ovat. Huomasin muuten, että tässä ficissä huokaillaan ihan liikaa.**

**Tuliharja: Kysyn nyt ihan vain näin varmuudenvuoksi, että kirjoititko noi kaksi ensimmäistä riviä huumorimielessä vai vakavissasi? Minä nimittäin tarkoitin olevani nulju ihan vain huumorimielessä… Et ole lukenut mangaa? Se mutkistaa asioita. :C Imperfekti, preesenssi… siis täh? XD Juu siis tiedän mitä ne on mutta kielioppi on aina ollut mulle hankalaa, joten yritä kestää näitä mun kielioppi virheitä. Ja siitä Lucasista… älä kuule ihminen nuolase ennen kuin tipahtaa (tunnethan sä tän sanonnan?). RachelXEd? Saas kuule nähä… Jep jep, mielenkiintostahan siitä. En tosin ole vielä kirjoittanut sitä osaa (olen kirjottanu osaan 14 saakka). Aluksi sen piti mennä muuten niin, että Rachel näyttää sitä kuvaa Edille ja tämä tunnistaa Royn ja Rizan. Sitten luvun piti loppua siihen, kun Ed lukee tekstin kuvan takaa.**

**BK: Lol, käytän tätä nimeä, kun tota toista ei vielä muista XD. NB… NB…? Ai juu SE NB. XD (pääs unohtuu) Päätin lopettaa se julkasemisen sohvatyynyssä ja alan julkasee sitä täällä (mahdollisesti enemmän lukijoita). Siinä on vaan sulle se ikävä puoli että joudut odottamaan uuden osan ilmestymistä. Julkasen täällä muuten samat osat kuin sohvatyynyssäkin, mutta korjaan kirjotusvirheet. **

**Luku 6: Vanhempien tuska**

Vaaleatukkainen nainen juoksi pitkin metsäpolkua. Hän huohotti voimakkaasti. Pian hän saapui aukiolle, jossa oli syntetigrammi ja syntetigrammin keskellä vauva.

"Rachel!" nainen huusi. Hän juoksi hymyillen syntetigrammin keskelle, kumartui ja nosti vauvan syliinsä. Vauvan takaa ilmestyi kultainen portti, josta tuli ohuita ja pieniä mustia käsiä. Ne tarttuivat vauvaan ja alkoivat raahaamaan tätä portista sisään. Nainen yritti tarttua vauvaan, muttei ylöttynyt.

"Ei… Rachel! Rachel!" nainen huusi kurkkusuorana. Kädet vetivät vauvan portin sisään ja sen ovet sulkeutuivat.

"Eeeii, Rachel!"

XXXXX

"….ri… majuri! Majuri Hawkeye!" vänrikki Havoc huusi ravistaessaan vaaleaa työtoveriaan hereille. Majuri Riza Hawkeye avasi silmänsä ja pomppasi pystyyn. Kylmä hiki valui pitkin hänen otsaansa.

"Majuri, onko jokin huonosti?" Roy Mustang kysyi työpöytänsä äärestä. Hän kyllä tiesi hyvin, että oli. Majuri ei yleensä nukahtanut työpöytänsä ääreen, puhumattakaan siitä, että hän huutaisi unissaan. Ja hän huusi Rachelia. Hän oli taas nähnyt painajaisen heidän tyttärestään.

"Ei ole, kenraali." Riza vastasi tavalliseen tapaansa. Hän ei koskaan halunut näyttää heikkoutta, varsinkaan töissä.

"Oletko varma?" Fuery kysyi katsoessaan häntä pöydän yli.

"Olen. Pelkkä painajainen vain." Riza vastasi ja istuutui takaisin pöydän ääreen. Havoc, Fuery ja muut katsoivat majuria hetken ja palasivat sitten töidensä pariin. Jos majuri sanoi, että kaikki oli hyvin, niin häntä ei parannut painostaa, ellei halunnut kuulaa kalloonsa.

XXXXX

Oli jo myöhä, ja Hawkeyen ja muiden työpäivä päättyi viimein. Riza oli pukuhuoneessa vaihtamassa arkivaatteita takaisin ylleen.

"…ja sitten hän sanoi-" Rebecca keskeytti lauseensa huomatessaan, että hänen ystävänsä oli ihan omissa mailmoissaan.

"Onko jokin hullusti, Riza?" Riza hätkähti ja nosti katseensa ystäväänsä.

"Ei ole, olen ihan kunnossa." hän sanoi.

"Et ole tainnut saada nukuttua kunnolla?" Rebecca kysyi.

"Huomaako sen?"

"Vähemmästäkin! Sinulla on kauheat silmäpussit!" Rebecca piti taukoa laittaessaan uniformunsa kaappiin ja läimäyttäessään oven kiinni.

"Joku mieskö sinua valvottaa?" hän kysyi. Riza huokaisi. Aina sama juttu Rebecan kanssa. Hänen ystävänsä kun ei vain tajunnut, ettei hän mennyt treffeille aina kun oli tilaisuus.

"Ei valvota. Työ asiat ne vain." Riza valehteli. Rebecca kuitenkin näki valheen läpi.

"Riza… voit kyllä kertoa minulle, jos jokin on vialla." Rebecca sanoi huolestuneena. Rizalla ei ollut tapana valehdella, varsinkaan hänelle.

Riza huokaisi. Rebecca tunsi hänet liian hyvin.

"Olen kyllä kunnossa, ihan tosi." Riza vakuutteli. Rebecca huokaisi.

"No jos apuni ei kelpaa, niin juttele jonkun kanssa, jonka uskot osaavan auttaa." Rebecca sanoi ja lähti kävelemään ovea kohti.

"Niinpäniin, jonkun kanssa joka osaa auttaa." Riza ajatteli. "Kyllähän eräs voisi osatakin…"

Riza sulki kaappinsa oven ja lähti.

XXXXX

"Minä avaan!" Elysia huusi juostessaan ulko-ovelle, johon oli koputettu.

"Iltaa, Elysia." oven takana seissyt Riza tervehti pientä 9-vuotiasta.

"Aah, neiti Riza! Tule sisään!" Elysia huusi. Hän meni keittiöön ja huusi: "Äiti, neiti Riza tuli käymään!"

Gracia tuli keittiöstä ja sanoi: "Iltaa, Riza. Mikä sinut tänne toi?"

"Minun…" Riza huokaisi. Hän piti pienen tauon ja jatkoi: "Minun pitää puhua jonkun kanssa, joka ymmärtää."

Gracia katsoi Rizaa hetken, kunnes tajusi, mistä tämä puhui.

"Onko kyse Rachelista?" hän kysyi. Riza nyökkäsi. Gracia kääntyi Elysian puoleen ja sanoi: "Elysia, meillä on kahdenkeskistä puhuttavaa. Menisitkö leikkimään Sarahin kanssa?"

"Okei", Elysia sanoi. Hän haki takkinsa, veti kengät jalkaansa ja lähti ystävänsä luokse.

"Mene olohuoneeseen. Laitan teetä ja voimme puhua rauhassa." Gracia sanoi.

"Anteeksi nyt, Gracia. Minä vain-"

"Ymmärrän kyllä, Riza. Ei rakkaan ihmisen kuolemasta niin vain pääse yli. Mene nyt olohuoneeseen."

Riza huokaisi. Gracia oli aina ymmärtänyt häntä. Gracia ja Maes olivat ainoat, jotka tiesivät Rachelista ja Royn ja Rizan suhteesta. He olivat eronneet Rachelin kuoltua. Riza meni olohuoneeseen.

XXXXX

Hetken päästä Gracia tulikin sinne tarjotin kädessään. Hän istui nojatuoliin, joka oli Rizaa vastapäätä.

"Oletko taas alkanut nähdä painajaisia Rachelista?" Gracia kysyi. Riza nyökkäsi.

"Jo noin viikon ajan", hän vastasi.

"Välillä ne loppuvat ja sitten alkavat uudestaan. Unet ovat yleensä erilaisia kuin aiemmat, mutta ne loppuvat aina samalla tavalla."

"Riza, en tarkoita mitään pahaa kun sanon tämän, mutta…"

"Mutta mitä?" Riza kysyi. Gracia huokaisi.

"Riza, sinun täytyy päästä eteenpäin elämässäsi. Et voi vain takertua menneeseen." hän sanoi.

Riza pudisti päätään.

"En minä pääse tämän enempää eteenpäin. Menetin tyttäreni oman virheeni takia. Jos olisin katsonut tarkemmin, olisin huomannut, että hän oli silloin vielä elossa." hän sanoi.

"Mutta ettehän sinä ja Mustang mitenkään voineet tietää, että-"

"Niin, meidän olisi pitänyt olla tarkempia!" Riza huusi ja alkoi itkeä. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun näin oli käynyt hänen ja Gracian puhuessa.

XXXXX

"Katsokin, että saat työt tehtyä huomiseksi, tai Hawkeye saa hepulin." kenraali majuri Armstrong sanoi puoliunessa olevalle työtoverilleen kenraali Mustangille. Vaikka Mustang oli häntä ylempi, oli hänellä silti yliote. Mustang siristi silmiään ja sanoi hajamielisesti: "Kyllä kyllä, rouva."

"Älä rouittele siinä!" Olivie sanoi kun ryntäsi ulos Mustangin toimistosta ja paukautti oven kiinni. Mustang huokaisi: aina sama juttu kenraali majurin kanssa. Hän alkoi taas käymään läpi papereita, muttei voinut olla samalla ajattelematta majuri Hawkeyeta.

"Hän on taas alkanut nähdä painajaisia… pääseköhän hän koskaan yli Rachelin kuolemasta?" Mustang pohti. Hän ei itse nähnyt enää painajaisia, mutta ajatteli Rachelia usein. Rachelia ja yhteisiä, onnellisia aikoja Rizan kanssa.

"En pysty keskittymään työhön nyt… pakko jatkaa huomenna." Mustang ajatteli. Hän huokaisi ja lähti.

XXXXX

"Riza neiti!" pitkin katua kävellyt Riza nosti katseensa eteenpäin äänen suuntaan. Pikkuinen tyttö juoksi häntä kohti.

"Hei, Sarah."

"Riza?" kuului ääni Sarahin takaa.

"Iltaa, Winry ja Elysia." Riza sanoi.

"Mistä sinä puhuit äidin kanssa?" Elysia kysyi. Hän tiesi, että se oli ollut jotain vakavaa, koska hänen äitinsä oli pyytänyt häntä lähtemään talosta.

Riza hymyili lempeästi ja vastasi: "Aikuisten asioista"

"Pöh", Elysia tuhahti.

"Pöh!" Sarah tuhahti matkien ystäväänsä. Riza, Winry ja Elysia katsoivat Sarahia ja purskahtivat nauruun.

Sarah katsoi muita ja haukotteli.

"Äiti, minua väsyttää." hän sanoi.

"Saatetaan Elysia ensin kotiinsa ja mennään sitten kotiin." Winry sanoi hymyillen hieman alle kolmevuotiaalle tyttärelleen.

"Pärjään kyllä yksinkin", Elysia sanoi.

"Ei käy. On parempi, että saatamme sinut kotiin." Winry sanoi ja nosti nukahtamaisillaan olevan Sarahin syliinsä.

"Nähdään taas Riza" Winry sanoi ja lähti kävelemään Elysian kanssa tämän kotia kohti.

Riza katsoi heidän peräänsä. Jos hän ei aikoinaan olisi ollut niin varomaton, niin hänkin olisi voinut olla onnellinen tyttärensä kanssa niin kuin Winrykin.

Riza huokaisi ja jatkoi kotiin kävelyään.

XXXXX

"Huomenta, majuri Hawkeye."

"Huomenta, majuri Miles." Riza sanoi kulkiessaan Milesin ohi käytävällä. Hän avasi Mustangin toimiston oven ja meni sisään. Breda ja Falman pelasivat shakkia, Havoc poltti tupakkaansa ja näytti muutenvaan poissa olevalta ja Mustang torkkui työpöytänsä ääressä. Ainoa, joka teki töitä, oli Fuery.

Riza huokaisi. Hän otti aseen kotelostaan ja yskäisi. Kaikkien, paitsi yhä nukkuvan Mustangin, huomio kääntyi Hawkeyeen.

"Ja milloinkohan ajattelitte aloittaa työt?" Hawkeye kysyi.

"Heti paikalla, majuri!" Havoc, Breda ja Falman huusivat kuorossa. Shakkilauta työnnettiin syrjään ja työt aloitettiin. Hawkeye nyökkäsi ja käveli Mustangin luokse. Mies ei vieläkään herännyt, joten Hawkeye nosti kätensä ja läimäytti sen Mustangin pöytään kovalla kolahduksella. Tämä sai Mustanginkin havahtumaan.

"Mitä häh? Ai… majuri…" Mustang mumisi ja sulki silmänsä uudestaan. Hetken päästä hän kuitenkin havahtui: majuri. Majuri Hawkeye. Hitto, nyt hän jäi kiinni laiskottelusta. Hän nousi pystyyn ja alkoi lukea papereita kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut toivoen, että Hawkeye jättäisi asian sikseen. Ja niin hän tekikin.

Hawkeye meni pöydän ääreen ja alkoi tekemään töitään. Mustang huokaisi helpotuksesta.

XXXXX

Lounastauolla Mustang meni ruokalaan hiukan muita myöhemmin, koska oli niin paljon jäljessä aikataulustaan.

Hän haki ruokansa ja istui pöydänääreen, jossa ei sillä hetkellä ollut muita. Hän söi samalla kun katseli taskustaan ottamaa valokuvaa. Valokuvassa hänen kanssaan olivat hänen alaisensa, Hughes ja Elricin veljekset. Mustang huokaisi. Edward tulee vielä joskus takaisin, niinhän?

"Onko tässä vapaata?" Mustang nosti katseensa vaaleaan kysyjään.

"Kyllä on, ruohoalkemisti." Mustang vastasi. Ruohoalkemisti istui alas Mustangia vastapäätä. Hän huomasi kuvan, jota tämä katseli.

"Kenraali, teidän täytyy päästä yli Edin kuolem-"

"Ei kuolemasta vaan katoamisesta." Mustang keskeytti alaisensa.

"Jos niin sanotte. Alphonsekin katosi, joten he tuskin ovat tulossa takaisin. Winrykin sanoi-"

"Russell", Mustang keskeytti alaisensa.

"Älä maalaile piruja seinille", hän sanoi.

"Anteeksi", Russell sanoi.

"Mitäs tuosta. Onko jotain uutta?" Mustang kysyi. Russelin ilme kirkastui.

"Kyllä! Sarah sanoi että haluaa oppia alkemiaa ja-"

"Russell!"

Russell katsoi Mustangia.

"Niin, kenraali?" hän kysyi.

"Ensinnäkin: tarkoitin työasioita. Ja toiseksi: kuulostat Hughesilta. Mokomaa oman kakaran palvontaa…" Mustang sanoi. Hän söi ruokansa loppuun ja poistui pöydästä.

"Tosin saattaisin itse olla samanlainen, jos Rachel eläisi…" tämä ajatus kummitteli Mustangin mielessä loppupäivän.

**A.N: Älkää välittäkö siitä, ettei Havocia ja muita ole ylennetty. Laiskaa porukkaa…. Niin ja muuten, välillä käytän ihmisistä etunimiä ja välillä sukunimiä, mutta älkää kiinnittäkö siihen kauheasti huomiota.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tuliharja: Se huumorimielessä nuljuilu, no… en oikeen osaa selittää, mutta sen erottaa yleensä tästä XD merkistä. No, unohdetaan se juttu. Jep jep, tyhmä tämä ryhmä rämä XD. Royn alaisia kuolemaan asti (en minä ketään ole tappamassa, kunhan sanoin). Royn ja Rizan menneisyydestä kerrotaan kyllä vielä lisää, mukaan lukien Rachelin "kuolema". Ja juu, Roy kaipaa veljeksiä, erityisesti Ediä. (Mutta ei teräspätkää ilman haarniskahörhöä, vai mitä?) XD**

**Luku 7: Juhlat**

"Kuka on pätkä!?" huusi Edward Elric Stonien talon yläkerrassa.

"Sinä tietysti", Rachel vastasi tyynesti. Edward oli nyt opettanut hänelle alkemiaa jo viisi kuukautta, joten jonkinlaisia tuloksiakin syntyi. Rachel tosin lienisi jo paljon parempi alkemisti, jollei suuri osa opetus ajasta menisi hänen ja Edwardin riitelyyn.

"Mitääh!?"

"Edward, Rachel, voisitteko mitenkään keskeyttää riitelynne hetkeksi?" Harold kysyi ovensuusta. Molemmat käänsivät katseensa Haroldiin.

"Mitä nyt, Harold?" Edward kysyi yhä ärtyneenä Rachelin takia.

"Ystäväni järjestää taas juhlat huomenna, ja mitä enempi väkeä, sen parempi. Ja te kaksi tulette myös." Harold sanoi.

"Täh?" Rachel sanoi.

"En tasan tule!" Edward huusi. "Viimeksikin minua ja Noahia pidettiin parina.." hän lisäsi jupisten.

"Ettekö te muka ole?" Rachel kysyi leikillään. Kyllähän hän tiesi, etteivät Edward ja Noah olleet pari, mutta hän tiesi myös, että tämä ärsyttää Edwardia.

"No emme!" Edward karjaisi.

"Lopettakaa tappelu ja kuunnelkaa näin vaihteeksi", Harold tokaisi ja saikuinsaikin Edwardin ja Rachelin lopettamaan tappelemisen.

"Ne ovat tanssiaiset, ja koska meitä on nyt sopivasti kuusi, niin Edward menee Noahin kanssa ja Rachel Alphonsen. Hienoa, sovittu." Harold sanoi.

"Mitä!? Miksi Alin kanssa!?" Rachel huusi.

"Menetkö sitten mielummin Edwardin kanssa?" Harold kysyi.

"Hetkinen! Mitä tuo äijä sekoilee!?" Edward ajatteli.

"No hyi, en varmana!" Rachel huusi.

"No sitähän minäkin", Harold sanoi ja lähti. Rachel ja Edward katsoivat toisiaan. Edward huokaisi.

"Jatketaanko?" hän kysyi. Rachel vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi.

XXXXX

Alphonse makasi vuoteellaan lukemassa kirjaa, jonka hän oli vaivihkaa vienyt veljensä laatikosta.

Hän oli niin syventynyt tekstiin, ettei huomannut kun Rachel tuli sisään. Hän havahtui vasta mustatukkaisen tytön vetäessä kirjan hänen käsistään.

"Hei!" hän huusi.

"Mitäs luet?" Rachel kysyi ja katsoi kirjan nimeä. Hän puhkesi nauramaan sen luettuaan.

"Romeo ja Juulia!? Et voi olla tosissasi!" hän hekotti.

Alphonse pisti kätensä puuskaan ja tokaisi: "Entä sitten? Se on hyvä kirja!"

"Älä viitsi, Al. Romanttista hömppää. Itse en ole lukenut, mutta olen kuullut tarpeeksi tietääkseni, että se on surkea." Rachel kertoi ja jatkoi nauramista.

Alphonse vain kohautti olkiaan. Hän nappasi kirjan takaisin Racheliltä ja jatkoi lukemista.

Rachel huokaisi. Hän käveli Edwardin vuoteen luo ja lysähti siihen. Kului kymmenen minuuttia, ja Rachel kyllästyi hiljaa olemiseen.

"Kuules, Al" hän aloitti. Alphonse siirsi katseensa kirjasta Racheliin. Hän kallisti päätään kysyvästi.

"Onko sinusta mukavaa mennä Haroldin ystävän juhliin?" Rachel kysyi.

"Kuinka niin?"

"Nehän ovat tanssiaiset! Emmehän me edes osaa tanssia." Rachel sanoi.

"Rachel, ei meidän tarvitse mennä jollet sinä halua. Ja kyllä minä osaan tanssia." Alphonse rauhoitteli. Rachel katsoi Alphonsea kummastuneena.

"Osaat vai?" hän kysyi.

Alphonse sulki kirjan ja laski sen pöydälle. Hän nousi istumaan ja sanoi: "Kun minä ja Ed olimme pieniä, leikimme usein naapurintytön kanssa. Hän pakotti silloin tällöin minut ja Edin myös tanssimaan."

"Pakotti?"

"Joo, jakoavaimella uhaten." Alphonse sanoi nauraen.

"Oliko hän Edin tyttöystävä?" tässä vaiheessa oli hyvä, ettei Alphonse juonut mitään, koska se olisi tullut samantien takaisin.

"Tyttöystävä? Ei nyt sentään, hän oli Edin mekaanikko." Alphonse sanoi.

"Mekaanikko?"

"Niin, hän rakensi ja korjaili Edin keinoraajoja. Tosin saattoihan heidän välillään olla jot-" Alphonsen lause keskeytyi, kun automail-nyrkki osui hänen päähänsä.

"Suu tukkoon, Al. Minun ja Winryn välillä ei ole eikä ole koskaan ollutkaan mitään." Edward ärähti.

"Niin niin", Alphonse sanoi ja pyöritteli silmiään. Edward oli aikeissa sanoi jotain, mutta Rachel ehti ensin: "Al, hän puhuu varmaan totta, sillä hänellähän on Noah."

Edwardin kasvot menivät punaiseksi.

"Minun ja Noahin välillä ei myöskään ole mitään!" hän huusi ja häipyi huoneesta pamauttaen samalla oven kiinni perässään.

Alphonse ja Rachel katsoivat hetken toisiaan ja alkoivat sitten nauramaan.

XXXXX

* * *

Oli jo myöhä ja Rachel kömpi vuoteeseensa. Hän mietti millainen huominen tulee olemaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut juhlissa, eikä hän oikein osannut toimia isoissa ihmisjoukoissa. Mutta siitä huolimatta hän oli iloinen, että pääsi mukaan, vaikka kyseessä olikin tanssiaiset.

"Asiat voisivat olla huonomminkin… en sentään joudu tanssimaan Edin kanssa." Rachel ajatteli. Hän sulki silmänsä ja vaipui hitaasti uneen.

XXXXX

* * *

Aamulla Rachel heräsi iloisena ja pirteänä, vaikkei hän sitä kenellekkään myöntäisi. Oikeasti hän odotti juhlia kovasti. Hän puki päälleen ja lähti alakertaan oli jo aina tehnyt sen tähänaikaan aamusta.

"Onneksi tänään on vapaapäiväni, niin en tule olemaan väsynyt illan juhlissa." Rachel ajatteli.

"Aah, heräsitkin jo, Rachel. Olet ensimmäinen. Käy pöytään vain, minun täytyy lähteä töihin." Trina sanoi.

"Ensimmäinen? Eikö Haroldin, Edin ja Alin pitäisi jo olla töissä?" Rachel kysyi.

Trina pudisti päätään.

"Ed ja Al menevät tänään myöhemmin, ja Haroldilla on vapaapäivä." tämän kerrottuaan hän lähti.

Rachel otti ruokansa. Munia ja pekonia, tavallinen brittiläinen aamiainen. Hän istui pöydän ääreen ja alkoi syömään.

XXXXX

* * *

Edward tuli keittiöön juuri kun Rachel sai syötyä.

"Älä vain sano, että sinä kokkasit." hän sanoi unisena. Rachel näytti Edwardille kieltä.

"Se oli Trina, senkin torvi." hän sanoi. Edward mutisi jotain ja otti oman osuutensa aamiaisesta. Sitten hän meni pöydänääreen ja alkoi syömään.

"Ette kai te taas riitele?" sanoi keittiöön juuri tullut Alphonse. Edward ja Rachel mulkaisivat Alphonsea, ja se sai hänet vaikenemaan. Alphonse otti oman annoksensa ja meni pöydänääreen. Rachel puolestaan nousi pöydästä ja lähti lampsimaan huonettaan kohti.

"Ja toisilla vaan on vapaapäivä…" Edward mumisi samalla kun mussutti pekonia. Hän otti kulauksen vesilasistaan, kun ei kerran vieläkään suostunut juomaan maitoa.

XXXXX

* * *

Juuri kun veljekset olivat lähdössä töihin, Harold tuli alakertaan.

"Huomenta, pojat." hän sanoi.

Edward ja Alphonse katsoivat Haroldia.

"Eikö sinun pitäisi olla töissä?" Alphonse kysyi.

"Minulla on vapaapäivä, mutta pitäkää te hauskaa töissä." Harold sanoi ja meni keittiöön.

"Vai vielä hauskaa…" Edward mumisi lähtiessään Alphonse kintereillään.

XXXXX

* * *

Rachel huokaisi. Hän oli ollut todella innoissaan juhlista, mutta muisti nyt, ettei hänellä ollut juhlapukua. Sitten hän sai ajatuksen.

"Hmm… onnistuisikohan…" hän mumisi ja avasi vaatelokeronsa. Hän otti sieltä täysin tavallisen, punaisen mekon. Sitten hän asetteli sen päälle kaksi valkoista tyynyliinaa ja syntetisoi ne kiinni mekkoon. Ne minivät kaarella mekon ympäri, toinen vyötärön kohdalta ja toinen oli helmassa. Mekko ylettyi hänen nilkkoihinsa.

"Ei mikään mailman hienoin, mutta kelpaa…" Rachel pohti.

"Mitäköhän Noah aikoo käyttää juhlissa?" tämä kysymys sai hänet lähtemään Noahin huoneeseen ottamaan asiasta selvää.

XXXXX

* * *

Noah istui vuoteellaan lukemassa. Hän nosti katseensa Rachelin tullessa sisälle hänen huoneeseensa.

"Onko jokin vialla, Rachel?" hän kysyi.

"Ei, halusin vain tietää millaista pukua aiot juhlissa käyttää." Rachel vastasi. Noah laittoi kirjansa sivuun ja nousi vuoteeltaan. Hän meni vaatekaappinsa luo, avasi sen ja otti sieltä vaaleansinisen leningin, jossa oli paljon pitsiä ja röyhelöitä.

Rachel nyrpisti nenäänsä. Ei siksi, ettei hän olisi pitänyt Noahin puvusta –pikemminkin päinvastoin. Noahin pukuun verrattuna hänen omansa tuntui tiskirätiltä.

"No mitäpä tuosta, olenhan minä itse sentään Noahia kauniimpi. Puhumattakaan siitä, että minulla on paljon komeampi kavaljeeri." Rachel ajatteli. Hän oli aina pitänyt pikimustista hiuksistaan ja punaruskeista silmistään. Ja hänen mielestään tyhmänkin piti huomata, että Alphonse oli paremman näköinen kuin veljensä.

"Hieno", oli kaikki mitä Rachel sanoi.

"Haluatko, että laitan hiuksesi juhlia varten?" Noah kysyi. Rachel nyökkäsi. Hän istuutui pienen peilipöydänääreen ja Noah alkoi kampaamaan hänen hiuksiaan.

XXXXX

* * *

Illalla kun veljekset tulivat kotiin, he kävivät nopeasti suihkussa ja vaihtoivat juhlapuvut ylleen.

"Eikös sinulla ole tuon parempaa?" Rachel kysyi ivallisesti Edwardilta. Hän seisoi portaiden yläpäässä Noahin kanssa, kun taas veljekset olivat alhaalla.

"No eipä ole sinunkaan asussasi kehum-" Edward aloitti ennen kuin katsoi Rachelia, mutta kun hän sen teki, hän keskeytti lauseensa.

Rachel virnisti.

"Tykkäätkö?" hän kysyi. Edward nolostui ja käänsi punaiset kasvonsa poispäin.

"No en!" hän huusi. Rachel nauroi ja meni alas Noahin kanssa.

"Älä välitä Edistä, minusta sinä näytät hyvältä." Alphonse sanoi samalla punastuen hieman. Rachel virnisti. Hän meni Alphonsen luo, suuteli tätä poskelle ja sanoi: "Kiitti, Al. Ainakin joku täällä on herrasmies."

Alphonse lehahti tulipunaiseksi tyttöjen hihittäessä ja Edwardin nauraessa täyttäkurkkua.

"No eiköhän mennä, ettei myöhästytä." Trinan kanssa paikalle saapunut Harold sanoi.

He menivät juhliin kävellen, koska paikka oli lähellä ja Haroldin mielestä he kaikki eivät olisi mahtuneet hänen autoonsa.

XXXXX

* * *

Heidän päästyään perille he tervehtivät juhlien isäntää, jonka kanssa Trina ja Harold jäivät juttelemaan, kun taas Rachel ja muut siirtyivät sivummalle.

"Inhoan näitä juhlia", Edward valitti.

"No mikset jäänyt kotiin?" Rachel kysyi.

"Olithan sinäkin paikalla, kun Harold pakotti meidät tulemaan." Edward tuhahti. Alphonse katsoi veljeään ja kysyi: "Mutta Ed, mikä näissä nyt niin pahaa on?"

Edward oli aikeissa vastata, kun kuuli huudon: "Hei Ed, Noah! Pitkästä aikaa!"

Huutaja oli punatukkainen poika, jonka Edward ja Noah olivat tavanneet aiemmissa juhlissa.

"Siinä paha missä mainitaan…" Edward mutisi.

"Teitä ei olekaan näkynyt vähään aikaan", poika sanoi.

"Pää kiinni jo!" Edward ärähti. "Rachel, Al, tässä on David, todellinen idiootti." hän jatkoi.

"Sanoiko pätkä kenties jotain?" David sanoi tyynesti takaisin.

"En ole pätkä!" Edward ärähti.

"Oho… Edhän saa hillittyä itseään." Alphonse ajatteli kummastuneena. David virnisti ja kääntyi Rachelin puoleen. Hän kumarsi ja kysyi: "Lähtisikö arvon neiti tanssimaan?"

Edward ei pitänyt tästä. Rachel oli tullut mukaan Alphonsen seuralaiseksi, ei tuon idioottimaisen naistennaurattajan.

Rachel virnisti ja sanoi: "Kiitos mielelläni, mutta vain arvoiseni miehen kanssa."

David oli hölmistynyt: eihän hän yleensä pakkeja saanut.

"Siinäs kuulit, David, painu kuuseen!" Edward tokaisi.

"Ja ota tämä pätkä mukaasi!" Rachel lisäsi Edwardia osoittaen. Edward oli aikeissa huutaa, muttei ehtinyt kun Noah jo raahasi hänet tanssilattialle pois Rachelin lähettyviltä.

"Mitä sinä nyt…?" Edward kysyi hämillään. Noah ei sanonut mitään, joten Edward antoi periksi ja alkoi tanssia Noahin kanssa.

XXXXX

* * *

Alphonse ja Rachel seisoivat hiljaa syrjässä katsoen, kun muut tanssivat. Alphonse oli hyvä tanssija, kiitos Winryn pakkotanssituntien, mutta liian ujo pyytämään Rachelia tanssimaan. Rachel puolestaan oli surkea tanssia, eikä hänen ylpeytensä sallinut häntä menemään pyytämään Alphonsea tanssimaan.

"On tämäkin… olen ensimmäistä kertaa juhlissa, eikä ole mitään tekemistä." Rachel ajatteli tympääntyneenä.

"Rachel?" Alphonse sanoi hiljaa.

"No mitä?!" Rachel tiuskaisi vihaisesti. Alphonse hätkähti. Hän oli vihdoin päättänyt uskaltautua pyytämään Rachelia tanssimaan, mutta se rohkeus katosi samantien. Oliko Rachel vihainen hänelle jostain?

"E-ei mitään…" Alphonse sanoi hiljaa.

Rachel huokaisi.

"Sori, Al. Olen vain vähän hermostunut…" hän sanoi niin hiljaa, että Alphonse juuri ja juuri kuuli sen.

"Siksikö, ettet osaa tanssia?" Alphonse kysyi. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus loukata Rachelia, mutta tämän ilmeestä päätellen niin pääsi käymään.

"Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus lou-"

"Anna olla", Rachel sanoi ennen kuin Alphonse ehti sanoa lausetta loppuun. Hän tarttui tätä kädestä ja sanoi: "Tule, mennään tanssimaan."

Alphonse oli hämmästynyt.

"Mutta Rachel-"

"Mutta mitä? Tanssimaanhan sinä olit minua pyytämässä, vai mitä?" Rachel kysyi. Alphonse nyökkäsi nolona ja he menivät tanssimaan.

Tämä sopi Rachelillekin hyvin, koska hän sai Alphonsen myöntämään, että tämä oli ollut aikeissa pyytää häntä tanssimaan. Näin hänen ylpeytensä ei kärsinyt.

XXXXX

* * *

Ilta kului nopeasti, ja sen päätteeksi kaikki olivat ihan väsyneitä.

"Oliko sinulla hauskaa?" Trina kysyi Rachelilta kun he olivat matkalla kotiin.

"Joo", oli kaikki mitä Rachel sanoi, vaikka oikeasti hänen teki mieli huutaa olevansa onnellisempi kuin koskaan.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Niin kuin jotkut varmaan huomasivat, niin viimekertainen oli sellanen täyteluku. XD**

**Tuliharja: Waah, olet avaruusolio! XD Miten joku voi olla tykkäämättä suloisesta pikku Alphonsesta?! XD Onko vika aina miehessä? Selvä, pistetään muistiin. 8D**

**Luku 8: Takaisin Saksaan**

Juhlista oli kulunut kuukausi ja Rachel oli ainavain parempi alkemiassa. Veljeksetkin huomasivat tämän, mutta nyt heitä huolestutti toinen asia: millaisella syntetigrammilla he saisivat portin auki ja mitä he käyttäisivät pääsymaksuna.

Veljekset olivat huoneessaan. Alphonse istui lattialla ja Edward makasi vuoteellaan.

"Mutta eihän pääsymaksua välttämättä edes tarvitse, koska me menemme kokonaan portin toiselle puolelle." Alphonse sanoi. Hän ja Edward keskustelivat siitä, miten he saisivat portin auki.

"Toivotaan niin", Edward sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Hän kuitenkin pomppasi pystyyn pian sen jälkeen huutaen: "Nyt keksin!"

"Keksit mitä?" Alphonse kysyi hämillään.

"Rachel osaa alkemiaa, joten hän saattaa olla Amestrislainen."

"Ja…?"

"Etsimme paikan, jonka kautta hän mahdollisesti tuli tänne ja otamme selvää millaista syntetigrammia siinä on käytetty!"

"Ja mitenköhän löydämme tämän paikan?" Alphonse kysyi. Tämä veti Edwardin hiljaiseksi.

"Kysytään siitä orpokodista, josta Lucas löysi minut." Rachel sanoi ovelta. Veljekset käänsivät katseensa häntä kohti.

"Milloin hän tuohon ilmestyi?" Edward mietti.

"Mutta eihän vielä ole edes varmaa, että oletko Amestrisista." Alphonse sanoi.

"Voin hyvinkin olla", Rachel sanoi. Hän huomasi veljesten epäilevät ilmeet, joten hän jatkoi: "Kuulin kerran, kun minut löytänyt nainen sanoi minun löytyneen oudon kuvion keskeltä."

Edwardin kasvoille levisi hymy.

"Sen täytyi olla syntetigrammi", hän sanoi.

"Vaikka se olisikin ollut syntetigrammi, niin tuskin se siellä enää on." Alphonse sanoi.

Rachel näytti pettyneeltä. Edward huokaisi. Milloin hänen veljestään oli tullut moinen pessimisti?

"Mutta emmehän me menetä mitään, vaikka yrittäisimmekin." Rachel sanoi ja Edward nyökkäsi vahvistukseksi.

"Paitsi aikaa ja rahaa", Alphonse mumisi. Nyt tuli Edwardin mitta täyteen.

"Al?" hän aloitti. Kun Alphonse käänsi päänsä veljensä suuntaan, tämä löi häntä nyrkillä.

"Milloin sinusta oikein on tuollainen tullut?! Meillä on toivoa, joten meidän täytyy tarttua siihen!" Edward huusi. Hän ei vain millään voinut ymmärtää milloin hänen veljestään tuli tuollainen.

"Toivoa? Niinhän me ajattelimme silloinkin, kun yritimme herättää äidin henkiin!" Alphonse karjui.

"Hyväksy tosiasiat, Ed: tämä on mahdotonta niin kuin sekin oli!" Alphonse jatkoi huohottaen.

Edward vaikeni. He olivat tosiaan silloinkin luulleet, että ihmissynteesi olisi mahdollinen, mutta se ei ollut. Alphonse menetti kehonsa ja Edward vasemman jalkansa. Ja Edward vaihtoi oikean kätensä veljensä sieluun.

Yhtäkkiä Edwardin ilme kirkastui.

"Noahan voisi yrittää katsoa muistoistasi, onko niissä jotain Amestrisiin viittaavaa." hän sanoi. Rachel vilkaisi Alphonsea, joka huokaisi ja sanoi: "No olkoon sitten."

"Kiitti, Al." Edward sanoi ja nousi pystyyn. "Tätä me emme tule katumaan."

"Minne sinä menet?" Rachel kysyi, kun Edward käveli ovelle.

"Haen Noahin", hän vastasi ja lähti. Hetken päästä hän tulikin takaisin Noahin kanssa.

"Noah, katso Rachelin muistoihin." Edward sanoi.

"Mitä minun pitäisi etsiä?" Noah kysyi.

"Mene niin syvälle kuin pääset ja etsi etenkin kaikkea tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa." Edward sanoi.

"Selvä", Noah sanoi ja käveli Rachelin luokse. Hän asetti kätensä tämän olalle ja keskittyi. Noah ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota Rachelin tuoreimpiin muistoihin. Hän meni niin syvälle kuin pystyi ja näki ohuita, mustia käsiä. Hän näki myös itkevät naisen kasvot. Naisella oli vaaleat hiukset ja samanlaiset silmät kuin Rachelillä.

Sitten oli hetkenaikaa aivan valkoista, kunnes hän näki kultaisen portin. Kultaisen portin ja valkean hahmon. Sitten portista tuli taas mustia käsiä ja kaikenlaisia asioita välähteli nopeasti hänen silmiensä edestä.

Noah lysähti lattialle.

"Mitä nyt?" Edward kysyi.

"Se oli… outoa. En ole nähnyt tuollaista kuin kerran aikaisemmin ja se oli sinulla, Edward." Noah selitti.

Edwardin ilme kirkastui. Voisiko kyse olla…?

"Mitä sinä näit?" Alphonse kysyi. Noah pudisti päätään.

"Se oli todella epäselvää. Ensin näin itkevän naisen, joka näytti hieman Rachelilta. Sitten jokapuolella oli valkoista ja näin kultaisen portin ja-"

"Ohuita mustia käsiä, niinhän?" Edward kysyi varmistaakseen epäilynsä oikeiksi. Noah nyökkäsi.

Edward kääntyi veljensä puoleen ja sanoi: "No mitäs minä sanoin: totuuden portti!"

Alphonsenkin ilme kirkastui.

"Olit sittenkin oikeassa", hän sanoi.

"Jaaha, ihan kiva. Voisiko joku nyt kertoa minullekin, että MISTÄ HEMMETISTÄ TE OIKEIN PUHUTTE!?" Rachel huusi.

Edward oli aikeissa huutaa jotain Rachelille, mutta Alphonse esti veljeään ja kertoi Rachelille rauhallisesti totuudenportista.

"Aha…" Rachel sanoi.

"No nyt on ainakin varmaa, että Rachel on Amestrisista." Alphonse sanoi.

"Niin on, mutta yhtä asiaa en ymmärrä." Edward sanoi. Alphonse näytti kummastuneelta.

"Mitä niin?" hän kysyi.

"Mekin olemme Amestrislaisia, muttemme kykene täällä alkemiaan. Mistähän se johtuu?" Edward kysyi.

"Olisiko sillä, että minä tulin tänne ihan pienenä jotain tekemistä asian kanssa?" Rachel pohti ääneen.

"Voi olla…. eihän se mikään looginen selitys ole, mutta sillä tosiaan lienee jotain tekemistä asian kanssa." Edward sanoi. Muuten hän olisi ihan pihalla, mutta hän muisti Greedin sanat ``mikään ei ole mahdotonta.´´ Kaikkeen ei siis ole välttämättä loogista selitystä.

"Mutta me emme vieläkään tiedä oikeanlaista syntetigrammia, vai mitä?" Alphonse kysyi varmistaakseen ymmärtäneensä oikein.

"Emme niin, mutta joku siinä orpokodissa, jossa Rachel asui, voi tietääkkin." Edward sanoi.

Rachel alkoi pikkuhiljaa tajuta tilannetta.

"Mutta sehän tarkoittaa, että-"

"Niin", Edward sanoi keskeyttäen Rachelin. "Meidän on mentävä Saksaan. Jos löydämme oikean paikan sieltä, niin se helpottaa asioita."

"Auts! Tulee kallis matka…" Rachel mutisi, muttei kuitenkaan niin hiljaa etteivät muut kuulisi sitä.

"Se onkin ongelma." Noah sanoi hiljaa.

"On kyllä yksi keino…" Edward sanoi hiljaa. Alphonse katsoi hetken veljeään, kunnes tajusi mitä tämä tarkoitti.

"Se on laitonta!" hän huusi.

"Enhän minä sanonut mitään." Edward sanoi tyynenä.

"Et sanonut, mutta ajattelit kyllä! Ajattelit, että Rachel voisi syntetisoida meille rahat matkaan!" Alphonse huusi veljelleen.

"…. jäinkö kiinni?" Edward kysyi huvittuneena. Alphonse vain tuijotti häntä vihaisesti.

"Eihän se nyt niin kauheasti voi haitata." Rachel sanoi hiljaa, mikä kiinnitti veljesten huomion.

"Tai siis… onhan rahan väärentäminen laitonta, mutta tein sitä paljon Lucasiakin varten, joten voin ihan hyvin tehdä sen verran lisää, että pääsemme Saksaan." hän kertoi.

"Samaa mieltä!" Edward sanoi. Alphonse epäili vielä mitä pitäisi tehdä, mutta kun Noahkin nyökkäsi, niin hänenkin oli myönnyttävä.

He päättivät lähteä aikaisin seuraavana aamuna.

XXXXX

* * *

Auringon noustessa he olivat valmiita lähtemään. Trina ja Haroldkin olivat nousseet hyvästelemään heidät.

"Olkaa sitten varovaisia", Trina sanoi.

"Voikaa hyvin ja muistakaa, että olette aina tervetulleita tulemaan takaisin." Harold sanoi.

"Kiitos kaikesta", Alphonse sanoi. He olivat jo aikeissa lähteä, kun Trina käski heidän odottaa hetken ja juoksi yläkertaan. Pian hän tulikin takaisin alas.

"Rachel, ota sinä tämä." Trina sanoi ja ojensi valokuvan Rachelille. Rachel katsoi valokuvaa. Siinä olivat hän itse, Noah, Edward, Alphonse, Trina ja Harold. He olivat ottaneet sen juhlien jälkeen.

"Kiitos, enkä tarkoita vain valokuvaa. Kiitos kaikesta avustanne." Rachel sanoi. Hän halasi vielä Trinaa ja lähti sitten Noahin ja veljesten kanssa ulos talosta.

XXXXX

* * *

He matkustivat jalan, autolla, junalla ja laivalla. Mikä ikinä tilanteeseen sopikaan. Viimein he pääsivät Saksaan.

Sieltä he etsivät ensimmäiseksi majatalon ja ajattelivat vasta seuraavana aamuna mennä orpokotiin- mikäli se oli vielä olemassa. He kaikki toivoivat jonkun siellä muistavan oikean syntetigrammin tai edes paikan.

Illalla nukkumaan mennessään Rachel ei osannut ajatella muuta kuin tätä Amestrista. Pääsisivätkö he sinne? Löytäisivätkö he hänen vanhempansa? Näiden ajatusten kanssa Rachel vaipui uneen.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Sanon ihan näin aluksi, että jos keskellä tekstiä näkyy joku ylimääräinen viiva, niin älkää siitä välittäkö. Se tuli siihen enkä saa sitä pois. **

**Luku 9: Portti on auki**

Rachel heräsi auringon jo noustua. Hän katsoi vastakkaiseen sänkyyn, mutta Noahia ei näkynyt. Ilmeisesti hän oli jo herännyt ja lähtenyt aamiaiselle. Tai sitä Rachel ainakin toivoi. Hän vaihtoi vaatteensa ja poistui huoneesta. Hän koputti veljesten huoneen oveen, mutta sieltä ei vastattu. Rachel panikoi hetken, mutta sai itsensä ajattelemaan, että he olisivat varmaan jo aamiaisella.

Rachel käveli hetken ympäri majataloa, kunnes muisti, ettei sieltä saanut aamiaista. Hän huokaisi. Millainen majatalo se sellainen muka oli? Ja missä muut sitten olivat? Eivät kai he jättäneet häntä tän-

"Rachel!" Alphonse huusi huomatessaan Rachelin, joka istui majatalon aulan sohvalla. Rachel nosti katseensa kummastuneena. Alphonse? Mutta missä he sitten oikein olivat hänen etsiessään heitä?!

"Anteeksi, luulin, että ehtisimme takaisin ennen kuin heräät." Alphonse sanoi.

"Takaisin? Takaisin mistä!?" Rachel mietti.

"Kävimme kadun toisella puolella olevassa kahvilassa, joka tekee yhteistyötä tämän majatalon kanssa." Alphonse selitti.

"Aha, he olivat siis aami- hetkinen! Miksi he sitten jättivät minut tänne!?" Rachel mietti. Hän oli raivoissaan, mutta pystyi kätkemään sen.

"Miksette te herättäneet minua?" Rachel kysyi ja hoki samaan aikaan mielessään: "Pysy tyynenä, pysy tyynenä, pysy tyynenä…"

"Anteeksi. Ed oli kyllä menossa, mutta minä kielsin häntä. Näytit eilen niin väsyneeltä, että ajattelin antaa sinun nukkua." Alphonse selitti hieman punaisena.

"Miksi hän punastuu? Ja miksi minä edes siitä välitän?" Rachel mietti. Hänen vatsansa murisi.

"No, Alin tarkoitus oli hyvä, mutta nyt minulla on vielä nälkä, kun muut ovat jo syöneet." Rachel ajatteli.

"Jahas, unikekokin päätti herätä." Noahin kanssa sisään tuleva Edward irvaili.

"Sanoiko papu jotain?" Rachel tuhahti.

"Kuka on tohvelieläimen mittainen lilliputti?!" Edward huusi niin että koko majatalo kaikui.

"Etkö tiedä?" Rachel kysyi tyynen rauhallisena. Hän rakasti ihmisten ja varsinkin lyhytpinnaisten sellaisten ärsyttämistä.

Edward tuli ainavain vihaisemmaksi, mutta nieli kiukkunsa parhaansa mukaan. Hän virnisti ja sanoi: "No, kaikesta tuosta päätellen sinä et taida haluta tätä." Edward heilutteli pientä paperipussia Rachelin silmien edessä.

"Mikä se on?" Rachel kysyi.

Edward hymähti ja vastasi: "Paperipussi"

Rachel meni punaiseksi.

"Kyllä minä sen näen, tollo! Tarkoitin, että mitä siinä on!" hän huusi.

"Sinun aamiaisesi, mutta taidankin syödä sen it-" Edward ei ehtinyt sanoa lausetta loppuun, kun Rachel jo tempaisi pussin hänen kädestään ja juoksi hänen ja Noahin huoneeseen.

"Hemmetin Rachel!" Edward kirosi ja seurasi Rachelia Alphonse ja Noah kannoillaan.

XXXXX

* * *

Edwardin ja Rachelin keskustellessa kävi ilmi, ettei Rachel muistanut orpokodin nimeä. Edward rähjäsi asiasta Rachelille ainakin kymmenen minuuttia, kunnes Noah sanoi tietävänsä oikean paikan.

"Mitäh!?" Alkemisti kolmikko kysyi yhteen ääneen.

"Harold pyysi sen siltä Lucasilta ja antoi sen minulle." Noah sanoi ja ojensi Edwardille paperinpalan, jossa osoite luki.

"… ainakin eräistä on hyötyä…" Edward mutisi ja mulkaisi Rachelia, joka näytti hänelle kieltä.

XXXXX

* * *

He etsivät orpokodin, jossa Rachel oli pienenä ollut. Se oli kuin olikin vielä pystyssä ja orpokotina.

"Tämäkö se on?" Edward kysyi. Rachel nyökkäsi.

"Voinko auttaa jotenkin?" talon takaa tuleva vanha nainen kysyi. Kaikkien huomio kiinnittyi tähän vaaleaan naiseen. Rachel katsoi naista hetken. Hänessä oli jotain tuttua… aivan!

"Pitkästä aikaa, Amber." Rachel sanoi. Hän muisti tämän naisen. Hän oli aina pitänyt tätä koko orpokodin mukavimpana, vaikkei Rachel tosin muistanut miksi. Ehkä vain siksi, että Amber oli aina pitänyt hänestä huolta.

Nainen, jonka nimi oli Amber, katsoi hetken Rachelia. Sitten hänen kasvoilleen levisi hymy.

"Rachel? Mikä sinut tänne tuo?" Amber kysyi. Hänellä oli hyvä muisti, ja vaikka Rachel olikin kasvanut, niin harvalla ihmisellä oli tuollaisia silmiä kuin Rachelilla, joten se auttoi tunnistamaan hänet.

Rachel hymyili. Hän oli iloinen siitä, että Amber muisti hänet vielä.

"Tulin, koska tarvitsemme apua." Rachel sanoi. Hän ei kertonut muutakuin sen, että heidän piti löytää paikka, josta hänet oli löydetty.

Ja Amber tiesi kuin tiesikin paikan. Hän oli ollut se, joka löysi Rachelin. Paikka oli orpokodin takana olevassa metsässä, ja Amber kertoi Rachelin löytyneen oudon kuvion keskeltä. Hän ei itse mennyt mukaan, mutta kertoi nuorille tarkan paikan.

XXXXX

* * *

"Ed, luuletko, että syntetigrammi on vielä siellä?" Alphonse kysyi veljeltään.

Edward mietti hetken ja sanoi: "No, jos syntetigrammi oli piirretty vaikka liidulla, niin se siitä sitten. Mutta jos se oli tehty kaivertamalla, niin se saattaa olla siellä vielä. Itseasiassa koko teoriani perustuu sen pohjalle, että se oli kaiverrettu."

Rachel kuunteli veljesten puheita vain puoliksi. Hän ei millään pystynyt olla ajattelematta, että hän saattaisi pian olla toisessa maailmassa, missä hän saattaisi tavata vanhempansa.

XXXXX

* * *

Roy Mustang sulki vanhan talon oven. Hänellä oli lomaa, joten hän oli tullut kotiseudulleen itään. Roy huokaisi katsellessaan tätä pientä, kodikasta taloa. Se oli ollut tyhjillään jo vuosia, mutta hän ei ollut raaskinut myydä sitä.

Tässä talossahan hän oli elänyt elämänsä onnellisimman ajan: ajan Rizan ja Rachelin kanssa. Roy huokaisi.

"Jos Rachel eläisi, niin juhlisimme tänään hänen 17-vuotis syntymäpäiväänsä…" hän ajatteli. Se oli yksi syy, miksi hän piti nyt lomaa. Joka vuosi tähänaikaan hän otti lomaa ja tuli tänne muistelemaan Rachelia.

Hän lähti nyt paikkaan, jossa hän menetti Rachelin lopullisesti. Hän kävi siellä vain kerran vuodessa.

XXXXX

* * *

"Katsokaa, tuolla se on!" Rachel huusi. Hän näki aukiolla maahan kaiverretun syntetigrammin.

"Vihdoinkin! Nyt meillä on mahdollisuus päästä kotiin Win- äh, siis kaikkien luo!" Edward ajatteli ja vilkaisi veljeään, joka hymyili leveästi.

Rachel juoksi jo katsomaan syntetigrammia.

XXXXX

* * *

Roy oli kävellyt metsäpolunpäässä olevalle aukiolle, jonka keskelle hän oli vuosia sitten kaivertanut syntetigrammin.

Ihmissynteesin syntetigrammin.

XXXXX

* * *

Edward, Alphonse ja Noah kävelivät Rachelin luo. He silmäilivät syntetigrammia hetken, kunnes Alphonsen silmät laajenivat kauhusta. Hän kääntyi nopeasti veljensä puoleen, joka näytti yhtä kauhistuneelta.

"Ed, tämä…" hän aloitti.

Edward nielaisi. Hän nyökkäsi ja sanoi: "Niin. Se on ihmissynteesin syntetigrammi."

XXXXX

* * *

Roy seisoi syntetigrammin luona. Jostain syystä se toi hänen mieleensä Edwardin. Tai no, kyllähän hän syyn tiesi. Siksi hän ei myöskään koskaan ollut tullut toimeen Edwardin kanssa: he olivat liian samanlaisia. Molemmat olivat lyhytpinnaisia valtionalkemisteja, mutta ennenkaikkea se, että he molemmat olivat olleet tarpeeksi typeriä ihmissynteesin yrittämiseen, ärsytti häntä aina. Ja tietysti he molemmat tekisivät mitä vain välittämiensä ihmisten puolesta.

XXXXX

* * *

"Mitä se ``ihmissynteesin syntetigrammi´´ tarkoittaa?" Rachel kysyi. Hän tiesi kyllä mikä syntetigrammi oli, muttei osannut tehdä johtopäätöksiä siitä.

Edward katsoi Rachelia yrittäen näyttää mahdollisimman rauhalliselta. Pitäisikö heidän kertoa tälle? No, tuskin siitä haittaakaan olisi, mutta ensin hänen täytyi varmistaa eräs asia.

Edward polvistui ja piirsi maahan ouroboros-merkin.

"Rachel, oletko nähnyt tämän aiemmin?" Edward kysyi ja näytti kuviota, jota Rachel nyt kumartui katsomaan. Alphonsekin katsoi, mitä hänen veljensä oli piirtänyt.

"Ed!" hän huusi vihaisesti huomattuaan, että se oli ouroboros-kuvio.

"Sama kävi varmasti sinunkin mielessäsi!" Edward tokaisi Alphonselle, joka vaikeni. Hän oli kieltämättä ajatellut samaa.

Rachel katsoi kuviota hetken ja vastasi: "Ei, en ole."

"Varmastiko?" Edward kysyi. Rachel nyökkäsi ja Alphonse huokaisi helpotuksesta.

Edward tuijotti Rachelia hetken ikään kuin varmistaakseen, että tämä puhui totta. Lopulta hän kuitenkin uskoi.

XXXXX

* * *

Roy polvistui syntetigrammin eteen. Tasan 16 vuotta sitten se oli symboloinut hänelle toivoa, ja tasan 16 vuotta se oli nyt päinvastoin merkinnyt hänelle epätoivoa. Roy alkoi sivellä syntetigrammia, niin kuin joka kerta.

XXXXX

* * *

Rachel tuijotti syntetigrammia. Tämänkö avulla hän oli tähän maailmaan päätynyt? Hän polvistui syntetigrammin eteen ja kosketti sitä. Sitten hän löi kätensä yhteen ja iski ne syntetigrammiin. Se alkoi hohtaa, ja pian totuudenportti ilmestyi hänen eteensä.

XXXXX

* * *

Roy ei ymmärtänyt mitä tapahtui. Syntetigrammi vain alkoi aivan yhtäkkiä hohtaa. Miksi? Olihan hän tehnyt näin ennenkin!

"Hetkinen… hohde oli samanlaista silloin, kun Rachel katosi!" Roy ajatteli. Samassa hänen eteensä ilmestyi kultainen portti. Samanlainen kuin se, joka vei Rachelin.

"Mitä oikein tapahtuu?" Roy mietti ääneen noustessaan pystyyn.

XXXXX

* * *

"Rachel!" Edward ja Alphonse huusivat. Totuudenportti oli alkanut vetää Rachelia sisäänsä melkein heti ilmestyttyään. Veljekset yrittivät tarttua ystäväänsä, mutteivat ylettäneet. Portti vetäisi Rachelin sisäänsä ja sulkeutui.

XXXXX

* * *

"Missä olen?" Rachel mietti ääneen. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja näki saman, kultaisen portin. Sitä lukuun ottamatta oli vain valkoista.

"Tervehdys", Rachel kääntyi äänen suuntaan. Hän näki valkean hahmon.

"Kuka… ei kun siis mikä hitto sinä olet!?" Rachel huusi valkealle hahmolle.

Se virnisti ja sanoi: "Erinomainen kysymys! Olen se, mitä te kutsutte ``maailmaksi´´ tai ``maailmankaik-´´"

"Aha, selvä." kuittasi Rachel, joka ei selvästikään jaksanut kuunnella enempää. Rachel käveli portin luo.

"Mihin tämä portti vie?" hän kysyi.

Otus virnisti taas.

"Avaa se, jos kerran haluat tietää." se sanoi. Rachel katsoi otusta hetken ja sitten taas porttia.

"Kun avaan tämän, niin pääsen varmaan takaisin Edin ja muiden luo." Rachel ajatteli. Hän työnsi portin ovet varovasti auki. Hän tunsi kipua päässään ja menetti tajuntansa.

XXXXX

* * *

Roy katsoi yhä porttia. Hän ei vieläkään voinut ymmärtää, miten ja miksi se ilmestyi. Hän hätkähti portin alkaessa yhtäkkiä avautua. Se avautui hitaasti ja mustat kädet tulivat ulos siitä, mutta se ei varsinaisesti herättänyt Royn kiinnostusta.

Hän katsoi sitä, mitä nämä kädet kantoivat.

Ne kantoivat nuorta tyttöä, jolla oli pikimustat hiukset, aivan kuten hänen omansa. Tytöllä oli yllään ruskea paita ja ruskea nilkkoihin ylettyvä hame. Roy ei nähnyt tytön kasvoja, koska tämän hiukset peittivät ne.

Tyttö alkoi liusua mustien käsien otteesta. Yhtäkkiä ne vain katosivat ja niin katosi porttikin. Tyttö alkoi pudota, mutta Roy sai hänet kiinni.

"Oletteko kunnossa, neiti?!" hän kysyi.

XXXXX

* * *

Rachel avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Hän näki huolestuneen näköisen miehen, jossa oli kumma kyllä jotain tuttua.

"Enkö päässytkään takaisin Edin ja muiden luo?" hän ajatteli juuri ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa uudestaan.

XXXXX

* * *

Roy katsoi tyttöä shokissa. Hänen silmänsä… ne olivat aivan samanlaiset kuin Rizan, ja hänen hiustensa värin hän oli jo aiemmin huomioinut.

"Ei… ei hän voi olla… ei, minä vain kuvittelen…" Roy jupisi itsekseen. Sitten hänen katseensa osui tytön kaulassa olevaan riipukseen.

"Mikäs…?" hän mutisi ja tarttui riipukseen. Hän tarkasteli sitä hetken ja alkoi hikoilla. Hän avasi sen ja sisältä putosi valokuva. Roy nosti valokuvan ja katsoi sitä.

"Ei…" hän sanoi hiljaa. Hän käänsi valokuvan ja luki sen takana olevan tekstin. Hän katsoi taas tyttöä.

"Rachel?" hän kuiskasi.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Pikainen sananen anonyymille kirjoittajalle: Eka kerta kun kuulen Rachelin olevan Mary-Sue. Tosin kun mietin noita mainitsemiasi piirteitä, niin huomaan kyllä, että ehta Mary-Suehan siitä tuli (ja minä inhoan niitä). Roy ja Riza ovat Rachelin vanhemmat juuri siksi, että se on iso osa tämän tarinan juonta (myönnän kyllä, että muuten se on aika kliseistä). Niistä nimistä vielä: onkos niillä nyt niin kauheasti väliä? (Mielipide kysymys.) Ed tykkää Rachelistä? Sanoo kuka? Siis tietty ihan kaverina, mutta mistä sait sellaisen käsityksen, että tykkää muutenkin? Ja se, miksei kukaan tienny Rachelista, paljastuu kyllä vielä. Kielioppi, kielioppi… se nyt ei vaan oikeen mene mun päähän. Yritän kyllä välttää kirjoitusvirheitä, mutta sillointällöin niitä eksyy tänne. Lisää Ediä ja kissoja Alille? Onnistuu, luulisin (ainakin se jälkimmäinen). Lopuksi huomautan, että kirjoitan nyt lukua 18, joten muutoksissa voi mennä aikaa. Mutta voin kyllä yrittää nyt laittaa jonkun vihaamaan sitä Rachelia.**

**Ja sanon vielä, etten pidä itsekään tästä luvusta, joten haukkukaa se maanrakoon kaikessa rauhassa. :D Parempaan en vain pystynyt.**

**Luku 10: Elossa vielä kaiken sen jälkeenkin**

Roy katsoi Rachelin, tyttärensä, kasvoja.

"Onko… onko hän tosiaan Rachel? Jos on, niin kuinka hän oikein on selvinnyt nämä vuodet? Ja ennen kaikkea missä hän on ollut?" Roy ajatteli. Hän pudisti päätään.

"Ei minulla ole aikaa miettiä moisia. Täällä on kylmä. Hänet täytyy viedä sisälle." Roy lähti kävelemään vanhaa taloaan kohti Rachelia kantaen.

XXXXX

* * *

Hieman aiemmin Saksassa:

"Mitä tapahtui?! Mikä se portti oikein oli ja mihin Rachel katosi!?" Noah panikoi.

"Rauhoitu, Noah. Se oli totuuden portti ja se varmaan vei Rachelin mennessään. Mutta saamme hänet vielä takaisin." Edward sanoi.

"Ed, miten voit olla noin varma?" hänen veljensä kysyi.

"Koska vain olen. Ja minähän en täältä lähde ennen kuin Rachel palaa ." Edward vastasi.

Alphonse ja Noah tuijottivat Edwardia hetken ennen kuin he tajusivat mitä tämä oli sanonut.

"Mitäh!?" molemmat huusivat.

"Kyllä te kuulitte." Edward sanoi ja jatkoi: "Hankkisitteko minulle teltan ja muita tarvikkeita?"

"Aiot siis tosiaan jäädä odottamaan Rachelia?" Alphonse kysyi. Edward nyökkäsi.

"Jos Rachel palaa, en halua hänen ajattelevan, että hylkäsimme hänet." Edward selitti.

Alphonse ymmärsi tämän. Ei tarvinnut olla nero huomatakseen, että Rachel oli epäileväinen ja yksinäinen ihminen. Ja eihän se mikään ihmekään ollut ottaen huomioon hänen menneisyytensä.

XXXXX

* * *

Roy aukaisi vierashuoneen oven. Hän meni sisään huoneeseen ja asetti Rachelin vuoteelle.

"Voiko hän tosiaan olla Rachel?" Roy mietti jälleen.

"No, asiat täytyy panna tärkeysjärjestykseen. Tarvitsen apua tytön kanssa.." Roy ajatteli ja mietti hetken. Sitten hän sai ajatuksen.

"Ei kai tässä muu auta…" hän mutisi ja poistui huoneesta.

Hän meni olohuoneeseen, jossa oli puhelin.

XXXXX

* * *

Majuri Hawkeye eli Riza kuuli puhelimen soivan. Hän nousi ylös ja meni vastaamaan siihen.

"Kenraali Mustangin toimisto, majuri Hawkeye puhelimessa." Riza sanoi.

"Toivottavasti tämä ei ole mitään tärkeää, kenraali kun on lomalla." hän ajatteli.

"Majuri? Hyvä, että vastasit. Tarvitsen apuasi." Roy sanoi linjan toisesta päästä.

Riza huokaisi.

"Mitä nyt, kenraali? Teillähän piti olla vapaata." hän kysyi.

"Niin onkin, mutta jotain odottamatonta tapahtui. Tulisitko tänne? Ja mieluiten niin nopeasti kuin voit." Roy sanoi.

Riza huokaisi taas.

"Hyvä on. Missä olette?" hän kysyi.

Roy piti pientä taukoa, ennen kuin vastasi: "Vanhalla talollamme."

Riza pudotti puhelimen luurin.

"Heidän vanhalla talollaan…? Mitä Roy siellä tekee?" hän ajatteli. Hän pudisti päätään ja nosti luurin uudelleen.

"Selvä, tulen sinne." hän sanoi.

"Hyvä. Jos joku kysyy, niin lähdit minun käskystäni." Roy sanoi ja katkaisi puhelun.

XXXXX

* * *

"Hohhoijaa…" Roy mutisi. Hän ei halunut kertoa tytöstä Rizalle puhelimessa, ettei hän järkyttäisi tätä.

"Mutta ei ole varmaa, että tyttö olisi Rachel. Miten hän edes olisi selvinnyt nämä vuodet?" Roy tuumi. "Toisaalta… hän näyttää kyllä samalta ja hänellä on Rachelin riipus… äh, liian vaikeaa. Parempi vain odottaa, että tyttö herää ja kysyä sitten häneltä hänen nimeään."

Roy meni takaisin vierashuoneeseen ja näki rauhallisesti nukkuvan Rachelin.

"Ei se voi olla sattumaa.." Roy ajatteli katsellessaan Rachelia.

XXXXX

* * *

Viiden tunnin kuluttua Riza saapui. Hän katsoi taloa, jossa hän ennen asui.

"Ah, majuri. Tule sisään." juuri oven avannut Roy sanoi turhankin iloisesti. Kai hän yritti keventää tunnelmaa…

"En tarkoita olla töykeä, kenraali, mutta teillä on paras olla hyvä syy kutsua minut tänne." Riza sanoi ilmekkään värähtämättä. Royn kasvot vakavoituivat.

"Seuraa minua", hän sanoi ja meni sisälle taloon Riza perässään.

Riza huomasi heti, että he olivat menossa vierashuoneeseen.

"Onko teillä vieras?" Riza kysyi, vaikka oikeasti hän epäili jo kaikenlaista.

"Niinkin voi sanoa…" Roy mutisi. Hän avasi vierashuoneen oven.

Riza näki vuoteella nukkuvan Rachelin.

"Voin varmaan kysyä kuka hän on?" Riza kysyi yhävain ilmekään värähtämättä.

Roy raapi päätään.

"En oikein tiedä itsekkään…" hän sanoi viimein. Riza katsoi häntä oudosti, jonka vuoksi hän jatkoi: "Menin paikkaan jossa… yritimme ihmissynteesiä." Roy vilkaisi Rizaa, joka näytti hiukan järkyttyneeltä, mutta joka silti pyysi häntä jatkamaan.

"Ollessani siellä sinne ilmestyi samanlainen portti kuin 16 vuotta sitten." Roy vilkaisi taas Rizaa.

"Jatka, Roy." hän sanoi vakavana.

"Roy? Siitä onkin aikaa, kun hän viimeksi kutsui minua etunimellä." Roy ajatteli. Hän mietti hetken, miten kertoisi loput Rizalle. Lopulta hän sai kuitenkin kaiken kerrottua.

Riza oli järkyttynyt. Oliko tyttö vierashuoneessa tosiaan heidän tyttärensä?

"Missä riipus on?" Riza kysyi.

"Yhä tytön kaulassa. Kuvakin on vielä siellä." Roy vastasi. Riza nyökkäsi ja käveli vuoteen viereen. Hän tarttui varovasti riipukseen ja otti sen Rachelin kaulasta. Hän avasi sen ja otti kuvan käteensä. Se oli tosiaan sama kuva, jonka hän oli omin käsin riipukseen laittanut.

"Luuletko tosiaan, että hän voisi olla Rachel?" Riza kysyi tarkastellessaan valokuvaa.

"Melko varmasti. Hänellähän on Rachelin riipus ja hänellä on samanlaiset silmät kuin sinulla." Roy kertoi.

Riza hymähti ja sanoi: "Rachelissa oli kyllä sinunkin näköäsi."

"Taas hän sinuttelee. Hän taitaa itsekin uskoa tytön olevan Rachel." Roy pohti.

"Niinpä niin. ``Äitinsä silmät ja isänsä hiukset´´ oli mitä Hughes tapasi Rachelista sanoa." hän sanoi huokaisten. Hän muisti, miten Hughes oli aina baarissa luennoinut hänelle, että hänen pitää olla hyvä isä. Ja joka illan päätteeksi Hughes oli sanonut: "Ja kyllä minäkin vielä joskus saan suloisen tyttären."

"Heh, ja oikeassahan tuo oli." Roy mumisi, mutta Riza ei kuullut sitä. Hän vain katseli nukkuvaa Rachelia.

"Kai meidän täytyy odottaa, että hän herää ja kertoo meille nimensä." Riza sanoi.

"Sitähän minäkin ajattelin." Roy mumisi ja nyökkäsi.

"Tässä odotellessa voin vaikka keittää teetä", Riza sanoi. Juuri kun hän oli astumassa ulos vierashuoneesta, Roy laittoi käden hänen eteensä ja sanoi: "Jos minä nyt kuitenkin keittäisin sen."

Pieni hymy levisi Rizan huulille.

"Roy.." hän aloitti pehmeästi "olen surkea kokki, mutta kyllä minä nyt sentään teetä osaan keittää."

Roy hymähti ja sanoi: "Tiedän sen, mutta jos minä nyt kuitenkin keittäisin sen teen. Pysy sinä täällä siltä varalta, että tyttö herää."

Riza katsoi hetken Royta ja sanoi sitten: "Hyvä on."

Roy hymyili ja poistui huoneesta sulkien oven perässään. Riza haki nurkasta tuolin. Hän laittoi sen vuoteen viereen ja istuutui sille. Hän katsoi Rachelia.

"Entä jos hän ei olekaan Rachel?" hän mietti.

"Ei… kyllä hänen on pakko olla! Hän on samannäköinen ja hänellä on Rachelin riipus! … mutta on silti parempi kysyä hänen nimeään varmistukseksi." Riza laittoi käden Rachelin otsalle. Siitä oli aikaa, kun hän viimeksi oli pohtinut jotain tällä tavalla.

Riza hätkähti huomatessaan tytön liikkuvan ja avaavan hitaasti silmiään.

Silmät olivat todentotta samanlaiset kuin Rachelilla ja hänellä.

XXXXX

* * *

"Missä olen?" Rachel mietti. "Viimeinen asia, jonka muistan, oli kun joku mies katsoi minua… kaikki meni mustaksi sen jälkeen."

Rachel huomasi makaavansa jonkin pehmeän päällä.

"Missä hitossa oikein olen!?" hän kiljui mielessään ja alkoi hitaasti avata silmiään.

Ensimmäinen asia, minkä Rachel näki, oli vaalea nainen joka katsoi häntä. Jokin hänessä kuitenkin kiinnitti Rachelin huomion.

"Nuo silmät…" hän ajatteli.

XXXXX

* * *

Riza huokaisi helpotuksesta Rachelin herätessä.

"Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi.

"Kyllä, luulisin." Rachel vastasi. Muuten hän olisi ollut aivan paniikissa herätessään vieraassa paikassa, mutta nainen ei vaikuttanut ilkeältä, joten hän päätti hillitä itsensä.

Rachel yritti vaistomaisesti tarttua riipukseen kaulassaan, mutta panikoi kun ei löytänyt sitä.

"Missä minun riipukseni oikein on?!" hän huusi paniikissa. Sitten hän katsoi vihaisesti Rizaa ja huusi: "Otitko sinä sen!?"

Riza katsoi Rachelia hetken ymmällään, kunnes tajusi tämän puhuvan riipuksesta.

"Otin. Se on tässä." Riza vastasi rauhallisesti ja näytti riipusta Rachelille.

Rachel katsoi häntä vihaisesti ja yritti riuhtaista riipuksen pois Rizalta, muttei onnistunut.

"Anna se takaisin!" hän kiljui.

Ja juuri silloin Roy paiskasi oven auki huutaen: "Majuri, onko kaikki kunnossa!? Kuulin huutoa!"

"Hemmetti! Onko hän jonkin sortin sotilas!? Voiko tämä tästä enää pahentua…." Rachel ajatteli. Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi kuinka nainen tarttui hänen ranteisiinsa ja työnsi hänet hiukan kauemmaksi.

"Kaikki on kunnossa, kenraali." Riza sanoi ja Roy huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Kenraali? Hemmetti, nuo ovat taatusti jostain armeijasta!" Rachel mietti paniikissa.

"Mistä oikein sait tämän riipuksen?" Riza kysyi.

"Miksi hän kysyy tuollaista eikä nimeäni?" Rachel pohti ja vastasi: "Ei kuulu teille! Ja anna se tänne!" Rachel yritti saada riipuksen, mutta Riza väisti ja sen seurauksena Rachel putosi lattialle.

"Auts!" hän voihkaisi. Riza ojensi kättään Rachelille.

"Rauhoitu, me yritämme vain auttaa." hän sanoi.

Rachel katsoi Rizan kättä epävarmana. Hän ei tarttunut siihen, mutta nousi kuitenkin hitaasti pystyyn. Roy ja Riza olettivat tämän tarkoittavan, että tyttö oli rauhoittunut.

"Anna riipukseni takaisin!" Rachel ärähti taas.

Riza huokaisi. Riipus tuntui olevan tytölle tärkeä, mikä vain lisäsi hänen varmuuttaan. Hän vilkaisi Royta, ja tämä nyökkäsi.

"Saat sen kun olet kertonut nimesi", Riza sanoi tyynenä.

Rachel epäröi hetken. Minkä sortin ehto tuokin nyt muka oli?

"Olen Rachel", hän sanoi lopulta.

**A.N: Ensinnäkin pyydän anteeksi, jos joku oli OOC. Ja toiseksi tiedän, ettei sellainen asia kuin huono kokkaustaito kulje suvussa, mutta tämä on ficci, joten älkää mainitko siitä jooko?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Luku 11: Hylätyksi tulemisen pelko**

Roy ja Riza tuijottivat Rachelia.

"Olimme oikeassa! Hän todella on Rachel!" Roy ajatteli.

Riza ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan. Hän vain mietti, että missä hänen tyttärensä oli ollut kaikki nämä vuodet.

"Kerroin nimeni, joten anna nyt riipukseni takaisin!" Rachel huusi saaden Royn ja Rizan hätkähtämään.

"Tässä", Riza sanoi ja ojensi riipuksen Rachelille toivuttuaan shokista.

Rachel riuhtaisi riipuksen itselleen. Hän avasi sen tarkistaakseen, että kuva oli tallella, mutta se ei ollut.

"Missä minun valokuvani on?!" hän huusi taas päin Rizan naamaa.

"Olisiko se tuo tuolla?" Roy sanoi ja osoitti vuoteen viereen. Riza oli pudottanut sen Rachelin herätessä.

Rachel nosti kuvan ja laittoi sen takaisin riipuksen sisään. Seurasi hiljaisuus, sillä kukaan ei hetkeen uskaltanut sanoa mitään.

"Tuota… missä minä oikein olen?" Rachel uskalsi lopulta kysyä.

"Amestrisin itäseudulla", Roy vastasi.

Rachel räpäytti silmiään. Oliko hän Amestrisissa?

"Eikös se ollut paikka, josta Ed ja Al tulivat?" Rachel mietti hiljaa ja kuiskasi: "Selvisin siis tänne."

"Anteeksi?" Riza kysyi. Hän kuuli Rachelin sanovan jotain, muttei erottanut sanoja.

"Oliko kanssani ketään muuta?" Rachel kysyi.

"Ei. Olit ainoa, jonka löysin." Roy vastasi.

Rachel pettyi pahasti. Hän oli päässyt Amestrisiin, mutta yksin. Sitten hän muisti, ettei ollut vielä edes kysynyt näiden ihmisten nimiä.

"Tuota…" hän aloitti.

"Niin?" Riza kysyi.

"Keitä te oikein olette?" Rachel kysyi. Riza vilkaisi Royta. Hän ei tiennyt miten vastata. Eihän hän voinut vain sanoa ``olen äitisi´´.

"Jos haluat tietää, niin seuraa." Roy sanoi ja käveli ulos vierashuoneesta. Hetken mietittyään Rachel meni perässä.

"Mitä Roy oikein aikoo?" Riza mietti ja meni heidän peräänsä.

XXXXX

* * *

He menivät olohuoneeseen ja Roy otti sen hyllystä valokuva albumin.

"Aikooko Roy näyttää hänelle kuvia, joissa hän on?" Riza ajatteli.

"Mitä se muka tuosta aikoo näyttää?" Rachel mietti muttei sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan hän katsoi Royta, joka avasi albumin ja ojensi sen hänelle. Rachel katsoi albumia ja otti sen. Hän selasi sitä.

Joitakin kuvia hän vain vilkaisi, joitakin hän katsoi pidempään. Yhden tietyn kuvan kohdalla, jossa oli kaksi miestä ja kaksi naista, joista toinen piteli vauvaa, hän avasi riipuksensa ja otti kuvan sieltä.

Hän vertasi kuvia keskenään ja hänen epäilyksensä vahvistuivat. Toinen kuvassa olevista naisista, se, joka piteli vauvaa, oli hänen äitinsä. Ja mies tämän takana oli hänen isänsä.

Heillä oli molemmissa kuvissa yllään samat vaatteet, joten ne oli varmaan otettu samana päivänä.

Siinä ei kuitenkaan ollut kaikki, joka vei Rachelin huomion. Paikka, jossa kuvat otettiin… se näytti olevan tämä huone.

Ja vielä viimeinen, kaikkein eniten häntä häiritsevä asia: mies ja nainen, hänen vanhempansa, muistuttivat kovasti näitä kahta, jotka olivat nyt paikalla.

"Miten… ei, ei se voi olla niin!" Rachel huusi itselleen mielessään.

"Rauhoitu, se on vain sattumaa… mutta miksi tuo mies sitten antoi juuri tämän albumin!?" Rachel kiljui mielessään. Kaikki viittasi siihen, että nämä kaksi olivat hänen vanhempansa, mutta hän ei halunnut uskoa sitä.

"…miksi…?" Rachel kysyi itseltään hiljaa. Miksei hän halunnut uskoa sitä, vaikka hän oli aina halunnut tavata vanhempansa?

"Rachel?" Riza kysyi hiljaa. Rachel käänsi epäilevän katseensa Rizaan. Niin, tämä nainen näytti samalta kuin hänen äitinsä ja heillä oli samanlaiset silmät, mutta eihän hän voinut ol-

"Rachel, me-" Roy sanoi laittaen kätensä Rachelin olalle. Sen enempää ajattelematta Rachel viskasi albumin maahan ja juoksi ikkunan luo ja rikkoi sen alkemialla. Hän hyppäsi ulos ja alkoi juoksemaan metsää kohti.

"Mit….?" Roy äännähti.

"Onko Rachel alkemisti?" hän ajatteli.

"Meidän on mentävä hänen peräänsä!" Riza huusi ja oli jo hyppäämässä ikkunasta Rachelin perään, mutta Roy pysäytti hänet.

"Älä, minä hoidan tämän." hän sanoi.

"Mutta kun-"

"Riza, et ajattele tällaisissa tilanteissa järkevästi. Hän on selvästi taitava alkemisti. Hänen peräänsä lähtö voi olla vaarallista, ja siksi minä hoidan tämän." ennen kuin Riza ehti sanoa mitään, Roy hyppäsi ulos ikkunasta ja lähti Rachelin perään.

XXXXX

* * *

Rachel juoksi niin kovaa kuin vain jaloistaan pääsi. Hän oli nyt jo aivan varma, että ne kaksi olivat hänen vanhempansa, Riza Hawkeye ja Roy Mustang.

"Miksi minä oikein juoksen…? Minähän olen aina halunut kysyä heiltä miksi he hylkäsivät minut!" Rachel vajosi polvilleen. Hän ei enää kestänyt. Hänen päässään pyöri liikaa ajatuksia.

Hetken hän jo toivoi, ettei hän olisi koskaan lähtenyt Lucasin luota. Mutta se ajatus katosi, kun hän muisti ajat Edwardin ja muiden kanssa.

"Ei… en voi jäädä kököttämään tähän! Minun on löydettävä keino saada Ed, Al ja Noah myös tänne!" Rachel mutisi hiljaa. Tahtoa häneltä ei puuttunut. Sen sijaan hänen ainoa ongelmansa oli, että miten hän sen tekisi.

Rachel istui maahan kunnolla ja halasi polviaan. Tätä kukaan heistä ei ollut osannut odottaa. Nimittäin sitä, että hän joutuisi yksin Amestrisiin.

"Hetkinen… entä jos muut eivät pääsekkään tänne enkä minä pääse takaisin!? Mitä minä sitten teen?" Rachel ajatteli. Hän ei keksinyt mitään ja purskahti itkuun.

XXXXX

* * *

Roy käveli metsässä etsimässä Rachelia.

"Hemmetti! Mihin se tyttö oikein juoksi!?" hän kirosi hiljaa. Sitten hän kuuli nyyhkytystä ja lähti kävelemään äänen suuntaan.

XXXXX

Pian hän löysikin maassa istuvan Rachelin ja näki tämän itkevän.

"Ja minä kun pidin omia vanhempiani huonoina…" Roy ajatteli. Hän astui pari askelta lähemmäs ja oksa hänen saappaansa alla risahti.

Rachel hätkähti ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän ärähti vihaisesti nähdessään Royn.

"Mitä asiaa!?"

Roy ei vastannut vaan istuutui Rachelin viereen. Rachel tuijotti Royta, ja tämä tuijotti takaisin. Ja ennen kuin Roy huomasikaan, hänen nenästään vuoti verta.

"Mitä hittoa!?" Roy kiljahti. Hän katsoi maahan ja huomasi, että Rachel oli syntetisoinut maasta nyrkin, joka oli osunut hänen kasvoihinsa.

"Oli onni, että lähdin Rizan sijasta…" hän mumisi. Hän veti nopeasti taskustaan oikean käden hansikkaansa ja laittoi sen käteensä. Hän napsautti sormiaan ja räjäytti samalla Rachelin syntetisoiman nyrkin.

Rachel katsoi syntetisoimaansa nyrkkiä, joka oli hetkessä muuttunut tomuksi.

"Hän on siis alkemisti?" Rachel ajatteli siirtäessään katseensa Royhin.

"Käytän alkemiaa vain jos on pakko, joten älä ala väkivaltaiseksi." Roy sanoi kireällä äänellä, mutta katui heti sen jälkeen sanojaan.

"Hemmetin hemmetti, säikäytän hänet tällä asenteella vielä pahemmin!" Roy saarnasi itselleen, muttei tietenkään ääneen.

Rachel katsoi yhä Royta. Jotenkin… tuo asenne toi hänen mieleensä Edwardin.

"Sinäänsä outoa, kun Ed sattuu olemaan sitä tyyppiä, joka esittää kovaa mutta on loppujen lopuksi ylihuolehtivainen." Rachel pohti. Sitten hän tajusi, että tuijotti Royta vieläkin. Hän potkaisi tomua tämän silmiin ja lähti juoksemaan.

"Hitto, olin varomaton!" Roy kirosi pyyhkiessään silmiään. Sen enempää ajattelematta hän ampaisi Rachelin perään.

XXXXX

* * *

Rachel juoksi eteenpäin välillä kompuroiden, mutta kertaakaan hän ei pysähtynyt.

Tai no, ei kertaakaan ennen kuin tuli aukiolle, jossa syntetigrammi oli.

"Tämähän on sama kuin Saksassa… saatan päästä tämän avulla takaisin sinne!" Rachel ajatteli. Hän iski kätensä yhteen ja oli aikeissa iskeä ne syntetigrammiin, mutta hänen taakseen ilmestynyt Roy pysäytti hänet tarttumalla hänen käsiinsä.

"Päästä irti!" Rachel huusi ja yritti päästä irti Royn otteesta.

"Älä koske siihen syntetigrammiin, se on vaarallista!" Roy huusi. Hän ei tiennyt mitä silloin tapahtuisi, mutta ei tarvinnut olla nero ymmärtääkseen, ettei ainakaan mitään hyvää.

"Päästä irti, minun on päästävä takaisin!" Rachel karjui ja yritti riuhtoa itseään irti, mutta Roy piti otteensa lujana.

"Miten niin ``päästävä takaisin´´!? Et kyllä mene takaisin siitä portista!"

"Menempäs! Se toi minut tänne, joten pääsen varmasti sen avulla takaisinkin!" Rachel huusi.

"Pysy paikallasi! Etkä voi käyttää tuota syntetigrammia, se on liian vaarallista!" Roy huusi. Hänellä alkoi olla vaikeuksia Rachelin pidättelemisessä.

"Miksi sinä muka välittäisit!?" Rachel huusi. Tämän jälkeen seurasi hiljaisuus.

"Mit-?"

"Te hylkäsitte minut! Miksi te muka nyt välittäisitte!?" Rachel huusi kurkkusuorana ja kääntyi Royhin päin.

Roy näki kyyneleet hänen silmissään, mikä sai hänet muistamaan jotain.

XXXXX

* * *

Vuosia sitten, Royn ollessa neljä: Hän lähti vanhempiensa kanssa metsäretkelle. Heillä oli hauskaa, ja ennenpitkää Roy nukahti. Herätessään hän ei nähnyt ketään.

"Isä? Äiti? Missä te olette?!" Hän oli huutanut. Hän oli tuntenut yksinäisyyttä ja hän pelkäsi tulleensa hylätyksi. Sitä kesti vain hetken, mutta se oli hänelle kamalaa.

"Olemme täällä, Roy!" hänen äitinsä oli huutanut pienen matkan päästä. Hän oli juossut vanhempiensa luokse iloisena. Silti hän muisti yhä miltä tuntui pelätä tulleensa hylätyksi.

XXXXX

* * *

"Rachel, kyllä me välitämme." Roy sanoi lempeästi ja jatkoi: "Emmekä me hylänneet sinua. Me… luulimme sinun kuolleen."

Rachel tuli vihaiseksi.

"Onko tässä maassa sitten muka tapana hylätä kuolleiden ruumiit keskelle metsää?!" hän huusi.

Roy oli vihainen, mutta ei Rachelille vaan itselleen. Millainen isä hän oli, jollei hän saanut tytärtään rauhoittumaan ja kuuntelemaan?

Ennen kuin Roy pystyi ajattelemaan mitään muuta, hän huusi: "Kuuntele nyt!"

Rachel hätkähti ja meni hiljaiseksi.

"Hemmetin hemmetti!" Roy kirosi mielessään.

"Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus huutaa. Voisitko nyt kuunnella?" Roy kysyi. Rachel nyökkäsi, kun ei kerran tiennyt mitä muutakaan hän voisi tehdä.

"Minä ja Riza luulimme sinun kuolleen, joten minä tulin yksin tänne tekemään syntetigrammin. Sitten hain sinut ja Rizan ja minä.." Roy piti pientä taukoa kunnes jatkoi: "…yritin herättää sinut henkiin. Mutta sitten sinä olitkin vielä elossa, ja se kultainen portti vei sinut. Ja tänään näimme sinut ensimmäisen kerran kuuteentoista vuoteen."

Rachel katsoi Royta. Hän ei ollut varma pitäisikö hänen uskoa vai ei. Silloin hän muisti, mitä Edward oli kerran hänelle kertonut.

XXXXX

* * *

Kaksi viikkoa sen jälkeen kun Rachel oli muuttanut Stoneille, hän oli päättänyt kokata. Ja tietenkään siitä ei tullut mitään.

Edward oli yrittänyt piristää häntä sanomalla: "Lakkaa mököttämästä, kaikki tekevät joskus virheitä."

Ja tähän Rachel oli napakasti vastannut: "Ja mikähän sinun suurin virheesi on ollut!?"

Edward oli mennyt hiljaiseksi. Rachel luuli jo voittaneensa sen erän, kunnes Edward oli lopulta sanonut: "Minä ja Al yritimme herättää äitimme henkiin ja maksoimme siitä kalliisti."

Tämä oli vaientanut Rachelin. Myöhemmin hän kysyi siitä Alphonselta, joka hetken kiertelyn jälkeen oli kertonut kaiken.

XXXXX

* * *

"Mutta eikö ihmisen syntetisointi ole laitonta?" Rachel kysyi. Niin hän ainakin muisti Alphonsen sanoneen.

Roy huokaisi.

"Niinhän se on", hän sanoi "Mutta emme me siitä silloin välittäneet. Me vain halusimme sinut takaisin."

"Mutta miten ette muka huomanneet, että olin yhä elossa?!"

"Se oli… mutkikas juttu. Kerron joskus." Roy sanoi.

"Pah, armeijan mies rikkomassa lakia." Rachel tuhahti. Hän yritti vaikuttaa mahdollisimman vihaiselta, vaikka oikeasti hänen vihansa alkoi tyyntyä.

"No kuten sanoin, se- hetkinen! Mistä tiesit!?" Roy keskeytti itsensä kun tajusi, mitä Rachel oli sanonut.

"Se majuri kutsui sinua kenraaliksi. Olette molemmat sotilaita. Ei tuollaisen tajuamiseen neroa tarvita." Rachel sanoi ja lisäsi: "Et viitsisi irroittaa?"

Roy ei ensin ymmärtänyt mistä Rachel puhui, mutta huomasi sitten pitävänsä vieläkin tästä kiinni.

"Ai, anteeksi. Mutta älä yritä käyttää syntetigrammia." Roy sanoi ja päästi irti Rachelista.

Rachel yritti taas käyttää syntetigrammia, mutta Roy nappasi kiinni hänen käsistään ajoissa.

"Päästä irti, idiootti!" Rachel huusi.

"En päästä, yrittäisit vain käyttää syntetigrammia!" Roy huusi. Häntä mietitytti se, että miksi Rachel halusi niin kovasti käyttää sitä.

"Minun on pakko! Minun täytyy päästä takaisin muiden luokse!" Rachel huusi.

Roy räpäytti silmiään.

"Keiden muiden?" hän kysyi.

Rachel mietti hetken ja vastasi sitten: "Ystävieni. Meidän piti tulla Amestrisiin yhdessä, mutta jostain syystä vain minä tulin portin läpi." Rachel kertoi. Roy tunsi sympatiaa tytärtään kohti. Tämä vain halusi ystäviensä luokse.

Rachel ilmeisesti tulkitsi Royn sympaattisen katseen väärin, sillä hän tuhahti: "Jos et usko, niin minulla on kyllä valokuva."

"Uskon kyllä, mutta voisit näyttää samantien sitä valokuvaa." Roy sanoi.

Rachel tuhahti ja kaivoi Trinan antaman valokuvan taskustaan. Hän ojensi sen Roylle, joka piti yhä varmuuden vuoksi kiinni hänen vasemmasta kädestään.

Roy katsoi kuvaa hetken silmät suurina. Yksi kuvan henkilöistä oli varmasti Rachel, mutta kuvassa oli kaksi muutakin tutun näköistä. Rachelin vasemmalla puolella oleva poika näytti Alphonselta, mutta Roy ei ollut varma oliko se hän. Mutta Alphonsen näköisen pojan vieressä oli myös tutun näköinen mies.

"Teräs…?" Roy kuiskasi.

**A.N: Haukkukaa samantien tääkin lyttyyn, en pitäny itsekkään, mutten nyt viittiny hirveest muuttaa. Tämän luvun jälkeen tämä alkaa ainakin minun mielestäni mennä vähän paremmaksi. (Siis vähän.) :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: No onhan tää luku vähän kahta aiempaa parempi, joten…. **

**Luku 12: Yhteinen tavoite**

"Mitä sanoit?" Rachel kysyi. Hän kuuli Royn sanovan jotain, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan kuullut mitä.

"Rachel, onko tämä lyhyt mies kuvan vasemmassa alalaidassa nimeltään Edward Elric?" Roy kysyi. Saattoi se tietysti sattumaakin olla, mutta hänen oli varmistettava asia.

Rachel katsoi Royta kummastuneena.

"Mistä tiesit?" hän kysyi.

Pieni virne ilmestyi Royn kasvoille. Hän oli ollut oikeassa, Edward ja Alphonse todella elivät yhä.

"Edward työskenteli ennen alaisenani." Roy vastasi.

"Niin varmaan", Rachel tuhahti.

"Olen tosissani", Roy sanoi ja jatkoi: "Minulla on todiste talossani."

Rachel katsoi hetken Royta ja sanoi: "No käy hakemassa."

Roy naurahti hieman ja sanoi: "Kuinka tyhmänä oikein pidät minua? Heti kun olisin tarpeeksi kaukana, yrittäisit käyttää syntetigrammia tai juosta karkuun."

"En edes ajatellut moista!" Rachel sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa loukkaantuneelta.

"Hitto, hän arvasi." hän ajatteli.

"Kyllä ajattelit", Roy sanoi. Hän päästi irti Rachelista ja nousi seisomaan.

"Jos haluat apua Edwardin tänne saamisessa, niin seuraa." tämän sanottuaan Roy alkoi kävellä polkua pitkin takaisin talolle. Rachel mietti hetken ja meni sitten Royn perään.

"Tiedoksi vain, etten vieläkään usko sinua." hän sanoi Roylle saatuaan tämän kiinni.

Roy pysähtyi ja kysyi: "Niin missä asiassa?"

"En usko, että tunnet Edin."

"Kuten sanoin: minulla on todisteita." Roy sanoi. Hän puhui totta, joten tällä hetkellä hänen suurin huolenaiheensa oli, että Rachel karkaisi tässä välissä.

"Millaisia todisteita?"

"Valokuvia"

Rachel tuijotti Royta ja sanoi: "Uskon vasta kun näen."

Roy huokaisi.

"Uskotko sen, minkä näit aiemmissa valokuvissa?" hän kysyi. Rachel vaikeni. Hän tiesi Royn tarkoittavan sitä, että uskoiko hän olevansa heidän tyttärensä.

Ja kyllähän hän uskoi, kun kerran todisteitakin oli niin paljon.

"Tulkitsen hiljaisuuden myöntävänä vastauksena." Roy sanoi ja jatkoi kävelemistä. Rachel käveli perässä samalla mutisten jotain.

XXXXX

* * *

Riza istui olohuoneen sohvalla katsellen albumia, jonka Rachel oli viskannut lattialle. Hän toivoi kovasti, että Roy saisi Rachelin kiinni, jotta he voisivat puhua tämän kanssa.

Juuri silloin ovi kävi ja Riza pomppasi pystyyn.

Pian Roy kävelikin olohuoneeseen Rachel perässään.

"Roy-" Roy vain käveli Rizan ohitse ja nosti laukkunsa lattialta. Hän penkoi sitä hetken ja löysi etsimänsä valokuvan. Siinä olivat hän, Riza, Maes, Alphonse ja tietysti Edward. Myös Hayate istui Rizan jalkojen juuressa.

Roy ojensi kuvan Rachelia kohti, ja tämä otti sen käteensä.

Hän katsoi sitä tarkkaan ja tunnisti Edwardin heti. Sitten Royn ja heti perässä Rizan. Myös Royn vieressä oleva silmälasipäinen mies taisi Rachelin mielestä olla hänen heittämässään valokuva-albumissa. Sitten hän huomasi jotain outoa.

"Kuka tuo haarniskapukuinen on?" hän kysyi. Royn ei tarvinnut katsoa kuvaa, sillä hän tiesi tasantarkkaan kenestä Rachel puhui.

"Alphonse Elric", Roy vastasi.

Rachel naurahti ja sanoi: "Niinvarmaan, eihän hän nyt noin pitkä ole."

"Ei niin, mutta hän se on. Kai sinä muuten tunnistat Edwardin tuosta?" Roy kysyi.

"Tietysti, mutta onko hän tosiaan ollut aina noin lyhyt?" Rachel kysyi. Silloin kun kuva oli otettu, niin Edward taisi olla jotain 156cm:n luokkaa. Roy purskahti nauruun kuullessaan tämän.

"Niinpä niin. Teräs, eli Edward, on aina ollut se kaikkein lyhyin." hän sanoi.

"Roy, tunteeko Rachel Edwardin?" Riza kysyi. Häntä ei huvittanut olla ihan pihalla kokoajan.

Roy nyökkäsi.

"Hänellä on kuva, jossa hän on teräksen ja Alphonsen kanssa." hän vastasi. Rachel otti kuvan taskustaan ja antoi sen Rizalle mutisten: "Mitä outoa siinä nyt muka on?"

Riza katsoi kuvaa. Hän tunnisti Edwardin siitä välittömästi, ja oli melkovarma, että Rachelin ja Edwardin välissä oli Alphonse.

"Miten oikein tapasit heidät?" Riza kysyi.

Rachel mulkaisi Rizaa ja sanoi: "Kertokaa te ensin."

"Autoimme Edwardia pääsemään valtionalkemistiksi ja hän työskenteli alaisenani. Siinä se." Roy sanoi laimeasti.

"Voisitko nyt kertoa meille, että mistä tunnet heidät?" Riza kysyi.

Rachel katsoi molempia hetken.

"Kai se on ihan turvallista kertoa heille… hehän ovat kaikenlisäksi, no, biologiset vanhempani." hän ajatteli.

"Olkoon menneeksi", tämän sanottuaan Rachel alkoi kertoa vanhemmilleen, miten hän oli tavannut Elricit. Hän jätti kuitenkin väliin tappelut Robertin ja Lucasin kanssa sekä Edwardin huijauksen, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi.

"Vai sellaista… se pikkukiusankappale veljineen siis on samanlainen kuin aina ennenkin." Roy sanoi.

"Onko hän aina suuttunut niin helposti?" Rachel kysyi. Hän oli maininnut myös sen, miten hän oli suututtanut Edwardin useita kertoja, joskus vahingossa ja joskus tahallaan.

"Aina, eikä taida koskaan muuttua." Roy vastasi. Hänestä oli aina ollut hauskaa ivata Edwardia, varsinkin, kun paikalla oli joku, joka piti siitä myös.

"Auttaisi, jos et aina ärsyttäisi häntä." Riza sanoi ja katsoi Royta.

"Ei se minun vikani ole, että teräs suuttuu helposti." Roy sanoi. Sitten hän kääntyi Rachelin puoleen ja sanoi tälle: "Tarvitset varmaan apua heidän saamisessaan Amestrisiin?" Rachel nyökkäsi.

Roy hymyili ja laski kätensä Rachelin olalle.

"Jos apu vaan kelpaa, niin me autamme." Roy sanoi tyttärelleen.

Rachel katsoi Royta. Hän tosiaan tarvitsi apua, muttei ollut varma, pitäisikö hänen luottaa heihin.

"Toisaalta", hän ajatteli "eihän minulla mitään menetettävääkään ole."

"Miksi muka auttaisitte?" Rachel kysyi sen enempää ajattelematta mitä sanoi.

Riza sulki silmänsä ja puri huultaan. Hän tiesi, ettei Rachel luottanut heihin, mutta toisaalta taas miksi olisi luottanut?

"Voisin sanoa ``koska olemme vanhempasi´´, mutta se tuskin tepsisi, joten kerron toisen syyn: haluamme teräksen ja Alphonsen takaisin Amestrisiin." Roy sanoi.

Riza avasi silmänsä. Hän katsoi Royta ja ajatteli: "Ole varovaisempi, Roy. Älä ärsytä häntä."

"Olet kai oikeassa. En saa heitä tänne millään, jos yritän yksin." Rachel sanoi.

Roy huokaisi helpotuksesta. Nyt he saivat edes jotenkin tyttärensä luottamaan heihin ja kaikenlisäksi he saattaisivat saada Elricit takaisin.

Rizaa alkoi jo hymyilyttää, mutta sitten hän muisti erään asian.

"Roy…" tämä sai Royn kääntymään Rizaa kohti.

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi.

"Olet etsinyt keinoa saada Elricit takaisin tänne jo kolme vuotta tuloksetta. Miksi uskot, että se onnistuisi nyt?" Riza kysyi. Hän ei halunut masentaa Royta eikä Rachelia, mutta se, mitä hän juuri sanoi, oli täysin totta.

Roy avoi suunsa, mutta sulki sen samantien. Hän ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa.

Rachel katsoi Royta ja pudisti päätään. Hänen mielestään tämä oli unohtanut erään olennaisen seikan.

"Silloinhan te ette tienneet mistä etsiä. Mutta nyt minä tiedän." hän sanoi.

Riza ja Roy katsoivat Rachelia, mutta eivät sanoneet mitään. He tiesivät tämän olevan oikeassa.

"Olet oikeassa", Roy sanoi.

"Tietysti olen", Rachel tuhahti ja jatkoi: "Voimme varmaan käyttää samaa syntetigrammia, jonka avulla minä pääsin tänne."

"Minkälaista syntetigrammia käytit?" Riza kysyi.

"Ihmissynteesin syntetigrammia", Roy vastasi Rachelin puolesta. Rachel nyökkäsi ja alkoi kertoa miten hän oli päätynyt Saksasta Amestrisiin.

XXXXX

* * *

"Ja sitten minä heräsin täällä, ja loput te tiedättekin." Rachel lopetti kertomisen.

Roy katsoi Rachelia.

"Joten se portti oli teräksenkin mainitsema ``totuuden portti´´?" hän kysyi. Rachel nyökkäsi.

"Hmm… saatamme todellakin löytää keinon saada heidät takaisin." Riza sanoi ja jatkoi: "Pitäisikö meidän mennä kokeilemaan syntetigrammia? Ihanvain varmuudenvuoksi…"

"Tietenkin pitää. Enköhän minä saa sen toim-"

"Et saa", Roy keskeytti Rachelin.

"Miten niin muka?!" Rachel huusi. Eikö Roy uskonutkaan tämän toimivan?

"Sinä et käytä sitä, vaan minä." Roy sanoi kylmästi.

Rachel oli vihainen. Luuliko Roy, ettei hän osannut mitään!?

"Eikä! Pystyn hoitamaan sen itse, ja sen minä myös teen!" Rachel huusi.

Riza katsoi Rachelin ja Royn riitelyä ja tajusi sitten, miksei Roy halunnut antaa Rachelin tehdä sitä.

"Rachel…" Riza sanoi lempeästi laittaessaan kätensä tytön olalle. Rachel kääntyi katsomaan häntä vihaisena.

"No mitä?!" hän huusi. Pitikö tuonkin nyt sekaantua tähän!?

Riza säikähti Rachelin huutamista, mutta ei antanut sen näkyä.

"Rachel… ei Roy tarkoita, ettet pystyisi siihen. Hänen mielestään se vain on liian vaarallista." hän sanoi lempeästi. Hän tunsi Royn tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, että vaikka tämä oli huolissaan, niin se ei näkyisi.

Tai no, ei muille kuin hänelle. Hänestä oli ilmiselvää, että Roy oli huolissaan Rachelista.

"Mitä vaarallista siinä muka on!? Minähän vain-"

"Rachel!" Rachel vaikeni Royn huudettua ja käänsi katseensa Rizan kanssa Royhin.

Kun Roy oli varma, että Rachel kuunteli, hän alkoi puhua: "Riza on oikeassa, se on liian vaarallista. Entä jos se portti veisi sinut taas?"

"Yhtä hyvin se voi viedä sinutkin!" Rachel sanoi takaisin.

"Ehkä, mutta minä sentään osaan pitää huolta itsestäni." Roy sanoi. Nyt Rachelilta paloi pinna. Kyllä hänkin osasi pitää huolta itsestään.

"Kyllä minäkin pystyn pitämään huolta itsestäni! Ja mitä sinä muka edes minusta tiedät!?" hän huusi vihaisena. Vaikka Roy olikin hänen biologinen isänsä, niin se ei antanut hänelle oikeutta sanoa häntä puolustuskyvyttömäksi.

Rachelin sanat satuttivat Royta ja pahasti. Vaikka hän oli luullut Rachelin kuolleen, niin hän oli silti ajatellut tätä. Ja mitäkö hän tiesi Rachelista? Ei paljon muuta kuin sen, että hän oli hänen tyttärensä ja että hän halusi suojella tätä. Miksei Rachel voinut ymmärtää sitä?

Rachel katsoi Royta ja huomasi tämän loukkaantuneen ilmeen. Hänestä alkoi tuntua pahalta. Hän ei ollut hyvä muiden ihmisten kanssa, ja satutti heitä usein tahtomattaan.

"Anteeksi, minun ei olisi pitänyt sanoa noin." hän mumisi hiljaa. Hän pyysi anteeksi, koska hänestä tuntui pahalta, mutta myös siksi, että hän tarvitsi apua eikä halunnut olla huonoissa väleissä niiden ihmisten kanssa, jotka voisivat auttaa häntä.

Roy huokaisi ja sanoi: "Ei, olet aivan oikeassa." Tämä sai molemmat, sekä Rizan että Rachelin, katsomaan Royta oudoksuen.

"Tätä päivää lukuunottamatta en ole nähnyt sinua 16:sta vuoteen. Enhän minä sinusta mitään tiedä." Roy piti taukoa ja jatkoi: "Mutta olet tyttäreni ja haluan auttaa sinua."

Riza hymyili ja sanoi: "Roy on oikeassa, Rachel. Me vain haluamme auttaa."

"Niin ja sen lisäksi olisi mukavaa, jos pääsisi taas vaihteeksi pomottamaan terästä." Roy heitti puoliksi vitsinä. Vasta sitten hän tajusi, että nyt ei ehkä ollut sopiva hetki vitseille.

Se ajatus kuitenkin hävisi, kun hän kuuli Rachelin nauravan.

"Edwardin pomottaminen on kyllä hauskaa, ja siksi saat luvan odottaa vuoroasi." Rachel sanoi lopetettuaan nauramisen.

Roy oli helpottunut siitä, että Rachel ymmärsi vitsin.

"Tottakai, naiset ensin." Roy sanoi nauraen.

Rachel vakavoitui ja sanoi: "No käykö tämä: sinä kokeilet syntetigrammia ensin, ja jos et saa mitään aikaiseksi, niin minä hoidan sen."

"Käyhän se, sillä minä SAAN kyllä jotain aikaiseksi." Roy vastasi.

"En tykkää tuhlata aikaa, joten mennään jo." Rachel sanoi. Roy nyökkäsi ja kaikki kolme lähtivät syntetigrammin luokse.

XXXXX

* * *

Pian he saapuivatkin aukiolle, jossa syntetigrammi oli. Roy polvistui syntetigrammin eteen ja löi kätensä siihen.

Ei mitään.

Sitten hän koitti samaa temppua, mitä Edward aina käytti: iski kätensä yhteen ja iski ne syntetigrammiin.

Ei vieläkään mitään.

Rachel rypisti otsaansa.

"Eikö sinun pitänyt saada jotain aikaiseksikin?" hän kysyi.

"Teinköhän jotain väärin…?" Roy mumisi vastaamatta Rachelin kysymykseen.

"Teit tai et, niin siinä meni tilaisuutesi. Nyt on minun vuoroni." Rachel sanoi ja polvistui myös syntetigrammin eteen. Hän löi kätensä yhteen ja iski ne syntetigrammiin.

Ei yhtään mitään.

"Miksi… miksei se toimi!?" Rachel huusi ja alkoi iskeä käsiään yhteen ja syntetigrammiin. Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut.

"Rachel!" Roy huusi ja vetäisi Rachelin pois syntetigrammilta.

"Rauhoitu, keksimme varmasti jotain." Riza sanoi mentyään Rachelin ja Royn luokse.

"Miksei se toimi?" Rachel sanoi hiljaa samalla, kun kyyneleet vierivät hänen poskilleen.

Riza katsoi itkevää Rachelia. Hän ei kestänyt nähdä tytärtään näin. Riza laittoi kätensä Rachelin olalle ja sanoi: "Rachel, löydämme varmasti toisen keinon. Älä huolehdi."

Roy otti hansikkaansa taskustaan ja laittoi sen käteensä. Hän napsautti sormiaan ja liekki ilmestyi.

"Alkemia toimii muuten normaalisti." hän sanoi.

Hän käänsi katseensa Rizaan ja kysyi: "Onko ideoita?"

Riza mietti hetken ja sanoi: "Vika tuntuu olevan syntetigrammissa. Onkohan se rikki?"

Roy nousi ylös, käveli syntetigrammin ympäri tarkastellen sitä ja sanoi: "Ei ole."

"Keskuksesta voisi löytyä jotain tietoa." Riza sanoi.

Royn ilme kirkastui hieman.

"Kannattaa ainakin yrittää." hän sanoi.

Rachel nosti katseensa maasta.

"Luuletteko löytävänne keinon jostain muualta?" hän kysyi.

"Kyllä, keskuksesta. Siellä on iso kirjasto, josta voisi löytyä tietoa." Roy sanoi.

"Ed kertoi minulle siitä kerran. Se on kuulemma valtava…" Rachel sanoi.

"Niin on", Roy sanoi. Hän piti taukoa ja jatkoi: "Minä ja Riza palaamme keskukseen huomenna. Tuletko mukaan?"

Rachel mietti hetken. Kai hänen täytyisi mennä, jos hän halusi veljekset takaisin.

"Tulen", hän vastasi.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Minulla olisi tässä teille kysymys: haluatteko Edin jäävän sinkuksi tässä tarinassa, vai tyrkkäänkö hänelle jonkun parin? Miettikää sitä ja kertokaa mielipiteenne, kerron kyllä sitten, kun olen päättänyt, että miten tehään. **

**Luku 13: Koko perhe koossa jälleen**

Roy, Riza ja Rachel kävelivät takaisin talolle. Roy avasi oven ja päästi ensin Rizan ja Rachelin sisään ja meni sitten itse ja sulki oven.

"Miksi me muuten lähdemme vasta huomenna?" Rachel kysyi.

"On jo myöhä, joten niin on parempi." Roy vastasi.

Rachel huokaisi. Hän olisi halunnut mennä samantien, jotta saisi Edwardin ja muut takaisin. Mutta toisaalta hän taas oli hirmu väsynyt, joten oli kai parempi nukkua yön yli.

"Niin kai sitten", Rachel sanoi. Hänen vatsansa murisi.

"Onko sinulla nälkä?" Riza kysyi. Rachel nyökkäsi punaisena.

"Minä laitan jotain. Riza, älä edes ajattele tulevasi keittiöön." Roy sanoi ja häipyi paikalta ennen kuin Riza ehti sanoa mitään.

"Onko Amestrisissa tapana, että miehet kokkaavat?" Rachel kysyi. Hän kyllä tiesi, ettei ollut, koska Edward nauroi aina sitä, miten hyvä kokki Alphonse oli, vaikka tämä oli poika.

"Ei nyt ihan niinkään. Roy vain on loistava kokki ja minä surkea." Riza sanoi pienen hymyn levitessä hänen kasvoilleen.

"Minäkin olen surkea kokki… jopa Ed pystyy parempaan…" Rachel mutisi.

"Ehkä meillä on muutakin yhteistä kuin punaruskeat silmät." hän lisäsi.

Riza hymyili. Nyt hän oli ainakin varma siitä, että Rachel tiesi olevansa heidän tyttärensä.

"Niin, ehkä." Riza sanoi.

"Tule, täältä voi löytyä jotain sinulle sopivia vaatteita, omasi kun ovat likaiset." hän jatkoi.

Rachel katsoi itseään. Hänen vaatteensa todella olivat ihan sotkuiset.

"Sotkeutuivat varmaan, kun yritin synteesiä." Rachel ajatteli.

Riza meni makuuhuoneeseen Rachel perässään. Hän avasi lipaston, jossa hän oli säilyttänyt vaatteita.

"Valitse minkä haluat. Kyllä ainakin jonkun pitäisi sopia." Riza sanoi ja jatkoi: "Roylla menee vielä jonkinaikaa ruuanlaitossa, joten ehdit käydä suihkussa." hän osoitti ovea nurkassa, joka ilmeisesti johti kylpyhuoneeseen.

"Kiitos", Rachel sanoi. Ei hän oikein muutakaan sanottavaa keksinyt.

"Olehyvä", Riza sanoi ja poistui huoneesta sulkien oven perässään.

Rachel päätti ottaa suihkun ennen kuin rupeisi etsimään sopivia vaatteita. Hän lukitsi makuuhuoneen oven ja otti riipuksen kaulastaan. Hän asetti sen vuoteelle ja laittoi valokuvan, jonka hän oli saanut Trinalta, sen viereen.

Rachel riisuutui ja meni kylpyhuoneeseen.

XXXXX

* * *

Roy kattoi pöytää keittiössä. Ruuaksi oli yksinkertaisesti pastaa, hän kun oli luullut syövänsä täällä yksin.

"Roy?" Riza kysyi ovensuusta.

Roy virnisti ja sanoi: "Siitä on tosiaan aikaa, kun kutsuit minua viimeksi etunimellä."

Riza punastui. Totta…. siitä oli tosiaan aikaa. Kun he luulivat menettäneensä Rachelin, he erosivat eivätkä tavanneet vuoteen. Mutta kun he tapasivat armeijassa ja heistä tuli työtovereita, niin he päättivät pitää menneisyytensä salassa kaikilta.

"Teillä on minua ylempi asema armeijassa, joten en voi käyttää töissä etunimeänne." Riza sanoi.

Roy naurahti ja sanoi: "Siinä olet oikeassa, mutta lopeta tuo. Emme ole töissä tällähetkellä."

"Minä tulin tänne teidän käskystänne, vaikka minulla oli töitä. Te olette lomalla, minä töissä." Riza sanoi.

Roy huokaisi. Hän tiesi Rizan tekevän tuon tahallaan.

"Mitenvaan, mutta lopeta tuo teitittely tältä päivältä. Se on käsky." Roy sanoi. Jos Riza ei lopettanut hänen ärsyttämistään, niin hän teki sen itse. Eihän Rizan kaltainen työintoilija voinut olla noudattamatta käskyä.

"Selvä", Riza sanoi nauraen. Siitä olikin hetki, kun hän oli viimeksi saanut Royn tuolle päälle.

Roy rypisti otsaansa, mutta alkoi sitten nauramaan. Rizan kanssa hän ei oikein koskaan ollut osannut pysyä pokkana.

"Vanha taito on ilmeisesti tallella", Riza nauroi.

"Niin niin, mutta älä ainakaan tee töissä noin." Roy sanoi. Hän sai pöydän katettua ja päätti vaihtaa aihetta.

"Missä Rachel on?" hän kysyi.

"Peseytymässä ja vaihtamassa vaatteensa", Riza vastasi.

"Vai niin. No, ruuan kanssa meneekin vielä jonkunaikaa." Roy sanoi.

"Kuulostat aivan joltain kotirouvalta", Riza sanoi nauraen.

Roy rypisti otsaansa ja totesi ivallisesti: "Vähän pakko, kun se, jonka pitäisi kuulostaa siltä, ei osaa kokata."

Riza meni punaiseksi. Royn kommentti osui arkaan paikkaan.

"Miten vaan", Riza mumisi. Tämä sai Royn hymyilemään.

XXXXX

* * *

Rachel tuli suihkusta ja alkoi valitsemaan vaatteita.

"Aika pölyisiä… näitä ei varmaankaan ole vähäänaikaan käytetty. No, mitäpä sitä nirsoilemaan." hän ajatteli. Rachel kaivoi lipastosta mustanhameen ja mustanpaidan.

"Selvästi sen Rizan vanhoja… samanlainen tyyli." hän ajatteli pukiessaan niitä.

Kun Rachel sai pukeuduttua, hän aikoi sulkea lipaston, mutta jokin siellä pisti hänen silmäänsä.

"Mikäs…?" hän mietti ja otti sieltä vaaleanpunaisenlaatikon. Hän laittoi sen vuoteen päälle ja pyyhkäisi pölyt sen kannesta.

Rachel vilkaisi ovea.

"Tuskin heitä haittaa jos vähän vilkaisen…" hän tuumi ja avasi laatikon. Laatikossa oli kaksi pientä mekkoa ja ruskea pehmopupu. Rachel otti toisen mekoista ja katsoi sitä. Se oli valkoinen ja siinä oli pinkki rusetti.

"Vauvanvaatteita, luulisin." Rachel päätteli mekon koosta. Toinen mekko oli kokonaan pinkki.

Rachel otti pehmopupun varovasti laatikosta ja tutki sitä. Siltä oli oikea etukäpälä melkein irronnut.

"Voisin korjata tämän… se sentään hoituu helposti." hän ajatteli. Hän syntetisoi pupun ehjäksi.

"Rachel, oletko valmis?" Rachel säikähti Rizan koputtaessa oveen niin, että pudotti laatikon maahan.

"Hitto!" Rachel ajatteli ja huusi: "Melkein!" hän pisti varovasti mekot ja pupun takaisin laatikkoon ja laatikon lipastoon. Hän sulki lipaston ja meni avaamaan oven.

"Löysit näköjään sopivia vaatteita." Riza sanoi huomatessaan Rachelin käyttävän hänen vanhoja vaatteitaan.

"Sopivia ja pölyisiä…" Rachel mutisi. Riza hymyili hieman. Sitten hän huomasi jotain lattialla vuoteen vieressä.

"Mikäs tuolla on?" Riza kysyi ja meni nostamaan näkemäänsä.

"Hitto! Tuo varmaan putosi siitä laatikosta!" Rachel ajatteli. Hän huomasi, että se, minkä Riza nosti, oli valokuva.

Riza katsoi valokuvaa hetken. Hän muisti päivän, jona Maes otti sen. Hän ja Roy olivat menneet näyttämään Rachelia Maesille ja Gracialle ensimmäistä kertaa ja Maes oli ottanut Rachelista tämän kuvan.

"Rachel"

Rachel hätkähti.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi.

"Löysitkö sinä tämän jostain?" Riza kysyi valokuvaa osoittaen.

Rachel huokaisi ja sanoi kierrellen: "En edes huomannut sitä aiemmin. Se… se varmaan putosi lipastossa olleesta laatikosta, jota katsoin."

Riza katsoi lipastoa ja sitten Rachelia.

"Sielläkö se olikin?" hän kysyi ääneen, vaikka hän tarkoittikin kysymyksen itselleen.

"Jos tarkoitat sellaista vaaleanpunaista laatikkoa, niin se on lipaston keskimmäisessä laatikossa." Rachel sanoi.

Riza avasi lipaston välittömästi ja otti laatikon sieltä. Hän avasi sen ja löysi kaksi mekkoa ja pehmopupun.

"Ai niin, täällähän ne olivatkin." hän sanoi.

Rachel meni hieman kiinnostuneena Rizan luokse ja katsoi valokuvaa, jossa oli pieni vauva. Riza huomasi mitä Rachel katsoi ja sanoi: "Tuo vauva olet sinä."

"Tajusin sen kyllä!" Rachel tuhahti, vaikkei hän oikeasti sitä ollut tajunnut. Riza taisi arvata tämän, ainakin hänen virneestään päätellen.

"Nämä mekot ovat sinun vanhojasi, niin kuin tämä pupukin." Riza sanoi. Hän otti pupun käteensä ja jatkoi: "Sinulla oli aina tapana syödä tätä."

Rachel meni punaiseksi. Senkö takia pupu oli ollut rikki?

"Jos nyt vaikka jättäisit sen tavan ja tulisit syömään oikeata ruokaa." ovelle juuri tullut Roy sanoi.

Riza tirskahti jalähti kävelemään keittiöön naurava Roy perässään. Roy kuitenkin pysähtyi, kun huomasi, että Rachel oli jäänyt paikalleen.

"Tuletko sinä?" hän kysyi. Rachel seisoi hiljaa paikallaan vielä hetken ja lähti sitten keittiöön.

XXXXX

* * *

Heidän syödessään ei tapahtunut mitään mainitsemisen arvoista, joten jätetään se siihen.

Kun he olivat syöneet, Roy sanoi: "Lähdemme aamulla 7:30. Riza nukkuu makuuhuoneessa, Rachel vierashuoneessa ja minä menen sohvalle."

"Selvä", Riza sanoi ja alkoi korjaamaan astioita. Rachel sensijaan nousi pöydästä sanaakaan sanomatta ja meni vierashuoneeseen.

Riza katsoi Rachelin perään ja kysyi: "Roy… luuletko, että hän vihaa meitä?"

Roy oli hetken hiljaa ja sanoi sitten rehellisesti: "En tiedä, mutta jos vihaa, niin se ei ole ihme."

Riza huokaisi.

"Niinhän se on, mutta… hän on tyttäremme! En halua hänen vihaavan minua…" Riza sopersi.

"En minäkään, mutta minkäs sille voi." Roy sanoi. Hän raapi päätään ja jatkoi: "Murehdit liikaa. Korjaa astiat sillävälin, kun puhun Rachelin kanssa." tämän sanottuaan Roy lähti vierashuoneeseen.

XXXXX

* * *

Rachel istui vuoteella ja katsoi perhekuvaansa.

"Miksen pysty olemaan vihainen heille? Puhuiko Roy, siis isäni, totta? Yrittivätkö he ihmissynteesiä?" Rachel mietti.

Hän kuuli koputuksen ovelta.

"Sisään", hän mutisi. Roy avasi oven ja tuli sisään.

"Mitä asiaa?" Rachel kysyi kylmästi ja nosti katseensa Royhin.

Roy päätti mennä suoraan asiaan ja kysyi: "Riza ja minä mietimme, että vihaatko sinä meitä?"

Rachel hymähti ja sanoi: "En sen enempää vihaa kuin pidäkkään." sitten hän laski katseensa takaisin valokuvaan ja lisäsi: "Eihän ventovieraita voi vihata."

Roy ei ollut yllättynyt tyttärensä sanoista. Loukkaantunut kyllä, muttei yllättynyt. Toisaalta Rachel oli oikeassa, joten ei hänellä ollut syytä olla loukkaantunut.

"Niinpäniin." Roy huokaisi.

"Mutta tällähetkellä on tärkeintä saada Ed ja muut Amestrisiin. Se on ainoa syy, jonka vuoksi suostun yhteistyöhön." Rachel sanoi.

Roy nyökkäsi.

"Olet oikeassa, se on nyt tärkeintä." hän sanoi.

"Hyvä että tajuat", Rachel sanoi. Hän laittoi valokuvan takaisin riipuksen sisään ja jatkoi: "Minua väsyttää, joten viitsitkö häipyä?"

"Mennään mennään", Roy mutisi ja sanoi: "Hyvääyötä."

Rachel vain tuhahti. Roy virnisti ja sulki oven.

XXXXX

* * *

"Roy? Mitä Rachel sanoi?" Riza kysyi Royn palattua keittiöön.

Roy raapi päätään.

"Mites tämän nyt sanoi-"

"Sano suoraan vain", Riza sanoi ennen kuin Roy sai lopetettua lausettaan.

"Ei kuulemma sen enempää vihaa kuin pidäkkään. Hänestä olemme hänelle ventovieraita." Roy sanoi. Huomattuaan Rizan surullisen ilmeen hän jatkoi: "Mutta parempi niin. Ainakaan hän ei vihaa meitä, vai mitä?"

"Olet oikeassa", Riza sanoi hymyillen. Molemmat menivät nukkumaan, koska aamulla heillä oli aikainen herätys.


	15. Chapter 15

**Luku 14: Keskuksen vilinää**

Junamatka meni yllättävän nopeasti ainakin Rachelin mielestä, mikä tosin saattoi johtua siitä, että hän nukahteli vähänväliä.

Kun Rachel astui vanhempiensa kanssa ulos junasta, hän katseli ympärilleen. Hän oli odottanut keskuksen olevan jotenkin erilainen, mutta ainakin näin ensinäkemältä se näytti samalta kuin suurkaupungit Saksassa ja Lontoossa. Rachel oli hieman pettynyt, mutta hän päätti laittaa asiat tärkeysjärjestykseen.

"Missä päin on se keskuskirjasto? Mitä pikemmin löydämme keinon, niin sen parempi." Rachel sanoi.

"Joudutte pärjäämään jonkinaikaa kaksin, sillä minulla on töitä." Riza sanoi. Hän kääntyi Rachelin puoleen ja sanoi: "Nähdään taas."

Rachel ei vastannut, hän vain mumisi jotain.

Tämän jälkeen Riza lähti.

"Eikö sinulla ole töitä?" Rachel kysyi Roylta.

"Ei, minulla on vielä tänään ja huomenna vapaata." Roy vastasi.

"Ai… no mennään nyt sitten sinne kirjastoon!" Rachel huusi Roylle, mikä kiinnitti joidenkin ohikulkijoiden huomion.

Roy huokaisi ja sanoi: "Minun on ensin vietävä matkalaukkuni kotiin. Ja meidän pitäisi syödäkin jotain, aamulla kun emme ehtineet."

"Sinun vikasi, kun heräsit niin myöhään." Rachel tuhahti.

Roy nauroi.

"Niin niin. Viedään nyt jokatapauksessa ensin tämä laukku. Sitten mennään nopeasti syömään aamiaista ja sitten kirjastoon. Sopiiko?" Roy ehdotti.

Rachel ei jaksanut kinata ja oli kieltämättä hieman nälkäinen, joten hän nyökkäsi.

XXXXX

* * *

Ei mennyt kauaa, kun he saapuivat Royn talolle. Rachel katsoi sitä silmät suurina.

"Valtava…!" hän ajatteli. Royn talo ei tosin ollut erityisen suuri, vain hieman suurempi kuin Hughesien talo, mutta Rachelista se näytti suurelta.

Roy huomasi tyttärensä katseen.

"Vaikuttunut?" hän kysyi.

"No en, olen nähnyt suurempiakin taloja!" Rachel tuhahti. Roy huomasi valheen, muttei sanonut mitään.

"Odotatko tässä vai tuletko sisälle?" hän kysyi.

"Tsh, jään tähän." Rachel mutisi ja istuutui Royn talon portaille odottamaan, kun Roy meni sisälle.

"Mph… kun saamme Edin ja muut Amestrisiin, niin pääsen eroon niistä kahdesta… mutta hetkinen! Eikös Ed työskennellyt sille Roylle? Jos huonosti käy, niin en pääsekään heistä eroon." Rachel ajatteli.

Hetken kuluttua Roy tuli takaisin ulos sanoen: "Mennään ensin nopeasti aamiaiselle ja sitten kirjastoon."

"Sovimme tuosta jo aikaisemmin…" Rachel mumisi heidän lähtiessään.

XXXXX

* * *

He menivät pieneen kahvilaan, josta he tilasivat aamiaisensa ja alkoivat syömään niitä.

Roy ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, ja Rachelia ei vain kiinnostanut puhua, joten heidän pöydässään oli hiljaista.

"Voisihan tässä tietysti alkaa haukkumaan terästä… no, säästän sen ilon myöhempään." Roy ajatteli ja haukkasi voileipäänsä.

Ulko-ovi potkaistiin auki ja sisään tuli aseistettu mies huutaen: "Rahat tänne tai tulee lyijymyrkytys!" Miehen mukana oli neljä muuta, jotka olivat myös aseistettuja.

Ihmiset alkoivat kiljua ja heittäytyivät lattialle. Ainoastaan Roy, Rachel ja nurkkapöydässä istuva mies pysyivät rauhallisina. Hekin menivät kuitenkin lattialle.

"Kädet niskan taakse!" joukon johtaja huusi. Kaikki tottelivat välittömästi.

Joukon johtaja käveli kassalle ja sanoi: "Rahat tänne!" kassalla oleva myyjä totteli välittömästi ja alkoi antaa miehelle rahoja.

"Viisi miestä… kyllä tämän pitäisi onnistua!" Roy ajatteli samalla, kun vilkuili miehiä. Hän virnisti ja potkaisi takanaan olleen tuolin kumoon kiinnittäen rikollisten huomion.

"Sinä! Mitä oikein pelleilet!?" yksi rikollisista huusi Roylle ja osoitti tätä aseella.

"Hyvä, hyvä…" Roy toisteli mielessään. Sitten hän pisti pystyyn pienen esityksen: "Anteeksi! Olkaa kilttejä älkääkä tappako minua! Minulla on arvokas kultakello taskussa! Voin antaa sen! Älkää tappako minua!"

"Mitä hittoa!?" Rachel ajatteli ja vilkaisi Royta.

Royta aseella osoittava mies virnisti ja sanoi: "Kuulostaa hyvältä. Kello tänne!"

"Heh, hyvä. Kaikki menee suunnitelman mukaan." Roy ajatteli ja työnsi kätensä taskuunsa, jossa hänen kitkakankaasta tehty hansikkaansa oli. Hän laittoi sen käteensä, nosti kätensä nopeasti taskusta ja ennen kuin rikolliset ehtivät reagoida, hän poltti heitä. Ei tappavasti, mutta he kaatuivat ja menettivät tajunsa.

"Se oli siinä. Olkaa hyvä, ja soittakaa miliiseille." Roy sanoi kassalla olevalle miehelle ja nousi lattialta. Roy oli selkäpäin nurkkaa, eikä hän huomannut, kun siellä ollut mies veti aseensa esiin.

"Varo!" Rachel huusi.

Roy kääntyi ympäri ja mies ampui häntä kämmeneen. Siinä meni hansikaskin rikki.

"Piru vieköön! Niitä olikin kuusi!" Roy ajatteli ja piti kiinni vuotavasta kämmenestään. Mies aikoi ampua taas, mutta pudotti aseensa, kun tunsi viiltävän kivun olkapäässään. Rachel oli syntetisoinut valtavan terän lattiasta, joka nyt lävisti miehen olkapään.

Roy huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Hyvin tehty, Rachel." hän sanoi. Samassa kaksi armeijanupseeria syöksyi ovesta sisään.

"Kenraali Mustang! Oletteko kunnossa?" toinen upseereista, vaaleatukkainen mies, kysyi samalla, kun otti asennon partnerinsa kanssa.

"Olen kyllä, vääpeli Brosh. Ole hyvä ja vartioi rikollisia miliisien tuloon saakka." Roy käski.

"Kyllä, herra!" vääpeli Brosh, etunimeltään Denny, sanoi ja keräsi aseet lattialta varmistaakseen, etteivät rikolliset saaneet niitä.

"Herra kenraali, suosittelen, että menette sairaalaan. Haava kädessänne on aika syvä." vääpelin partneri, mustatukkainen nainen, sanoi.

"Ei huolta, luutnantti Ross, menen heti näyttämään sitä. Jää tänne vahtimaan rikollisia vääpelin kanssa." Roy sanoi.

"Kyllä herra!" luutnantti Maria Ross sanoi. Roy tarttui vuotavaan käteensä ja sanoi: "Mennään, Rachel." Sitten he molemmat lähtivät kahvilasta.

XXXXX

* * *

"Senkin kakara, saat aina itsesi pulaan!" silmälasipäinen mies valitti ovellaan seisovalle Roylle.

"Niin niin, anteeksi, tohtori Knocks, mutta voisitteko nyt hoitaa tämän haavan?" Roy kysyi pahoittelevasti.

"Tsk, tule sisälle. Ei sitä tässä ovella viitsi." Knocks sanoi ja meni sisälle taloonsa jättäen oven auki.

Roy katsoi olkansa yli ja kysyi: "Tuletko sisälle, Rachel?"

Rachel istahti portaille ja sanoi: "En, odotan tässä."

"Selvä", Roy sanoi ja meni sisälle sulkien oven perässään.

XXXXX

* * *

"Kukas hän oli?" Knocks kysyi, kun Roy oli sulkenut oven.

"Hm?"

"Se tyttö ulkona", Knocks täsmensi samalla, kun etsi sidetarpeita.

"Mahtaisitko uskoa, jos kertoisin?" Roy kysyi ja istuutui nojatuoliin.

"Kokeile", Knocks sanoi ja alkoi puhdistamaan haavaa.

"Ei kyllä varmasti usko…" Roy ajatteli sanoessaan: "Rachel on tyttäreni."

Hetken oli hiljaista, kunnes Knocks sanoi: "Niinpä tietysti."

Tämä yllätti Royn täysin.

"Uskotko sinä sen? Tai siis tottahan se on, mutta luulin, ettet uskoisi." hän sanoi.

"Tsk, tietysti. Olet sellainen naistenmies, etten yllättyisi, vaikka sinulla olisi kymmenkunta kakaroita." Knocks sanoi ja alkoi sitoa Royn haavaa.

"Oliko tuo olevinaan loukkaus vai kohteliaisuus?" ärtynyt Roy kysyi.

"Tulkitse kumpana haluat", Knocks sanoi. Kesti hetken, ennen kuin hän lisäsi: "Valmis!"

Roy katsoi nyt kättään, jonka Knocks oli juuri hoitanut kuntoon.

"Kiitos, tohtori." Roy sanoi ja nousi ylös. Ennen lähtöään hän kuitenkin vielä lisäsi: "Muuten, Knocks.."

"Tiedetään. En kerro kakarastasi kellekkään." Knocks sanoi ja sytytti tupakan.

Roy hymyili ja nyökkäsi. Sitten hän avasi oven ja meni takaisin ulos.

XXXXX

* * *

Rachel nousi pystyyn kuullessaan oven avautuvan. Hän tuijotti Royta.

Roy huomasi tämän ja sanoi: "Anteeksi, että jouduit odottamaan."

Rachel kääntyi ympäri. Hän hymähti ja sanoi: "Ihan sama, mennään nyt vain sinne kirjastoon!"

"Mennään mennään." Roy sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti keskuskirjastoa Rachel perässään.

"Olisi kai pitänyt sanoa hänelle, että menee sairaalaan…. häntähän ammuttiin! Mutta se saisi minut kuulostamaan siltä kuin välittäisin, ja minähän en välitä! Sitä paitsi meidän on mentävä kirjastoon…" Rachel ajatteli seuratessaan Royta.

XXXXX

* * *

"Olemme perillä", Roy sanoi heidän seistessään valtavan rakennuksen, joka oli osa keskuskirjastoa, edessä. Rachel katsoi rakennusta silmät suurina. Hän oli kyllä kuullut Edwardilta sen olevan suuri, mutta ihan tätä hän ei ollut odottanut.

Roy huomasi Rachelin tuijotuksen ja virnisti.

"Eikö meillä ollut kiire?" hän kysyi. Oma tytär tai ei, hän ei voinut vastustaa ärsyttämistä.

Rachel mulkaisi häntä vihaisesti ja sanoi: "Sinähän se aikaa olet enemmän kuluttanut." Roy nauroi ja he menivät sisään.

XXXXX

* * *

"Älä lähde hortoilemaan, ettet eksy. Tämä on iso paikka." Roy sanoi tyttärelleen. Rachel katsoi häntä ärtyneesti ja sanoi: "Joo joo, en ole lapsi."

Roy vain nauroi. "Et niin, mutta tämän kokoisessa paikassa voi silti eksyä helposti." Roy sanoi. Hän osoitti vasemmalle ja jatkoi: "Alkemiaa käsittelevät tekstit ovat muistaakseni tuolla päin."

"No mitä me sitten vielä tässä seisomme?" Rachel kysyi ja alkoi kävellä Royn osoittamaan suuntaan. Roy meni nopeasti perään, ettei kadottaisi Rachelia.

XXXXX

* * *

"Minä etsin täältä, etsi sinä tuolta." Roy sanoi ja näytti Rachelille suunnan. Rachel nyökkäsi ja meni Royn osoittamaan suuntaan.

Roy katsoi yhtä kirjahyllyistä.

"Hohhoijaa… ei kyllä millään viitsisi, kun on kerran vapaapäivä. Teräs saa kyllä hyvittää tämän." hän ajatteli ja alkoi selaamaan kirjoja.

XXXXX

* * *

Päivä kului nopeasti. Roy ja Rachel kävivät kaksi kertaa nopeasti syömässä ja menivät sitten takaisin kirjastoon. Päivän päättyessä kumpikaan ei kuitenkaan ollut löytänyt mitään, josta voisi olla apua.

"Hemmetin hemmetin hemmetti!" Rachel kiroili kävellessään Royn kanssa kohti tämän kotia.

"Älä kiroile, Rachel." Roy sanoi. Riza oli varoittanut häntä sanomasta mitään, mikä ärsyttäisi Rachelia, mutta tuskin hänkään tykkäisi, jos kuulisi Rachelin kiroilevan. Kiroilihan Roykin, mutta se nyt oli asia erikseen…

"Älä määräile! Sitä paitsi ottaa päähän, kun emme löytäneet mitään." Rachel sanoi.

"Löydämme kyllä jotain, joten älä ole huolissasi." Roy sanoi. Todellisuudessa hän ei kuitenkaan uskonut sanaakaan siitä, mitä itse juuri sanoi.

"Kuinka vanhaksi minua luulet? Kolme -vuotiaaksiko?" Rachel kysyi.

"Häh?"

Rachel huokaisi. Idiootti mikä idiootti.

"Huomaan äänensävystäsi, ettet usko tuota itsekkään." Rachel selitti.

Roy tuijotti Rachelia hetken ja kysyi sitten: "Jäinkö kiinni?"

"Vähemmästäkin", Rachel tuhahti. Juuri silloin he saapuivat Royn talolle.

"Perillä ollaan", Roy sanoi ja avasi oven. Rachel meni sisään mitään sanomatta. Roy meni hänen perässään ja sulki oven.

"Talo on iso ja asun yksin, joten yksi huone, jota olen käyttänyt vierashuoneena, on tyhjillään. Voit nukkua siellä." Roy sanoi.

Rachel nyökkäsi ja kysyi: "Missä se on?"

"Tule, niin näytän." Roy vastasi. Hän otti takin yltään ja meni sitten näyttämään Rachelille hänen huoneensa.

XXXXX

* * *

Rachel tarkasteli huonetta ovensuusta. Se oli paljon isompi kuin Royn toisessa talossa ollut vierashuone, ja myös paljon sotkuisempi. Siellä oli vaatekaappi, kirjoituspöytä ja vuode. Lattialla lojui kaikenlaista vanhaa romua, roskia ja vanhoja sanomalehtiä.

"Ei oikein ole tullut siivottua, kun tätä huonetta ei oikein ole käytetty…" Roy sanoi nolona.

"Ei haittaa, siivoan sen itse." Rachel sanoi ja jatkoi: "Hyvää yötä."

"Hyvää yötä? Kellohan on vasta 21:29." Roy sanoi.

"Menen huomenna taas kirjastoon etsimään keinoa saada muut tänne, enkä halua olla väsynyt." Rachel selitti.

Roy räpäytti silmiään ja sanoi: "No jos olet sitä mieltä… ei meidän tosiaankaan kannata mennä väsyneinä kirjastoon."

"Meidän?"

Roy huokaisi. "Minulla on huomenna viimeinen vapaapäivä, joten ehdin tulla auttamaan." hän selitti.

"Ai… no, hyvää yötä." Rachel sanoi. Hän meni sisään vierashuoneeseen, josta nyt tuli hänen huoneensa, ja läimäytti oven kiinni suoraan Royn nenän edestä.

Roy katsoi ovea.

"Äitiinsä tullut…" hän tuumasi ja meni itsekkin nukkumaan.

XXXXX

* * *

Samoihin aikoihin Saksassa: "Ed!" Alphonse huusi ja juoksi Edwardin luo. Edward kääntyi katsomaan veljeään ja kysyi: "Mitä nyt, Al?" hän kysyi.

"Ed, sinä vilustut, jos jäät siihen! Tule takaisin telttaan!" Alphonse huusi veljelleen. Edward istui syntetigrammin vieressä. Oli myöhä ja satoi. Hän ja Alphonse olivat pystyttäneet teltan lähelle syntetigrammia. Edward pudisti päätään.

"Jään vielä odottamaan Rachelia", hän sanoi ja siirsi märän hiuskiehkuran pois kasvoiltaan.

"Voit odottaa teltassa. Huomaamme kyllä, jos jotain tapahtuu!" Alphonse huusi veljelleen. Edward oli saanut tarpeekseen. Hän pomppasi pystyyn ja huusi: "Mutta entä jos emme huomaakkaan, kun jotain tapahtuu!? Miten me muka selittäisimme kaiken Rachelille!?"

Alphonse katsoi veljeään ja antoi periksi. Hän tiesi kuinka paljon tämä välitti Rachelista.

"Olkoon. Tuon sinulle sateenvarjon." Alphonse sanoi ja meni hakemaan sateenvarjoa.

"Kiitos, Al!" Edward huusi veljensä perään. He eivät olleet huomanneet, että heitä oltiin tarkkailtu jo pitkään….

**A.N: Juu, tiedän et Rachel on aika kakara tässä. Eikä mikään paras luku, mutta nauroin kyllä tota kahvilakohtausta kirjoittaessani. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: Sanon nyt jo tässä vaiheessa, että lähiaikoina tämän julkaisu saattaa hidastua huomattavasti, koska en ole tätä nyt paljoa kirjoitellut. **

**Luku 15: Perhe sotkuja**

Aamulla Roy ja Rachel menivät taas kirjastoon. Päivä oli samanlainen kuin eilinenkin, lukuunottamatta sitä ryöstöä kahvilassa. He kävivät pari kertaa syömässä ja jatkoivat sitten etsimistä, mutta tuloksetta.

"Hemmetin hemmetin hemmetti!" Rachel kirosi taas heidän kävellessään kotiin.

"Rachel-"

"Joo joo, en kiroile." Rachel sanoi keskeyttäen isänsä.

Roy huokaisi. Hän oli pohtinut jo hyvän aikaa, että miten Rachel oikein oli kasvatettu.

"Toisaalta tämä voi olla teräksenkin syytä… hänellä on huono vaikutus ihmisiin!" Roy ajatteli.

"Roy…?" Rachel sanoi hiljaa. Roy käänsi katseensa häneen.

"Onhan tuo ymmärrettävää, että hän kutsuu minua nimellä… Riza tosin ei taitaisi pitää siitä, mutta tuskin hän mitään siitä Rachelille sanoisi." Roy ajatteli.

"Niin, Rachel?" hän kysyi.

Rachel oli hetken hiljaa. Sitten hän kuitenkin sanoi: "Ei mitään, unohda."

"Selvä", Roy sanoi. Vaikka hän olisikin halunnut tietää, mitä Rachel aikoi sanoa, niin hän tiesi, ettei siitä inttäminen auttaisi asiaa.

He saapuivat Royn talolle ja menivät sisään.

XXXXX

Heti heidän sisälle päästyään puhelin soi. Roy laittoi takkinsa naulakkoon ja meni vastaamaan puhelimeen.

"Roy Mustang puhelimessa", Roy sanoi puhelimeen.

"Mustang? Katsokkin, että tulet huomenna ajoissa töihin!" kenraalimajuri Olivier Armstrong karjui puhelimeen. Roy otti luurin hieman kauemmaksi korvastaan. Hän vihasi sitä, kun joku karjui puhelimeen. Se sai hänen korvansa sattumaan.

"Kyllä, kyllä…" Roy sanoi ja alkoi kuunnella Olivierin saarnaa työasioista.

XXXXX

Rachel seisoi oventakana Royn puhelua kuunnellen. Hän halusi tietää lisää vanhemmistaan, mutta hänen ylpeytensä esti häntä kysymästä noin vain.

"Ehkä minun olisi sittenkin pitänyt kysyä Roylta, että mikseivät hän ja se Riza asu yhdessä." Rachel ajatteli. Sitä hän oli miettinyt eilisestä asti, kun Rizaa ei näkynyt illalla. Hän oli luullut vanhempiensa asuvan yhdessä.

Hän kuuli Royn lopettavan puhelun.

"Toisaalta eihän se minulle kuulu…" hän ajatteli. Hän kaatui yhtäkkiä, kun Roy avasi oven, johon hän oli nojannut.

"Jaaha, vai salakuuntelija." Roy sanoi Rachelin tömähdettyä lattialle. Rachel nousi pystyyn ja huusi: "En minä salakuunnellut!"

Roy kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

"Et vai?" hän kysyi. Kyllä hän tiesi Rachelin salakuunnelleen, sanoi tämä mitä tahansa. Rachel huomasi, ettei Roy uskonut häntä, joten hän häipyi sanaakaan sanomatta huoneeseensa.

"Hohhoijaa, tästä tulee vielä hankalaa." Roy sanoi itsekseen ja meni laittamaan itselleen ja Rachelille iltapalaa.

XXXXX

Rachel oli saanut siivottua suurimmat sotkut huoneestaan. Hän vilkaisi kelloa. 21:43. Hänen vatsansa murisi, joten hän päätti mennä etsimään keittiöstä jotain syötävää.

Olohuoneen ohi kulkiessaan hän kuuli puhetta, joten hän pysähtyi. Hän kurkisti varovasti ovesta ja näki Royn puhuvan puhelimessa.

"Kyllä kyllä, tulen ajoissa töihin." Roy sanoi puhelimeen. Sitten oli pieni tauko.

"Hän varmaan kuuntelee, mitä henkilö, jonka kanssa hän puhuu, sanoo." Rachel ajatteli.

"Joo…. Rachel vai? Tuollahan hän oven takana kuuntelee." Roy sanoi Rizalle, joka oli kysynyt, mitä Rachel tekee. Rachel jähmettyi.

"Milloin hän oikein huomasi?" hän ajatteli.

"Miksikö? Salaakuuntelu taitaa olla hänen harrastuksensa." Roy sanoi puhelimeen.

"Älkää ärsyttäkö häntä, kenraali." Riza sanoi puhelimen toisessa päässä. Hän ei halunut Rachelin olevan vihainen heille.

"En, en. Nähdään huomenna." Roy sanoi ja lopetti puhelun.

Rachel tosiaan ärsyyntyi siitä harrastus-kommentista. Hän kyllä tiesi, että Roy sanoi sen tahallaan, mutta se ärsytti häntä silti. Roy avasi oven ja Rachel kaatui taas maahan. Hän kun oli typeränä nojannut oveen.

"Vietätpä paljon aikaa tämän harrastuksesi parissa." Roy sanoi Rizan kieltoa rikkoen. Rachel nousi pystyyn ja sanoi: "En minä salakuunnellut, kuljin vain ohi."

"Aika kauan sinulta kestää kulkea yhden oven ohi." Roy sanoi. Hän katsoi Rachelia ja huomasi saaneensa tämän suuttumaan.

"Ihan sama uskotko vai etkö!" Rachel tuhahti kun oli varma, ettei saisi Royta uskomaan. Sen enempää sanomatta hän marssi keittiöön etsimään ruokaa.

XXXXX

"Tein voileipiä, jos kelpaa." Roy sanoi mentyään keittiöön Rachelin perässä. Rachel ei sanonut mitään, mutta otti pari voileipää ja kaasi itselleen mehua kannusta, jonka Roy oli jättänyt pöydälle.

"On olemassa sellainen sana kuin ``kiitos´´." Roy sanoi Rachelille puoliksi leikillään. Rachel oli kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan mitä Roy sanoi hänelle.

Roy huokaisi.

"Kumpikohan meistä on toivottomampi tapaus? Minä, joka en saa häntä kuuntelemaan vai hän, joka ei kuuntele?" hän ajatteli.

Roy meni istumaan pöydän ääreen ja otti myös pari voileipää ja mehua. Tuli hiljaista.

Roy ei keksinyt mitään sanomista, mikä ei ärsyttäisi Rachelia ja Rachelia ei vain huvittanut puhua. Syötyään Rachel poistui paikalta sanaakaan sanomatta.

"Ja minä kun pidin terästä hankalana kakarana", Roy mutisi. Pian hänkin sai syötyä ja päätti mennä nukkumaan.

XXXXX

Royn kulkiessa olohuoneen ohi hän kuuli sieltä kolauksen.

"Mitäs?" hän kurkisti olohuoneeseen ovenraosta ja näki Rachelin, joka piteli vanhaa valokuva-albumia käsissään.

"Mitä hän oikein puuhaa?" Roy ajatteli.

"Tämä harrastus näyttäisi kulkevan suvussa!" Rachel tokaisi tarkoituksella niin kovaa, että Roy kuuli sen. Hän oli heti huomannut Royn ja ilmoitti sen tälle nyt selvästi.

"Jäinkö kiinni?" Roy kysyi avatessaan oven. Hän tuli olohuoneeseen ja katsoi Rachelia, joka oli kuin häntä ei olisikaan. Roy käveli hänen luokseen ja kysyi: "Mitä sinä teet?"

"Mitä se muka sinulle kuuluu?" Rachel tokaisi ja alkoi selaamaan valokuva-albumia.

"Kyllä se kuuluu, sillä tämä on minun taloni ja tuo on minun valokuva-albumini." Roy sanoi. Tämä sai Rachelin hiljaiseksi, sillä mietti hän asiaa miten päin tahansa, niin Roy oli oikeassa. Ei Rachel kuitenkaan halunut myöntää sitä, joten hän pysyi hiljaa.

"Menit hiljaiseksi, koska tiedät minun olevan oikeassa." Roy sanoi tytärtään ärsyttäen. Sanaakaan sanomatta Rachel nosti nyrkkinsä ja iski sen Royn vasempaan silmään. Sitten hän jatkoi valokuva-albumin selaamista. Roy kosketti silmäänsä mutisten jotain.

"Tuo ei ollut kovin mukavaa", hän sanoi lopulta.

"Sinähän se tässä ärsytit", Rachel sanoi.

Roy huokaisi. Sitten hän sai idean. Hän vetäisi valokuva-albumin Rachelin käsistä ja löi häntä sillä päähän.

"Auts!" Rachel huusi ja jatkoi: "Mitä hittoa!?"

"Kerjäsit sitä", Roy sanoi. Hän osoitti valokuva-albumia ja jatkoi: "Joko haluat kertoa miksi katselit tätä?"

Rachel tuijotti Royta. Kysyäkö vai ei? Sitä hän oli miettinyt pitkään. Lopulta hän käänsi katseensa pois ja päätti kysyä.

"Mietin vain…." hän aloitti, muttei kuitenkaan osannut jatkaa.

"Niin?" Roy kysyi.

"…ei mitään." Rachel sanoi ja oli aikeissa lähteä pois, mutta Roy pysäytti hänet tarttumalla hänen käsivarteensa.

"Rachel, sinä voit kyllä kertoa, jos jokin vaivaa sinua." Roy sanoi.

"Ei minua mikään vaivaa!" Rachel tiuskaisi nopeasti. Roy huokaisi. Hänen tyttärensä oli tosiaankin hankala tapaus.

"Tähän Riza varmaan huomauttaisi, että eipä ole omena kauas puusta pudonnut…" Roy ajatteli.

"No selvä on sitten, mutta kertoisit silti, että mitä etsit tästä." Roy sanoi ja heilutti toisessa kädessään olevaa valokuva-albumia.

Rachel huokaisi. Hän riuhtaisi itsensä irti Royn otteesta ja meni istumaan sohvalle. Roy istui hänen viereensä.

"Olen vain ajattellut…" Rachel piti taukoa ennen kuin jatkoi: "Miksette sinä ja Riza asu yhdessä? Mitä teidän välillänne oikein tapahtui?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Luku 16: Viisitoista vuotta sitten, osa 1/2**

Roy katsoi tytärtään hölmistyneenä. Hän ei ollut odottanut tämän kysyvän mitään tuon kaltaista.

"Se on mutkikas juttu…" Roy mumisi.

"Selitä parhaasi mukaan", Rachel tokaisi. Roy huokaisi ja aloitti kertomisen.

XXXXX

Kuusitoista vuotta sitten:

"Roy! Roy!" juuri Royn luokse tullut Riza huusi.

"Niin, Riza?" sohvalla sanomalehteä lukeva Roy kysyi.

17-vuotias Riza Hawkeye ja 19-vuotias Roy Mustang olivat seurustelleet kolme kuukautta. He olivat pitäneet suhteensa salassa kaikilta paitsi Royn parhaalta ystävältä, Maes Hughesilta.

"Roy, on parempi, että istut alas." Riza sanoi.

"Johan minä istun. Istu itse alas." Roy sanoi ja käänsi sivua lukemastaan lehdestä. Riza istui Royn viereen.

"Roy, minä…" Riza aloitti muttei tiennyt, miten jatkaa lausettaan.

Nyt Roy siirsi katseensa sanomalehdestä Rizaan. Hän alkoi huolestua, sillä Riza ei yleensä epäröinyt vaan sanoi asiat suoraan niin kuin ne olivat.

"Niin, Riza? Onko jokin vialla?" Roy kysyi.

"Roy, minä…" Riza toisti ja piti pientä taukoa. "Olen raskaana." hän sanoi lopulta. Hetken oli aivan hiljaista.

"Anteeksi kuinka?" Roy kysyi varmistaakseen, että oli kuullut oikein.

"Olen raskaana", Riza toisti. Tuli taas hiljaista ja sitten Roy putosi lattialle.

Riza säikähti. Hän polvistui Royn viereen ja huusi: "Roy? Roy, herää!"

XXXXX

"Sinä siis pyörryit, kun hän kertoi olevansa raskaana?" Rachel kysyi isältään nauruaan pidätellen.

"Älä viitsi nauraa, ei se ole niin hauskaa." Roy mutisi.

"Sori, sori! Jatka vain!" Rachel sanoi nauraen.

"Kun heräsin, niin suurin huolenaiheeni oli mitä Rizan isä tekisi minulle." Roy selitti.

"No kuinka siinä kävi?"

"Rizan isä otti sen yllättävän hyvin, joskin hän uhkasi ampua minut jos jättäisin Rizan." Roy sanoi huokaisten.

"Entä hänen äitinsä?" Rachel kysyi. Roy oli hetken hiljaa kunnes vastasi: "Kuoli paljon ennen sitä. Minäkään en koskaan edes tavannut häntä."

"Ai…"

"Minun vanhempani taas… no, heille me emme edes kertoneet." Roy sanoi.

"Ettekö? Mutta kai he jossain vaiheessa sentään saivat selville?" Rachel kysyi.

"Kyllä", Roy vastasi ja alkoi taas kertoa.

XXXXX

Viisitoista vuotta sitten:

"Riizaa! Rachel ei lakkaa itkemästä! Auta vääähäään!" Roy valitti mennessään Rachelin kanssa olohuoneeseen, jossa Riza luki lehteä. Riza käänsi katseensa Royhin ja tyttäreensä. Hän nousi ylös ja otti Rachelin Roylta.

"Shhh… Rachel, shhh…" Riza rauhoitteli tytärtään, joka lopettikin itkemisen nopeasti.

"En vieläkään tajua, että miten sinä teet tuon." Roy sanoi ja istuutui sohvalle. Riza istui hänen viereensä.

"Naisten yksinoikeus", Riza vastasi tyynesti, joskin puoliksi vitsinä.

"No hyvä että sinä hoidat tuon naisten homman, kun kokkaus jää minulle." Roy sanoi.

"Voin minäkin laittaa ruok-"

"Kiitos vain Riza, mutta minä ja Rachel emme halua ruokamyrkytystä." Roy sanoi. Hetken oli hiljaista, ja sitten molemmat alkoivat nauramaan.

"Entä jos Rachelista tulee yhtähuono kokki kuin sinusta?" Roy kysyi naurunsa läpi. Riza mietti hetken ja sanoi sitten: "Sitten hänen on vain isona löydettävä aviomies, joka osaa kokata."

Tässä vaiheessa Roy lopetti nauramisen.

"Äläs mene asioiden edelle, Riza. Rachel ei ole vielä vuottakaan." hän sanoi. Riza nauroi poikaystävälleen. Tämä hössötti tyttärensä perään kuin mikäkin kanaemo. Silloin he kuulivat kun oveen koputettiin ja ulkoa kuului: "Ovi auki, Roy!"

"Maes? Hänen ja Gracianhan piti tulla vasta huomenna." Riza ihmetteli. Roy meni avaamaan oven.

"Johan kesti, Roy!" Maes sanoi.

"Ole hiljaa", Roy mumisi Maesille ja sanoi: "Päivää, Gracia."

"Päivää, Roy. Anteeksi, että tulimme jo tänään, vaikka Rachelin syntymäpäivä on vasta huomenna." Gracia sanoi.

"Mitäs tuosta…" Roy sanoi ja päästi vieraat sisään.

XXXXX

"Päivää, Riza." Gracia sanoi mentyään olohuoneeseen.

"Päivää, Gracia." Riza sanoi. Sitten hän huomasi sormuksen Gracian sormessa.

"Oletteko sinä ja Maes kihloissa!?" hän kysyi. Gracia nauroi ja vastasi: "Kyllä, hän kosi minua viimeviikolla."

"Riza! Menen Maesin kanssa kävelylle!" Roy huusi.

"Selvä", Riza sanoi.

"Nuo kaksi menevät aina kävelylle, kun aikovat puhua jostain, jota he eivät halua meidän kuulevan." Gracia sanoi.

"Niin- auts!" Riza sanoi Rachelin nykästessä häntä hiuksista. Riza hymyili tyttärelleen ja ojensi tämän Gracialle.

XXXXX

"Joten sinä siis viimein kosit Graciaa?" Roy kysyi Maesilta.

"Niin tein! Katsos, Roy…" Maes aloitti.

"Niin?" Roy kysyi kummastuneena.

"Yleensä ihmiset vakiintuvat ennen kakaroiden hankintaa." Maes sanoi topakasti.

Roy tiesi, että Maes sanoisi noin jossain vaiheessa. Siksi hän vain sanoi tyynesti: "Olet kade."

"Paljastuinko?" Maes kysyi. Roy katsoi hämillään ystäväänsä. Hän ei ollut odottanut tämän myöntävän sitä näin helposti.

"Pheh, vähemmästäkin." Roy naurahti.

"Niinpä niin. Asiasta toiseen: milloin ajattelit kosia Rizaa?" Maes kysyi puoliksi leikillään. Tämä pisti Royn aina hiljaiseksi.

"Huomenillalla", Roy vastasi. Maes meni hiljaiseksi. Huomenillalla? Vitsailiko Roy? Maes kääntyi katsomaan ystäväänsä, joka näytti olevan vakavissaan.

"Oletko tosissasi?" Maes kysyi.

Roy nyökkäsi. "Mietin, että voisitteko sinä ja Gracia katsoa Rachelin perään silloin?" hän kysyi.

"Toki, toki. Gracia pitää pikkupalleroisesi vahtimisesta." Maes sanoi.

Nyt Roy väänsi itselleen mukamas loukkaantuneen ilmeen.

"Väitätkö, että tyttäreni on läski?" hän kysyi.

Maes heilutteli käsiään ja sanoi: "En minä niin sanonut! Vauvat nyt vain ovat pyöreitä."

Roy raapi päätään. Maesilla oli aina outo käsitys asioista.

"Miten vaan", Roy sanoi.

XXXXX

Kun Roy ja Maes palasivat talolle, Rachel konttasi ovella heitä vastaan.

"Kas, Rachel, tulit vastaan. Hyvä tyttö." Maes sanoi ja taputti Rachelin päälakea.

"Maes Hughes, tyttäreni ei ole koira!" Roy ärähti Maesille. Maes katsoi häntä hölmistyneenä ja sanoi: "Mitä höpiset, Roy? Ei tietenkään ole."

"Älä sitten kohtele häntä kuin koiraa, tollo!" Roy huusi kovaan ääneen. Ei hän varsinaisesti ollut vihainen Maesille, heillä vain oli aina pieniä, leikkimielisiä sanaharkkoja.

"Tuhma Roy, istu!" Maes sanoi ja heristi sormeaan.

"Äläkä kohtele minua kuin koiraa!" Roy huusi. Rachel pelästyi kovaa ääntä ja alkoi itkeä.

"Soo soo, Roy! Katso nyt mitä teit!" Maes torui. Roy mutisi jotain ja antoi Maesille murhaavan katseen. Sitten hän nosti Rachelin lattialta.

"Shh, Rachel, lakkaa itkemästä." Roy yritti tyynnytellä tytärtään. Se ei kuitenkaan tepsinyt ja Rachel vain jatkoi parkumista.

"Roy Roy Roy, sinä et selvästikään tule toimeen lasten kanssa." Maes sanoi ja pudisti päätään.

"Yritä itse sitten jotain!" Roy tuhahti ja ojensi tyttärensä ystävälleen. Maes otti itkevän Rachelin syliinsä.

"Raachel, Raachel", Maes sanoi pari kertaa ja tökkäisi Rachelia molemmilla kerroilla kevyesti otsaan. Rachel lopetti itkemisen ja alkoi sensijaan nauramaan. Maes ojensi Rachelin Roylle ja sanoi: "Homma hoidettu."

"Älä yhtään elvistele siinä…" Roy mumisi ottaessaan Rachelin Maesilta. Maes ei huomioinut Royn sanoja. Sensijaan hän sanoi Rachelille: "Isäsi on idiootti. Toivottavasti sinusta ei tule samanlaista."

"En ole kuuro, Maes." Roy sanoi ärtyneenä.

"En minä sellaista väittänytkään", Maes sanoi. Roy ei sanonut enää mitään. Hän tiesi Maesin jatkavan tätä niin kauan kuin tarvevaati, joten hän meni Rachelin kanssa olohuoneeseen Maes kannoillaan.

XXXXX

"Roy, onko kaikki hyvin? Luulin kuulleeni Rachelin itkevän." Riza kysyi Royn tultua olohuoneeseen. Ennen kuin Roy ehti sanoa mitään, niin Maes sanoi: "Ei se ollut mitään vakavaa, Roy vain huusi ja sai Rachelin itkemään."

Riza mulkaisi Royta.

"Roy?" hän kysyi uhkaavasti.

"Ei se ollut vakavaa… Maes sai hänet melkein heti rauhoittumaan." Roy mumisi. Riza tuijotti Royta ja huokaisi.

"No olkoon, kun mitään ei kerran sattunut." hän sanoi. Roy huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän istui Rizan viereen ja Maes istui Gracian viereen. He juttelivat eri asioista, kunnes päättivät mennä nukkumaan.

XXXXX

"Välillä tuntuu siltä, kuin Rachel olisi syntynyt vasta eilen." Roy sanoi peiteltyään tyttärensä.

"Niin, ja välillä sekin tuntuu eiliseltä, kun pyörryit kertoessani olevani raskaana." Riza sanoi samalla, kun vaihtoi yöpuvun ylleen.

"Haastatko riitaa?" Roy kysyi. Riza nauroi hiljaa. Häntä alkoi aina naurattaa, kun hän muisteli Royn reaktiota.

"Anteeksi, se nyt vain oli niin hauskaa." Riza sanoi hiljaa.

"Aina vain yhtä oudot huvit…" Roy mumisi. Sitten hän ja Rizakin menivät nukkumaan.

XXXXX

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Rachel!" Roy, Riza, Gracia ja Maes huusivat kuorossa. Kello oli 11:00 aamulla ja he söivät pöydänääressä Rachelin syntymäpäiväkakkua.

"Puhalla kynttilät, Rachel!" Maes sanoi.

"Maes, hän täytti vuoden. Ei hän vielä osaa puhaltaa kynttilöitä!" Roy tokaisi.

"Voihan hän olla lahjakas, vaikka hänen isänsä onkin poropeukalosirkusfriikki." Maes sanoi tyynesti.

"Haastatko riitaa?" Roy kysyi.

"Ehkäpä Rachelista tosiaan tulee alkemisti niin kuin Roysta." Riza sanoi. Tuli hetkeksi hiljaista, ja sitten Roy huusi: "Ei varmana! Alkemia on vaarallista eikä se sovi tytöille!"

Tämä sai Rizan vihaiseksi. Vai ei alkemia muka sopinut tytöille? Hän oli aina vihannut ihmisiä, jotka erottelivat hommat naisten ja miesten tehtäviksi.

"Miksei muka sopisi?" Riza kysyi uhkaavasti.

"Riza-" Maes aloitti, mutta Riza keskeytti hänet.

"Miksei se sopisi tytölle? Miksi sanot noin!?" Riza huusi. Hän nousi paikaltaan, kääntyi ympäri ja sanoi: "Anteeksi vain, poistun hetkeksi."

"Hei, Riza!" Gracia huusi hänen peräänsä, mutta hän ehti jo poistua. Roy iski päänsä pöytään ja sanoi: "Olen idiootti."

"No eipä käy kieltäminen!" Maes tokaisi.

"Suolaa haavoihin…" Roy mutisi. Maesin ilme vakavoitui.

"Roy, tiedän miksi sanoit noin. Mene Rizan perään ja kerro hänelle, kyllä hän ymmärtää." hän sanoi.

"Tiedän kyllä, että hän ymmärtäisi, mutten vain pysty kertomaan sitä." Roy sanoi hiljaa.

"No mene edes hänen peräänsä. Me katsomme Rachelin perään. Vai mitä, kulta?" Maes kysyi kihlatultaan. Gracia nyökkäsi.

"Mene vain, Roy. Me vahdimme Rachelia." hän sanoi. Roy nyökkäsi ja lähti keittiöstä. Hän etsi Rizaa talosta, mutta koska tätä ei näkynyt, hän arveli tämän menneen ulos. Hän haki oman takkinsa naulakosta ja meni ulos etsimään Rizaa.

XXXXX

Riza nojasi puuhun, joka oli lähellä taloa.

"Riza!" Riza hätkähti kuullessaan Royn äänen. Roy juoksi hänen luokseen.

"Meidän pitäisi kai mennä sisälle. Tämä lumituisku vain voimistuu ja voimistuu." Roy sanoi. Ja tottahan se oli, ulkona oli kauhea lumipyry.

"Niinpä kai", oli kaikki mitä Riza sanoi.

Roy raapi päätään.

"Riza, minä… olen pahoillani siitä, mitä sanoin. Alkemia vain on toisinaan vaarallista. En haluaisi Rachelin opiskelevan sitä vaikka hän olisi poika." hän sanoi.

"Tiedän kyllä. Maes kertoi, että sinulle tapahtui kerran jotain pahaa alkemian takia." Riza sanoi. Roy hätkähti, mutta yritti piilottaa sen.

"Mitä se hölösuu tarkkaanottaen kertoi?" hän kysyi.

"Vain sen, että sinulle sattui jotain ollessasi 14." Riza sanoi.

"Ai… no, hyvä niin." Roy sanoi.

"Hemmetin Maes… jos hän olisi sanonut jotain enemmän, olisin polttanut hänet elävältä." hän ajatteli.

"Lumisade on aina kaunista katseltavaa", Riza sanoi yllättäen samalla Royn.

"Niinhän se on", Roy sanoi.

"Silloinkin satoi lunta, kun me tapasimme, eikö?" Riza kysyi Roylta.

"Niin", Roy vastasi. He seisoivat siinä hetken hiljaa katsellen lumisadetta.

"Roy!" Roy hätkähti kuullessaan tämän. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja näki häntä kohti juoksevan teinitytön.

"Nana…? Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Roy kysyi tytön saavutettua heidät.

"Törkeää, Roy! Ei noin vastaanoteta omaa perhettä!" Nana huusi ja heitti Royta lumipallolla.

"Selvä selvä, Nana. Olisit nyt kerrankin pahoinpitelemättä isoveljeäsi." Roy sanoi.

"Riza, tässä on pikkusiskoni Nana. Nana, tämä on tyttöystäväni Riza." hän jatkoi.

"Ai sinulla on taas joku parinyön hoito?" Nana kysyi veljeltään Rizaa osoittaen.

"Nana…"

"Ai, oliko se salaisuus, että aiot jättää hänet pian? Hups!" Nana sanoi.

"Nana…"

"No mitäs tuosta! Löydät kuitenkin nopeasti uuden, kuten aina!" hän jatkoi.

"Nana!" Roy huusi saaden viimein Nanan huomion.

"Mitä?" Nana kysyi viattomasti.

"Olen seurustellut Rizan kanssa jo melkein kaksi vuotta!" Roy tuhahti.

"Kaksi vuotta? Harvinaisen pitkään sinulta, Roy." joku sanoi lumituiskun seasta. Roy käänsi katseensa äänen suuntaan. Hän säikähti tunnistaessaan puhujan.

"I-isä?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Luku 17: Viisitoista vuotta sitten, osa 2/2**

"Mukava nähdä, että voit hyvin, Roy." sanoi nainen, joka seisoi Royn isän takana.

"Äiti? Isä? Mitä te täällä teette?" Roy kysyi vanhemmiltaan.

"No mutta Roy, emmekö muka saisi tulla tervehtimään poikaamme?" Royn äiti kysyi. Roy huokaisi.

"Tietenkin saatte, mutta soittakaa ensin!" hän sanoi.

"Veli on vihainen, koska nyt hänen tyttöystävänsä sai tietää, että hän karkasi kotoa." Nana sanoi.

"Nana!" Roy huusi.

"Karkasitko sinä kotoa?" Riza kysyi. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut Roylta mitään sellaista.

"En karannut, vähensin vain yhteydenpitoa." Roy vastasi nopeasti, ettei Riza saisi väärää käsitystä asioista.

"Ja melkoisesti vähensitkin. Kirjeitä et lähetä ja soitatkin vain kerrankaksi vuodessa!" Royn isä tuhahti.

"Niin, niin. Anteeksi." Roy mumisi. Hän halusi vaihtaa nopeasti aihetta, joten hän päätti esitellä Rizan.

"Äiti, isä, tässä on tyttöystäväni Riza Hawkeye." Roy sanoi ja osoitti Rizaa.

"Päivää, herra ja rouva Mustang." Riza sanoi kohteliaasti.

Royn äiti nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Hawkeye? Sukua alkemianopettajallesi?" hän kysyi. Roy nyökkäsi.

"Kyllä. Riza on hänen tyttärensä." hän vastasi.

"Tshk, alempaa luokkaa." Royn isä tuhahti.

"Turha huolestua, kulta." Royn äiti sanoi rauhoittavasti miehelleen. Tämä sai Royn huokaisemaan helpotuksesta. Ainakin hänen äitinsä piti Rizan ja hänen puolia.

"Turha huolestua? Turha huolestua! Miten niin turha?" Royn isä karjui.

"Kulta, rauhoitu. Kyllähän sinäkin tiedät, että Roy jättää naisensa aina parin yön jälkeen. Pisin aika, minkä hän on seurustellut jonkun naisen kanssa, on ollut kuukausi." Royn äiti rauhoitteli miestään.

Royn teki mieli läimäyttää otsaansa äitinsä sanojen vuoksi.

"Hmm, olet oikeassa." Royn isä sanoi.

"Oliko se aivan pakko sanoa?" Roy kysyi naama punaisena. Häntä nolotti, että Riza sai tällä tavalla tietää olevansa ensimmäinen, jonka kanssa hän oli ollut vakavissaan.

"Ja minä ja Riza olemme olleet yhdessä melkein kaksi vuotta. Hän asuu luonani." Roy sanoi. Tuli hetkeksi hiljaista, kunnes Nana sanoi: "Hyvä vitsi, Roy! Sinäkö asuisit naisen kanssa!"

"Ei se ollut mikään vitsi, Nana. Ja viitsisitkö nyt vaieta, kun aikuiset keskustelevat!" Roy huusi. Nana pisti kätensä puuskaan.

"Ääliö! Olen minäkin melkein aikuinen!" hän tuhahti.

"Nana, veljesi on oikeassa. Vaikene." Royn isä komensi tytärtään.

"Kyllä, isä." Nana sanoi. Hän kuitenkin näytti kieltään Roylle, kun oli varma, etteivät heidän vanhempansa huomaisi.

"Roy, oletko sinä aivan sekaisin! Hän on alempaa luokkaa, et voi olla vakavissasi hänen kanssaan!" Royn isä karjui.

"Lopeta, isä! Tuo on loukkaavaa ja todella vanhanaikaista!" Roy huusi takaisin. Hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt siitä, miten ihmiset luokiteltiin heidän omaisuutensa ja syntyperänsä avulla. Sitä paitsi sitä tapaa oltiin vähennetty Amestrisista huomattavasti ja se väheni kokoajan. Miksi hänen vanhempiensa piti olla niin vanhanaikaisia?

"Olkoon vain vanhanaikaista, sinä olet silti tehnyt todella typerän valinnan!" Royn isä huusi. Roy oli vihainen. Hän oli varma, että jos hänellä olisi ollut tavallisten sormikkaiden sijasta käsissään Rizan isän antamat kitkakangashansikkaat, niin hän olisi jo polttanut jotakin.

"Rooyy! Riiizaa!" kaikki katsoivat ovelle, josta Maes ryntäsi ulos Rachel sylissään. Gracia tuli heidän perässään ja sulki oven.

Roy läimäytti otsaansa.

"Mitä nyt, Maes?" hän kysyi.

"Rachel näytti haluavan ulos, joten toin hänet!" Maes sanoi ja meni ojentamaan Rachelin Rizalle.''

"Maes", Roy sanoi saaden ystävänsä huomion.

"Niin, Roy?" tämä kysyi.

"Rachel on vuoden, Maes. Yhden vuoden. Ei hän osaa sanoa milloin hän haluaa ulos!" Roy sanoi. Hän kyllä tiesi, että Maes oli Maes, mutta hänen piti silti sanoa jotain.

"Roy, Maes on oikeassa. Rachel pitää lumessa leikkimisestä." Riza sanoi. Hän oli laskenut tyttärensä maahan ja katsoi nyt kun tämä kokosi käsillään pientä lumikasaa.

"Se ei ole se pointti, Riza." Roy mumisi.

"Entä jos Rachel vilustuu!" hän kysyi.

"Roy, hänellä on kunnolla vaatetta. Ei hän vilustu." Riza sanoi tyynesti. Roy huokaisi myöntäen tappionsa. Riza tiesi nämä asiat paremmin.

"Ja ainahan voit polttaa jotain, jos tulee kylmä!" Maes sanoi leikillään.

"Esimerkiksi sinut, vai!" Kysyi Roy, joka ei selvästikään pitänyt ystävänsä vitsistä. Rizakin katsoi miesten pientä kinaa, ja siinä välissä Rachel oli kontannut Nanan jalkoihin. Hän nyki Nanan lahkeita, mikä kiinnitti tämän huomion. Nana katsoi alas ja huomasi Rachelin.

"Mitäs pikkuneiti tahtoo?" Nana kysyi hymyillen. Rachel hymyili takaisin. Nana kumartui kutittamaan Racheliä ja sai tämän nauramaan.

"Miten söpö!" Nana sanoi ja nosti Rachelin syliinsä.

"Kuinka vanha hän on?" hän kysyi.

"Täytti tänään vuoden", Riza vastasi.

"Roy, kuka tuo lapsi on?" Royn äiti kysyi. Roy huokaisi. Turha sitä enää oli peitellä.

"Hän on Rachel, tyttäreni." Roy vastasi. Roy tiesi, etteivät hänen vanhempansa pitäisi tästä, ja oikeassahan hän oli.

"Tyttäresi! Roy, yritätkö sanoa, että sait lapsen alempaa luokkaa olevan kanssa, ja vieläpä ilman avioliittoa!" Royn isä raivosi.

"Kyllä, isä." Roy sanoi tyynesti, vaikka hän arvasi, että tästä kehittyisi vielä kunnon tappelu. Ja niinhän siinä kävikin. Roy ja hänen isänsä alkoivat kinaamaan, ensin puhuen ja sitten huutaen.

Rachel alkoi itkeä. Hän ei pitänyt kovista äänistä.

"Mikäs tälle tuli?" Nana kysyi ja katsoi yhä hänen sylissään olevaa Rachelia. Riza meni Nanan luo ja otti tyttärensä häneltä.

"Shhh, Rachel. Lakkaa itkemästä, kaikki on ihan hyvin." Riza rauhoitteli tytärtään. Rachel ei kuitenkaan lakannut itkemästä.

"Katso nyt, millainen räkänokka tyttäresi on!" Royn isä huusi pojalleen.

"No ei läheskään yhtä paha kuin isoisänsä, isänsä puolelta nimittäin!" Roy huusi takaisin.

"Roy, älä ole epäkunnioittava!" Royn äiti huusi. Hän tiesi, että hänen miehensä ja poikansa eivät aina tulleet toimeen, mutta tämä oli jo liikaa.

"Roy, en saa Rachelia hiljaiseksi. Me menemme jo sisälle." Riza kertoi.

"Selvä, minä tulen pian perässä." Roy sanoi ja jatkoi kinaamista isänsä kanssa. Riza meni sisälle.

"Gracia, mene Rizan luokse. Minä jään tänne siltävaralta, että Roy saa päähänsä jotain typerää." Maes kuiskasi kihlatulleen, joka nyökkäsi ja meni Rizan perään.

Maes vain seurasi sivusta ystävänsä ja tämän isän kinastelua, mutta varmisti samalla, ettei Roy tekisi mitään typerää.

Hetkenpäästä Royn ja hänen isänsä kina päättyi Royn isän sanoihin: "Tämä ei jää tähän!" Sitten hän lähti Nanan ja vaimonsa kanssa pois.

"Roy?"

"Pärjään kyllä, Maes." Roy sanoi ystävälleen ja jatkoi: "Tule, mennään sisälle."

Maes huokaisi ja nyökkäsi. Sitten hän meni Royn perässä sisälle.

XXXXX

"Saitteko puhuttua asianne selviksi?" Riza kysyi Roylta tämän tultua sisään Maesin kanssa.

"Jotenkuten", Roy vastasi.

"Miksi tuota on vaikea uskoa?" Riza pohti, muttei sanonut mitään. Roy käveli Rizan luokse ja otti Rachelin häneltä.

"Eiköhän mennä takaisin syömään?" Roy kysyi. Kaikki nyökkäsivät ja he menivät takaisin keittiöön.

XXXXX

Päivä meni ohi kuin siivillä. Gracian ja Maesin lähdettyä Riza laittoi tyttärensä nukkumaan.

"Nukahtiko hän?" Roy kysyi Rizan tultua makuuhuoneesta.

"Välittömästi. Hän taisi olla aika väsynyt." Riza nauroi. Roy hymyili.

"Et tainnut antaa hänelle sitä riipusta, jonka syntetisoin?" hän kysyi.

"En tietenkään, hänhän täytti vasta vuoden. Se on niin pieni, että hän voisi vaikka nielaista sen vahingossa." Riza vastasi.

"Tyttäremme ei ole niin typerä, Riza." Roy sanoi.

"Onneksi hän ei sentään kohtele Rachelia koirana niin kuin Maes." hän ajatteli.

"Roy, koita nyt tajuta, että hän on vain yhden vuoden. Ei siinä iässä vielä ymmärrä." Riza sanoi. Ja kyllähän Roy tämän tiesi, hän vain tykkäsi riidellä Rizan kanssa turhista asioista kuten tämä. Ja hänen onnekseen myös Riza tiesi sen. Oli hetken hiljaista, ja sitten he nauroivat.

"En tajua, että miten sinä oikein jaksat aina esittää noin tyhmää." Riza sanoi nauraen.

"Kuinka niin?" Roy kysyi hymyillen. Sitten he nauroivat taas.

"Tule, mennään olohuoneeseen, ettei Rachel herää." Roy sanoi. Riza nyökkäsi. He menivät olohuoneeseen ja istuutuivat sohvalle. Roy laittoi kätensä taskuunsa.

"Hyvä, se on siellä missä pitääkin." hän ajatteli tuntiessaan pienen rasian kädessään.

"Riza", Roy sanoi saaden naisystävänsä huomion.

"Niin, Roy?"

"Rakastan sinua, ja sen vuoksi kysyn-" Roy aloitti ja nousi sohvalta. Hän otti rasian taskustaan, polvistui Rizan eteen ja jatkoi: "-tuletko vaimokseni?"

Riza katsoi hetken Royta shokissa. Kosinta oli viimeinen asia, jota hän oli tältä päivältä odottanut. Hän kuitenkin rakasti Royta ja halusi aina olla tämän kanssa, joten hän vastasi hymyillen: "Kyllä."

Roykin hymyili. Hän otti sormuksen rasiasta ja laittoi sen Rizan sormeen. Sitten hän nousi ylös ja suuteli Rizaa.

"Rakastan sinua", Roy sanoi. Riza oli aikeissa sanoa saman, mutta makuuhuoneesta kuuluva tömähdys esti häntä.

"Mikä se oli?" Riza kysyi. Roy ei kuitenkaan vastannut, vaan lähti juoksemaan makuuhuonetta kohti. Jostain syystä hänestä tuntui, että jokin oli vialla.

Riza katsoi Royta hetken ja meni sitten hänen peräänsä.

XXXXX

Roy pamautti makuuhuoneen oven auki välittämättä siitä, että se saattaisi herättää Rachelin. Hän kuitenkin säikähti huomatessaan, ettei Rachel ollut kehdossa, johon Riza oli hänet jättänyt.

"Roy", Roy kuuli hiljaisen äänen sanovan hänen nimensä. Roy käänsi katseensa nurkkaan ja järkyttyi siitä, mitä hän näki. Nana oli hänen edessään, lähes tajuttomana.

"Roy, mitä tääl-" Riza aloitti, muttei saanut sanottua lausettaan loppuun, kun hän näki verisen Nanan nurkassa.

"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut!" Roy huusi rynnätessään Nanan viereen. Sitten hän huomasi, mistä verenvuoto johtui. Nanaa oli ammuttu oikeaan käsivarteen ja oikeaan jalkaan.

"Nana? Nana! Pysy tajuissasi! Missä Rachel oikein on!" Roy huusi paniikissa yrittäessään tyrehdyttää sisarensa verenvuotoa.

"M-minä olin tulossa… katsomaan sinua, kun näin jonkun maleksivan talonne luona. Seurasin häntä ja näin, kun hän syntetisoi aukon seinään ja meni sisään. Luulin häntä varkaaksi, joten menin perään." Nana yski hiukan ja jatkoi: "Näin hänen ottavan tyttäresi. Yritin estää häntä, mutta hän ampui minua. Hän poistui syntetisoimastaan aukosta ja sulki sen sitten. Ja sitten sinä tulit."

Roy tuijotti Nanaa shokissa. Sitten hän nousi ylös ja sanoi: "Riza, auta sinä Nanaa. Minä lähden sen roiston perään."

"Minäkin voin tul-"

"Ei, pidä sinä huoli Nanasta. Minä haen Rachelin takaisin." Roy sanoi. Hän juoksi pois makuuhuoneesta ja ulos talosta. Hän etsi miehen jäljet ja lähti seuraamaan niitä.

XXXXX

Roy oli etsinyt miestä ja Rachelia kaksi tuntia tuloksetta.

"Hitto! Miten ihmeessä en ole vielä löytänyt heitä!" Roy ajatteli ja katsahti taivaalle. Satoi lunta, joten jäljet peittyivät nopeasti.

"Helvetti, niinpä tietysti!" Roy manasi. Hän tähyili ympärilleen ja näki pienen matkan päässä isomman jäljen, joka oli melkein kokonaan peittynyt lumeen.

"Ehkä se roisto meni tästä ja kaatui", Roy ajatteli. Hän juoksi jäljen luo. Se tosiaan näytti siltä, kuin joku olisi kaatunut.

"Se on peittynyt aikapaljon, joten siitä on aikaa, kun hän meni tästä." Roy ajatteli. Hän oli jo lähdössä eteenpäin, mutta näki sitten, että jotain pilkisti esiin lumen alta. Jotain pikimustaa.

"Ei kai vain?" Roy ajatteli ja alkoi kaivaa. Varovasti, mutta nopeasti. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat kauhusta kun hän huomasi mitä lumen alla oli. Hän oli aavistanut oikein.

"Rachel!" Roy huusi ja nosti tyttärensä syliinsä. Rachel oli kylmä ja hänen ihonsa oli alkanut sinertää. Roy kokeili tyttärensä rannetta ja kaulaa, muttei löytänyt pulssia.

"Ei", Roy kuiskasi katsoen Rachelia.

"Ei näin voi käydä!" hän huusi.

XXXXX

Nana istui olohuoneen sohvalla. Riza oli poistanut luodit ja sitonut Nanan haavat. Nyt hän seisoi etuovella odottamassa Royta. Hän oli väsynyt, mutta kieltäytyi menemästä nukkumaan ennen kuin Roy ja Rachel palaisivat. Vähän ajan päästä hän näki vihdoin Royn kävelevän kotiin Rachelia kantaen.

"Roy!" hän huusi ja juoksi tätä vastaan.

"Riza-" Roy aloitti, mutta Riza ehti jo ottaa Rachelin häneltä.

"Tervetuloa kotiin, Rac-" Riza lopetti lauseensa kesken nähdessään Rachelin sinertävät kasvot.

"Roy, ei kai Rachel-"

"Olen pahoillani, Riza. Minä en… ehtinyt ajoissa." Roy sanoi kyyneleitään pidätellen.

"Ei… ei, ei eiiih!" Riza huusi. Aiemmin hän oli ajatellut, että kosinta oli viimeinen asia, jota hän tältä päivältä odotti, mutta hän oli ollut väärässä. Rachelin kuolemaa hän ei ollut osanut odottaa.

"Riza-"

"Miksi? Miksi tässä kävi näin!" Riza kysyi itkien.

"Riza, vielä ei ole myöhäistä pelastaa Rachelia." Roy sanoi hiljaa. Riza katsoi Royta ymmällään.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi.

"Voimme tehdä ihmissynteesin." Roy sanoi ja vaikeni hetkeksi. Sitten hän jatkoi: "Opiskelin sen tekemistä, kun isosiskoni Dana kuoli ollessani 14. En kuitenkaan uskaltanut tehdä ihmissynteesiä."

"Mihin hän kuoli?" Riza kysyi.

"Hän oli alkemisti. Hän epäonnistui eräässä synteesissä ja kuoli siksi." Roy kertoi hiljaa. Hän ei tykännyt puhua siitä, mutta kyllä Rizalle sentään piti kertoa.

"Siksikö et halunut Rachelin opiskelevan alkemiaa?" Riza kysyi. Roy nyökkäsi.

"Mene Rachelin kanssa sisälle. Minä käyn laittamassa kaiken valmiiksi ihmissynteesiä varten." hän sanoi.

"Minne sinä menet?" Riza kysyi.

"Teen syntetigrammin metsän keskellä olevalle aukiolle. Odota sinä täällä." Roy sanoi. Sitten hän lähti kävelemään kohti metsää.

XXXXX

"Mitä sitten tapahtui?" Rachel kysyi. Hän oli ollut ihmeen hiljaa Royn kertomuksen aikana, sillä olihan tämä vasta toinen kerta, kun hän keskeytti tämän.

"Menin valmistelemaan syntetigrammin. Sitten hain sinut ja Rizan. Riza antoi riipuksen sinulle syntetigrammin luona." Roy piti taukoa ja jatkoi: "Vasta kun olin aloittanut synteesin, niin huomasimme, että olitkin elossa. Mutta silloin oli jo liian myöhäistä pelastaa sinua."

Sitten Roy meni hiljaiseksi ja jatkoi jonkinajanpäästä: "Kun palasimme kotiin, otin puheeksi kihlauksemme. Riza ei kuitenkaan edes muistanut, että olimme kihloissa. Järkytys oli ollut liian suuri hänelle."

"Ja?"

"Erosimme vähän sen jälkeen. Sitten kohtasimme toisemme Ishvaalinsodassa, olimmehan molemmat sotilaita. Minä olin valtionalkemisti ja hän tarkka-ampuja. Tai no niitähän me olemme vieläkin, mutta kuitenkin." Roy selitti.

"Eikö teille ollut kiusallista tavata taas?" Rachel kysyi.

"Olihan se. Sovimme silloin, että emme kertoisi kellekkään, mitä välillämme oli ollut. Eikä kukaan saanutkaan tietää." Roy hymyili hieman ja lisäsi: "Ja nykyään hän työskentelee avustajanani."

"Monimutkaista", Rachel totesi.

"Niinpä kai", Roy totesi ja vilkaisi kelloaan.

"Nyt meidän täytyy kyllä mennä nukkumaan, sillä minulla on huomenna töitä." hän totesi. Sitten hän nousi ylös ja kysyi: "Pärjäätkö sinä yksin kirjastossa?"

"Luuletko minua neljä vuotiaaksi?" oli Rachelin vastaus.

"Niinpä tietysti", Roy mutisi.

"Mitäh!" Rachel huusi.

"Ei mitään, mene nyt vain nukkumaan." Roy sanoi nauraen. Rachel ei sanonut enää mitään, mutta meni silti nukkumaan niin kuin Roy käski.

"Hyvää yötä", Roy sanoi hänen peräänsä.

"Öitä", Rachel mutisi ja häipyi olohuoneesta. Roy huokaisi ja meni makuuhuoneeseensa.

XXXXX

"Menneiden muisteleminen ottaa aina koville." Roy mutisi pukiessaan pyjamaa.

"En kyllä olisi uskonut pystyväni kertomaan sitä Rachelille. Tai no, olihan siitä osa valheitakin, mutta kuitenkin." Roy ajatteli kömpiessään vuoteeseensa. Kaikki oli ollut totta, paitsi se osa, että kuka vei Rachelin. Oikeasti Royn vanhemmat olivat palkanneet miehen vartavasten tappamaan Rachelin. Roy vain ei halunut Rachelin saavan tietää, että kuinka paljon hänen isovanhempansa häntä vihasivat.

"Huonoa onnea on monenlaista", Roy ajatteli. Sitten uni valtasi hänet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Luku 18: Tutustumisia**

"Roy… Roy, herätys! Myöhästyt tätä menoa töistä!" Rachel huusi Royn korvaan. Kello oli 07:48 ja Royn työt alkoivat kello 8:00. Roy avasi hitaasti silmänsä.

"Mitä nyt, Rachel?" hän kysyi.

"Myöhästyt töistä!" Rachel huusi. Roy sulki silmänsä uudestaan ja avasi ne sitten nopeasti. Hän pomppasi pystyyn ja huusi: "Mitä sanoit!"

"Sanoin, että myöhästyt tätä menoa." Rachel toisti.

"Hemmetti, Riza tappaa minut tästä hyvästä!" Roy huusi pompatessaan sängystään.

"Rachel, pidä sinäkin kiiret-"

"Olen jo valmis", Rachel sanoi keskeyttäen isänsä. Roy kääntyi Racheliin päin.

"Milloin sinä oikein heräsit?" hän kysyi.

"Viideltä", Rachel vastasi. Jos tämä olisi manga, niin Royn pään ympärille ilmestyisi juuri tällä hetkellä vihaisuuden merkkejä.

"Etkä sitten viitsinyt herättää minua!" hän kysyi.

"Ethän sinä käskenyt", Rachel sanoi. Kuitenkin ennen kuin hän käveli ulos huoneesta, hän lisäsi: "Kannattaisi kiirehtiä." Sitten hän poistui huoneesta.

Roy tuijotti hetken Rachelin perään ja alkoi sitten nopeasti vaihtamaan vaatteitaan.

XXXXX

"Kylläpä siinä kesti", Rachel mumisi Royn tultua keittiöön.

"Vain viisi minuuttia", Roy tuhahti. Hän otti pöydältä eilen illalla tekemänsä voileivän ja sanoi: "Nyt pitäisi jo mennä."

Rachel nousi ylös ja sanoi: "Mikäs siinä, minähän söin jo."

"Niin olisin minäkin syönyt, jos hän olisi viitsinyt herättää minut." Roy ajatteli, muttei sanonut mitään. Hänen mielestään Rachelillä oli kyllä ärsyttäviä piirteitä yksi ja enemmänkin, mutta tämä oli kuitenkin hänen tyttärensä eikä hän halunnut suututtaa tätä. Ja jos niin kävisi, niin eräs nimeltä mainitsematon tarkka-ampuja ottaisi hänet kuitenkin hengiltä.

Roy ja Rachel menivät ulos.

"Osaatko varmasti mennä kirjastoon itse?" Roy kysyi.

"Tietysti, en ole mikään kakara!" Rachel sanoi vihaisesti.

Roy huokaisi.

"Et tietenkään", hän sanoi. Hän ojensi Rachelille pienen, harmaan lompakon ja sanoi: "Laitoin siihen vähän rahaa, jotta voit käydä ostamassa itsellesi lounasta."

Rachel katsoi lompakkoa ja mumisi: "Kiitti."

"Minä lähden nyt töihin, joten yritä pärjätä." Roy sanoi ja lähti juoksemaan. Rachel lähti kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan.

XXXXX

Roy juoksi käytävää pitkin toimistoonsa. Hän oli jo valmiiksi myöhässä, mutta mitä enemmin hän myöhästyy, sitä vihaisempi Riza on.

"Hemmetti, Hawkeye tappaa minut! Ja jos hän ei, niin sitten sen tekee Olivier!" Roy kirosi mielessään. Hän avasi toimistonsa oven ja katsoi sisään. Fuery teki ahkerasti töitä, kuten aina. Falman ja Breda pelasivat shakkia ja Havocilla oli edessään papereita ja kynä kädessä, vaikka hänen mielensä näyttikin seilailevan jossain aivan muualla. Rizaa ei tosin näkynyt missään.

"Missä majuri on?" Roy kysyi astuessaan sisään toimistoon.

"Majuri Hawkeye ei ole vielä tullut", Fuery vastasi, koska kukaan muu ei vaivaantunut vastaamaan.

"Onko hän myöhässä? Harvinaista", Roy totesi. Hän meni istumaan työpöytänsä ääreen ja alkoi selaamaan joitain papereita.

"Ettei vain olisi sattunut jotain?" Fuery kysyi.

"Tuskin. Majuri osaa kyllä pitää huolta itsestään." Breda sanoi ja siirsi ratsuaan.

"Totta", Roy sanoi. Silti hän ei voinut olla epäilemättä, että jokin oli vinossa.

XXXXX

"Hemmetti!" Rachel kirosi. Hän oli sanonut Roylle, että osaisi mennä yksin kirjastoon, koska niin hän oli luullut. Hän oli kuitenkin ollut väärässä, sillä nyt hän oli eksyksissä.

"Ei tästä tule mitään, en minä löydä sinne kirjastolle!" Rachel ajatteli. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi, että vähänmatkanpäässä oli kahvila, jonka ryöstön hän ja Roy olivat aiemmin estäneet.

"Ei se kirjasto voi olla kaukana, kun tuokin on tuossa." Rachel tuumasi itsekseen. Hän oli niin ajatuksissaan, ettei huomannut katsoa eteensä ja törmäsi nuoreen, vaaleaan poikaan.

"Katso eteesi!" Rachel tiuskaisi.

"Anteeksi", poika sanoi. Hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Hänellä oli yllään farkut ja valkoinen t-paita, eli ihan perusvaatetus.

Poika käveli Rachelin ohi ja jatkoi matkaansa. Rachelkin oli aikeissa jatkaa matkaansa, mutta sitten hän huomasi maassa jotain. Hän nosti sen ja huomasi sen olevan valokuva. Valokuvassa oli äskeinen poika, aika samannäköinen hieman vanhempi mies ja vaalea nainen, joka piteli vauvaa.

"Hän varmaan pudotti sen", Rachel ajatteli. Hän katsoi suuntaan, johon poika oli mennyt ja huomasi, että tämä näkyi yhä.

"Voin ihan hyvin mennä antamaan sen takaisin", Rachel mumisi ja huusi: "Odota!"

Rachelin onneksi poika tajusi Rachelin tarkoittavan häntä ja pysähtyi. Hän katsoi olkansa yli ja näki Rachelin juoksevan häntä kohti.

"Voinko auttaa jotenkin?" poika kysyi Rachelin saavutettua hänet.

"Pudotit tämän", Rachel sanoi ja ojensi valokuvan pojalle. Poika näytti yllättyneeltä. Hän ei kai ollut huomannut, että oli pudottanut kuvan.

"Ai. Kiitos, kun toit sen takaisin." poika sanoi ja otti kuvan Racheliltä.

"Ei kestä. Tuota... satutko tietämään, missä kirjasto on?" Rachel kysyi.

"Kyllä, olin juuri itsekin menossa sinne", poika sanoi. Rachel räpytti silmiään.

"Eikö se ole tuolla päin?" hän kysyi osoittaen suuntaan, josta hän itse oli tullut.

"Ei, kyllä se on täälläpäin", poika sanoi ja osoitti suuntaa, johon hän oli menossa. Rachel tunsi itsensä typeräksi. Hän oli mennyt jopa väärään suuntaan.

"Ai, no ilmankos en löytänyt." Rachel mumisi.

"Taidat olla uusi täällä", poika sanoi. Rachel katsoi poikaa.

"Mistä tiesit?" hän kysyi.

"Yleensä ihmiset tietävät, missä keskuskirjasto on. Sehän on niin isokin." poika selitti.

"Kyllä minä tiedän, missä se on. Satuin vain unohtamaan." Rachel mutisi.

"Minusta se on kyllä sama asia kuin se, ettei tiedä." poika ajatteli ja sanoi: "Vai niin. No, mennään samaa matkaa, niin et enää eksy."

"En minä nyt varsinaisesti eksyksissä ole", Rachel mumisi. Omien virheiden myöntäminen oli aina vaikeaa kelletahansa, mutta varsinkin Rachelille, mokomalle itsepäiselle äkäpussille.

"Selvä", poika sanoi. Hän ei halunnut aloittaa riitaa, joten hän vaihtoi aihetta: "Olen Fletcher. Entä sinä?"

"Rachel", Rachel vastasi. He lähtivät kävelemään kohti kirjastoa.

XXXXX

Kaikki käänsivät katseensa ovelle sen avautuessa.

"Anteeksi, että olen myöhässä, kenraali." Riza sanoi saapuessaan toimistoon. Ennen kuin Roy ehti sanoa mitään, niin Fuery jo huusi: "Majuri! Luulimme, että jotain on sattunut, kun teitä ei kuulunut."

"Siis sinä luulit", Breda oikaisi ja alkoi vihdoin kaivamaan paperitöitänsä esille.

"Olen kyllä ihan kunnossa, ylikersantti Fuery. Nukuin vain liian pitkään." Riza sanoi ja meni istumaan pöydän ääreen.

"Ette taineet saada yöllä nukuttua?" Falman kysyi, vaikka se olikin enemmin toteamus kuin kysymys.

"Näkyykö se?" Riza kysyi.

"Selvästi", Havoc vastasi.

"Voisin vaikka laittaa pääni pantiksi, että hän mietti koko yön Rachelia." Roy ajatteli allekirjoittaessaan papereita.

XXXXX

"Olemme perillä!" Fletcher sanoi hänen ja Rachelin saavuttua kirjastoon.

"Kiitos avusta", Rachel sanoi. Normaalisti hän ei kyllä kiitellyt ihmisiä, mutta näin reilut tapaukset saivat olla poikkeuksia.

"Eipä kestä", Fletcher sanoi ja lähti kävelemään yhden hyllyn vieressä seisovan naisen luo.

"Mukava tyyppi", Rachel ajatteli kävellessään kohti alkemiaa käsittelevää osastoa.

"Vähän niin kuin Al", Rachel ajatteli. Sitten hän pudisti äkkiä päätään.

"Parempi olla ajattelematta heitä, etten ala kaipaamaan heitä tämän enempää." hän ajatteli. Hän valitsi hyllystä erilaisia kirjoja ja alkoi etsimään niistä keinoa avata portti.

XXXXX

"Kello on jo 12:04, joten pitäisi kai mennä syömään lounasta." Rachel ajatteli. Hän oli taas lukenut pitkään, mutta tuloksetta. Hän nousi ylös ja oli aikeissa lähteä.

"Oletko lähdössä?" Rachel vilkaisi ovelle ja näki saman naisen, jonka luokse Fletcher oli aiemmin mennyt. Naisella oli silmälasit ja hänen pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa olivat kiinni ponihännällä. Naisen vaatetus oli aivan tavallinen.

"Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?" Rachel tokaisi. Nainen näytti ensin yllättyneeltä, mutta sitten hänen ilmeensä muuttui vihaiseksi.

"Työskentelin täällä ennen, ja saanen huomauttaa, ettei kirjoja saa jättää levälleen tuollatavalla!" nainen sanoi.

"Ja minä saanen huomauttaa, ettei kirjastossa saa huutaa." Rachel sanoi tyynesti ja lisäsi: "Ja käyn vain lounaalla ja tulen sitten jatkamaan." Sitten hän käveli pois edes vilkaisematta naiseen päin.

XXXXX

"Hohhoijaa, lounastauon aika!" Roy totesi iloisesti.

"Vihdoinkin!" Breda totesi ja nousi työpöydän äärestä. Muutkin nousivat ja poistuivat toimistosta. Sitten siellä olivat enää Riza ja Roy.

"Oletko sinä varmasti kunnossa? Sinä et yleensä myöhästele." Roy kysyi. Riza huokaisi.

"Olen aivan kunnossa, en vain oikein saanut nukuttua yöllä." hän vastasi.

"Mietitkö Rachelia?" Roy kysyi. Hän oli melkovarma, että vastaus olisi myöntävä, mutta hän halusi kuitenkin varmistaa asian. Riza nyökkäsi.

"Missä hän on nyt?" hän kysyi.

"Kirjastossa", Roy vastasi. Sitten hän lisäsi: "Tosin nyt hän saattaa olla lounaalla, kun kerran on jo lounasaika."

"Veit siis hänet kirjastoon ennen töihin tuloasi?" Riza kysyi. Roy raapi päätään.

"No tuotaa…"

"Roy, veitkö vai et?" Riza kysyi painottaen joka sanaa.

"Hän sanoi, että löytää sinne itsekin. Ja minä olin jo valmiiksi myöhässä töistä, joten minulla ei ollut aikaa." Roy mutisi. Riza löi nyrkillä pöytään.

"Entä jos hän eksyy! Tai jos jotain sattuu!" hän kysyi huutaen.

"Rauhoitu, ei hänelle mitään käy. Ja jos hän eksyy, niin hän on varmasti tarpeeksi viisas ja kysyy neuvoa joltain." Roy rauhoitteli alaistaan.

"Kai edes annoit hänelle rahaa mukaan lounasta varten?" Riza kysyi jo hieman rauhallisemmin.

"Tottakai", Roy sanoi ja lisäsi: "Mitä jos mekin menisimme nyt lounaalle? Minulla ainakin on kauhea nälkä."

Riza nousi ylös ja sanoi: "Mennään vain." He lähtivät toimistosta kohti ruokalaa.

XXXXX

Rachel meni pieneen kahvilaan kirjaston lähellä (ei siihen, mikä ryöstettiin). Hän kävi ostamassa voileivän ja maitoa. Hän katseli ympärilleen. Kahvilassa oli aika täyttä, mutta yksi nurkassa oleva pöytä oli tyhjillään. Hän meni istumaan sen ääreen.

Rachel söi leipäänsä ja oli aivan omissa ajatuksissaan eikä huomannut, että joku oli tullut seisomaan hänen pöytänsä viereen. Rachel käänsi katseensa häneen vasta, kun hän kysyi: "Onko tässä vapaata?"

Aluksi Rachel ei vastannut. Hän vain tuijotti naista, joka näytti yllättävän paljon hänen ystävältään Noahilta. Tai no, ystävältä ja ystävältä, mutta kuitenkin. Oli heissä kyllä erojakin: Noahin hiukset olivat lainehtivat, mutta tämän naisen hiukset olivat suorat ja niissä oli kaksi vaaleanpunaista suortuvaa. Naisen silmät olivat myös aivan erilaiset kuin Noahin. Lisäksi nainen piti kiinni pienen, vieressään seisovan pojan kädestä.

"On", Rachel vastasi lopulta. Nainen istuutui pöydän ääreen ja otti pojan syliinsä. Nainen otti laukustaan esiin kaksi voileipää, joista hän antoi toisen pojalle.

"Omat eväät kahvilassa? Jösses!" Rachel ajatteli.

"Kiitos, äiti." poika sanoi. Rachel pyöritteli silmiään. Onnellista perhe-elämää? Oikun kiva. Hänen lähin käsityksensä perhe-elämästä oli ollut silloin, kun hän asui Trinan ja muiden luona. Ja Royn kanssa asumista ei voinut kutsua perhe-elämäksi, vaikka tämä olikin hänen biologinen isänsä.

Nainen huomasi Rachelin katsovan häntä ja kysyi: "Onko jokin vialla?"

Rachel yritti keksiä vastauksen niin nopeasti kuin pystyisi ja sanoi: "Ei, muistutat vain erästä ystävääni." Ja tottahan se oli, nainenhan oli aivan Noahin näköinen.

"Vai niin", nainen sanoi ja alkoi syödä voileipäänsä.

He olivat hetken hiljaa, vaikka ympäriltä kuuluikin kaikenlaista hölötystä.

"Rose, Rose Rose Rose!" kiljui pikkutyttö, joka juoksi kohti heidän pöytäänsä. Nainen, Rose, käänsi päänsä pikkutyttöä kohti.

"Sarah? Missä äitisi on?" Rose kysyi Sarahin juostua heidän luokseen.

"Olen täällä. Sarah vain juoksi taas edeltä." Winry sanoi tullessaan Rosen ja muiden luo. Hän huomasi Rachelin ja kysyi Roselta: "Onko hän ystäväsi?" Ennen kuin Rose ehti vastata, Rachel sanoi: "En ole, satun vain olemaan samassa pöydässä."

"Ai. Olen Winry, mikä on sinun nimesi?" Winry kysyi.

"Ja mitäköhän se sinulle kuuluu?" Rachel kysyi Winryltä. Eihän hänellä mitään tätä vastaan ollut, mutta hän ei juuri nyt halunut puhua ja töykeydellä keskustelu oli yleensä helppo keskeyttää.

Winry näytti hetken siltä, kuin olisi loukkaantunut. Sitten hän kuitenkin sanoi tyynesti: "Ei kuulukkaan. Ajattelin vain, että olisi kohteliasta kysyä."

"Ajattele pois, mutta minulla ei ole aikomustakaan vastata." Rachel sanoi ja otti hörpyn maitolasistaan.

"Aika töykeää", Winry totesi.

"Miten vaan", Rachel sanoi. Hän söi leipänsä loppuun ja poistui kahvilasta.

"Aika töykeä ihminen", Rachel kuuli Winryn sanovan.

"Vai olen minä töykeä? No olkoon sitten niin, mokomakin blondihuora!" Rachel ajatteli. Vaikkei keskuksessa ollut talvella mitenkään erityisen lämmin, niin Winry käytti silti suorastaan kohtuuttoman lyhyttä hametta ja avointa toppia.

"Ja sillä oli vielä kersakin. Ettei vain olisi käynyt vahinko." Rachel ajatteli. Hän ei koskaan myöntänyt sitä, mutta hän kadehti ihmisiä, jotka olivat onnellisia perheensä kanssa.

XXXXX

"Vihdoin, se oli viimeinen!" sanoi Fuery, joka oli juuri saanut oman osansa päivän töistä tehtyä. Roy kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Sinulle ehkä", hän mutisi.

"Jos herra kenraali tekisi työnsä kunnolla, hänkin olisi jo valmis." Riza huomautti väliin. Roy käänsi ärtyneen katseensa Rizaan ja sanoi: "En minä ole ainoa, jonka työt ovat vielä kesken."

"Minäkin sain kaiken juuri valmiiksi, niin kuin ylikersantti." Riza sanoi ja laittoi viimeisen, valmiin paperin sille tarkoitettuun pinoon.

"Sinä oletkin työnarkomaani", Roy mutisi.

"Minäkin olen valmis, kenraali." Falman sanoi.

"Sama täällä", Breda ja Havoc sanoivat yhteen ääneen. Roy läimäytti otsaansa. Hän oli vähän yli puolessavälissä ja hänen alaisensa olivat jo valmiita.

"No kai minäkin sitten voin jo lopettaa, kun on näin myöhä." Roy sanoi. Juuri silloin kenraalimajuri Olivier pamautti oven auki ja huusi: "Sinä et mene minnekkään, ennen kuin työt on tehty!"

"Kenraalimajurilla riittää pokkaa komennella itseään ylempiäkin", Havoc kuiskasi Bredalle. Breda hymähti ja sai siitähyvästä murhaavan katseen kenraalimajurilta.

"Älä viitsi, kenraalimajuri. Teen työt loppuun huomenna." Roy valitti.

"Epäilen vahvasti", Havoc kuiskasi Bredalle. Olivier kuuli sen ja sanoi: "Huomaat varmaan, etteivät edes alaisesi usko tuota." Roy mulkaisi Havocia, joka yritti hymyillä anteeksipyytävästi, vaikka tämä oikeasti joutui pidättelemään nauruaan.

"Sinä pysyt täällä, kunnes olet tehnyt työsi loppuun. Omanikin ovat vieä kesken, joten jään tänne katsomaan, että hoidat hommasi samalla, kun teen omiani!" Kenraalimajuri huusi ja meni pöydänääreen täyttämään papereita.

Breda, Havoc, Fuery ja Falman poistuivat toimistosta nauruaan pidätellen. Riza katsoi, että kenraalimajurin huomio oli muualla. Sitten hän meni Royn luo ja kuiskasi: "Anna asuntosi avain, niin minä haen Rachelin kirjastosta ja vien hänet kotiisi." Roy katsoi hetken Rizaa. Sitten hän kaivoi avaimen taskustaan ja antoi sen Rizalle.

"Vieläkö muistat osoitteeni?" Roy kysyi kuiskaten. Riza nyökkäsi ja poistui toimistosta.

XXXXX

"Kello on jo aika paljon. Pitäisikö minun jäädä tänne odottamaan, että Roy hakee minut, vai mennä yksin kotiin? Ääh, helvetti kun ei tullut kysyttyä." Rachel pohti.

"Taidan odottaa siihen asti, että kirjasto suljetaan. Jos häntä ei näy, niin kävelen yksin kotiin. Jos osaan, siis." Rachel ajatteli.

XXXXX

Roy täytti paperin toisensa jälkeen. Hän teki kerrankin töitä ahkerasti, koska hänellä oli kiire kotiin katsomaan Rachelin perään, jottei Riza alkaisi saarnaamaan. Ja sitten oli se toinen pöydänääressä istuva, vaarallisempi syy: kenraalimajuri Armstrong. Hän keskittyi työhönsä, mutta huomaisi kyllä heti, jos Roy yrittäisi livistää.

"Menisi jo takaisin Briggsiin…" Roy mutisi. Ja hänen epäonnekseen Olivier kuuli sen. Hän käänsi katseensa Royhin ja kysyi: "Sanoitko jotain, Mustang?"

Roy yritti ajatella jotain niin nopeasti kuin pystyi, ja muistikin sitten erään asian.

"Milloin olitkaan palaamassa Brigssiin?" Roy kysyi.

Olivier käänsi katseensa takaisin papereihin ja vastasi: "Tiedät kyllä, että palaan Brigssiin, kun idästä tuleva alkemisti on saapunut keskukseen."

"Tiedän tiedän, mutta milloin se alkemisti oikein suvaitsee saapua?" Roy kysyi. Idässä olevasta suurvallasta, Xingistä, oli tulossa alkemisti, jonka pitäisi opettaa amestrislaisille liandanshua eli Xingin alkemiaa. Turvajärjestelyjen tekemiseen meni kuitenkin aikaa, joten alkemistin saapuminen kestäisi vielä.

"Ensivuoden puolella, sen tarkemmin en osaa sanoa." Olivier vastasi. Sitten hän lisäsi: "Eikä ole edes varmaa, että suostuuko hän antamaan liandanshun armeijan käyttöön."

Roy räpäytti silmiään.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi.

"Liandanshu on ilmeisesti painotettu lääketieteeseen ja ihmisten hyvinvointiin. Ei ole varmaa, että suostuuko alkemisti opettamaan sitä armeijan väelle." Olivier selitti.

"Mutta entä joku muu alkemisti Xingistä? Jos tämä kieltäytyy, niin sitten vain joku muu, eikö?" Roy kysyi. Aivan rehellisesti sanottuna häntäkin kiinnostaisi oppia liandanshua.

Olivier pudisti päätään.

"Ei onnistu. Xingin keisari suostuu lähettämään vain tämän yhden alkemistin, ja jos hän ei katso yhteistyötä armeijan kanssa sopivaksi, niin Xing ja Amestris eivät ala yhteistyöhön." hän selitti.

"Xingin keisariko lähettää? Minkäköhän sortin iso kiho sieltä tulee?" Roy mietti.

"No niin, Mustang, löpinät sikseen JA TÖIHIN!" Olivier huusi. Roy mumisi jotain ja alkoi täyttää papereita.

XXXXX

Rachel käveli pitkin pimeää katua. Hän oli lähtenyt kirjastosta pari minuuttia sitten, kun se oli suljettu.

"Toivottavasti lähdin oikeaan suuntaan", Rachel pohti.

"Rachel?" Rachel nosti katseensa kengistään ääntä kohti. Riza käveli häntä vastaan.

"Mitä hän täällä tekee?" Rachel ajatteli.

"Mihin olet menossa?" Riza kysyi.

"Takaisin", Rachel vastasi. Riza tajusi hänen tarkoittavan, että takaisin Royn talolle, mutta sehän oli vastakkaisessa suunnassa.

"Mutta olet menossa väärään suuntaan", Riza sanoi. Rachel läimäytti otsaansa.

"Niinpä tietysti…" hän mumisi. Riza hymyili ja sanoi: "Seuraa minua, minä näytän tien." Rachel huokaisi ja alkoi mitään sanomatta seurata Rizaa.

**A.N: Hee, taisin tehä Rachelista aikamoisen Harun. :D (Furubasta, ihmiset.) Ketkä muuten älys Fletcherin heti vai älyskö kukaan? Itse muuten tykkäsin kovasti ton Olivierin ja Royn juttutuokion kirjoittamisesta.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: Kröhöm… sori etten päivittäny, oli vähä muuta puuhaa.**

**Luku 19: Hopeakello**

"Jäikö Roy oikeasti töihin, vai halusiko hän vain välttää hakemistani?" Rachel kysyi hänen ja Rizan kävellessä Royn asunnolle.

Riza käänsi yllättyneen katseensa Racheliin. Hän ei ollut yllättynyt siitä, että hän kutsui Royta etunimellä, vaan itse kysymys yllätti hänet. Eikö Rachel luottanut heihin, vai eikö hän luottanut ihmisiin ylipäätänsäkään?

Riza huokaisi ja sanoi: "Kyllähän jäi ihan oikeasti töihin."

"Miten voit olla noin varma?" Rachel kysyi. Hän ei aikonut uskoa noinvain kaikkea, mitä hänelle kerrottiin.

Riza joutui pidättelemään nauruaan.

"Olen tuntenut Royn kauan ja hän on pomoni. Ja erittäin laiska sellainen." Riza aloitti hymyillen.

Rachel kohotti kulmakarvaansa. Hän ei tajunnut, että mitä hänen äitinsä oikein yritti sanoa.

"Ja?"

"Roy tekisi mitävain välttääkseen paperitöitä. Jos hänellä olisi ollut vaihtoehtoja, hän olisi kyllä mieluummin tullut hakemaan sinua." Riza selitti.

"Eikös hän ole armeijan kenraali? Luulisi sellaisella olevan varaa joustaa." Rachel pohti ääneen.

"Niinhän hän onkin, mutta hän nyt vain sattuu kammoksumaan erästä upseeria, joka ei pidä hänen laiskottelustaan." Riza selitti nauraen.

"Eli hän on joko helvetinmoinen pelkuri tai sitten se upseeri on oikeasti pelottava", Rachel totesi. Tälle Riza ei voinut olla nauramatta.

"Mitä oikein hirnut siinä?" Rachel tokaisi. Riza lopetti nauramisen ja katsoi hetken Rachelia. Hän mietti, että pitäisikö hänen huomauttaa tälle tämän huonoista tavoista. Lopulta hän kuitenkin päätti pysyä asiasta toistaiseksi vaiti ja sanoi: "Mietin vain, miten oikeassa olet. Kenraalimajuri on pelottava nainen, monet upseerit pelkäävät häntä."

Rachel kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

"Sinäkinkö?" hän kysyi. Riza pudisti päätään.

"Minä ja kenraalimajuri olemme aika hyvissä väleissä. Itseasiassa meitä voisi ehkä jopa sanoa ystäviksi." hän kertoi.

"Aha", Rachel sanoi. Oikeasti hän olisi kyllä halunut kuulla äitinsä ystävistä enemmänkin, mutta hän ei halunut sen näkyvän. He olivat loppumatkan hiljaa.

XXXXX

"Olemme perillä. Odota, että saan oven avattua." Riza sanoi ja alkoi kaivamaan avainta taskustaan.

"No kyllähän tuo nyt oli ihan selvää", Rachel ajatteli. Riza avasi oven, päästi Rachelin sisään ja meni itse perässä.

"Roy ei tosiaankaan siivoile paljon. Täällähän on yhtä kaamea sotku kuin aina." Riza ajatteli katsellessaan ympärilleen. Roy ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään siisti ihminen. Riza alkoi vaistomaisesti siivota lattialta sanomalehtiä ja kaikkea, mitä käsiin sattui. Rachel puolestaan livahti keittiöön tekemään muutaman voileivän.

Riza säpsähti kuullessaan keittiöstä voimakkaan tömähdyksen. Hän meni nopeasti keittiöön ja näki Rachelin lattialla ja kaatuneen tuolin hänen vieressään.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" hän kysyi.

"On tietenkin, minähän putosin juuri lattialle kovalla kolahduksella." Rachel vastasi sarkastisesti. Riza katsoi kaatunutta tuolia.

"Mitä oikein yritit tehdä?" hän kysyi.

"Tulin tekemään voileipiä, mutta huomasin jotain kaapin päällä ja halusin tietää, mikä se oli. En kuitenkaan ylettynyt, joten otin tuolin ja kaaduin." Rachel selitti nolona. Riza katsoi kaapin päälle. Siellä tosiaan oli jotain. Jotain kiiltävää. Hän kurkotti kaapin päälle ja otti siellä olleen esineen käteensä.

"Hopeakello", Riza sanoi itsekseen. Se oli valtionalkemistin hopeakello.

"Miksiköhän se oli tuolla pölyä keräämässä?" Rachel kysyi.

"Minä puolestani mietin, kenen se on. Roylla on tällainen, mutta olen nähnyt sen roikkuvan hänen taskussaan joka päivä." Riza kertoi ja pyyhki pölyä kellosta.

"Ehkä hänellä vain on niitä kaksi", Rachel ehdotti. Riza pudisti päätään.

"Se ei ole mahdollista. Näitä annetaan jokaiselle valtionalkemistille vain yksi." hän selitti.

"No olisiko hän varastanut sen?" Rachel kysyi puoliksi vitsinä. Molemmat menivät hiljaiseksi. Voisiko se tosiaan olla niin?

"Se on teräksen kello", ovelle tullut Roy kertoi.

"Teräksen? Siis Edin, vai?" Rachel kysyi. Roy nyökkäsi. Hän meni Rizan luo jan otti kellon tältä.

"Otin sen talteen paikasta, jossa Edward katosi ensimmäisen kerran. En ehtinyt antaa sitä, kun hän kävi Amestrisissa kolme vuotta sitten." Roy selitti kelloa katsellen.

"Saat sen kyllä vielä annettua", Riza sanoi. Roy päästi pienen hymyn huulilleen.

"Niin kai", hän totesi. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken ja sitten kuului kolaus.

"No voi helvetti!" Rachel kirosi pudotettuaan kulhon, jossa Roy piti leipää. Riza ja Roy vilkaisivat Rachelia ja sitten toisiaan.

"Rachel-"

"Tiedetään tiedetään, en kiroile!" Rachel huusi Roylle poimiessaan pudonneita leipiä lattialta.

"Juurihan sinä kiroilit", Roy sanoi. Riza mulkaisi häntä varoittavasti.

"Älä ärsytä häntä, Roy." Riza ajatteli. Roy ymmärsi, mitä Riza ajatteli. Hän päästi tälle anteeksipyytävän hymyn ja alkoi auttamaan Rachelia keräämään leivät. Riza puolestaan alkoi ottaa kaapista tarvikkeita voileipien tekoon.

Kun leivät olivat taas kulhossa, niin Roy sanoi: "Ja nyt naiset ulos keittiöstä, ruuanlaitto ei sovi teille."

Rachel näytti Roylle kieltä, mutta häipyi keittiöstä, koska tiesi tämän olevan oikeassa.

"Vaikka kyllähän minä nyt voileipiä osaisin tehdä", Rachel ajatteli. Riza katsoi tyttärensä perään. Sitten hän vilkaisi kysyvästi Royta.

"Kuulin kun Rachel sanoi sinulle olevansa surkea kokki. Ei oteta riskejä." Roy sanoi ja lisäsi: "Ja jos jopa teräs pystyy parempaan, niin kuin hän sanoi, niin voisi käydä huonosti."

Riza huokaisi ja pudisti päätään. Sitten hän lähti keittiöstä.

XXXXX

Rachel istui olohuoneen sohvalla ja katsoi kuvaa hänestä, Edwardista ja muista.

"Eikö ole mitään keinoa saada heitä takaisin? Jos Roykin etsi heitä vuosia tuloksetta, niin mikä takaa sen, että saamme heidät takaisin Amestrisiin?" Rachel mietti. Hän oli koko ajan uskotellut itselleen, että he saisivat veljekset ja Noahin Amestrikseen, mutta nyt häntä oli alkanut epäilyttää. Entä jos he eivät onnistuisikaan koskaan saamaan heitä Amestrikseen?

"Ei, en saa ajatella noin. Saamme heidät kyllä takaisin!" Rachel mutisi ja laittoi valokuvan pöytäliinan alle. Paikkaan, jossa hän sitä säilytti.

"Rachel?" Rachel käänsi kaatseensa ovelle. Riza oli tullut olohuoneeseen.

"Mitä sinä haluat?" Rachel kysyi töykeästi.

"Ajattelin vain, että voisimme puhua Royn laittaessa ruokaa." Riza sanoi ja meni istumaan sohvalle Rachelin viereen. Rachel rypisti otsaansa.

"Sää on ollut hyvä, en ole löytänyt mitään vihjeitä, miten saisin Edin ja muut tänne ja tuo Roy on idiootti. Siinä kaikki." Rachel listasi välttääkseen puhumista. Riza huokaisi. Hän tuskin pääsisi lähelle Rachelia ihan lähiaikoina. Sitten hän huomasi jotain.

"Rachel, eivätkö nuo ole minun vanhoja vaatteitani?" hän kysyi.

"Ovat. Entä sitten?" Rachel kysyi. Miksi Riza kysyi? Itsehän hän oli sanonut, että Rachel voisi käyttää hänen vaatteitaan.

"Luulin, että Roy olisi vienyt sinut ostamaan uusia. Ugh, miehet!" Riza voihkaisi.

"Minkäs teet, idiootti mikä idiootti." Rachel mumisi.

Riza mietti hetken ja sanoi: "Minulla on huomenna vapaata. Voisin viedä sinut vaateostoksille."

"Älä vaivaudu, osaan kyllä itsekin. Ei sinun tarvitse tuhlata vapaapäivääsi siihen." Rachel sanoi. Oikeasti hän tiesi, että hän varmaan eksyisi tai jotain muuta vastaavaa, jos hän menisi yksin. Ja jos aivan rehellisiä ollaan, niin hän haluaisi viettää aikaa Rizan kanssa.

"Mutta Rachel, sinähän eksyit jopa matkalla kirjastolta tänne." Riza huomautti. Hän ei halunut ärsyttää Rachelia, mutta tottahan se oli. Rachel huokaisi ja mumisi jotain.

"Mitä? En kuullut." Riza sanoi.

"Sanoin, että ei siinä kai muu auta, mennään sitten." Rachel toisti, tälläkertaa selvästi. Riza hymyili.

"Hyvä", hän sanoi. Juuri silloin Roy tuli olohuoneeseen.

"Täällä olisi valmista", hän sanoi. Rachel ja Riza nousivat sohvalta ja menivät keittiöön Roy perässään.

Pöytä oli katettu ja pöydällä olevalla lautasella oli voileipiä.

"Tekipä hän nuo nopeasti", Rachel tuumi nähdessään voileivät. Eihän voileipien tekeminen vaikeaa ollut, mutta tuollainen nopeus oli jo kunnioitettavaa. Roy, Rachel ja Riza menivät pöydän ääreen ja alkoivat syömään.

XXXXX

Syötyään Rachel nousi pöydästä.

"Hyvää yötä", hän sanoi lähtiessään.

"Öitä", Roy ja Riza sanoivat samaan aikaan. Rachel poistui keittiöstä huoneeseensa.

"On hänellä sentään jonkinlaiset tavat", Riza ajatteli katsoessaan ovelle, josta Rachel oli hetki sitten mennyt.

"Tällaista tämä nyt sitten on, kun ei ole enää yksin talossa." Roy sanoi korjatessaan astioita. Riza hymyili.

"Niin kai. Ja nyt et sitten vähään aikaan raahaa tänne joitain naisia baarista." Riza sanoi. Roy katsoi Rizaa hetken kummastuneena. Sitten hän virnisti ja kysyi: "Oletko mustasukkainen?"

Riza läimäytti otsaansa.

"En, Roy. Tarkoitin vain, että saattaisit suututtaa Rachelin." hän selitti. Roy nauroi.

"Tajusin kyllä, kunhan sanoin." hän sanoi. Riza huokaisi. Roy ei sitten ikinä kyllästynyt näihin vitseihinsä.

"Minulla on muuten huomenna vapaata, mutta älä silti laiskottele." Riza kertoi äänensävyllä, joka sanoi ``työskentele kunnolla tai muuten.´´

"En, en. Ajattelitko tehdä jotain erityistä?" Roy kysyi.

"Vien Rachelin vaateostoksille, hän kun käyttää vieläkin minun vanhoja vaatteitani." Riza vastasi.

"Tosiaan, olin vallanunohtanut." Roy sanoi.

"Huomasin sen", Riza sanoi ja nousi pöydästä.

"Minun on jo aika lähteä, että jaksan nousta aamulla." hän sanoi.

"Eihän sinulla koskaan sitä ongelmaa ole. Olet aamuvirkku." Roy sanoi nauraen.

"Niinpäniin. Näkemiin, Roy." Riza sanoi ja lähti.

"Jotkut asiat ne eivät koskaan muutu", Roy ajatteli. Hän siivosi pöydän ja meni sitten itsekin nukkumaan.


	21. Chapter 21

**Luku 20: Ostoksilla**

Rachel heräsi. Hän vilkaisi pöydällä olevaa kelloa. Se näytti 6:05.

"Ugh, olisin ihan hyvin voinut vielä nukkua!" Rachel mumisi. Hän nousi vuoteestaan ja petasi sen huolimattomasti. Hän ei ollut pikkutarkka, ainakaan näissä asioissa.

"Voisin käydä suihkussa, kun kerran on aikaa." Rachel tuumi ja lähti kylpyhuoneeseen.

XXXXX

Suihkusta tultuaan Rachel oli pukenut ja katsonut kelloa, joka näytti 6: 38.

"Taisin taas olla suihkussa liian kauan. No, mitäs tuosta. Onkohan se Royn vätys jo herännyt?" hän mietti. Rachel päätti tarkistaa asian. Hän poistui vierashuoneesta, joka oli kylläkin nyt hänen huoneensa, ja meni keittiöön. Roy ei ollut siellä.

"Hän on varmaan olohuoneessa tai sitten hän nukkuu vielä", Rachel tuumasi. Hän meni olohuoneen ovelle ja kurkisti sisään. Royta ei näkynyt.

"Hän taitaa nukkua vielä. Tuskin hän näin aikaisin työhuoneessaankaan on." Rachel ajatteli. Royn koti oli iso ja siinä oli kaksi kerrosta, joten jos aikoisi etsiä koko talon läpi, siinä menisi aikaa. Ja kaikkein todennäköisintähän oli, että hän nukkui vielä.

Rachel meni olohuoneeseen ja alkoi katsella kirjahyllyä. Hän oli eilenkin lukenut odottaessaan Royn heräävän, joten miksei tänäänkin. Suurin osa Royn kirjoista käsitteli joko alkemiaa tai Amestrisin historiaa, mutta hyllyssä oli myös muutamia novelli kokoelmia. Rachel valitsi kuitenkin alkemiaa käsittelevän kirjan, koska novellit olivat hänestä tylsiä. Hän oli kuitenkin vielä hidas lukija, sillä eihän siitä mitenkään hirveästi aikaa ollut, kun hän oli oppinut lukemaan.

XXXXX

Rachel luki niin keskittyneesti, ettei hän huomannut, kun Roy tuli olohuoneeseen.

"Mitä sinä luet?" Rachel havahtui vasta Royn kysyttyä tämän.

"Pelkkää alkemiaa käsittelevää kirjaa, kun ei ollut muuta tekemistä." Rachel vastasi nopeasti. Hän oli melko varma, ettei Roy suuttuisi, mutta eihän sitä koskaan voinut tietää.

"Vai niin. No, tule kohta keittiöön, sillä minulla ei mene aamiaisen laitossa kauan." Roy sanoi ja poistui olohuoneesta.

"Onneksi hän ei sentään suuttunut", Rachel ajatteli. Edward nimittäin oli aina suuttunut, kun Rachel oli kähveltänyt kirjoja hänen hyllystään. Hän luki aukeaman loppuun, laittoi merkin kirjan väliin ja laittoi sitten kirjan takaisin hyllyyn. Sitten hän meni keittiöön.

XXXXX

"Tulit juuri sopivasti, Rachel. Aamiainen on valmis." Roy sanoi hymyillen. Hän oli paistanut munia ja pekonia.

"Perinteinen aamiainen", Rachel ajatteli. Hän otti lautasen ja haki siihen syötävää. Sitten hän meni istumaan pöydän ääreen. Hetkenpäästä Roykin laittoi lautasensa täytenä pöydälle ja alkoi syömään.

"Tiedätkö, milloin Riza hakee sinut?" Roy kysyi aloittaakseen keskustelun. Rachel vain kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei todellakaan ollut juttutuulella, varsinkaan aamuisin.

"Se siitä yrityksestä aloittaa keskustelu", Roy ajatteli ja pohti, mistä muusta he voisivat puhua. Hän ei kuitenkaan keksinyt mitään, joten hän päätti antaa asian olla.

XXXXX

Syötyään Roy vilkaisi kelloa ja totesi, että hänen oli aika lähteä töihin.

"Pärjäätkö sinä varmasti?" hän kysyi Rachelilta. Rachel pyöritteli silmiään.

"Totta kai pärjään, en ole viisi -vuotias!" hän tiuskaisi ja jatkoi: "Sitä paitsi tuskin sen Rizankaan tuloon kauan enää menee."

Roy nyökkäsi hymyillen ja sanoi: "Selvä", sillä olihan Rachel oikeassa. Kyllä hän pärjäisi ja Riza tulisi varmasti pian.

"Nähdään illalla", Roy sanoi ja poistui talosta. Vähän ajan päästä Rachelkin sai syötyä ja laittoi astiansa lavuaariin. Hän katsoi siellä olevia astioita ja totesi: "No minähän en ainakaan tiskaa!" hän meni olohuoneeseen ja päätti Rizaa odotellessaan lukea kirjaa, jonka hän oli aiemmin aloittanut. Hän otti sen hyllystä ja meni sohvalle lukemaan.

XXXXX

Riza käveli eteenpäin kadulla Hayate kintereillään. Hän olisi kohta Royn luona.

"Mikäli Roy ei nukkunut pommiin, niin hän on jo töissä. Haen siis vain Rachelin hänen taloltaan ja sitten voimme lähteä ostoksille." Riza listasi mielessään. Hän katsahti taivaalle. Oli upea ilma.

"Tuskin Rachel tänään sentään on huonolla tuulella", Riza ajatteli toiveikkaasti. Hän pääsi Royn talolle ja koputti oveen. Hän odotti vähänaikaa, mutta kukaan ei tullut avaamaan. Hän koputti uudestaan, mutta kukaan ei vieläkään avannut ovea.

"Outoa… eivät kai he molemmat sentään ole pommiin nukkuneet?" Riza ajatteli ja koitti ovea. Se aukesi ja Riza meni sisään.

Riza katsoi eteistä. Royn vaatteita ei näkynyt.

"Roy on lähtenyt töihin ja jättänyt oven auki. Eikö Rachel kuullut kun koputin?" Riza ajatteli. Hän laittoi takkinsa naulakkoon ja meni peremmälle taloon. Hayatekin oli tullut sisään, mutta jostain syystä se pysyi visusti oven edessä. Se ei koskaan tykännyt tulla kenraalin taloon.

Riza meni ensin tarkistamaan keittiön. Siellä Rachel ei ainakaan ollut.

"Selvä. Seuraavaksi olohuone", Riza totesi. Hän meni olohuoneeseen ja näki Rachelin lukevan sohvalla.

"Rachel?" hän kysyi ovensuulta. Rachel nosti katseensa kirjasta ja käänsi sen ovelle. Hän huomasi Rizan tulleen, joten sanaakaan sanomatta hän laittoi kirjan väliin merkin ja sen takaisin hyllyyn.

"Etkö sinä kuullut, kun koputin?" Riza kysyi. Rachel pudisti päätään.

"Ei tänne kaikkea kuule", hän sanoi. Rachel oli oikeassa, joten Riza päätti vaihtaa puheenaihetta.

"Menemmekö?" hän kysyi. Rachel nyökkäsi ja he molemmat lähtivät eteiseen, josta he ottivat takkinsa. Riza huomasi eteisen lipaston päällä avaimen ja sen alla olevan lapun. Riza nosti avainta ja otti lapun. Hän luki siinä olevan tekstin mielessään.

_Tulette varmaan ostoksilta ennen kuin ehdin kotiin, joten ottakaa avain._

_Hauskaa ostosreissua, terveisin Roy._

"Vai sellaista", Riza ajatteli. Rachel huomasi lapun Rizan kädessä ja kysyi: "Mikä se on?"

"Pieni viesti Roylta", Riza vastasi ja ojensi lapun Rachelille. Rachel luki sen ja laittoi sen sitten takaisin lipaston päälle.

"No mennäänkö?" hän kysyi.

"Mennään", Riza sanoi. Heti kun hän avasi oven, niin Rachel kellahti lattialle. Syynä oli hänen päälleen hypännyt Black Hayate. Riza katsoi Hayatea ja lattialla makaavaa Rachelia. Rachel ei hänen käsittääkseen ollut mikään maailman aurinkoisin ihminen, ja päälle hyppäävää koira tuskin auttoi asiaa.

Rachel säikähti Hayaten osuessa häneen. Ensin hän ei edes nähnyt sitä, vaan hän vain tunsi, että jokin oli kaatanut hänet. Shokista toivuttuaan Rachel katsoi hänen päällään olevaa Hayatea. Hayaten mustat nappisilmät tuijottivat Rachelin punaruskeisiin silmiin.

"Vuf!" Hayate haukahti ja alkoi murista Rachelille.

"Ha-!"

"Miten söpö!" Rachel huusi ja halasi Hayatea. Rachel oli eläinrakas, mutta eläimet eivät koskaan oikein pitäneet hänestä. Hayate säikähti ja alkoi uikuttaa.

"Hayate, ei saa hyppiä!" Riza sätti vinkuvaa koiraansa. Hayate hyppäsi irti Rachelin otteesta ja piiloutui Rizan taakse. Riza katsoi Rachelia ja sitten takanaan piilottelevaa Hayatea. Hayate ei yleensä säikkynyt kuin eversti Armstrongia, mutta häntähän nyt säikkyivät kaikki. Ja jostain syystä Hayate säikkyi toisinaan Rebeccaakin. Ihmisiä, joista Hayate ei pitänyt riitti ihan jonoksi asti, ja jonon kärjessä oli Roy. Ehkä sillä oli jotain tekemistä asian kanssa.

Rachel nousi lattialta ja vilkaisi Hayatea, joka alkoi murista.

"Lopeta, Hayate!" Riza komensi. Hayate vaikeni, mutta katsoi yhä Rachelia vihaisesti.

"Menemmekö me vai emme?" Rachel kysyi. Riza nyökkäsi ja he menivät ulos. Riza lukitsi oven ja he lähtivät kävelemään. Hayate murisi aina silloin tällöin Rachelille, mutta muuten he kävelivät täysin hiljaa.

XXXXX

"Aina tässä käy näin, kun majuri jää vapaalle." Breda mumisi vilkaistessaan puhelimessa lörpöttelevää Royta.

"Ei nyt ihan niinkään, kenraali nimittäin puhuu kenraalimajuri Armstrongin kanssa." Falman sanoi ja pinosi papereita.

"Jääkuningattaren? Joko hän palasi Brigssiin?" Havoc kysyi. Falman pudisti päätään.

"Ei, vaan hän on kuumeessa. Kenraali ei siltikään saa häneltä hetkeäkään rauhaa, sillä kenraalimajuri kertoo hänelle kaiken tarvittavan puhelimitse." hän kertoi.

"Vai on jääkuningatar kuumeessa? Luulin, ettei sitä naista lannista mikään!" Havoc totesi ja sytytti tupakkansa. Koko toimisto alkoi nauramaan, mukaan lukien puhelimessa oleva Roy, ja hän sai siitä hyvästä saarnan Olivierilta.

XXXXX

Riza ja Rachel olivat aloittaneet ostoskierroksen. Riza sai tietää, ettei Rachel ollut mikään kirkkaiden värien ystävä, punaista ja keltaista lukuun ottamatta. Rachelin asuvalinnat olivat aika poikamaisia, ja hameitakaan hän ei valinnut kuin yhden. Tosin ei Rizakaan ole koskaan ollut mikään suuri hameiden ystävä.

"Odotatko tässä, kun käyn maksamassa nämä?" Riza kysyi. Rachel nyökkäsi ja nojasi seinää vasten.

"Mitäköhän Ed ja muut nyt puuhaavat?" hän ajatteli. Hänen katseensa osui vahingossa ohikulkevaan Roseen. Hän katsoi varovasti ikkunasta tuota naista, joka näytti aivan hänen ystävältään Noahilta.

"Yhdennäköisyys on niin huomattava… mistäköhän se mahtaa johtua?" Rachel pohti.

"Vuf!" Rachel säikähti kuullessaan Hayaten haukahtavan hänen jalkojensa juuressa. Hän meni kyykkyyn ja yritti silittää Hayatea, mutta tämä peruutti estäen Rachelin silitysyrityksen.

"Pöh, ei sitten, hölmö koira!" Rachel tuhahti Hayatelle. Hayate alkoi murista. Rachel nielaisi ja nousi pystyyn. Hän peruutti hieman ja Hayate tuli muristen häntä kohti.

"Istu, paikka, kiltti hauva!" Rachel mutisi Hayatelle samalla, kun peruutti pois päin tästä. Hayate murisi yhä kävellessään Rachelia kohti.

"Loistavaa, nyt se sekosi!" Rachel ajatteli sarkastisesti katsoessaan häntä kohti tulevaa Hayatea.

"Hayate!" Riza huusi ja nosti koiransa syliinsä. Hayate murisi Rachelille yhä.

"Mitäköhän hänellä on Rachelia vastaan?" Riza mietti.

"Tsh, hullu koira!" Rachel tuhahti. Hayate haukahti pari kertaa vihaisesti.

"Hayate!" Riza nuhteli koiraansa. Hayate vaikeni, muttei irrottanut tuimaa katsettaan Rachelista.

"Tekeekö se noin useinkin?" Rachel kysyi. Riza pudisti päätään.

"Ei kovin usein. Hayate ei vain pidä joistain ihmisistä." hän sanoi.

"Hullu koira", Rachel mutisi ja sai Hayaten taas aloittamaan murisemisen. Rachel astui pari askelta taaksepäin. Riza huomasi tämän ja sanoi: "Ei huolta, ei Hayate mitään tee."

"Ei tuosta hullusta rakista tiedä", Rachel mumisi. Hän teki sen kuitenkin tarpeeksi hiljaa, ettei Riza kuullut häntä.

"Kello on jo sen verran, että voisimme mennä lounaalle." Riza totesi.

"Mennään vaan", Rachel sanoi. Riza laski Hayaten maahan ja he lähtivät kävelemään lähintä kahvilaa kohti.

XXXXX

"Hätsiuh!" kaikui Olivierin aivastus Armstrongien kartanossa. Eversti Armstrong, etunimeltään Alex, katsahti huolestuneena kipeän sisarensa suuntaan.

"Oletteko kunnossa, sisar hyvä?" hän kysyi. Olivier mulkaisi veljeään ja sanoi: "Tietysti. Olen vain vilustunut."

"Brigsissä olet terve kuin pukki, mutta täällä vilustut. Mielenkiintoista", Alex tuumi. Hän ehti väistää juuri ajoissa Olivierin heittäessä maljakon häntä kohti. Se osui seinään ja särkyi.

"Häivy!" hän huusi. Alex poistui huoneesta mutisten jotain käytöstavoista.

XXXXX

Riza ja Rachel olivat löytäneet kahvilan ja menneet syömään. Kumpikaan ei joko keksinyt mitään sanottavaa tai sitten he eivät vain vaivautuneet puhumaan. Hayate istui kiltisti Rizan tuolin vieressä. Rachel söi hiljaa lounastaan. Royn kanssa oli vaikea puhua, mutta Rizan kanssa vielä vaikeampi. Hän ei vain yksinkertaisesti keksinyt mitään puhuttavaa.

Riza söi lounastaan samalla miettien, mitä he voisivat tehdä lounaan jälkeen. Heidän ei tarvinnut mennä enää ostoksille, sillä Rachelilla oli jo mielestään tarpeeksi vaatteita.

"Voisimme mennä kirjastoon, sillä Rachel varmaan haluaisi etsiä taas keinoa saada Elricit ja sen ystävänsä Amestrisiin." Riza ajatteli. Hän oli juuri aikeissa ehdottaa Rachelille, että he menisivät kirjastoon, kun Hayate nousi pystyyn ja alkoi haukkua.

"Mitä nyt, Hayate?" Riza kysyi koiraltaan. Hayate haukkui ja katsoi tuimasti oven suuntaan. Ovi avautui ja Russell tuli sisään. Riza läimäytti otsaansa. Russelilla oli yllään armeijan vaatteet, joten hän oli mitä todennäköisemmin Royn asialla. Hän huomasi Rizan välittömästi ja tuli tämän pöydän luo.

"Aikooko Roy vaivata minua vapaapäivänäkin vai onkohan jotain sattunut?" Riza mietti.

"Majuri Hawkeye!" Russell sanoi tehden armeijan tervehdyksen. Riza nousi seisomaan ja teki myös armeijan tervehdyksen.

"Mitä asia koskee, ruohoalkemisti?" hän kysyi.

"Kenraali Mustang lähetti minut kysymään, että mihin laitoit ne paperit, joita käsittelitte viime viikolla." Russell kertoi. Virallisesti ottaen hän oli eversti Armstrongin alainen, mutta silti hän myös työskenteli paljon Roylle.

Riza huokaisi.

"Niinpä tietysti", hän mutisi. Rachel kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

"Hukkasiko se idiootti Roy jotain?" hän kysyi ja otti haukun voileivästään. Russell katsoi hetken Rachelia ja kysyi sitten Rizalta: "Pikkusiskosiko?" Rachel alkoi nauramaan ja oli samalla vähällä tukehtua leipäänsä. Riza vilkaisi Rachelia ja kysyi: "Oletko kunnossa?"

Hetkenpäästä Rachel sai nieltyä leivän kunnolla ja sanoi: "Joo."

"Mitä hauskaa siinä muka oli, kun kysyin ovatko he sisaruksia?" Russell mietti.

"Ole hyvä ja kerro kenraalille, että hänen kaipaamansa paperit ovat hänen omalla pöydällään kaiken sen sotkun alla." Riza kertoi Russelille. Hän päätti ohittaa tämän esittämän kysymyksen, koska hän ei oikein tiennyt miten vastata. Totuutta hän ei ainakaan kertoisi. Russell huokaisi.

"Niinpä tietysti, sen valtavan sotkun alla…" hän mutisi ja jatkoi: "Kiitän, majuri! Minun on nyt palattava töihin." hän ja Riza tekivät armeijan tervehdyksen yhtä aikaa ja Russell poistui kahvilasta.

"Mitäs tuo nyt oli?" Rachel kysyi äidiltään Russelin lähdettyä. Riza katsoi kumissaan Rachelia.

"Mikä niin?" hän kysyi.

"Et vastannut sen tyypin kysymykseen", Rachel vastasi. Riza huokaisi. Nyt hän tiesi mistä Rachel puhui. Hän istui takaisin alas ja sanoi: "Katsoin parhaaksi olla vastaamatta." Rachel kohotti kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi, joka sai Rizan selittämään: "Kukaan ei tiedä, että minulla ja Roylla on tytär. Sinua ei ole väestörekisterissäkään, joten on parempi, että pidämme asian toistaiseksi salassa."

Rachel vaikeni tämän kuultuaan. Rizahan oli täysin oikeassa, joten hänellä ei ollut siihen enää mitään lisättävää. He eivät enää puhuneet enempää, vaan söivät lounaansa loppuun.

XXXXX

Edward istui syntetigrammin edessä hievahtamatta. Hän ei koskaan poistunut siitä enempää kuin oli pakko. Hän oli kyhännyt sen eteen Alphonsen kanssa pienen sateensuojan sateisten päivien varalle. Hän poistui syntetigrammin edestä vai nukkumaan ja "asioille". Ja silloinkin kun hän nukkui, niin joku toinen, Alphonse tai Noah, oli vahdissa. Muuten Edward ei suostunut poistumaan syntetigrammin edestä.

He olivat pystyttäneet teltan vähän matkan päähän syntetigrammista. Kun heiltä loppui ruoka, niin Alphonse ja Noah kävivät ostamassa lisää. Sellaista heidän elämänsä oli nämä muutamat päivät olleet.

XXXXX

Rachel selasi taas yhtä alkemiaa käsittelevää kirjaa. Ostoksien jälkeen Riza oli mennyt hänen kanssaan kirjastoon ja nyt he molemmat etsivät jotain, joka voisi auttaa portin avaamisessa. Riza tosin ei ollut alkemisti, joten ei hänestä paljoa apua ollut. Rachel oli viemässä yhtä kirjaa takaisin hyllyyn, kun hän yhtäkkiä törmäsi johonkin. Tai tarkemmin sanottuna johonkuhun.

"Auts!" Rachel parkaisi ja piteli otsaansa. Se oli osunut kirjapinoon, jota nainen, johon hän oli törmännyt, kantoi. Nainen oli kaatunut lattialle ja pudottanut kaikki kirjansa.

"Anteeksi kamalasti, tämä oli minun vikani, kun en katsonut eteeni!" nainen sanoi nopeasti ja alkoi keräämään pudottamiaan kirjoja. Rachel katsoi naista. Hän oli se sama henkilö, joka oli aiemmin huomauttanut Rachelia kirjojen levälleen jätöstä.

"Kukas se kirjoja pudottelee, vaikka itse huomauttelee niiden levälleen jätöstä?" Rachel huomautti ilkikurisesti ja pisti hänellä olleen kirjan takaisin hyllyyn. Nainen nosti katseensa Racheliin ja tokaisi: "Ei se syy kokonaan minun ollut, sillä törmäsin sinuun. Ja sitä paitsi se oli vahinko."

"Miten vaan", Rachel sanoi silmiään pyöritellen. Hän vilkaisi yhtä kirjaa, jonka nainen oli pudottanut. Se oli alkemiaa käsittelevä kirja. Kun hän katsoi tarkemmin, niin hän huomasi, että kaikki kirjat, jotka nainen oli pudottanut, käsittelivät alkemiaa.

"Onko tuo nörtti alkemisti?" Rachel ajatteli ja poimi yhden lattialla olevista kirjoista. Hän selasi sitä ja ajatteli samalla: "Aloittelijoiden alkemiaa." Hän pudotti sen ja otti lattialta uuden. Se puolestaan käsitteli vaikeaa alkemiaa, jota Rachelkään ei oikein ymmärtänyt. Hän vilkaisi yhä kirjoja poimivaa naista.

"Jos hän olisi alkemisti, niin miksi hänellä olisi sekä aloittelijan että kokeneemman alkemistin kirjoja?" Rachel pohti. Lisäksi häntä mietitytti, että voisiko tuollainen nörtti todella olla alkemisti.

"Toisaalta ainoat alkemistit, jotka itseni lisäksi tunnen, ovat Ed, Al ja se torvi Roy. Ehkä suurin osa heistä onkin nörttejä." Rachel pohti. Hän päätti kuitenkin varmistaa asian naiselta itseltään.

"Hei kuules", hän aloitti saaden naisen huomion. "Oletko sinä alkemisti?"

"En nyt sentään", nainen sanoi hymyillen. Rachel kohotti kulmakarvaansa ikään kuin selitystä vaatien.

"Pomoni käski viedä hänelle alkemiaa käsitteleviä kirjoja. Hän sanoi, että kaikki käyvät." nainen selitti. Sitten hänen mieleensä tuli myös kysymys: "Entä oletko sinä alkemisti?"

"Olen, tosin en ole vielä kovinkaan hyvä." Rachel vastasi samalla ajatellen: "Ed nauraisi silmät päästään jos kuulisi minun myöntävän, etten ole kovinkaan hyvä alkemisti."

"No harjoitushan tekee mestarin!" nainen sanoi hymyillen. Hän sai viimeisenkin kirjan poimittua ja nousi ylös lattialta.

"Minun täytyy nyt mennä. Jatka sinä vain harjoittelua!" nainen sanoi iloisesti ja lähti tiehensä. Rachel vilkutti naiselle ja ajatteli: "No ehkei hän olekaan samanlainen jäkättäjä kuin luulin." Rachel otti hyllystä pari uutta kirjaa ja meni lukemaan niitä.

XXXXX

Rizan ja Rachelin lähtiessä kirjastosta oli jo myöhä. Ja kuten arvata voi, he vetivät taas vesiperän.

"Mahtaakohan tästä koskaan tulla mitään?" Rachel ajatteli kävellessään Rizan kanssa kotiin.

"Riza! Rachel!" kulman takaa juokseva Roy huusi. Riza ja Rachel pysähtyivät siksi aikaa, että Roy pääsi heidän luokseen.

"Vastako pääsit töistä?" Riza kysyi. Yleensä Roy pääsi hieman aiemmin.

"En sentään. Kävin Hughesin haudalla", Roy vastasi. Rachelia ei kiinnostanut kuunnella ja hän jatkoi matkaa. Riza ja Roy huomasivat tämän ja menivät nopeasti hänen peräänsä.

"Löysittekö sopivia vaatteita?" Roy kysyi. Rachel vain nyökkäsi.

"No missä ostoskassit sitten ovat?" Roy kysyi. Tämän kuultuaan Riza pysähtyi kuin seinään. Kysymys herätti Rachelin huomion. Hän vilkaisi takanaan olevaa Rizaa. Tämän käsissä ei ollut ostoskasseja.

"Älä vain sano, että unohdit kassit kirjastoon", Rachel sanoi vakavana. Riza pysyi hiljaa, joten Roy ja Rachel tulkitsivat sen myöntävänä vastauksena. Rachel pudisti päätään.

"Voi hemmetin hemmetti!" hän kirosi. Roy vilkaisi Rachelia katseella, joka sanoi "älä kiroile."

"Käyn hakemassa ne. Kyllä armeijan upseeri sisälle pääsee." Riza sanoi.

"Olkoon. Annatko kotini avaimen?" Roy kysyi. Riza nyökkäsi. Hän kaivoi avaimen taskustaan ja ojensi sen Roylle.

"Kiitos. Me menemme jo edeltä, mikäli se sopii sinulle." Roy sanoi. Riza nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään takaisin kirjastoon päin.

"Kaikkea sitä sattuukin", Rachel totesi, kun hän ja Roy alkoivat kävellä takaisin kotiin.

**A.N: Ja tätäkin lukua kirjotin yli kuukauden.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Luku 21: Muisto**

Aamulla Rachel oli hieman paremmalla tuulella kuin normaalisti. Eilen illalla hän ja Roy olivat menneet takaisin kotiin ja odottaneet Rizaa, joka tuli vähän myöhemmin paikalle ostoskassien kanssa. Ja nyt Rachelillä oli sitten uusia vaatteita. Hän otti vaatenipun mukaansa ja meni suihkuun.

XXXXX

Kello oli 7:00, kun Roy heräsi.

"Nyt en sentään nukkunut pommiin", hän ajatteli kelloa vilkaistessaan. Hän nousi ylös ja päätti mennä suihkuun, kun kerran oli aikaa.

"Rachel on varmasti jo hereillä, kun kerran on sellainen aamuvirkku." Roy tuumi itsekseen suihkuun mennessään.

XXXXX

Rachel vilkaisi keittiön kelloa kahvia hörppiessään.

"Jos se tollo on hereillä, niin hän ilmestyy tänne viiden minuutin sisällä." Rachel ajatteli. Ja juuri silloin Roy tuli keittiöön.

"Ennalta arvattava tyyppi", Rachel ajatteli. Roy kaatoi itselleen kahvia.

"Huomenta", hän sanoi haukotellen.

"Huomenta", Rachel sanoi ja otti voileivän pöydältä. Kyllähän hän nyt sentään niitä osasi tehdä. Myös Roy otti voileivän ja istuutui alas.

"Arvasin oikein, aamuvirkku on jo hereillä." hän ajatteli. Kumpikaan ei sanonut aamiaisen aikana mitään.

XXXXX

"Löydätkö varmasti perille?" Roy kysyi Rachelilta heidän mentyään ulos talosta. Hänen piti mennä jo töihin, joten Rachelin olisi käveltävä yksin kirjastoon.

"Totta kai, en ole mikään kakara." Rachel tuhahti. Roy huokaisi; hänen tyttärensä oli tosiaankin vaikea tapaus.

"Hyvä niin. Vieläkö sinulla on rahaa jäljellä?" Roy kysyi. Rachel nyökkäsi.

"Hyvä. Minä menen nyt. Hauskaa päivää äläkä eksy." Roy sanoi.

"En ole mikään kakara!" Rachel huusi ja lähti kävelemään kirjaston suuntaan.

"Et, et", Roy nauroi ja lähti kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan.

XXXXX

"Hyvää työpäivää", Winry sanoi ja antoi suukon töihin lähtevän miehensä poskelle.

"Hyvää työpäivää, isi!" vanhempiensa jalkojen ympärillä juoksenteleva Sarah huusi. Russell hymyili ja silitti tyttärensä päätä.

"Ole kiltisti kun olen töissä, Sarah." hän sanoi.

"Joo!" Sarah hihkaisi iloisesti saaden vanhempansa nauramaan.

"Menen nyt", Russell sanoi ja astui ulos ovesta.

"Älä rasita itseäsi liikaa!" Winry huusi miehensä perään.

"Äiti, äiti!" Sarah huusi pomppiessaan Winryn edessä. Winry laski katseensa tyttäreensä ja kysyi: "Mitä nyt, Sarah?"

"Tule katsomaan, mitä löysin siitä vanhasta laatikosta!" Sarah hihkui. Hän oli aiemmin löytänyt Winryn vanhojen rojujen seasta laatikon, joka oli ollut lukossa. Edes Winry ei ollut saanut tiirikoitua lukkoa auki eikä hän muistanut missä avain oli tai mitä laatikko piti sisällään, joten Fletcher oli joutunut avaamaan sen alkemialla.

"Joko Fletcher avasi sen?" Winry kysyi.

"Joo! Ennen kuin hän lähti asioille!" Sarah kertoi. Hän ja Winry menivät olohuoneeseen, johon hän oli jättänyt laatikon. Sarah meni laatikon eteen. Hän avasi sen ja otti sieltä jotain.

"No mitä sinä löysit?" Winry kysyi tyttäreltään. Sarah ojensi Winrylle laatikosta ottamansa esineen. Winry katsoi tyttärensä ojentamaa esinettä; tummatukkainen nukke, jolla oli yllään vaaleanpunainen mekko. Winryn kädet alkoivat täristä. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen silmistään, kun hän kuiskasi: "Ed… Al…"

"Mitä nyt, äiti?" Sarah kysyi kummissaan itkevältä äidiltään. Winry ei kuitenkaan kuullut tyttärensä sanoja, vaan hän vain tuijotti nukkea. Nukkea, jonka Edward ja Alphonse olivat lapsina hänelle syntetisoineet. Hän muisti yhä, kuinka kovasti hän oli säikähtänyt heidän tehdessään sitä. Sellaisia veljekset vain olivat; tarkoittivat hyvää, mutta saivat aikaan vain ongelmia. Ja ihmissynteesi oli tästä oiva esimerkki.

"Äiti, äiti!" Sarah huusi huolestuneena. Hän pelkäsi, että hän oli tehnyt jotain väärin. Winry käänsi katseensa tyttäreensä. Hän ei ollut edes huomannut alkaneensa itkeä.

"Mitä nyt, kulta?" Winry kysyi.

"Äiti, miksi sinä itket? Teinkö jotain väärin?" Sarah kysyi huolestuneena. Winry hymyili surullista hymyä. Hän halasi tytärtään ja sanoi: "Et tietenkään, kulta. Äiti vain muisti jotain hieman surullista."

Winry päästi irti tyttärestään ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta.

"Ulkona on kaunis ilma. Mitä jos mentäisiin kävelylle?" hän kysyi. Sarahin pienille kasvoille levisi hymy.

"Joo!" hän huusi iloisesti ja ryntäsi ulos olohuoneesta. Winry hymyili katsoessaan energisen tyttärensä perään.

XXXXX

Rachel katseli ympärilleen. Hän oli taas eksynyt.

"Hemmetti! Miten tästä ylisuuresta kaupungista muka mitään pitäisi löytyä!" hän kirosi mielessään. Hän oli todella turhautunut eksyttyään jo toisen kerran. Hän pudisti päätään ja meni istumaan läheiselle penkille. Jospa hän hetken levättyään muistaisi, missä kirjasto on. Rachel katsahti taivaalle. Aurinko paistoi kirkkaasti, vaikka vuosi oli jo lopuillaan. Rachel oli niin ajatuksissaan, ettei hän huomannut, kun joku istui hänen viereensä.

"Oletko taas eksynyt?" Rachel katsoi oikealle puolelleen ja näki Fletcherin.

"Kuinka kauan tuo on oikein istunut tuossa?" hän mietti.

"En varsinaisesti, kunhan vain levähdän hieman." Rachel valehteli. Häntä ärsytti, että hän oli taas eksynyt ja että sama ihminen kuin viimeksi sattui taas paikalle.

"Vai niin", Fletcher naurahti. Hän huomasi heti Rachelin valehtelevan. Hänestä Rachel oli sitä tyyppiä, joka ei millään myönnä olevansa väärässä tai tarvitsevansa apua. Fletcher nousi ylös ja sanoi: "Olen menossa taas kirjastoon, niin kuin varmaan sinäkin. Mennäänkö yhtä matkaa?"

"No mikä ettei", Rachel vastasi ja nousi ylös penkiltä.

"En minä hänen apuaan tarvitse, menemme vain samaa matkaa." Rachel tuumasi heidän kävellessään kirjastoon.

XXXXX

Russelin päästessä kotiin oli jo myöhä.

"Sarah lienee jo nukkumassa… missäköhän Winry ja Fletcher ovat?" hän tuumi. Hän otti kenkänsä pois ja laittoi takkinsa naulakkoon. Hänen vatsansa kurni.

"Pitäisi kai syödä jotain ennen nukkumaan menoa", hän tuumi ja meni keittiöön. Keittiössä hän näki kuitenkin pöydän ääressä itkevän Winryn, joten ajatus syömisestä jäi sikseen.

"Mikä hätänä, rakas?" Russell kysyi ja meni seisomaan Winryn viereen. Winry pyyhki suurimman osan kyyneleistä pois silmistään ennen kuin vastasi: "Ei mikään."

"Kuulisin mieluummin totuuden", Russell sanoi. Winry huokaisi ja näytti miehelleen nukkea, jonka heidän tyttärensä oli löytänyt. Russell kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

"Mikä tuo on?" hän kysyi.

"Nukke", Winry vastasi. Russell katsoi vaimoaan hetken.

"Winryh…"

Winry huokaisi.

"Tämä nukke oli ensimmäinen asia, jonka Ed ja Al syntetisoivat. Se oli heidän lahjansa minulle." hän selitti. Russell oli hiljaa odottaen Winryn jatkavan.

"Kun he syntetisoivat sitä, säikähdin ja aloin itkeä. Mutta nyt-" kyyneleet keskeyttivät Winryn eikä hän saanut lausettaan loppuun. Hän pyyhki kyyneleensä nopeasti ja lopetti lauseensa: "Mutta nyt antaisin mitä vain, että saisin nähdä heidän syntetisoivan jotain vielä kerran."

Russell kuunteli vaimoaan hievahtamatta. Hänkin kaipasi veljeksiä, mutta tiesi jäävänsä Winrylle toiseksi.

"Russell…" Winryn ääni kiinnitti Russelin huomion.

"Niin?"

"Veisitkö tämän olohuoneessa olevaan laatikkoon? Vien laatikon sitten itse myöhemmin jonnekkin." Winry sanoi.

"Selvä", Russell sanoi ja otti nuken Winryltä.

"Mene nukkumaan, näytät väsyneeltä." hän sanoi.

"Menen kyllä", Winry sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän antoi miehelleen suukon ja sanoi: "Hyvää yötä."

"Öitä", Russell sanoi ja meni olohuoneeseen. Winrykin poistui keittiöstä ja meni portaat ylös ja makuuhuoneeseen.

XXXXX

"Johan oli rankka päivä… pitää päästä pian pehkuihin!" Havoc totesi kävellessään kadulla kotiaan kohti. Pian jokin kadun toisella puolella kiinnitti kuitenkin hänen huomionsa.

"Mitä helvettiä!" hän ajatteli nähdessään Rachelin kanssa kävelevän Royn.

"Onko pomo siirtynyt nuorempiin naisiin?" hän ihmetteli, muttei tietenkään ääneen. Hän vilkaisi kelloaan. Oli jo tosi myöhä.

"No, mietin sitä toiste." hän ajatteli ja lähti kotiin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Luku 22: Väärinkäsityksiä**

Roy lähti töihin aikaisin aamulla, mutta tällä kertaa Rachel jäi kotiin. Roy oli eilen illalla tuonut töistä mukanaan alkemiaa käsitteleviä kirjoja, jottei Rachelin tarvitsisi ravata kirjastossa kokoajan.

"Pitäisi kai jo aloittaa lukeminen… eihän tässä oikein muutakaan tekemistä ole eikä aikaa sovi haaskata." Rachel ajatteli. Hän meni Royn tuoman kirjapinon luo ja otti siitä päällimmäisen kirjan. Hän meni istumaan sohvalle ja alkoi lukemaan kirjaa.

XXXXX

Roy juoksi kohti toimistoaan ja ryntäsi sisälle. Hän vilkaisi kelloaan, joka oli tasan kahdeksan.

"Juuri ajoissa", hän ajatteli. Hän huomasi hänen alaisiensa olevan tutuissa puuhissaan: Havoc ja Breda supisivat jotain keskenään samalla, kun täyttelivät papereita. Fuery teki ahkerasti töitä, kuten myös Rizaa säikkyvä Falman. Riza itse puolestaan kantoi juuri uuden pinon papereita Royn pöydälle.

"Siinä paha missä mainitaan", Roy kuuli Havocin mutisevan Bredalle, joka katsoi Royta tuimasti. Roy käänsi päänsä heitä kohti ymmällään.

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi. Havoc ja Breda käänsivät päänsä poispäin Roysta.

"Ei mitään", Havoc vastasi. Roy katsoi hetken Havocia ja Bredaa ja käänsi sitten katseensa kysyvästi Falmaniin, joka kuitenkin vain kohautti olkiaan. Roy raapi päätään.

"Mikäköhän noita kahta vaivaa?" hän ajatteli.

"Kenraali", Riza aloitti "Olkaa hyvä ja aloittakaa työnne." Roy huokaisi.

"Juu juu", hän sanoi nauraen ja meni työpöytänsä ääreen.

XXXXX

"Kenraali, missä ovat ne paperit, jotka annoin teille eilen?" Riza kysyi pomoltaan. Roy siirtää katseensa Rizaan. Hän alkaa hikoilla.

"Vitosesta vetoa, ettei kenraali ole vielä hoitanut niitä papereita." Havoc kommentoi. Roy kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Ei se nyt ihan noin mene", hän sanoi. Havoc kohotti kulmakarvojaan.

"Ei vai?" Breda kysyi nauraen.

"No ei. Täytin kyllä ne paperit, mutta-"

"Mutta mitä? Hukkasit ne?" Havoc nauroi.

"No en! Unohdin ne kotiin." Roy sanoi mutisten kolme viimeistä sanaa aika hiljaa. Havoc ja Breda yrittivät hillitä nauruaan hetken, mutta luovuttivat kun huomasivat, ettei siitä tullut mitään. He molemmat ratkesivat nauramaan. He kuitenkin lopettivat nopeasti huomatessaan Rizan kaivavan asettaan esille.

"Kenraali, suosittelen, että haette paperit kotoanne välittömästi." Riza sanoi ja poistui paikalta. Hänellä oli töitä muuallakin kuin Royn toimistossa.

"Varmana hakeekin, kun saa muuten kuulan kalloonsa." Breda mutisi Havocille. Bredan epäonneksi Roy kuitenkin kuuli hänet. Royn kasvoille levisi ilkeä virne, mistä Breda tajusi, että hänen olisi ollut parempi pysyä hiljaa.

"Kuulehan, vänrikki, minulla on paljon paperitöitä, mutta sinulla niitä lienee hieman vähemmän?" Roy totesi puoliksi kysymyksenä Bredalle.

"No itseasiassa-"

"Vähemmän siis? Sepä hyvä! Voitkin hakea paperit puolestani!" Roy sanoi ilkeästi hymyillen. Breda läimäytti otsaansa.

"Olisit vain pysynyt hiljaa, niin noin ei olisi käynyt." Falman sanoi.

"Niin, silloin kenraali olisi todennäköisesti antanut homman vänrikki Havocille." Fuery kuiskasi pöydän yli Bredalle. Breda ja Falman nyökkäsivät kertoakseen olevansa samaa mieltä. Breda nousi ylös ja sanoi Roylle: "Anna asuntosi avain, jotta saan haettua paperit."

"Ei tarvitse. Koputa vain oveen, niin eiköhän se avaudu." Roy sanoi. Kaikki käänsivät päänsä Royn suuntaan.

"Onko siellä siis joku?" Havoc kysyi pomoltaan.

"No ei kai se nyt muuten avautuisi", Roy vastasi näsäviisaasti.

"Viisastelija!" kaikki muut huoneessa olijat ajattelivat.

"Kuka siellä sitten on?" Fuery kysyi. Häntä kiinnosti hieman, sillä hän ei ainakaan muistanut, että Roylla olisi kämppäkaveri.

Roy oli hetken hiljaa miettien, mitä sanoisi.

"No ei nyt ainakaan totuutta", hän tuumasi mielessään.

"Se ei kuulu teille", hän sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Epäilyttävää", kaikki muut totesivat yhteen ääneen. Roy rypisti otsaansa.

"Suut tukkoon ja töihin! Ja ala sinä jo mennä, vänrikki!" Roy komensi ärtyneenä. Kun hän meni pöytänsä ääreen täyttämään papereita, niin toiset tiesivät, että oli parempi totella. Breda häipyi toimistosta ja muut jatkoivat töitään.

XXXXX

"Minne sinä menet, isi?" Sarah kysyi isältään, kun näki tämän laittavan takkia ylleen eteisessä. Russell käänsi katseensa tyttäreensä ja hymyili.

"Kirjastoon", hän vastasi. Sarah kallisti päätään.

"Miksi?" hän kysyi.

"Tutkimusta tekemään. Mutta älä kerro äidille, sillä hän suuttuu jos saa tietää, että teen sellaista vapaapäivänä." Russell selitti tyttärelleen. Sarahin ilme kirkastui.

"Eli se on isin ja minun salaisuus?" hän kysyi silmät kiiluen. Russell nyökkäsi hymyillen, mikä sai Sarahin hymystä entistäkin suuremman.

"Ei se kyllä mikään salaisuus ole, kun Winry kerran kuuli kaiken." keittiönovensuussa seisova Fletcher sanoi. Ja Winry seisoi aivan hänen vieressään. Winry katsoi miestään vihaisesti.

"Vai että töitä vapaapäivänä?" hän kysyi. Ei siinä mitään uutta ollut, mutta Russell ei ollut tehnyt niin aikoihin, joten Winry luuli hänen jo lopettaneen sen.

Russell raapi päätään.

"Älä viitsi Winry. Ei tämä tutkimus edes liity työhön, tämä on oma tavoitteeni." Russell kertoi vaimolleen. Winry kohotti kulmiaan. Nyt häntä alkoi jo huolestuttaa. Hän pelkäsi, että Russell tekisi jotain tyhmää, niin kuin Elricit olivat tehneet.

Russell huomasi Winryn huolestuneen ilmeen ja sanoi: "Älä huoli, en tee mitään typerää."

Winry huokaisi.

"Olkoon sitten, mutta tule ajoissa kotiin." hän sanoi miehelleen.

"Tulen tulen", Russell sanoi. Hän silitti tyttärensä päätä ja lähti.

"Sinne meni", Fletcher totesi laimeasti katsoessaan veljensä perään. Hän oli huolissaan Russelista, joka oli illallakin käyttäytynyt oudosti.

"Mitäköhän hän puhaa?" Fletcher mietti. Sarahin itku keskeytti Fletcherin ajatukset. Winry kumartui tyttärensä eteen.

"Mitä nyt, Sarah?" hän kysyi. Sarah katsoi äitiään itkien.

"Nyt minun ja isin salaisuus meni pilalle!" hän huusi ja alkoi itkeä entistäkin lujempaa. Fletcher läimäytti otsaansa ja ansaitsi sillä vihaisen katseen Winryltä. Sitten Winry alkoi lohduttamaan tytärtään.

"Shhh, Sarah, älä itke." hän toisteli, mutta Sarah ei vain millään rauhoittunut. Fletcher katsoi Winryn avuttomia yrityksiä rauhoittaa tyttärensä.

"Haluatko, että minä yritän?" hän kysyi lopulta. Winry katsoi Fletcheriä. Hän huokaisi ja sanoi: "No yritä sitten."

Fletcher kumartui alas Sarahin korkeudelle. Hän kuiskasi jotain Sarahille, joka sai tämän lopettamaan itkemisen.

"Jee!" hän huusi ja juoksi yläkertaan. Winry katsoi tyttärensä perään kummastuneena.

"Mitä sinä sanoit hänelle?" hän kysyi kummissaan Fletcheriltä. Fletcher iski Winrylle silmää ja sanoi: "Se on salaisuus", sitten hän meni Sarahin perässä yläkertaan. Winry nauroi katsoessaan portaita ylös menevää Fletcheriä.

"Kyllä kakara kakaran kanssa toimeen tulee!" hän totesi ja meni keittiöön.

XXXXX

Rachel istui olohuoneessa lukemassa yhtä Royn lainaamista kirjoista.

"Ei taaskaan mitään… hemmetin hemmetti!" Rachel kirosi mielessään saatuaan taas yhden kirjan luettua.

"Taas vesiperä! Kauanko näitä pitää vielä lukea?" hän mumisi. Silloin hän kuuli, kun oveen koputettiin.

"Onkohan siellä oikeasti joku vai kuulenko vain harhoja?" hän mietti. Hän päätti kuitenkin mennä tarkistamaan.

XXXXX

Breda seisoi Royn ovella odottaen, että joku tulisi avaamaan sen.

"Pahuksen kenraali veti minua varmaan höplästä", hän ajatteli. Juuri silloin Rachel avasi oven.

"Voinko auttaa jotenkin?" Rachel kysyi tylsistyneenä. Hän huomasi, että oranssitukkaisella miehellä oli jonkinlainen uniformu yllään.

"Melko varmasti armeijasta… mitäköhän se Roy on sählännyt?" Rachel ajatteli.

"Mitä helskuttia! Havoc oli oikeassa, tuohan on pentu!" Breda ajatteli. Rachel ei ollut lyhyt, muttei mikään pitkäkään. Ja kyllä hänestä näki, että hän oli alle kahdenkymmenen. Breda kokosi ajatuksensa ja teki armeijatervehdyksen.

"Olen vänrikki Breda kenraali Mustangin toimistosta. Tulin hakemaan hänen unohtamiaan papereita." hän kertoi. Rachel kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

"Eli se pöljä unohti jotain? Just", hän ajatteli.

"Odota siinä. Katson löydänkö ne paperit", Rachel sanoi ja laittoi oven kiinni. Hän meni keittiöön, sillä hän muisti Royn laittaneen joitain papereita aamulla keittiön pöydälle. Hän otti paperikasan käsiinsä ja selasi papereita hieman.

"Kai se tämä on", hän totesi itsekseen ja lähti kävelemään takaisin ovelle.

XXXXX

Breda odotti hölmistyneenä suljetun oven edessä.

"Kauankohan sillä tytöllä kestää? Kukahan se edes mahtaa olla?" hän mietti. Juuri silloin Rachel avasi oven.

"Tarkoitat varmaan näitä", hän sanoi ja ojensi paperinipun Bredalle. Breda otti paperinipun ja selasi papereita hieman.

"Jep, tämä sen pitäisi olla." hän sanoi.

"Hyvä", Rachel sanoi ja läimäytti oven kiinni ennen kuin Breda ehti muuta sanoa.

"Outo tyttö", Breda ajatteli ja lähti menemään takaisin.

XXXXX

"Et ole tosissasi", Falman sanoi.

"Kyllä olen! Näin ihan varmasti pomon eilen jonkun nuoremman naisen seurassa." Havoc intti. Häntä otti päähän, kun häntä ei uskottu.

"Jos se nainen vain näytti kauempaa katsottuna nuorelta", Falman ehdotti. Heidän pomonsa oli tollo, sen hän kyllä myönsi, mutta kyllä hänelläkin sentään jonkinlaiset rajat oli.

"Falman on kai oikeassa", Fuery sanoi väliin. Juuri silloin Breda tuli toimistonovesta sisään. Hän käveli Royn pöydän luo ja lättäsi paperit siihen.

"Nää ne varmaan on", hän totesi Roylle. Roy vilkaisi paperikasaa ja nyökkäsi. Breda meni takaisin paikalleen pöydän ääreen.

"Kuka sinulle avasi oven?" Havoc kysyi kuiskaten Bredalta, kun tämä oli istunut alas.

"Joku mustatukkainen tyttö. Ja sen verran nuorelta hän näytti, että on varmasti alle kahdenkymmenen." Breda kuiskasi takaisin. Havoc käänsi päänsä Falmanin suuntaan. Hänellä oli kasvoillaan mitäs minä sanoin –ilme. Falman mietti hetken, että mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa Royn puolustukseksi.

"Ehkäpä se tyttö oli kenraalin pikkusisko?" Fuery ehdotti kuiskaten tullen samalla mukaan keskusteluun.

"Tuossa on järkeä", Breda myönsi.

"Miksen minä hoksannut tuota?" Falman mietti. Havoc sytytti itselleen uuden sikarin ja totesi: "No, kysymällähän tämä selviää."

"Hei pomo!" hän huusi Roylle saadakseen tämän huomion. Roy nosti katseensa papereistaan Havociin.

"Niin, vänrikki?" hän kysyi.

"Sanohan, onko sinulla sisaruksia?"

Royn ilme muuttui suorastaan myrkylliseksi heti, kun Havoc oli kysynyt kysymyksensä.

"On", Roy vastasi lopulta. Nyt oli puolestaan Fueryn vuoro käyttää mitäs minä sanoin –ilmettä.

"Mutta emme ole puheväleissä", Roy lisäsi ja palasi sitten töidensä pariin. Kaikki käänsivät katseensa Fueryyn, joka hymyili hermostuneesti.

"Ainahan sitä voi erehtyä", hän sanoi. Muut pudistelivat päitään ja palasivat töidensä pariin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Luku 23: Kuukausi myöhemmin**

Rachel istui kirjastossa lukemassa alkemiaa käsittelevää kirjaa. Oli kulunut jo kuukausi siitä, kun hän saapui Amestrikseen. Mutta hän ei siitäkään huolimatta ollut löytänyt keinoa, jolla hän voisi avata portin. Hänen arkensa oli aina samanlaista: hän heräsi aamulla, meni kirjastoon Royn lähtiessä töihin, kävi päivällä syömässä, meni takaisin kirjastoon ja sitten hän käveli illalla kotiin. Ja nykyään ihan eksymättä. Joskus hän tapasi Fletcherin mennessään kirjastoon ja jutteli tämän kanssa matkalla sinne, muttei mitään sen enempää. Ja joskus Riza vieraili Royn luona.

Sillä tavalla Rachelin arki oli mennyt viimeisen kuukauden. Vuosikin oli jo ehtinyt vaihtua.

"Hemmetti!" Rachel kirosi ja pamautti lukemansa kirjan vihaisesti kiinni. Hän ei ollut löytänyt tästäkään kirjasta mitään. Hän vei sen takaisin hyllyyn ja vilkaisi kelloa. Oli jo aika lähteä. Hän otti takkinsa tuolilta ja laittoi sen ylleen. Sitten hän lähti kävelemään pois kirjastosta.

XXXXX

Riza kattoi pöytää Royn tehdessä ruokaa. He olivat tehneet päiväntyöt nopeasti, jotta he pääsisivät Royn luokse ja voisivat yllättää Rachelin.

"En kyllä usko, että Rachel arvostaa tätä." Riza sanoi laittaessaan viimeisen lautasen pöydälle.

"Ajatushan se tärkein on", Roy totesi. Riza huokaisi. Roy oli oikeassa, mutta hän haluaisi silti Rachelin arvostavan heidän vaivannäköään edes jossain määrin.

"Milloin Rachel muuten tulee takaisin?" Riza kysyi. Roy ei ehtinyt vastata kun ovi jo kävi. Hayate juoksi haukkuen eteiseen.

"Taisit saada vastauksen kysymykseesi", Roy totesi.

"Kuono umpeen, rakki!" kuului Rachelin huuto eteisestä.

"Vuf! Vuf!" Hayate jatkoi räksytystään.

"Kylläpäs he tulevat hyvin toimeen", Roy totesi sarkastisesti. Riza vain pudisteli päätään Rachelin tullessa keittiöön roikottaen Hayatea niskasta.

"Tervetuloa takaisin", Roy sanoi päätään kääntämättä. Rachel vain hymähti ja pudotti Hayaten lattialle. Hayate murisi ja meni sitten istumaan pöydän alle.

"Hmmh", Rachel vain hymähti.

"Käy pöytään, ruoka on melkein valmista." Riza sanoi. Rachel ei sanonut mitään, mutta istui silti pöydänääreen.

"Tuliko tuloksia?" Roy kysyi. Hän oli kyllä melko varma, että tiesi vastauksen, mutta hän halusi silti varmistua asiasta.

"Mitäs luulisit?" Rachel kysyi tympääntyneenä.

"Vesiperä?"

Rachel nyökkäsi. Riza katsoi Rachelia pöydän toisesta päästä. Hän oli huolissaan tästä.

"Rachel ei ole tainnut tehdä vähään aikaan muuta kuin käynyt kirjastossa", hän ajatteli katsoessaan kynsillään pöytää naputtelevaa tytärtään. Rachel huomasi Rizan tuijottavan häntä ja kysyi: "Onko sinulla jotain asiaakin?"

"Mietin vain, että teetkö sinä nykyään mitään muuta kuin käyt kirjastossa?" Riza kysyi, vaikka hän tiesikin jo vastauksen.

"Ei tässä ole aikaa muuhun. Mitä pikemmin löydän keinon avata portti, niin sen parempi." Rachel tiuskaisi.

"Emmekö voisi puhua näitä asioita läpi vasta ruuan jälkeen?" Roy kysyi tuodessaan ruuan pöytään. Se sopi sekä Rachelille että Rizalle. Ainakin he saisivat lykättyä mahdollisesti muodostuvaa riitaa hiukan myöhemmäksi.

XXXXX

Kun kaikki olivat syöneet, Roy alkoi kokoamaan tiskejä. Hayate oli yhä pöydän alla ja murisi Rachelille.

"Eikö tuo rakki koskaan kyllästy?" Rachel kysyi vilkaistessaan pöydän alle. Hän säikähti ja löi päänsä pöydänkulmaan Hayaten yhtäkkiä pompatessa pystyyn.

"Vuf vuf vuf!" Hayate aloitti taas haukkumisen.

"Lopeta, Hayate!" Riza sätti koiraansa ja heristi sormeaan. Rachel piteli päätään ja mutisi jotain ei niin ystävällistä Hayatelle. Hayate lopetti haukkumisen, mutta tuijotti yhä Rachelia vihaisesti. Rachel tuijotti hetken takaisin ja nosti sitten päänsä pöydän alta.

"Tyhmä koira", hän jupisi. Roy joutui pidättelemään nauruaan.

"Lapsi mikä lapsi", hän ajatteli.

"Rachel", Riza aloitti saaden Rachelin huomion "Ehkä sinun pitäisi tehdä välillä jotain muutakin kuin vain istua kirjastossa."

Rachel rypisti otsaansa.

"Mitä minun sitten muka pitäisi tehdä?" hän kysyi. Tuli hiljaista. Tosiaankin, mitä Rachel voisi tehdä? Rachel virnisti vanhempiensa hiljaisuudelle.

"No sitähän minäkin", hän totesi.

"Menisit vaikka ihan vaan kävelylle", Riza ehdotti. Tämä ehdotus ansaitsi kummastuneet katseen Rachelilta ja Roylta.

"Sanoinko jotain väärin?" Riza kysyi kummastuneena.

"Unohda", Rachel vain sanoi. Roy vain pudisteli päätään. Riza räpytti silmiään pari kertaa ja kohautti sitten olkiaan. Ei hän ymmärtänyt noita kahta.

"Vai vielä kävelylle! Ihan kuin minulla muka olisi aikaa moiseen!" Rachel ajatteli ärsyyntyneenä.

"Tuskin Rachelia saa pois kirjojen kimpusta ilman pätevää syytä", Roy ajatteli. Hän oli itse nuorempana ollut ihan samanlainen. Painosanalla nuorempana. Nyt hän oli, ainakin muiden mielestä, patalaiska ja paperitöitä välttelevä laiskuri.

"No eiköhän tuollainen lopu, kun saadaan Elricit takaisin." Roy tuumi ja alkoi pesemään astioita.

XXXXX

Seuraavana päivänä Rachel meni kirjastoon niin kuin ennenkin. Ja lounaaseen mennessä hän oli ilman tuloksia niin kuin ennenkin.

"Hemmetti!" hän kirosi lähtiessään kirjastosta syömään.

XXXXX

Roy pomppasi pystyyn, kun Olivier paiskasi yllättäen paksun paperipinon hänen pöydälleen.

"Oliko kersalla hyvät päiväunet?" Olivier kysyi ylemmältään saatuaan tämän kiinni nukkumasta työajalla.

"Fuerystako nyt puhutaan?" Roy kysyi puoliksi vitsinä, sillä Fuery oli joukon nuorin. Tämä sai kaikki muut paikalla olijat nauramaan paitsi Olivierin ja itse Fueryn.

"Halvat on kakaroilla huvit… olisitte hukassa ilman Hawkeyeta." Olivier totesi.

"Älä liioittele", Roy tuhahti. Riza oli aina suuri apu, mutta kyllä he ilmankin pärjäisivät.

"Kenraalimajurin puheissa on kyllä perää", Breda jupisi ilman, että Roy kuuli. Muut vastasivat myöntävästi nyökyttelemällä päitään. Silloin Riza tuli sisään. Hän vei joitain papereita Falmanille ja kääntyi sitten Olivierin puoleen.

"Kenraalimajuri, majuri Milesilla on asiaa. Hän sanoi sen olevan kiireellistä." hän kertoi. Olivier pudisti päätään ja sanoi: "Vai niin. No, minä tästä sitten menenkin." Ennen lähtöään hän kuitenkin lisäsi: "Yritä pitää tämä kakaralauma kurissa, Hawkeye."

XXXXX

Rachel katsahti taivaalle. Oli ihana ilma. Hän oli lounaan syötyään mennyt sittenkin kävelylle, vaikka hän oli vielä eilen pitänyt sitä huonona ideana.

"Minähän vain haukkaan raitista ilmaa, enkä ole kävelyllä." hän ajatteli. Hän ei vain ollut voinut vastustaa niin kaunista ilmaa. Hän säikähti ja lensi nurin jonkun juostessa häntä päin.

"Auts!" hän voihkaisi osuessaan maahan. Hän kuuli vierestään pienemmän tömähdyksen ja voihkaisun.

"Anteeksi", Racheliin törmännyt henkilö sanoi. Rachel katsoi henkilöä. Pieni tyttö, ikä luultavasti kymmenen kieppeillä, jolla oli suunnilleen saman väriset hiukset kuin Alphonsella, oli törmännyt häneen.

"Mitäs tuosta", Rachel sanoi ja nousi pystyyn. Pikkutyttö nosti pudottamansa kirjan ja nousi itsekin pystyyn. Rachelin katse osui vahingossa tytön kirjan kanteen. Hän räpytti silmiään pari kertaa tarkistaakseen, että oliko hän nähnyt kannen tekstin oikein.

"Näyttäisitkö vähän sitä kirjaa?" Rachel kysyi. Tyttö ojensi kirjan Rachelille, joka katsoi sen kantta hetken silmät suurina. Sitten hän selasi kirjaa hieman ja katsoi lopulta tekijän nimeä.

"Olen varmasti kuullut tuon nimen jossain", hän ajatteli. Hän ojensi kirjan takaisin tytölle ja lähti saman tien juoksemaan kohti kirjastoa.

XXXXX

Kirjastoon päästyään Rachel meni heti osastolle, jossa oli alkemiaa käsitteleviä kirjoja. Hän yritti ensin etsiä kirjaa sen nimen perusteella, mutta kun sitä ei löytynyt, niin hän yritti löytää sen tekijän nimen avulla.

"Hemmetti! Eikö täällä ole sitä vai onko se lainassa!" Rachel ajatteli. Hän toivoi, ettei sillä pikkutytöllä ollut kappale ollut kirjastosta.

"Etsitkö jotain?"

"Ei taas tuo", Rachel ajatteli kuullessaan tutun naisen äänen selkänsä takaa. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja näki tosiaankin tutun tummatukkaisen rillipään.

"No mitäs luulisit?" Rachel tokaisi. Hän ei todellakaan ollut nyt juttutuulella.

Nainen huokaisi.

"Tuo tyttö on näköjään aina pahalla päällä", hän ajatteli.

"Tunnen kirjakokoelman aika hyvin, joten jos kerrot kirjan nimen, niin voin ehkä auttaa." nainen sanoi. Rachel mietti hetken ja kertoi sitten kirjan ja kirjailijan nimen: "Vuosi, jonka vietin Saksassa. Kirjoittanut Van Hohenheim."


	25. Chapter 25

**Luku 24: Viimeinkin johtolanka**

Nainen mietti hetken ja sanoi sitten: "Jep, kyllä täällä on se. Mutta se on kylläkin romaani, joten se on toisella osastolla."

"Luulin sen käsittelevän alkemiaa", Rachel sanoi kummastuneena.

"Niin se käsitteleekin, mutta tarina itse ei ole tosi, joten se on romaani." nainen kertoi ja lisäsi: "Minäkin olen lukenut sen. Pidin siitä, vaikken mitään alkemiasta ymmärräkään."

"Just… viitsitkö kertoa, että missä niitä romaaneja on?" Rachel kysyi. Nainen nyökkäsi.

"Voin näyttää. Tule perässä", nainen sanoi. Sitten hän ja Rachel lähtivät etsimään kyseistä kirjaa.

XXXXX

Roy havahtui puoliunestaan hereille, kun joku koputti oveen ja kovaa.

"Sisään" hän mutisi ja hieroi silmiään.

"Toivottavasti se ei ole kenraalimajuri", hän ajatteli. Ovi avautui ja sisään tuli Russell. Roy huokaisi helpotuksesta, jolloin Havoc kuiskasi Bredalle: "Hän pelkäsi, että sieltä tulee kenraalimajuri."

"Jep", Breda vahvisti ja ansaitsi samalla vihaisen katseen Roylta, joka oli kuullut koko jutun.

"Kenraali", Russell sanoi saadakseen tämän huomion "Toin ne, mitkä pyysit."

Tämän sanottuaan Russell lättäsi muutamia muistivihkoja sekä paperipinon Royn pöydälle. Roy selasi niitä hieman ja sanoi: "Hyvää työtä. Kyllä näistä ainakin jotain pitäisi irrota."

Russell vilkaisi Royn alaisia ja kuiskasi sitten tälle: "Luuletko todella onnistuvasi?"

Roy vilkaisi myös alaisiaan ja kuiskasi takaisin: "Jos en minä, niin eräs toinen kyllä."

Russell kohotti kulmakarvojaan.

"Jaa kuka muka?" hän kysyi. Roy virnisti ja sanoi: "Se, ruohoalkemisti, ei ole sinun asiasi."

Russell rypisti otsaansa ja poistui toimistosta. Roy huokaisi ja alkoi selaamaan yhtä muistivihoista.

"_Vuosi 1913, 3. kesäkuuta: menimme Alin kanssa-"_ Roy luki Edwardin aikoja sitten kirjoittamia muistiinpanoja. Hän ei oikein saanut niistä selvää, mutta ehkä Rachel saisi. Ainakin sitä kannattaisi yrittää.

XXXXX

Rachel luki Hohenheimin kirjoittamaa kirjaa. Jos joku oli tosiaankin ollut Saksassa ja kirjoittanut siitä kirjan, joka löytyi Amestriksesta, niin kirjasta saattaisi löytyä keino avata portti maailmojen välille.

"Mutta tuo kirjailijan nimi… olen varmasti kuullut sen jossain!" Rachel ajatteli lukiessaan kirjaa huolellisesti. Yhdenkin sanan jättäminen lukematta voisi olla kohtalokasta.

"Mitä sinä luet?" Rachel katsoi alas ja näki vaaleatukkaisen pikkutytön seisovan pöydän vieressä.

"Vihaan keskeytyksiä", hän ajatteli ja tokaisi: "Ei kuulu sinulle. Häivy!"

Pikkutyttö katsoi Rachelia hetken lamaantuneena ja alkoi sitten itkeä. Rachel läimäytti otsaansa.

"Tämä tästä vielä puuttui. Mitähän vielä!" hän ajatteli.

"Mitä nyt, Sarah?" hän kuuli jonkun kysyvän hyllyn takaa. Ääni kuulosti hänen mielestään aika tutulta, mutta hän ei silti keksinyt, kelle se kuului.

"Miksi edes kysyin!" hän ajatteli vihaisesti. Joku nalkuttava vanhempi tästä vielä puuttuikin. Hän tosin yllättyi nähdessään Fletcherin olevan se, joka tuli pikkutytön, Sarahin, luokse.

"Lapsenvahdiksiko olet ruvennut?" oli ainoa asia, mitä Rachel keksi sanoa.

"Hm? Ai, Rachel." Fletcher sanoi huomatessaan ystävänsä. Hän yritti rauhoitella itkevää Sarahia samalla kun selitti: "En nyt ihan, Sarah on veljeni tytär. Hänen äitinsä pyydettiin korjaamaan jotain, joten joudun katsomaan Sarahin perään."

"No etpä näytä kauhean hyvää työtä tekevän", Rachel totesi.

"Miksiköhän Sarah muuten itkee?" Fletcher kysyi puolustuksenaan ja katsoi Rachelia. Rachel käänsi katseensa pois ja sanoi hieman nolona: "Älä minulta kysy, minun täytyy lukea."

"Rachel", Fletcher sanoi painostavammalla äänensävyllä. Rachel huokaisi.

"Menisi sinultakin hermot, jos joku kakara tulisi häiritsemään, kun teet jotain tärkeää." hän tokaisi. Fletcher vain pudisteli päätään ystävänsä käytökselle. Kyllä joku raja nyt sentään täytyi olla.

"Ei sinun silti olisi tarvinnut itkettää häntä", hän sanoi. Rachel vain pyöritteli silmiään Fletcherin lähtiessä Sarahin kanssa.

"Tsh… mitä se muka hänelle kuuluu?" hän sanoi hiljaa itsekseen ja jatkoi lukemista.

XXXXX

Roy huokaisi helpotuksesta päästessään kotiovelleen. Hän oli kotimatkalla törmännyt Vanessaan, yhteen hänen useista illanviettotovereistaan.

"Pahuksen Vanessa! Onko se nyt niin outoa, etten ole käynyt baarissa tai treffeillä vähän yli kuukauteen!" Roy ajatteli. Outoa se kyllä oli, ainakin Roy ystävien ja seuralaisten mielestä. Kaikenlaisia huhuja oli liikkeellä; toiset väittivät, että Royn iänikuinen naisen vaihto oli käynyt kohtalokkaaksi, ja toiset taas uskoivat että Roy oli löytänyt jonkun jonka kanssa hän oli vakavammassa suhteessa.

"No, luulkoot mitä lystäävät." hän ajatteli avatessaan oven. Hänellä oli Edwardin muistivihot mukanaan, jotta Rachel voisi tutkia niitä. Roy meni sisään ja laittoi takkinsa naulaan. Hän vilkaisi kelloaan.

"Rachelin pitäisi tulla viiden minuutin sisällä", hän ajatteli mennessään keittiöön. Hän päätti tehdä hieman iltapalaa heille molemmille Rachelia odotellessaan.

XXXXX

"Roy! Roy, missä sinä olet!" Rachel huusi heti ensimmäiseksi kotiin päästyään. Roy meni keittiönovensuulle kummastuneena. Ei Rachel yleensä tuolla lailla huutanut.

"Onkohan jotain sattunut?" hän mietti. Hetkenpäästä Rachel huomasi hänet ja tuli hänen luokseen keittiöön.

"Onko jotain sattunut?" Roy kysyi hengästyneeltä tyttäreltään. Rachel pudisti päätään ja sanoi: "Ei, mutta taisin löytää keinon avata portti."

Roy räpytti silmiään. Miten Rachel nyt yhtäkkiä sen keinon oli löytänyt? Roy laittoi iltapalan pöytään ja sanoi: "No antaa tulla, olen pelkkänä korvana."

Rachel nakkasi kirjan Royn päähän ja tokaisi: "Lue itse, laiskuri!" Roy huokaisi ottaessaan kirjan. Se siitä lukemisenvälttämisyrityksestä sitten. Hän katsoi kirjan nimeä ja sitten sen tekijän nimeä.

"Van Hohenheim… ihan kuin olisin kuullut sen nimen jossain." hän mutisi.

"Ajattelin itse ihan samaa", Rachel sanoi. Hän tiesi kyllä kuulleensa nimen jossain, muttei muistanut missä.

"Tämän lukemiseen menee kyllä aikaa, joten olisi parempi, jos vain kertoisit keinon." Roy yritti vielä.

"No sitten sinun on parasta alkaa lukemaan!" Rachel tokaisi ja otti itselleen iltapalaa. Hän ei halunnut myöntää, ettei hän osannut selittää sitä keinoa.

Roy huokaisi ja sanoi: "Olkoon sitten, mutta tässä tosiaankin sitten menee aikaa." sitten hän laittoi kirjan sivuun ja alkoi syödä.

XXXXX

Seuraavana aamuna Roy yllättyi ollessaan hereillä ennen Rachelia.

"Outoa… no, eiköhän hän kohta herää", Roy tuumasi mennessään keittiöön laittamaan aamiaista.

Roy yllättyi entistä enemmän kun Rachel tuli keittiöön vasta hänen ollessaan jo lähdössä.

"No tämä olikin uutta", hän totesi.

"Huomenta vaan sinullekin", Rachel tokaisi ärtyneenä isänsä kommentista. Hän otti itselleen syötävää ja meni istumaan pöydän ääreen.

"Minun on jo mentävä", Roy sanoi.

"Tervemenoa sitten vaan", Rachel sanoi samalla kun söi voileipäänsä.

"Sinulla ei näytä olevan kiire mihinkään", Roy totesi. Rachel siirsi katseensa Royhin ja kysyi: "Miksi olisi? Minähän löysin jo, mitä etsinkin, joten voin nyt ottaa rauhallisemmin."

Roy kohotti kulmakarvaansa. Nyt hän muisti erään asian, joka oli vaivannut häntä.

"Muuten Rachel", hän aloitti saaden Rachelin huomion "Miten oikein sait sen kirjan?"

Tuli hiljaista, mistä Roy osasikin päätellä suurimman osan.

"Rachel, et kai sinä vain-"

"No okei okei, vein sen sieltä ilman lupaa!" Rachel tunnusti lopulta. Roy huokaisi; armeijan upseerien tytär on varas.

"Vien sen kyllä takaisin, kun emme enää tarvitse sitä." Rachel mutisi.

"Saatat viedäkin, mutta-"

"Eikö se ole pieni hinta siitä, että pätevä alkemisti saadaan takaisin? Tarkoitus pyhittää keinot!" tämä sanaparsi veti Royn hiljaiseksi. Hän oli itse käyttänyt nuorempana aina samoja sanoja, kun häntä moitittiin jostain.

"No kai se niin on", hän myönsi lopulta.

"Eikös sinulla ollut kiire töihin?" Rachel kysyi yhtäkkiä. Roy kasvot kalpenivat.

"Hemmetti, majuri tappaa minut!" hän huusi ottaessaan takkinsa naulakosta ja juostessaan ulos ovesta.

"Pöljä", Rachel mumisi ja jatkoi syömistä.

XXXXX

"Herra kenraali"

"Niin, majuri?" Roy kysyi hikoillen astuessaan toimistoonsa.

"Olette myöhässä", Riza sanoi napakasti.

"Anteeksi, majuri." Roy sanoi entistä hermostuneempana.

"Majuri läksyttää taas pomoa", Breda kuiskasi vieressään istuvalle Havocille. Havoc vilkaisi olkansa yli.

"Jep", hän totesi.

"Mutta tällä kertaa minulla oli hyvä syy myöhästyä!" Roy puolustautui. Riza kohotti epäuskoisesti kulmakarvojaan, samoin kuin kaikki muutkin toimistossa olijat.

"No antaa tulla vaan", Havoc sanoi virnistäen. Roy mulkaisi Havocia, joka ei ollut huomaavinaankaan. Roy vilkaisi Rizaa, jolla oli kerro nyt tai muuten –ilme kasvoillaan. Roy huokaisi ja sanoi: "Rachel löysi eilen sen, mitä etsikin. Puhuimme siitä aamulla ja myöhästyin."

Falman, Fuery, Havoc ja Breda katsoivat toisiaan ja sitten Royta ja Rizaa kysyvästi. Rizan silmät laajenivat.

"Oletko varma? Miten-" Roy hiljensi Rizan laittamalla käden eteensä.

"En tiedä vielä. Rachel ei osannut selittää sitä, mutta minulla on kirja josta hän löysi keinon, joten saan sen selville." hän sanoi.

"Oletko varma, että se toimii?" Riza kysyi. Roy meni hiljaiseksi.

"Rachel uskoo sen toimivan, joten eiköhän." sitten hän meni taas hiljaiseksi ja jatkoi: "Tosin jos se ei toimi, niin saamme varautua kiukkuiseen ja mököttävään ty-"

Riza astui Royn varpaille ennen kuin tämä ehti lopettaa lausettaan. Hän mulkaisi Royta; tämä oli melkein lipsauttanut heidän salaisuutensa. Roy tajusi tämän itsekin ja `korjasi´ asian sanomalla: "Öhöm… minun lienee parasta aloittaa työt!"

"Epäilyttävin aiheenvaihto ikinä!" Havoc totesi, mutta palasi töidensä pariin saatuaan vihaisen katseen Rizalta.

"Aloita lukeminen saman tien", Riza sanoi Roylle. Roy katsoi Rizaa kummissaan.

"Entä työt?" hän kysyi.

"Unohda ne toistaiseksi, vänrikki Havoc ja muut saavat hoitaa ne." Riza sanoi aivan kuin se olisi normaalia.

"Mitäääh!" kaikki neljä pöydän ympärillä olijaa huusivat.

"Onko se ongelma?" Riza kysyi kylmänrauhallisesti, siirtäen samalla kätensä pistoolinsa päälle.

"Ei ole, majuri!" kaikki sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja palasivat töidensä pariin. Rizaa ei parannut ärsyttää, ja sen kaikki paikalla olijat, varsinkin Roy ja Havoc, olivat oppineet kantapään kautta.

"Hyvä niin", Riza sanoi ja alkoi itsekin töitä tekemään.

XXXXX

Rachel istui puistonpenkillä. Hän oli päättänyt ottaa tämän päivän täysin rennosti.

"Jaahas, mitäs tässä sitten tekisi?" hän mietti taivasta katsellen. Hän voisi harjoitella alkemiaa, sillä sitä hän ei ollut vähään aikaan tehnyt.

"Kunhan se ei taas riistäydy käsistä…." hän mumisi. Hän muisti erään kerran, kun niin oli käynyt:

_Takauma alkaa:_

_Edward oli yläkerrassa Rachelin kanssa opettamassa tälle alkemiaa. Rachel pystyi syntetisoimaan hirveän määrän ainetta kerralla, mutta sen saaminen oikeaan muotoon olikin kokonaan toinen juttu._

"_Sinä se et kyllä ikinä opi!" Edward tuhahti pudistaen päätään ärtyneenä._

"_Suu tukkoon, katkarapu!" Rachel tokaisi. Tämä oli, kuten arvata saattaa, aiheuttanut ison riidan katkaravun ja amatöörialkemistin välille. Jossain vaiheessa Rachel oli alkanut syntetisoimaan pieniä nyrkkejä lattiasta lyödäkseen niillä Edwardia. Nyrkit veivät kuitenkin lattiasta niin paljon materiaalia, että koko lattia romahti ja Edward sen mukana._

"_Ed!" Rachel huusi kauhuissaan Edwardin perään. Hän juoksi alakertaan ja näki Edwardin makaavan irronneen lattian päällä liikkumatta. Hänen otsastaan vuosi verta._

"_Ed? Hei, Ed! Herää!" Rachel huusi entistä kauhistuneempana ja meni Edwardin luokse. Hän melkein purskahti itkuun, mutta sitten Edward avasi silmänsä. Hän virnisti ja kysyi: "Säikähditkö?"_

_Rachelin ilme muuttui hetkessä säikähtäneestä vihaiseksi._

"_No en, tollo!" hän huusi ja kääntyi poispäin. Sitten hän marssi takaisin yläkertaan._

_Takauman loppu._

Rachel huokaisi. Edwardille ei ollut käynyt kovin pahasti, mutta hän oli säikähtänyt toden teolla. Hetken hän oli jo luullut tappaneensa ystävänsä.

"Se idiootti… läimäytän häntä heti ensitöikseni, kun näen hänet taas." Rachel ajatteli. Enää hän ei pelännyt epäonnistumista. He saisivat portin auki, hän oli varma siitä.

"Enää ei mene kauan… pian saan taas nähdä heidät!" kyyneleet alkoivat näiden ajatuksien myötä valua hänen poskilleen.

"Rachel? Oletko kunnossa?" Rachel nosti päätään salamannopeasti kuullessaan Fletcherin äänen. Hän pyyhki kyyneleensä samalla kuin tokaisi: "Miksi en olisi?"

"Sinä itkit", Fletcher vastasi yksinkertaisesti. Rachel lehahti tulipunaiseksi.

"E-enkä itkenyt! Mi-minulla meni vain r-roska si-silmään!" Rachel sopersi. Fletcher ei oikein tiennyt, että mitä tuohon pitäisi sanoa. Näkihän sen selvästi, että Rachel valehteli, mutta ei sitä nyt ainakaan ihan päin naamaa viitsisi sanoa.

"Selvä se sitten", Fletcher totesi hieman hermostuneesti. Rachel tapitti Fletcheriä hetken.

"Sinä et usko minua", hän totesi.

"Oliko se noin selvää?"

Rachel hymähti ja nousi penkiltä. Kun hän oli aikeissa lähteä, Fletcher tarttui häntä käsivarresta pysäyttäen samalla hänet.

"No mitä nyt!" Rachel tokaisi. Fletcher pysähtyi miettimään. Miksi hän olikaan pysäyttänyt Rachelin? Ai niin!

"Miksi oikein itketit Sarahia silloin kirjastossa?" hän kysyi.

"Enkö minä jo sanonut?" Rachel esitti vastakysymyksensä. Kun Fletcher ei sanonut mitään, hän huokaisi ja sanoi: "En todellakaan kaipaa mitään kakaraa häiritsemään, kun teen jotain tärkeää."

Tämän sanottuaan hän riuhtaisi kätensä irti Fletcherin otteesta ja paineli matkoihinsa. Hetkeen Fletcher ei saanut sanaa suustaan ja kun hän sai, niin Rachel oli jo poissa kuulo etäisyydeltä.

"Joidenkin ihmisten kanssa on vain mahdotonta puhua", Fletcher mumisi.

XXXXX

Roy pamautti kirjan kiinni. Hän oli vihdoinkin saanut sen luettua.

"Vai sellainen keino… tässä tapauksessa se tulee olemaan aika sairasta, jos minulta kysytään." hän tuumi.

"Ylikersantti Fuery"

"Niin, kenraali?" Fuery kysyi ja katsoi ylös papereistaan.

"Käy hakemassa eversti Armstrong ja Ruohoalkemisti tänne", Roy käski.

"Yyh, miksi eversti Armstrong?" Havoc mumisi.

"En minäkään siitä pidä, mutta tarvitsen hänen apuaan. Ja ylikersantti?"

"Niin?"

"Ala jo painua siitä!" Roy komensi. Nyt ei saisi vitkastella, ei ennen kuin Teräs olisi taas Amestriksessa.

"Kyllä, kenraali! Heti paikalla, kenraali!" Fuery sanoi. Hän teki armeijantervehdyksen ja lähti toimistosta. Samaan aikaan Riza tuli sisään. Hän katsoi Fueryn perään hetken ja kysyi: "Mihin ylikersantilla oli kiire?"

"Käskin hakemaan Armstrongin ja Russelin", Roy vastasi. Riza kohotti kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi, joten Roy lisäsi: "Saatamme tarvita heidän apuaan." hän myös osoitti samalla kirjaa, jotta Riza varmasti älyäisi, mistä on kyse.

"Se siis toimii?"

"Melko varmasti", Roy vastasi. Pian hän kuitenkin lisäsi: "Yksi seikka tosin saattaa olla ongelma."

"Mikä?"

Roy osoitti Havocia ja muita, tarkoittaen `nyt ei ole sopiva hetki puhua siitä´. Riza kyllä tajusi, mitä Roy tarkoitti, mutta silti hän käveli Royn luokse ja kysyi kuiskaten: "Etkö sinä luota heihin?"

"Luotan, mutta haluan pitää tämän yllätyksenä niin monelle kuin mahdollista." Roy kuiskasi takaisin. Juuri silloin ovi paiskautui auki.

"Kuulin että tarvitsette apuani, kenraali! Voitte luottaa minuun!" huusi ylienerginen Armstrong, jonka takana seisoivat Russell ja hermostunut Fuery.

"Tarvitaan tarvitaan, mutta tämä on salaista, joten pidä pienempää ääntä." Roy sanoi ärtyneenä.

"Pyydän anteeksi!" Armstrong sanoi ja teki armeijantervehdyksen. Roy huokaisi.

"Olisi kai sittenkin pitänyt valita joku muu… tosin Armstrong on yksi harvoista, joihin voi luottaa." hän ajatteli.

"Miten vain", Roy sanoi, nousi ylös ja jatkoi: "Kuten sanoin, tämä on salaista, joten puhutaan muualla."

"Eikö meihin muka voi luottaa?" Havoc kysyi kääntäen katseensa Royhin.

"En!" Roy sanoi välittömästi. Riza potkaisi pomonsa jalkaa ja sanoi: "Kerromme vain niin monelle ihmiselle kuin on tarvis."

"Tosin jos tämä onnistuu, niin huomaatte kyllä itsekin myöhemmin mistä oli kyse." Roy lisäsi.

"Aavistan pahaa…" Falman mumisi.

"Parempi mennä puhumaan ulos", Roy sanoi. Hän nappasi kirjan pöydältä ja viittoili Armstrongin, Russelin ja Rizan seuraamaan häntä.

"Teidän neljän on parasta jatkaa töitä", Riza sanoi suunnaten sanansa Havocille ja muille.

"Kyllä, majuri." he sanoivat huokaisten. Riza nyökkäsi.

"Mennään, Hayate." hän sanoi koiralleen, joka seurasi kiltisti perässä.

"Sinne menivät", Havoc totesi.

XXXXX

Rachel huokaisi. Hän oli käynyt jo syömässä lounasta, ja nyt hän ei tiennyt mitä hän voisi vielä tehdä.

"Roykin lienee vielä töissä… mitähän tässä tekisi?" hän mietti. Hän olisi voinut mennä kirjastoon, mutta motivaatio alkemian opiskeluun puuttui. Mitä sitä nyt enää, kun se mitä haluttiin oli jo löydetty? Kyllähän hän vielä alkemiaa aikoi opiskella, muttei ihan heti.

"Tosin mitä muutakaan tehtävää minulla täällä on?" hän pohti. Sitten hän näki saman pikkutytön, jolla oli aiemmin ollut se kirja, josta hän löysi keinon avata portti. Hän lähti vaistomaisesti kävelemään tyttöä kohti.

Tyttö huomasi Rachelin vasta, kun tämä oli vain parin metrin päässä hänestä.

"Voinko auttaa jotenkin?" tyttö kysyi.

"Hm? Et, tahdoin vain kiittää siitä eilisestä. Löysin sen saman kirjan, joka sinulla oli, kirjastosta ja siitä oli paljon apua." Rachel sanoi hymyillen.

"Mukava kuulla, että minusta oli apua." pikkutyttö sanoi hymyillen.

"Ja aika paljon olikin", Rachel sanoi. Tosin hän ei halunnut kertoa millaista apua, joten hän vaihtoi aihetta: "Olen Rachel", hän sanoi ja ojensi kätensä tyttöä kohti.

"Elysia Hughess", tyttö esitteli itsensä ja tarttui Rachelin käteen.

XXXXX

"Sellainen on suunnitelmamme. Oletteko mukana?" Roy kysyi Russelilta ja Armstrongilta. Hän oli kertonut heille kaiken lukuun ottamatta sitä pientä yksityiskohtaa, että kuka Rachel nyt sitten oikeasti olikaan.

"Kyllähän se jossain vaiheessa paljastuu, mutta mieluummin myöhemmin kuin ennemmin." hän oli ajatellut. Ja vain yksi katse Rizalta oli kertonut, että tämä ajatteli samoin.

"Totta kai! Jos tämä menee hyvin, niin hampaissasi on vaihteeksi joku muukin kuin minä…" tuon toisen lauseen Russell lähinnä mutisi, mutta hänen epäonnekseen Roy kuuli sen.

"Sanoitko sinä jotain, Ruohoalkemisti?" Roy kysyi silmät viiruina.

"En mitään erityistä", Russell mumisi.

"Tietysti olen mukana! Elricin veljekset tarvitsevat apuamme!" Armstrong huudahti ja pullisteli lihaksiaan.

"Sepä kiva, mutta pidä pienempää ääntä. Tämä on salaista", Roy tuhahti vihaisesti.

"Pyydän anteeksi!"

"Onko asia kaikille selvä? Tapaamme huomenna asemalla kello 09:30." Riza varmisti. Miehet nyökkäsivät.

"Selvä on, majuri!" he sanoivat.

"Älkää ottako vapaata, olette liikkeellä työasioissa kenraalin vastuulla." Riza jatkoi.

"Täh?"

"Selvä on, majuri!" Russell ja Armstrong toistivat taas.

"Hetkinen… minunko vastuulle tämä nyt pistetään?" Roy kysyi hämillään ja raapi päätään.

"Tietysti, tehän olette meistä ylin." Riza sanoi pokerinaamalla, jonka hän onnistui juuri ja juuri pitämään. Roy huokaisi ja mumisi: "Niinpä tietysti…"

"Muuten, majuri", Russell aloitti saaden Rizan huomion "Vaikka tämä onkin salaista, niin voinko kertoa Winrylle?" Riza vilkaisi Royta, jonka ilme kertoi kaiken tarvittavan.

"Ei kannata. Jos emme onnistukaan, niin hän vain pettyy." Riza kertoi.

"Taidat olla oikeassa… entäs Fletcherille?" Russell kysyi taas. Riza ei edes vaivautunut kysymään Roylta.

"Et, sama juttu hänenkin kohdallaan." hän sanoi topakasti.

"Niinpä tietysti… inhottaa vain valehdella Fletcherille." Russell mumisi ja raapi päätään.

"Eihän sinun tarvitse valehdella, jätät vain osan totuudesta kertomatta." Roy sanoi kuin se olisi maailman yksinkertaisin asia.

"Tällä kertaa hän ainakin tietää tasan tarkkaan, mistä puhuu." Riza ajatteli katsoen Royta hieman halveksien.

"Totta, mutta silti…" Russell mumisi. Roy katseli Russelin epäröintiä ja hymähti itsekseen.

"Mitä?" Russell kysyi katsoen Royn suuntaan. Roy virnisti ja sanoi: "Sinä ja Teräs olette loppujenlopuksi ihan samanlaisia."

"Mit-!"

"Oho, nyt onkin jo palattava töiden pariin. Adios!" Roy sanoi virnistäen ja livahti takaisin sisälle ennen kuin Russell ehti sanoa mitään.

"Mitä tuo nyt muka tarkoitti!" Russell huusi Royn perään, joka ei tosin kuullut mitään.

"Kai hän viittasi siihen, kuinka huolissanne sinä ja Edward olette aina veljistänne." Riza sanoi ja komensi Hayaten seuraamaan häntä.

"Aivan aivan, se on suorastaan sydäntä lämmittävää!" Armstrong vahvisti pyyhkien kyyneleitään. Russell hivuttautui kauemmas tunteilevasta everstistä. Kun tämä ei katsonut, hän livahti sisälle.

"Se oli lähellä", hän ajatteli.

XXXXX

Rachel käveli kotiin tyytyväisenä hyräillen. Hän oli jutellut uuden ystävänsä Elysian kanssa kaikenlaista aika pitkään, ja ennen kuin he huomasivatkaan oli alkanut tulla pimeää. He olivat hyvästelleet ja lähteneet kotejaan kohti.

"Näenköhän minä enää Elysiaa? Keskus kun vain on niin iso…" Rachel mietti samalla, kun kokeili kotinsa ovea. Se oli auki, joten Roy oli jo paikalla. Kun Rachel meni keittiöön, Roy nosti katseensa sanomalehdestä.

"Tervetuloa kotiin", hän sanoi, siirsi sanomalehden syrjään ja otti toisen tekemistään voileivistä.

"Eikös sinun pitäisi lukea sitä kirjaa?" Rachel kysyi samalla kun nappasi jäljellejääneen voileivän.

"Minkälaisena vätyksenä sinä minua pidät? Luin sen jo", Roy kertoi ja haukkasi voileipäänsä. Rachel kohotti kulmakarvojaan.

"No?"

Roy haukkasi taas leipäänsä ja sanoi: "Lähdemme huomenna Resembooliin."

**A.N: Ois niitä kommenttejakin mukava saada välillä… motivaatiota, nähkääs.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N: Pahoittelen hidasta julkaisutahtia, on ollut paljon muita ficcejä kirjoitettavana. En tiedä milloin seuraava osa ilmestyy, mutta tässä nyt ois ainakin luku 25. Lukemisen iloa! **

**Luku 25: Kohti Resemboolia**

Rachel kohotti kulmakarvojaan. Resembool? Eikös se ollut-

"Siis Edin ja Alin kotipaikkaan?" hän kysyi. Roy nyökkäsi.

"Mitä me siellä teemme?" hän kysyi taas.

"Etkä lukenutkaan kirjaa?" Roy kysyi virnistäen. Rachel rypisti otsaansa.

"Tietysti luin, vastaa nyt vain siihen kysymykseen!" hän tuhahti. Roy nauroi ja vastasi: "Meidän pitää käydä hakemassa portin `avain´ sieltä."

Rachel irvisti.

"Tarkoitat siis…?"

"Jep, se on ainoa keino." Roy sanoi. Rachel nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Ällöä", hän kommentoi.

"Lähdemme huomenna klo. 09:00. Herää ajoissa", Roy sanoi ja söi voileipänsä loppuun.

"Paraskin puhuja!" Rachel tuhahti ja lisäsi: "Painu sinä vain nukkumaan, että heräät kerrankin ajoissa."

Roy vain nauroi ja nousi pöydästä.

"Totta, hyvää yötä." hän sanoi.

"Hmm", Rachel vain mutisi, jo täysin omissa maailmoissaan.

"Kunhan hän ei vain tuohon nukahtaisi", Roy ajatteli lähtiessään keittiöstä.

Rachel huokaisi ja nojasi tuolinsa selkänojaa vasten. Jos tämä todella onnistuisi, niin Elricit olisivat pian taas Amestriksessa, pian taas hänen luonaan. Tämä ajatus sai hänet lopettamaan syömisen.

"_Edillä ja Alilla on täällä koti ja ystäviä… mitä minä siis teen, kun he ovat täällä? He haluavat varmasti tavata ystäviään… ja nyt kun ajattelen, niin hehän halusivat alun perinkin minun vain avaavan portin. Mitä oikein teen sen jälkeen?"_ Rachel mietti. Hän vilkaisi puoliksi syötyä voileipäänsä. Yhtäkkiä se ei enää oikein maistunutkaan.

"Mietin asioita selvästi liikaa", Rachel tuumasi itsekseen. Hassua sinänsä, kun Edwardkin oli aina raivonnut hänelle, ettei hän ajatellut asioita tarpeeksi.

"Se pätkä saattoi ajatellakin, mutta ei kovin hyvin tuloksin." Rachel mumisi laimeasti virnistäen. Edwardin herjaaminen sai hänet aina ainakin vähän paremmalle tuulelle. Ja silloin kun Edward oli itsekin paikalla niin se toimi vielä paremmin.

Rachel huokaisi. Hän heitti loput voileivästään roskikseen ja meni nukkumaan.

XXXXX

"No niin Riza, antaa kuulua!" Rebecca intti häntä vastapäätä istuvalle ystävälleen.

"Eikö sinun kannattaisi jo pikkuhiljaa lähteä kotiin?" Riza kysyi tyynesti ja siemaisi teetä mukistaan. Kun Rebecca oli kuullut, että Riza lähti jonnekin Royn kanssa, hän oli marssinut tämän luo ja alkanut tivaamaan selitystä. Riza oli sanonut, että kyse oli työasioista ja että Armstrong ja Russelkin olivat tulossa, mutta ei siitä apua ollut. Rebecca tivasi yhä selitystä.

"En ole menossa minnekään ennen kuin kerrot!" Rebecca tuhahti kädet puuskassa.

"Rebecca, se on salaista. En voi kertoa enempää", Riza sanoi huokaisten.

Rebecca rypisti otsaansa, mutta virnisti sitten yhtäkkiä.

"Kysyn sitten Alexilta kun palaatte", hän sanoi virnistellen.

"Miten vaan", Riza sanoi huokaisten. Sitten hän kysyi: "Oletteko te muuten nyt yhdessä?"

"Jep", Rebecca sanoi ja lisäsi: "Sinunkin pitäisi yrittää löytää joku, ettet jää vanhaksi piiaksi koko loppuelämäksesi."

"Juu juu", Riza sanoi nauraen.

"No minä menen nyt, sillä joudun nousemaan aikaisin." Rebecca kertoi ja tepasteli ovelle.

"Nähdään", Riza sanoi ystävälleen hymyillen ennen kuin tämä lähti. Rizan pää kolahti pöytää vasten heti kun ovi sulkeutui.

"Heh, vai pitäisi minunkin löytää joku?" hän mutisi hiljaa. Roy oli ainoa, jota hän oli koskaan rakastanut. Ainoa, jonka kanssa hän oli koskaan suudellut ja ainoa, jonka kanssa hän oli seurustellut. Mutta se kaikki oli särkynyt heidän menetettyään Rachelin.

"Yritin unohtaa Royn… enkä vain rakkauttamme, vaan ihan kokonaan!" Riza ajatteli kyyneleet silmissään. Hän oli epätoivoisesti yrittänyt unohtaa Royn, ja sotaan meneminen oli yksi keinoista, joita hän käytti unohtamiseen. Mutta Roykin oli ilmeisesti saanut saman idean, sillä sodassa he kohtasivat jälleen. Vaikka he pysyivätkin vain ystävinä, niin Rizan tunteet Royta kohtaan eivät kadonneet. Ja tuskin tulisivat koskaan katoamaankaan.

Riza huokaisi ja nosti päänsä pöydältä. Hän nousi pöydänäärestä ja meni makuuhuoneeseensa, jossa Hayate makasi hänen vuoteensa vierellä. Se nosti päätään kuullessaan emäntänsä saapuvan. Riza käveli vuoteensa viereen ja nosti Hayaten syliinsä. Hän istuutui vuoteelleen ja katsoi koiraansa silmiin. Hayaten silmät olivat yön mustat, aivan kuin Royn ja Rachelin hiukset. Riza räpytti silmiään ja pudisti päätään. Hänen oli lakattava ajattelemasta noin. Hän laski Hayaten lattialle ja lysähti makaamaan vuoteelleen. Hän ei jaksanut vaihtaa vaatteitaan, vaan nukahti saman tien.

XXXXX

Roy nousi ja vilkaisi kelloa. 08:30. Tunti aikaa ennen kuin piti olla asemalla, vaikka junakin lähti vasta kymmeneltä.

"_Tosin Rachel on varmasti jo hereillä… mokomakin aamuvirkku." _Roy tuumi samalla kun pukeutui. Keittiöön mennessään Roy kuuli kolinaa Rachelin huoneesta.

"Mitä ihmettä hän oikein puuhaa?" Roy tuumi ja kääntyi Rachelin huoneen suuntaan. Ovelle päästyään hän painoi korvansa sitä vasten.

"Enää ei kuulu mitään. Mitähän hän-" Royn ajatukset keskeytyivät, kun valtava nyrkki tuli oven läpi ja löi häntä vatsaan.

"Mitä hittoa!" Roy huusi lattialta toivuttuaan shokista. Pian Rachel tuli ovensuulle katsomaan, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut.

"Hupsista", hän totesi nähdessään Royn lattialla. Roy rypisti otsaansa. Vai vielä hupsista?

"Mitä hemmettiä sinä oikein puuhaat!" Roy kysyi vihaisena noustessaan lattialta. Rachel virnisti ja sanoi: "Älä kiroile."

Roy läimäytti otsaansa; pilkka osui omaan nilkkaan.

"Mitä ihmettä sinä oikein edes puuhaat?" hän kysyi aihetta vaihtaen. Ja totta kai häntä myös kiinnosti tietää, että mistä hyvästä hän oli juuri saanut selkäänsä.

Rachel pyöritteli silmiään.

"Olen viimeaikoina vain lukenut alkemiatekstejä. Ajattelin tehdä hieman käytännön harjoittelua", hän sanoi. Roy vilkaisi Rachelin ohi tämän huoneeseen.

"_Mikä sotku",_ hän ajatteli nähdessään sekaisen huoneen.

"Eipä taida olla kovin hyviä tuloksia", Roy totesi ääneen.

"Iho umpeen!" Rachel ärähti saaden Royn nauramaan.

"Yritä siivota tämä sotku edes jotenkin sillä välillä, kun teen aamiaista." Roy sanoi ja lähti keittiötä kohti. Rachel ei sanonut mitään, mutta näytti Roylle kieltä tämän käännettyä selkänsä.

XXXXX

"Seis siihen paikkaan Alex!" Olivier huusi huomatessaan veljensä lähtevän. Alex pysähtyi ovensuulle.

"Mitä nyt, arvon sisar?" hän kysyi kääntäen päätään.

"Kuulin, että menet johonkin Mustangin kanssa. Mitä te oikein suunnittelette?" Olivier kysyi kädet puuskassa. Hän ei luottanut `hyödyttömään pelkuriveljeensä´, mutta Royhin hän luotti vielä vähemmän.

"Se on salaista, arvon sisar. En voi kertoa", Alex sanoi ja lähti sulkien oven perässään. Olivier rypisti otsaansa ja tömisteli yläkertaan jupisten: "Penteleen Mustang, mitä lie suunnittelee."

XXXXX

"Kuinka kauan olet poissa?" Winry kysyi töihin lähtevältä mieheltään. Russell kohautti olkapäitään.

"En tiedä, mutta tulen takaisin heti, kun pääsen." hän vastasi.

"Oletko menossa jonnekin, isi?" Sarah, joka tuli Fletcherin kanssa alas portaita, kysyi.

"Kyllä kulta, minulle tuli äkillinen työmatka." Russell kertoi hymyillen tyttärelleen. Fletcher katsoi yllättyneenä veljeään.

"Yleensähän sinä kerrot matkoista etukäteen", hän sanoi hämmentyneenä.

"Joo, mutta sain itsekin tietää tästä vasta eilen. Mustangin per-"

"-honen!" Russell korjasi Winryn astuttuaan hänen varpailleen. Sarah kallisti ymmällään päätään, muttei sanonut mitään.

"Kun se kerran tuli noin lyhyellä varoitusajalla, niin etkö voisi kieltäytyä?" Winry kysyi. Russell pudisti päätään.

"Mistä tahansa muusta kieltäytyisinkin, mutta tämän minä haluan tehdä." hän sanoi. Winry kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

"Se onkin uutta", hän sanoi. Russell hymyili ja suukotti vaimoaan.

"Nähdään pian", hän sanoi ja lähti. Sarah juoksi portaat alas ovelle vilkuttamaan isälleen äitinsä kanssa. Kun Russell oli kadonnut näkyvistä, Winry kääntyi ympäri ja lähti sanaakaan sanomatta keittiöön. Fletcher vilkaisi Winryn perään. Hän ajatteli tietävänsä, mikä tällä oli.

"Sarah, mene hetkeksi leikkimään." hän sanoi veljentyttärelleen. Sarah kallisti päätään, mutta hyppelehti kuitenkin kiltisti olohuoneeseen. Fletcher puolestaan meni keittiöön Winryn luokse.

"Winry?" hän kysyi epävarmana nähdessään Winryn itkemässä pöydänääressä.

"-sia"

"Mitä?" Fletcher kysyi, kun ei ollut kuullut kunnolla mitä Winry sanoi.

"Russell ja Ed ovat niin samanlaisia", Winry toisti, tällä kertaa lujempaa. Fletcher hymyili hieman.

"Kenraali Mustang sanoi kerran aivan samoin", hän totesi. Winry käänsi katseensa Fletcheriin, todeten: "Hän ei aavistakaan kuinka oikeassa hän on."

Winry, joka oli Edin lapsuuden ystävä. Winry, joka oli Russelin vaimo, uskoi tietävänsä tämän parhaiten. He molemmat saivat hänet toisinaan niin huolestuneeksi, mutta hän myös rakasti molempia. Tietysti eri tavalla, mutta silti.

"Et sinä veljeä menetä", Fletcher kertoi ikään kuin lukien Winryn ajatukset. Winry hymyili.

"En niin", hän myönsi "Sillä hän ei ole idiootti niin kuin Elricin tollot."

XXXXX

Armstrong oli ensimmäinen asemalla. Hänen jälkeensä paikalle saapui Riza ja melkein heti perässä Russell.

"Entä itse kenraali?" Armstrong kysyi Rizalta.

"Ei ole vielä saapunut", Riza vastasi. Tällä kertaa hän ei pelännyt, että Roy myöhästyisi. Hän oli nimittäin varma, että Rachel raahaisi hänet ulos talosta vaikka väkisin.

"Entä se alkemisti, joka löysi keinon hakea veljekset takaisin?" Russell kysyi. Hänelle ja Armstrongille oli kerrottu Rachelista vain sen verran, ettei se missään tapauksessa herättäisi mitään epäilyksiä.

"Saapuu kenraalin seurassa", Riza vastasi, toivoen ettei Russell kysyisi syytä. Vaikka Russell olisikin halunnut kysyä jotain, hän ei olisi ehtinyt, koska juuri silloin Roy saapui asemalle Rachel kintereillään.

"Kenraali Mustang" Armstrong sanoi, tehden tervehdyksen Rizan ja Russelin kanssa. Roy teki samoin, tarkistaen samalla, että kaikki olivat siviilivaatteissa. He eivät halunneet herättää tarpeetonta huomiota.

"Kerrankin ajoissa" Russell jupisi, ansaiten halveksuvan katseen Rizalta.

"Majuri Tringham taisi juuri sanoa haluavansa käydä ostamassa liput" Roy sanoi virnistäen kuultuaan Russelin kommentin.

"Pahoittelen kenraali, mutta en sanonut. Onko korvissanne kenties jotain vialla?" Russell kysyi. Riza pudisti päätään näiden kahden miehen mulkoillessa toisiaan jäisesti.

"Ei ole, majuri. Onko sinun ymmärryskykysi täysin kohdallaan?" Roy vastasi, virnistäen voitonvarmana.

"En haluaisi keskeyttää" Rachel aloitti Armstrongia osoittaen "Mutta sillä välin kun te kaksi käyttäydyitte kuin viisivuotiaat niin tuo korsto kävi ostamassa liput."

Russell ja Roy katsoivat Armstrongia, joka tosiaan piti kädessään lippuja. Roy yskäisi, sanoen: "Hyvää työtä, eversti Armstrong."

"Kiitän, kenraali" Armstrong sanoi, saaden Rachelin pyörittelemään silmiään. Hän ei millään ymmärtänyt miksi Roy ja muut edes vaivautuivat olemaan niin muodollisia, kun he selvästi vain nälvivät toisiaan. Tai ainakin Roy ja pienempi blondi, isommasta hän ei ottanut selkoa eikä uskonut haluavansakaan.

"Eli siis neljä aikuistenlippua ja yksi lastenlippu?" Russell kysyi, ottaen liput Armstrongilta. Rachel mulkaisi Russelia vihaisesti ymmärtäen mitä tämä tarkoitti, mutta Royn ja Edin kanssa asumisen ansiosta hän oli oppinut aukomaan päätään takaisin samalla mitalla takaisin.

"En tiennytkään, että tarvitset lastenlipun" hän sanoi Russelille, joka puolestaan käänsi katseensa ärtyneenä häneen.

"Se on sinua varten" hän sanoi. Ennen kuin Rachel ehti sanoa mitään takaisin, Riza meni väliin sanoen: "Älkää aloittako; emme tulleet tänne riitelemään. Ja kenraali, suosittelen, että pidätte kommenttinne omana tietonanne."

Lopettaessaan puhumisen Riza vilkaisi Royta, joka nyökkäsi hermostuneesti.

"Se on tossun alla" Rachel kuiskasi Russelille, joka tirskahti ajattelematta. Riza mulkaisi kyseistä kaksikkoa, saaden Rachelin katsomaan viattomasti muualle.

"Nämä ovat kylläkin kaikki aikuistenlippuja" Armstrong sanoi, ottaen liput takaisin Russelilta.

"_Hiukan myöhässä hei" _muut neljä ajattelivat.

"No, nyt tässä ei kai auta muu kuin odottaa junaa" Roy sanoi huokaisten. Russell avasi suunsa kommentoidakseen Royn sanoja, mutta hiljeni kun huomasi Rizan katsovan häntä terävästi.

Juna saapui aikataulussa ja viisikko pääsikin nopeasti istumaan paikoilleen.

"Kuinka kauan matka Keskuksesta Resembooliin kestää?" Roy kysyi Rizalta, joka istui hänen vieressään. Rizan viereisen ikkunapaikan oli vienyt Rachel, jota vastapäätä istui Russell ja hänen vieressään melkein koko penkin vievä Armstrong.

"Monta tuntia" hän vastasi yksinkertaisesti, saaden Royn huokaisemaan.

"Onko Resemboolissa siis jokin keino saada Elricin veljekset takaisin?" Armstrong kysyi hiljaa varmistaakseen, ettei heitä kuultu, sillä oli aina parempi pelata varmanpäälle.

"Tavallaan" Roy vastasi "Haemme sieltä "totuudenportin" avaimen."

Russell ja Armstrong katsoivat toisiaan ja sitten Royta, miettien mitä Roy mahtoi tarkoittaa. Molemmat heistä olivat kyllä kuulleet Edwardilta totuudenportista, mutta he eivät kuitenkaan ymmärtäneet mitä Roy tarkoitti avaimella. Rachel pyöritteli silmiään, napaten Royn laukun tämän jalkojen juurelta.

"Mitäs etsit?" Roy kysyi eteenpäin nojaten jotta hän näkisi mitä Rachel aikoi ottaa hänen laukustaan. Rachel ei vastannut vaan jatkoi laukun penkomista vetäen hetkenpäästä sieltä ulos kirjan. Hän ojensi sen Russelille, joka katsoi sitä hieman hämillään.

"Vuosi, jonka vietin Saksassa" Russell luki hämillään kirjan kannesta, näyttäen sitä Armstrongille.

"Ai tuo" Roy sanoi tajuten vihdoin mitä hänen tyttärensä oli etsinyt "Siitä löytyi keino avata portti ja saada Elricit takaisin"

Russell alkoi selata kirjaa kun Roy sanoi: "Keino löytyy aika lopusta; kannattaa aloittaa sieltä. Minäkään en vaivautunut lukemaan koko kirjaa"

"Laiskuri" Rachel mutisi saaden Royn huomion.

"Väitätkö muka itse lukeneesi ihan koko kirjan?" hän kysyi. Kun hänen tyttärensä ei vastannut, hän vain totesi: "No sitähän minäkin"

"Ainakin minä älysin ottaa sen mukaan…" Rachel jupisi Royta ärsyttäen. Roy oli taas aikeissa sanoa jotain, mutta vaikeni Rizan kääntäessä katseensa häneen ja sanoessa jäisesti: "Kenraali"

"_Tossun alla tosiaan" _Russell ajatteli vilkaisten pomoaan ja tämän assistenttia. Hän huokaisi, tästä tulisi vielä pitkä matka.

**A.N: Ja siinähän se. Nyt ois kyl tosi mukava saada kommenttia kun päivitän tätä pitkästä aikaa. Ois meinaan kiva tietää että oonko kehittynyt kirjoittajana sitten ensimmäisten osien.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Luku 26: Portin avain**

"Vihdoin!" Rachel sanoi, hypäten junasta asemalle.

"Älä muuta sano" Roy sanoi astuessaan junasta seurueen loput jäsenet kintereillään.

"Ensin meidän lienee parasta käydä tapaamassa Pinakoa" Armstrong sanoi, saaden Royn nyökkäämään.

"En vieläkään voi uskoa sitä" Russell sanoi päätään pudistaen. Hän oli lukenut keinon kirjasta eikä oikein pitänyt ideasta.

"Ei ole muutakaan keinoa" Roy sanoi "Mennään"

Muut nyökkäsivät ja he lähtivät Russelin johdolla kävelemään kohti Rockbellien taloa. Rachel pysähteli vähänväliä katsomaan maisemia, joista Al oli aina kertonut. Riza vilkaisi vähänväliä taakseen varmistaakseen, että Rachel oli vielä matkassa.

"Onko vielä pitkä matka?" Roy kysyi. Hän oli ollut Rockbellien talolla ennenkin, mutta viimekerrasta oli jo sen verran aikaa, että hän oli unohtanut reitin.

"Ei kauhean" Russell vastasi "Alkaako Tulialkemistia paleltaa?"

"Ei vielä, mutta kun alkaa niin poltan yhden Ruohoalkemistin lämmikkeeksi" Roy vastasi, mulkoillen nuorempaa alkemistia.

"Hiljaa molemmat" Riza sanoi tiukasti, saaden molemmat vaikenemaan. Kun he saapuivat Pinakon ovelle, Roy kysyi: "No, kuka selittää tilanteen?"

"Teidän jälkeenne" muut sanoivat, astuen syrjään. Roy mulkaisi heitä otsasuoni tykyttäen, mutta huokaisi ja koputti. Sisällä oleva Den – koira alkoi haukkua, mutta vaikeni pian, luultavasti Pinakon käskystä. Pinako avasi oven yllättyneenä; hän ei ollut odottanut vieraita, varsinkaan armeijan upseereja.

"Mitä asiaa armeijalla taas on?" Pinako tuhahti, ottaen piippunsa suustaan.

"Tätä on hieman vaikea selittää, voimmeko tulla sisään?" Roy kysyi. Pinako katsoi viisikkoa hetken epäilevästi, mutta päästi heidät kuitenkin sisään. Heidän istuttuaan pöydän ääreen Roy avasi suunsa, muttei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

"No, Mustang, mistä on kyse?" hän kysyi, katsoen jokaista huoneessa olijaa vuorotellen.

"Pahoittelen että tulimme yllättäen, mutta emme mielellämme hukkaa aikaa" Roy aloitti.

"No antaa tulla sitten" Pinako sanoi, puhaltaen savua suustaan.

"Olemme löytäneet mahdollisen keinon saada Elricin veljekset takaisin Amestrikseen" Roy aloitti. Pinako oli yllättynyt, tätä hän ei ollut osannut odottaa.

"Jatka" vanha nainen sanoi, ollen nyt oikeasti kiinnostunut kuulemastaan.

"Heidän takaisin saamiseensa tarvitaan kuitenkin eräs tietty synteesi, ja se on tässä se ongelma. Eräs asia, mitä tarvitsemme synteesin tekemiseen, puuttuu" Roy kertoi.

"Ja se on?" Pinako kysyi, tietäen ettei Mustangin kiertelevä tyyli voinut luvata mitään hyvää.

"Teräksellä ja Alphonsellahan ei ole eläviä sukulaisia, eihän?" Roy kysyi varmistaakseen asian.

"Ei ole" Pinako sanoi, tietämättä miksi Roy ylipäätään kysyi asiasta. Roy huokaisi; pakko se olisi tehdä. Niinpä hän kertoi Pinakolle, että veljesten takaisin saamiseksi heidän olisi kaivettava näiden äidin hauta auki, jotta saisivat laukaistua synteesin. Sama dna portin molemmilla puolilla yhtä aikaa saisi kirjan mukaan portin auki.

"Ei kai tässä muu auta" Pinako sanoi "Ja on se kaivettu auki ennenkin"

Kaikki pysyivät hiljaa tietämättä, mitä tuohon pitäisi vastata.

"…aloitammeko saman tien?" Russell kysyi, saaden Royn nyökkäämään.

"Mennään. Armstrong ja Russell minun mukaani, te kaksi jäätte tänne" Roy kertoi, nousten ylös.

"Yritätkö sanoa, että ajattelit kaivaa _haudan _auki keskellä kirkasta päivää?" Rachel kysyi, saaden miehet pysähtymään.

"…pitäisi kai odottaa pimeän tuloa…" Roy mutisi nolona päätään raapien.

"No älä" Rachel kommentoi ja Roy mulkaisi häntä.

"Senkus jäätte tänne odottamaan" Pinako sanoi.

"Kiitos jälleenkerran, rouva Rockbell" Armstrong sanoi.

"Anteeksi tämä vaiva" Riza, joka istui yhä pöydän ääressä Rachelin kanssa, lisäsi.

"Mitäs tuosta" Pinako sanoi pöydästä nousten "Muuten, Russel, tietääkö Winry tästä kaikesta?"

Russel katsoi poispäin, ja se kertoikin Pinakolle enemmin kuin tarpeeksi.

"Ei… kerroin vain lähteväni työmatkalle" hän vastasi.

"Niinpä tietysti" Pinako sanoi, kääntyen Rachelin puoleen "Ja hän on?"

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus. Pinako oli saanut myös Russelin ja Armstrongin huomion kiinnittymään Racheliin, sillä he tajusivat, ettei tyttöä oltu esitelty heillekään.

"Rachel" Riza vastasi "On hänen ansiotaan, että olemme mahdollisesti löytäneet keinon saada veljekset takaisin"

"Entä sukunimi?" Pinako kysyi, kohottaen kulmiaan kun Riza, Roy ja Rachel itse sanoivat yhteen ääneen: "Ei ole"

Armstrong ja Russel vilkaisivat toisiaan; jotain epäilyttävää tässä oli. He päättivät kuitenkin jättää aiheen toistaiseksi, ainakin siihen asti kunnes synteesiä olisi kokeiltu.

XXXXX

Pimeän laskeuduttua miehet suuntasivat hautausmaalle naiskaksikon jäädessä vanhan mekaanikon luokse. He lähtisivät huomisaamuna kello kymmenen aikoihin, mikäli kaikki sujuisi suunnitelmien mukaan.

"Kaikkea ne alkemistit keksivätkin…" Pinako sanoi Rizalle, joka istui hänen kanssaan keittiön pöydän ääressä. Rachel oli olohuoneessa selailemassa vanhaa valokuva-albumia, joten ainuttakaan alkemistia ei ollut kuulolla.

"Anteeksi nyt tästäkin" Riza sanoi "Roy on yrittänyt löytää keinoa saada veljekset takaisin jo kauan, ja kun hän löysi tilaisuuden, hän tarttui siihen"

Pinako virnisti.

"Vai että "Roy"" hän sanoi, saaden Rizan jähmettymään. Vanha mekaanikko ei ollut tyhmä, hän huomasi heti lipsahduksen.

"Tuota…" Riza aloitti, mutta Pinako keskeytti hänet.

"Ei tarvitse selittää; kaikilla on salaisuutensa" hän sanoi, kääntäen katseensa olohuoneen oven suuntaan "Kuinka vanha hän on?"

"Anteeksi?"

"Saatan olla vanha mutta sokea en ole" Pinako sanoi tietäväinen hymy kasvoillaan "Olette loppujenlopuksi aika samannäköisiä"

Riza oli lievästi sanoen yllättynyt. Hän ei ollut ikimaailmassa kuvitellut, että joku huomaisi hänen ja Rachelin yhteyden niin helposti, varsinkaan sellainen joka ei tuntenut heitä kumpaakaan.

"Hän on kuusitoista" Riza sanoi vihdoin "Rouva Rockbell…"

"Tiedän kyllä" Pinako sanoi "En kerro tästä kellekään"

XXXXX

Seuraavana aamuna Roy ja muut kävelivät juna-asemalle. Haudan auki kaivaminen oli sujunut ongelmitta ja he olivat löytäneet luunkappaleita, joita he voisivat käyttää.

"Kenraali, olen tässä miettinyt erästä asiaa" Armstrong sanoi hiljaa siirtyessään Royn vierelle.

"Antaa tulla vain, eversti" Roy sanoi haukotellen, kuunnellen vain puoliksi.

"Portin aukaisemiseenhan tarvitaan samanlaista dna:ta portin molemmilla puolilla, eikö niin?" Armstrong kysyi.

"Kyllä. Ja?" Roy kysyi, nyt hieman enemmän kiinnostuneena.

"Miten se sitten aukeni aiemmin?" Armstrong kysyi, saaden Roy hikoilemaan "Miten Rachel pääsi tänne?"

"…en tullut ajatelleeksi asiaa" Roy sanoi. Voi hemmetti "Kysyn sopivan tilaisuuden tullen"

"Minä voin kyllä kysyä saman tien, ettei teidän tarvitse vaivautua" Armstrong sanoi, mutta Roy pudisti päätään "Ei, kyllä minä hoidan asian"

"Jos te niin sanotte" Armstrong sanoi ja he jatkoivat matkaa hiljaisuudessa.

XXXXX

Junamatka ei ollut erityisen pitkä ja he olivat pian syrjäseudulla, jossa Royn vanha talo ja syntetigrammi sijaitsivat.

"Minkälainen se syntetigrammi tarkkaan ottaen on?" Armstrong kysyi.

"Ihmissynteesin syntetigrammi" Rachel sanoi ilmekään värähtämättä, saaden loput neljä pysähtymään.

"_Ei noin suoraan!" _hänen vanhempansa ajattelivat.

"Mitä?" Kaksi muuta alkemistia kysyivät, varmoja että olivat kuulleet väärin. Roy huokaisi; nyt lienisi paras hetki kertoa koko totuus.

"Rachel, majuri, menkää edeltä" hän sanoi.

"Entä te?" Riza kysyi.

"Tulen näiden kanssa perässä" Roy sanoi Armstrongia ja Russelia osoittaen "Kun olen kertonut kaiken"

Roy ja Riza tuijottivat toisiaan hetken, kunnes Riza laski katseensa ja alkoi kävellä eteenpäin.

"Mennään, Rachel" kun naiset olivat jo niin kaukana että miehet olivat poissa näkyvistä, Rachel kysyi: "He eivät siis tienneet?"

"Eivät"

"…taisin mokata" Rachel sanoi, painaen katseensa maahan.

"Ei se mitään" Riza sanoi, vaikka olikin huolissaan siitä mitä tästäkin seuraisi "Olisivathan he kuitenkin saaneet tietää, ennemmin tai myöhemmin"

"Niin kai…" Rachel sanoi "Mutta olisit halunnut pitää tämän salaisuutena niin kauan kuin mahdollista, etkö olisikin?"

"Kieltämättä" Riza tunnusti "Mutta ehkä näin on parempi"

XXXXX

Roy kulki eteenpäin ilmekään värähtämättä Russelin ja Armstrongin kulkiessa hänen perässään jotain supisten. Hän oli kertonut kaiken, jopa Rachelin "kuoleman" yksityiskohdat. Luonnollisesti hän oli myös korostanut, että asiasta ei puhuttaisi muille. Armstrong pitäisi varmasti sanansa, mutta Russelista hän ei ollut niinkään varma.

"_Kyllä tämä tästä… huonomminkin voisi olla" _Roy yritti vakuutella itselleen. Hän alkoi kävellä reippaammin nähdessään syntetigrammin, jonka luona Rachel ja Riza jo olivat.

"Tästä se lähtee…" Roy mumisi, kaivaen taskustaan luun kappaleita. Rachel nappasi ne häneltä ja käveli syntetigrammin luo.

"Ra-"

"Minä hoidan tämän" Rachel keskeytti "Pysykää sivussa"

Hän meni syntetigrammin keskukseen ja asetti luunkappaleet siihen. Sitten hän veti syvää henkeä, iski kätensä yhteen ja sitten syntetigrammiin. Pari minuuttia kului hiljaisuudessa eikä mitään tapahtunut. Rachel iski kätensä uudelleen yhteen ja syntetigrammiin. Ei vieläkään mitään. Vielä kerran, uudestaan ja uudestaan. Ei mitään.

"Miksei se toimi?" Rachel kysyi, pukien kaikkien ajatukset sanoiksi.

"Ehkä syntetigrammissa on jotain pielessä?" Russel totesi, saaden Royn liikkeelle. Hän kiersi syntetigrammin pari kertaa Rachelin yrittäessä yhä aktivoida sitä, muttei löytänyt mitään. Sitäkin hämmentävämpää oli kuitenkin se, ettei syntetigrammi reagoinut mitenkään. Normaalisti sen pitäisi kyllä aktivoitua.

"Pitäisiköhän jonkun muun kokeilla?" Russel kysyi, saaden Rachelin mulkaisemaan häntä vihaisesti.

"Mahdollisesti" Roy sanoi ja käveli Rachelin luo, jättäen tytön vihaisen katseen huomioimatta.

"Kyllä minä hoidan tämän" Rachel mutisi Royn tultua hänen vierelleen.

"Rachel-"

"Älä puutu asioihini!" Rachel kiljaisi ja löi syntetigrammia nyrkillään. Samalla hetkellä se alkoi hohtaa ja portti ilmestyi Rachelin taakse. Armstrog, Riza ja Russel ottivat pari askelta taaksepäin, silmät tiukasti porttiin liimautuneena.

"Tämä siis on se totuuden portti" Armstrong totesi. Hän oli kuullut portista ennenkin, mutta vasta nyt hän näki sen itse. Hän otti jälleen pari askelta taaksepäin portin auetessa ja mustien käsien ilmestyessä.

"…Kuuluuko noin tapahtua?" Russel kysyi peruuttaessaan itsekin pari askelta. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan vastannut. He vain jatkoivat portin tuijottamista. Mustat kädet kurottautuivat lähemmäs, kietoutuen Rachelin ympärille. Rizan silmät laajenivat kauhusta ja Roy tarttui Rachelin, joka leijui jo ilmassa mustien käsien varassa, käteen.

"Rachel!" Riza huusi, mutta Russel nappasi hänestä kiinni ennen kuin hän ehti juosta syntetigrammin luo.

"Pysykää loitommalla, majuri, tuo on vaarallista" hän tokaisi, sysäten Rizan sivuun.

"Rachel!" Roy huusi hänen otteensa irrotessa tytön kädestä. Rachel vilkaisi takaan olevaa porttia, joka imaisisi hänet pian sisäänsä. Portistahan hän tänne tulikin, joten…

Hän kääntyi Royhin päin.

"Käyn hakemassa Edin ja Alin" hän sanoi päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan juuri ennen kuin portti sulkeutui.

"Rachel!"

**A.N: Tota noin… tää taitaa taas olla vähän myöhässä :D Yritän kyllä saada kaikki tarinani ennen pitkään valmiiksi ja nyt ajattelin keskittyä ainakin parin luvun verran tähän. Kyllä tää joskus valmiiksi tulee… viimeistään vuonna 2020.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Luku 27: Edwardin päätös**

Edward istui syntetigrammin edessä ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena, kunnes kirkas hohde kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Hän katsoi alas, nähden syntetigrammin aktivoituneen.

"Al…" Ed mutisi "Al! Noah! Tulkaa tänne!"

Mainitulta kaksikolta ei mennyt kauaa jättää heidän leirinsä. Hohteen nähdessään molemmat pinkaisivat juoksuun Edwardia kohti, joka oli noussut pystyyn ja peruutti pari askelta syntetigrammista poispäin. Edward kaatui maahan totuudenportin ilmestyessä hänen eteensä.

"Ed!" Alphonse huusi, mutta vaikeni kun portti avautui. Pienet, mustat kädet ilmestyivät portista Racheliin kiedottuna.

"Rachel!" Edward huusi, saaden Rachelin juuri ja juuri kiinni kun käsien ote hänestä irtosi, saaden portin katoamaan yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli ilmestynytkin.

"Ed! Rachel! Oletteko kunnossa?" Alphonse kysyi, juosten Noahin kanssa veljensä vierelle.

"Olen" Edward vastasi ja ravisti Rachelia "Herätys, Rachel!"

Rachel avasi hitaasti silmänsä, ponkaisten pystyyn nähdessään tutut kasvot.

"Ed?"

"Jep" Edward vastasi "Tervetuloa takaisin."

"Rachel, olimme huolissamme!" Noah sanoi, halaten häntä "Oletko kunnossa?"

"Joo" Rachel vastasi, halaten häntä. Kun tytöt päästivät irti toisistaan, Rachel kysyi: "No, kuka tulee mukanani Amestrikseen?"

Veljekset katsoivat häntä tyrmistyneinä kunnes Alphonse sopersi: "Tarkoitatko, että tiedät miten palata?"

"En kai minä muuten olisi kysynyt" Rachel vastasi silmiään pyöritellen, antaen pienen hymyn ilmestyä hänen kasvoilleen "No, menemmekö me?"

"Joo, mennään" Edward sanoi shokista toivuttuaan. Hän kohotti nyrkkinsä ilmaan, lausuen: "Kohti Amestrista!"

Se tapahtui niin äkkiä, ettei kukaan ehtinyt reagoida. Yhtenä hetkenä Edwaridn keinotekoinen käsi oli kohotettuna ilmaan, ja toisena kaksi hänen sormistaan putosi maahan.

"Mitä?" Edward kysyi, huomaten maahan uppoutuneen luodin sormiensa vieressä. He kuulivat kaksi laukausta lisää ennen kuin Edward ymmärsi huutaa: "Matalaksi!"

Teräsalkemisti katsoi suuntaan, josta luodit olivat tulleet, nähden Lucasin.

"Luulitteko, että luovuttaisin noin vain?" hän kysyi, osoittaen Edwardia pistoolilla, sanoen: "Rachel, on aika lähteä kotiin."

"Miksi lähtisin mihinkään sinun kanssasi!?" Rachel huusi ja nousi pystyyn, pysähtyen kun Lucas osoitti pistoolilla häntä.

"Minun ei tarvitse sanoa sitä uudestaan, eihän, Rachel?" Lucas kysyi, pitäen sormensa vaarallisen lähellä liipaisinta.

"Pelkuri!" Edward huusi "Heitä se ase pois ja taistele kuin mi-!"

"Suu tukkoon, pätkä!" Rachel keskeytti.

"Kuka on pätkä!?" Edward huusi takaisin mulkaisten Rachelia, joka mulkaisi takaisin. Hän käänsi vihaisen katseensa takaisin Lucasiin, tokaisten: "Mennään sitten, mutta sinä jätät Edin ja muut rauhaan."

"Tietysti" Lucas sanoi virnistäen.

"Hemmetti Rachel, uskallakin!" Edward huusi, mutta Rachel ei ollut kuulevinaan häntä. Hän vain käveli Lucasin vierelle, pitäen katseensa niin kutsutussa isässään.

"Rachel, tule takaisin!" Alphonse huusi. Hän olisi juossut Rachelin perään jos Lucas ei olisi osoittanut pistoolillaan häntä. Rachelin käveltyä Lucasin luo hän kääntyi katsomaan Elricin veljeksiä viimeisen kerran, mutta jähmettyi yllättäen paikoilleen.

"Rachel?" Edward, joka makasi yhä maassa, kysyi.

"Senkin…" Rachel mutisi kädet täristen.

"Hm?" Lucas tuumasi, huomaten kuinka Rachelin kämmenet koskettivat toisiaan.

"Sika!" tyttö huusi, napaten Lucasin pistoolista kiinni molemmin käsin. Ennen kuin Lucas ehti painaa liipaisimesta, Rachel oli syntetisoinut koko aseen tomuksi.

"Kakara! Mitä oikein teit!?" Lucas karjui, lyöden Rachelia kasvoihin niin kovaa, että hän lensi maahan. Edward ja Alphonse olivat jo pinkaisseet juoksuun, saavuttaen Lucasin sekunneissa. Nuorempi veljeksistä taklasi Lucasin vanhemman veljen nyrkin osuessa tämän naamaan. Kun Lucas oli maassa, Rachel syntetisoi hänet vaistomaisesti kiinni maahan. Edwardin nyrkki jatkoi Lucasin kasvoihin osumista kunnes tältä lähti taju.

"Ryökäle" Edward mutisi, viimein rauhoittuen hieman. Hän käänsi katseensa Racheliin, kysyen: "Ootko kunnossa?"

Rachel ei vastannut. Hän vaan pinkaisi pystyyn ja säntäsi takaisin syntetigrammin luo.

"Rachel?"

"Veli…" Alphonse kuiskasi, saaden veljensä katsomaan häntä. Edward kurtisti kulmiaan veljensä epätoivoiselle ilmeelle, kääntyen katsomaan suuntaan johon hänen pikkuveljensä osoitti ja johon Rachel oli juossut.

"Ei" Edward sanoi silmät laajeten. Rachel oli maassa, polvistuneena Noahin vierelle. Noahin, johon yksi luodeista oli osunut.

"Noah!" veljekset huusivat yhteen äänen, reagoiden yhtä aikaa nousten pystyyn ja juosten tyttöjen luokse. He huomasivat luodin uponneen tytön kylkeen, tahrien tämän mekon vereen.

"Noah on saatava hoitoon!" Edward huusi "Meidän on päästävä äkkiä Amestrikseen. Rachel, avaa portti!"

"Odota, Ed" Alphonse protestoi "Onko todella turvallista antaa Noahin mennä portin läpi tuossa kunnossa?"

Edward vaikeni; hän ei ollut ajatellut sitä noin. Entä jos Noahille kävisi jotain luotihaavan takia, kun hän astui portista? Alphonse alkoi parhaansa mukaan hoitaa haavaa, saaden Edwardin pian takaisin maan pinnalle.

"Haava ei ole hengenvaarallinen, mutta se täytyy hoitaa" Alphonse sanoi "Hänet täytyy viedä lähimpään sairaalaan."

"Tiedän" Edward sanoi, vilkaisten syntetigrammia. Hän katsoi takaisin alas tuntiessaan jonkun ottavan hänen kätensä omaansa.

"Edward" Noah sanoi hiljaa, pystymättä nostamaan ääntään. Se oli niin hiljainen, että kolmikko hädin tuskin kuuli sen.

"Mitä?" Edward kysyi, kumartuen lähemmäksi. Hän pystyi tuntemaan Noahin hengityksen kasvoillaan.

"Älä jätä… minua tänne. En tah… do enää jäädä yksin" hän sanoi, yrittäen pysäyttää äkillisen yskänpuuskan. Edward katsoi Noahia ja puristi tämän kättä, sanoen päättäväisesti: "En jätä."

"Rachel, avaa portti ja palaa Alin kanssa Amestrikseen"

"Mitä?"

"Entä sinä, Ed?" Rachel kysyi. Ei kai Edward vain aikonut…

"Noah ei voi kulkea portista" Edward sanoi "Eikä hän pärjäisi täällä yksin."

"Jos sinä jäät, niin minäk-"

"Et jää" Edward keskeytti veljensä "Jos jäät, Rachelin työ valuu hukkaan. Palaa hänen kanssaan Amestrikseen."

"Mutta-"

"Al!" Edward keskeytti "Kuuntele nyt isoveljeäsi, tämän viimeisen kerran."

"Ed, sinä puhut kuin olisit kuolemassa" Rachel sanoi ylös nousten "Minä ainakin menen takaisin. Ja jos Alkin tulee, saamme kyllä sinut ja Noahin myöhemmin perille."

"Miten?" Edward kysyi.

"Samalla tavalla millä tänne tulinkin" Rachel sanoi, kertoen miten he avasivat portin.

"Löysit siis vanhempasi?" Alphonse kysyi ja Rachel nyökkäsi.

"Joo, molemmat" hän sanoi "Siitä tulikin mieleen, Ed, mulla on sulle viesti isältäni."

"Täh?" Edward sanoi hämmentyneenä, sillä Rachel ei ollut kertonut vanhempiensa nimiä heille.

"Viesti kuuluu "Älä sitten taas tunaroi, Teräs." Edwardin silmät laajenivat kun hän sai aavistuksen, kenestä oli kyse. Alphonse puolestaan ei ymmärtänyt yhteyttä.

"Het-!"

"Tämäkin on kuulemma sinun" Rachel keskeytti, heittäen Edwardille tämän hopeakellon, joka oli hänen valtionalkemistin virkansa tunnus.

"Tuohan on…" Alphonse aloitti, mutta keskeytti itsensä huomatessaan veljensä ilmeen.

"…tti" Edward mutisi, nousten ylös "Hemmetti, Mustang!" hän karjui "Kehtasitkin lähettää kakarasi meidän riesaksi!"

"Anteeksi mitä?" Rachel kysyi. Hän yritti lyödä Edwardia, mutta tämä nappasi hänen kätensä, sanoen: "Vie sille ryökäleelle viesti."

Rachel räpäytti silmiään, ymmärtäen Edwardin sanat kun tämä toi nyrkkinsä lähelle hänen kasvojaan.

"Selvä" hän sanoi virnistäen, vilkaisten syntetigrammia "Aktivoimme Alin kanssa syntetigrammin uudestaan tasan puolen vuoden kuluttua. Jos että pääse paikalle, odotamme taas puoli vuotta ja teemme sen uudelleen, vaikka joutuisimme jatkamaan sitä lopun elämäämme."

Rachel vilkaisi Noahia ja sanoi sitten Edwardille: "Pidä hänestä huolta."

"Pidän" Edward sanoi, siirtäen huomionsa veljeensä "Sano terveisiä kaikille… Winryllekin."

"Joo" Alphonse sanoi, halaten isoveljeään "Nähdään, Ed."

"Siirrä Noah kauemmaksi syntetigrammista" Rachel sanoi. Kun Edward oli sen tehnyt, Rachel meni syntetigrammin luo Alphonsen kanssa. Ennen syntetigrammin aktivoimista hän kääntyi vielä katsomaan taakse jäävää kaksikkoa, sanoen: "Nähdään taas, pätkä ja Noah."

Viimeiset sanat, jotka kaksikko kuulivat ennen porttiin menoa olivat: "Kuka on pätkä!?"

**A.N: Päivitys taas todella pitkän ajan jälkeen. Tämän jälkeen ei pitäisi enää olla kuin muutama luku ja epilogi… muuten, lukeeko tätä vielä kukaan vai yksiksenikö höpötän?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Luku 28: Odotamme sinua**

"Kaikki loitommalle!" Roy huusi totuudenportin ilmestyessä jälleen. Nelikko, Roy mukaan lukien, peruutti parin metrin päähän syntetigrammista, tietämättä mitä oli tapahtumassa. Portti aukeni ja mustat kädet tulivat jälleen ulos, kantaen tällä kertaa Rachelia ja Alphonsea.

"Onko tuo-?"

"Alphonse Elric!" eversti Armstrong vastasi Russelin kysymykseen. Vaikka Elricin veljekset olivat hyvin samannäköisiä, Alphonse oli helppo erottaa Edwardista hänen pyöreiden kasvojensa takia.

"Mutta entä Edward?" Russel kysyi, mutta ei saanut Armstrongilta vastausta, sillä tämä säntäsi ottamaan Alphonsen kiinni portin kadotessa. Roy puolestaan sai juuri ja juuri napattua Rachelin kiinni ennen kuin hän osui maahan.

"Rachel!" Riza huusi, juosten Royn ja tyttärensä luo.

"Hän on kunnossa, tajuton vain" Roy kertoi, nousten ylös pitäen tytärtään käsivarsillaan. Hän huomasi Alphonsen Armstrongin käsissä, mutta ei nähnyt Edwardia missään.

"Entä Teräs?" hän kysyi.

"Ei näy" Russel vastasi, ilmestyen Royn vierelle.

"Hemmetti…" Roy kirosi. Rachel tuli takaisin ja Alphonse oli paikalla, mutta Edwardia ei näkynyt. Jonkin täytyi mennä pahasti pieleen.

"Majuri, Ruohoalkemisti" Roy sanoi, saaden kaksikon huomion "Viemme everstin kanssa nämä kaksi talolle. Tutkikaa alue ja tulkaa perässä."

"Kyllä, herra kenraali" kaksikko vastasi, lähtien eri suuntiin Edwardia etsimään.

"Mennään" Roy sanoi Armstrongille ja he lähtivät talolle.

XXXXX

Rachel avasi silmänsä, päätyen kasvotusten äitinsä kanssa.

"Rachel? Oletko kunnossa?"

"Joo" Rachel vastasi, istuen pystyyn "Missä Al on?"

"Heräsi vähän aikaa sitten, hän puhuu Royn kanssa" Riza kertoi, lisäten "Hän kertoi mitä tapahtui."

Rachel katsoi maahan, mutisten: "Ed tulee puolenvuoden päästä."

"Niin Alphonse sanoikin" Riza sanoi, nousten ylös tuolistaan "Onko nälkä? Roy laittoi lounasta."

"Joo" Rachel vastasi. Nähdessään Royn keittiössä hän muisti Edwardille antamansa lupauksen. Hän käveli isänsä luokse ja sanoi: "Roy."

"Hm?" Royn kääntäessä päätän Rachelin nyrkki osui hänen kasvoihinsa, eikä se ollut vahinko.

"Mitä hittoa?!" Roy kysyi, pidellen verta vuotavaa nenäänsä.

"Viesti Ediltä" Rachel sanoi ja istui pöydän ääreen. Alphonse pudisti päätään, tietäen että Royn ja hänen veljensä välit tuskin ovat yhtään lämpimämmät puolen vuoden kuluttua. Russel virnisteli pöydän ääressä, edes yrittämättä pitää kasvojaan peruslukemilla. Hän oli helpottunut, ettei ollut kertonut Winrylle mikä hänen työmatkansa tarkoitus oli, sillä vaikka Alphonse olikin palannut, Edward ei. Winry olisi vain pettynyt turhaan.

Roy mutisi jotain epämääräistä, mutta vaikeni huomattuaan Rizan tuiman katseen. Hän huokaisi.

"Istukaa alas" hän sanoi, istuen itsekin pöydän ääreen. Kun Armstrong saapui, he aloittivat ruokailun. Hetken aikaa oli hiljaista, kunnes Alphonse kysyi: "No, miten kaikki voivat? Vieläkö toimistosi on sekasorron vallassa, Mustang?"

"Kyllä on" Riza vastasi Royn puolesta, saaden Royn melkein tukehtuman ruokaansa "Fuery, Falman, Havoc ja Breda ovat vielä hänen alaisuudessaan ja voivat myös hyvin. Suurempia konfliktejakaan ei ole noussut lähtönne jälkeen."

"Entä Winry? Ja Pinako -täti?" Alphonse kysyi, katsoen kysyvästi Royta, joka naurahti.

"Rouva Rockbell voi hyvin, itse asiassa näimme hänet vähän aikaa sitten. Ja mitä hänen pojantyttäreensä tulee" Roy kääntyi katsomaan Russelia "Niin, Ruohoalkemisti, miten se taas menikään?"

Russel huokaisi. Hän oli kokoajan tiennyt että Roy tekisi noin… ehkäpä oli sittenkin hyvä, ettei Edward tullut Alphonsen mukana, sillä hän olisi saattanut nostaa metelin.

"Minä ja Winry menimme naimisiin" Russel kertoi, jättäen Alphonsen yllättyneen katseen huomiotta "Siitä on jo vuosia, meillä on tytär nimeltä Sarah. Asumme nykyään keskuksessa, Fletcher myös."

Rachel, joka oli pysynyt hiljaa, havahtui tuttuun nimeen. Nyt kun hän rupesi miettimään asiaa, hän muisti valokuvan jonka Fletcher oli pudottanut kun he tapasivat. Russel oli selvästi yksi kuvan henkilöistä.

"Vai niin…" Alphonse sanoi, antaen pienen hymyn ilmestyä kasvoilleen "Asiat ovat siis muuttuneet aikalailla lähtömme jälkeen."

"Niin siinä välillä käy" Armstrong sanoi "Elämä tuo joskus eteen yllättäviäkin tilanteita."

"Siitä tulikin mieleen, että Alphonsen paluu lienee monille suuri yllätys" Roy sanoi "Kenestä aloitetaan?"

"Rouva Rockbell lienisi oleellisin valinta" Armstrong sanoi "Hän tiesi aikeistamme ja asuu matkan varrella."

"Keskukseen saavuttuamme raahaan Alphonsen Winryn luo vaikka väkisin jos on tarvis" Russel sanoi virnistäen, mutta Alphonse vain nauroi.

"Siitä vain" hän sanoi "Toisin kuin Edillä, minulla ei ole mitään pelättävää."

"Tänne on turha enää jäädä" Riza sanoi, nousten ylös "Menemme kahden tunnin kuluttua asemalle ja lähdemme Resembooliin."

XXXXX

Royn joukkio oli jättänyt Resemboolin taakseen oltuaan siellä yön yli ja nyt he olivat junassa matkalla keskukseen. Riza oli hieman huolissaan tyttärestään, joka oli ollut oudon hiljaa eilisestä asti.

"Rachel, onko kaikki hyvin?" Riza kysyi hiljaa. Hän istui Rachelin, jolla oli ikkunapaikka, vieressä. Häntä vastapäätä oli Roy, jonka vieressä istui Alphonse. Armstrong ja Russel istuivat käytävän toisella puolella.

"Joo" Rachel sanoi, nojaten päänsä ikkunaa vasten. Siitä lähtien kun hän oli herännyt, hän oli tuntenut itsensä kovin ulkopuoliseksi. Toisin kuin Alphonse, hän ei loppujenlopuksi tuntenut pahemmin ketään tästä maailmasta. Itse asiassa vanhempiensa lisäksi hän tunsi vain muutaman ihmisen, ja heidätkin hädin tuskin vain nimeltä.

"_Ei sillä, että katuisin tätä" _Rachel ajatteli _"Ei minulla aikaisemmin mennyt yhtään sen paremmin."_

XXXXX

Kun Roy ja muut astuivat pois junasta, he päättivät hajaantua. Armstrong menisi takaisin kotiin, Russel veisi Alphonsen Winryn luo ja Roy menisi Rachelin kanssa kotiin sillä välin, kun Riza koettaisi hoitaa Rachelille paperit. Roy ja Riza eivät olleet naimisissa Rachelin syntyessä ja synnytys tapahtui jo heidän kotonaan, eikä Rachelia siis ollut merkitty väestörekisteriin. Nykyään sellainen ei tietenkään onnistuisi, mutta ajat olivat erilaiset niihin aikoihin. Onnekseen Roy ja Riza olivat hyvissä väleissä nykyisen Fuhrerin, Grummanin kanssa, joten he päättivät kysyä apua suoraan tältä. Silloin kaikki sujuisi nopeammin ja turhalta paperisodalta, mitä Roy kävi muutenkin tarpeeksi, vältyttäisiin.

Roy vilkaisi kelloaan, sanoen: "Poiketaanpa hautausmaan kautta."

"Hautausmaan? Miksi?"

"Minun pitää käydä eräällä haudalla" Roy sanoi, saaden Rachelin kurtistamaan kulmiaan. Kyllä hän sen verran ymmärsi, mutta miksi nyt? Rachel huokaisi, päättäen olla kysymättä. Hän näkisi kyllä pian itsekin.

Kun he saapuivat haudalle, Rachel luki nimen ääneen.

"Maes Hughes" hän sanoi, miettien missä oli kuullut nimen "Hughes" aikaisemmin.

"Hän oli sotilas, joka kuoli muutama vuosia sitten palveluksessa" Roy sanoi "Hän oli paras ystäväni."

Rachel vilkaisi isäänsä silmäkulmastaan, huomaten hänen hautakiveen liimautuneen, poissa olevan katseen. Rachel ei tiennyt mitä sanoa; hän ei ollut koskaan menettänyt ketään lopullisesti. Kuolema… se oli lopullista.

"Roy-setä?" Roy ja Rachel käänsivät päitään, nähden Elysian heidän takanaan.

"Elysia…"

XXXXX

"Sisään vaan" Russel sanoi, työntäen Alphonsen talonsa ovesta sisään ja meni itse perässä "Olen kotona!"

"Isi!" Sarah huusi, hyppien alas portaita. Alas päästyään hän juoksi halaamaan Russelin jalkoja, sanoen: "Tervetuloa kotiin!"

"Äiti!" Sarah huusi Alphonsen huomattuaan "Isi toi vieraan!"

"Kuka siellä on?" Winry huusi keittiöstä, ja Russel tajusi hänen olevan tekemässä lounasta. Russel osoitti keittiön ovea, viittoen Alphonsen menemään sinne. Alphonse epäröi hetken ennen kuin meni keittiön ovelle.

"Winry?"

Winry, joka oli kattamassa lautasia pöytään, jähmettyi. Hän kääntyi ovelle päin, nähden siellä epävarman Alphonsen.

"Al?" hän kysyi. Alphonsen nyökättyä hän juoksi tämän luokse, kietoen kätensä hänen kaulansa ympäri.

"Missä olet ollut, idiootti?" hän kysyi itkien. Alphonse hymyili, kietoen omat kätensä Winryn ympärille.

"Vähän siellä täällä" hän vastasi. Kun Winry oli rauhoittunut, hän kysyi: "Entä Ed?"

Alphonse puri huultaan, sanoen: "Tuli ongelmia eikä hän päässyt vielä takaisin."

"Mutta puolenvuoden kuluttua pitäisi onnistua" Russel lisäsi ovensuusta, tullen keittiöön tyttärensä kanssa.

"Se idiootti" Winry mutisi "Heitäkö menit Mustangin kanssa hakemaan?"

Russel nyökkäsi, sanoen: "Kerron tarkemmin, kun Fletcher tulee kotiin."

XXXXX

Roy ei tiennyt itsekään miten tässä pääsi käymään näin, mutta nyt hän istui Gracian olohuoneessa kerrottuaan tälle kaiken. Hän ja Rachel olivat törmänneet Elysiaan Hughesin haudalla, ja hänen yllätyksekseen tytöt tunsivat toisensa. Kävi ilmi, että juuri Elysian avulla Rachel oli löytänyt kirjan, jonka avulla he avasivat portin. Nyt tytöt olivat yläkerrassa, joten Gracia ja Roy olivat saaneet jutella rauhassa.

"Kuulostaa aika hurjalta" Gracia sanoi "En varmaan olisi uskonut, jos et olisi tuonut häntä mukanasi."

Roy hymyili.

"Kieltämättä, mutta näin siinä vain kävi" hän sanoi. Gracia hymyili takaisin, kääntyen katsomaan lipaston päällä olevaa miehensä kuvaa.

"Mitähän Maes sanoisi, jos kuulisi?"

"En ole varma haluanko tietää" Roy vastasi, vilkaisten myös valokuvaa kerran ennen kuin nousi ylös "Meidän lienee aika lähteä. Rachel!"

Rachel tuli alas Elysia takanaan.

"Mennään" Roy sanoi. Kun he poistuivat, Gracia sanoi heidän peräänsä: "Tulkaa uudelleen milloin vain, ja ottakaa Rizakin mukaan."

XXXXX

Fletcherin tultua kotiin kaikki olivat käyneet pöytään. Kuten arvata saattaa, hän oli ollut todella yllättynyt nähdessään Alphonsen keittiössä.

"Kuka sinut sitten auttoi takaisin tänne?" Winry kysyi.

"Mustanging alkemistitytär" Russel vastasi vaikka tiesi varsin hyvin, että hänen olisi pitänyt pitää se omana tietonaan.

"Russel, se oli salaista tietoa" Alphonse sanoi.

"Ai, niinkö se menikin?" Russel kysyi viattomasti "Jos joku kysyy, voin aina väittää sinun sanoneen sen."

"Onko Mustangilla lapsi?" Winry kysyi yllättyneenä. Hän ei muistanut kuulleensa asiasta aiemmin.

"Itsekin sain tietää vasta pari päivää sitten" Russel sanoi "Ikää taitaa olla jotain 14 ja 17 välillä…"

"Muistaakseni täytti hiljattain 17" Alphonse sanoi miettien "Tai sitten täyttää pian…"

"Entä hänen äitinsä?" Winry kysyi, mutta Russel pudisti päätään. Toki hän tiesi kuka Rachelin äiti oli, mutta hän ei halunnut päästä hengestään kertomalla sen. Alphonsekin oli hyvin tietoinen tästä ja pysyi hiljaa.

XXXXX

Roy huokaisi, naputtaen pöytäänsä kynällään. Alphonsen paluusta oli jo muutama viikko ja Rachelin paperiasiat olivat kunnossa. Häntä huvitti yhä suunnattomasti, kun hän muisteli alaistensa ilmeitä näiden törmättyä häneen ja Racheliin sattumalta kaupungissa. Rachel oli nykyään Rachel Mustang, ja hän asui yhä isänsä luona, viettäen päivät opiskellen ja työskennellen kahvilassa. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut, mutta ei hän voinut kokoajan kotonakaan olla. Alphonse oli nyt armeijan leivissä, muttei valtionalkemistina, ja oli vuokrannut Keskuksesta asunnon.

"Kenraali, Alphonse on täällä" Riza sanoi, päästäen nuoren alkemistin sisään.

"Teillä oli asiaa, kenraali?" Alphonse kysyi kävellessään Royn pöydän luo. Roy nyökkäsi, ojentaen Alphonselle papereita.

"Lienet kuullut liandanshusta?" kun Alphonse nyökkäsi Roy jatkoi: "Xingin keisarin lähettämä alkemisti saapuu keskukseen muutaman viikon kuluttua. On hänen tehtävänsä katsoa, voiko liandanshua opettaa armeijalle. Haluan sinun vastaavan tämän alkemistin opastuksesta."

"Minunko?" Alphonse kysyi yllättyneenä "Tai siis, tietysti, mutta miksi juuri minä?"

"Kuulemani mukaan tällä alkemistilla on varsin ärhäkkä temperamentti" Roy sanoi virnistäen "Siitähän sinulla on kokemusta, ja olet itse juuri päinvastainen."

Alphonse nauroi hermostuneesti, tietäen mitä Roy tarkoitti. Hänen veljensä temperamentti oli ja on edelleenkin varsin tulinen mutta hän oli selvinnyt kohtalaisesti, joten eiköhän tämä sujuisi.

"Teen parhaani"

XXXXX

Winry katsahti ikkunasta ulos tiskatessaan, nähden Rachelin heidän porttinsa luona. Hän oli tavannut tytön Rizan seurassa viikko sitten ja oli käynyt ilmi, että hän ja Fletcher tunsivat toisensa. Rachel oli käynyt heidän luonaan eilenkin hakemassa Fletcherin, sillä kaksikko harjoitteli yhdessä vapaa-ajallaan alkemiaa. Vaikka Riza ei ollut esitellyt Rachelia tyttärenään, Winry ei ollut tyhmä. Hän huomasi heti yhdennäköisyyden ja hetken mietittyään ymmärsi myös kuka tytön isä oli.

"_Tiesin aina, että niiden kahden välillä oli jotain" _Winry virnuili laittaessaan astioita takaisin kaappiin _"Vaikka mitäpä se minulle kuuluu."_

Hän laittoi viimeisen tiskin kaappiin ja meni olohuoneeseen, saapuen kirjahyllyn luo. Muutama alempi ja pari ylempää hyllyä oli täytetty kirjoilla, mutta keskimmäisillä oli valokuvia. Vanhimmat olivat jo ajalta ennen Winryn syntymää, kun taas tuorein otettiin pari viikkoa sitten Winrystä ja Alphonsesta. Winry otti yhden kuvan hyllystä. Siinä oli Edward, kuvassa joka oli otettu tämän täyttäessä 15 vuotta.

"Ed" Winry kuiskasi kyyneleen vierähtäessä hänen poskelleen _"Odotamme sinua."_

**A.N: Enää yksi luku ja prologi jäljellä. Olen nyt päättänyt keskittyä tähän enkä kirjoita muuta ennen kuin tämä on valmis.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Luku 29: Tervetuloa takaisin**

Puoli vuotta oli kulunut Alphonsen paluusta ja seitsemän henkeä valmistautui Itä-Amestrisiin lähtöön, jotta Edwardkin saataisiin takaisin.

"Kuono umpeen, rakki!" tai no, kahdeksan henkeä, jos Black Hayate laskettiin mukaan. Koira ei vieläkään tullut toimeen emäntänsä tyttären kanssa.

"_Tulisipa Roy pian" _Riza ajatteli. Hän ja Rachel seisoivat jo tämän eteisessä valmiina lähtöön, mutta Roy puuhasi vielä jotakin _"Toivottavasti ehdimme asemalle ajoissa."_

XXXXX

"Menet siis tällä kertaa Russelin mukaan?" Winry kysyi Fletcheriltä, joka oli veljensä kanssa eteisessä laittamassa takkia päälleen.

"Joo" Fletcher vastasi "Sain juuri ja juuri taivuteltua Mustanging päästämään minut mukaan."

"Jaa kumman niistä?" Russell kysyi, virnistäen veljensä mulkaistessa häntä.

"Molemmat"

XXXXX

"Mitä te tarkalleen ottaen teette idässä?" mustahiuksinen nuori nainen kysyi Alphonselta heidän kävellessään asemalle.

"Menemme veljeäni vastaan" Alphonse vastasi. Nainen kurtisti kulmiaan, kysyen: "Miksen minä voi tulla mukaan?"

Alphonse huokaisi, vastaten: "Mei, minähän sanoin että kenraali Mustang kielsi."

Mei Chan oli Xingin keisarin seitsemästoista tytär ja alkemisti, joka oli tullut Amestrikseen opettamaan liandanshua. Alphonse, jonka Mustang oli määrännyt opastamaan tyttöä, alkoi myös opetella Liandanshua Mein johdolla tämän vakuuttuessa siitä, että sitä voisi opettaa Amestriksessa. Hän oli kuitenkin tehnyt selväksi, että ketään sitä opettelevaa ei saisi päästää valtion alkemistiksi.

"Kunhan saan sen miehen käsiini…" Mei mutisi. Alphonse nauroi hermostuneesti, haluten vaihtaa aihetta: "No, missä Shao Mei on?"

"Nukkui kun lähdin, joten en raaskinut herättää." Mei kertoi, lisäten: "Jätin kyllä pöydälle lapun, jossa kerroin saattavani sinut asemalle."

"Osaako Shao Mei lukea?" Alphonse kysyi yllättyneenä. Mei pysähtyi, punastuen kun hän mutisi: "…ei taida osata."

Alphonse mietti hetken mitä sanoa. Shao Mei oli kitukasvuinen jättiläispanda, joka ei ollut edes Mein pään kokoinen. Tyttö kantoi sitä yleensä kaikkialle.

"Pitäisikö sinun mennä takaisin?" Alphonse kysyi, tietäen että temperamenttinen pikkupanda sai halutessaan aikaan aikamoista tuhoa. Mei laski katseensa maahan, mutisten: "Olisin halunnut saattaa sinut asemalle."

"Tiedän" Alphonse sanoi, laskien kätensä Mein olalle "Äläkä huoli; tulen käymään luonasi heti kun pääsen."

"Todellako?"

"Tietysti" Alphonse sanoi, katsoen Meitä silmiin. Heidän kasvonsa lipuivat lähemmäs toisiaan, jähmettyen kun he kuulivat huudon: "Alphonse Elric!"

He kääntyivät äänen suuntaan, nähden eversti Armstrongin.

"Eversti?"

"Lienet myös matkalla asemalle?" Armstrong kysyi, huomaamatta mitä oli juuri keskeyttänyt "Voinemme siis mennä yhtä matkaa."

"Kyllä, mutta-"

"Se siis sopii?" Amrstrong sanoi "Mainiota!"

Hän lähti raahaamaan Alphonsea perässään, huikaten olkansa yli: "Näkemiin, neiti!"

Mei katsoi hölmistyneenä kaksikon perään. Hän ei tulisi ikinä tottumaan eversti Armstrongin ikipirteään asenteeseen.

XXXXX

"Perillä!" Edward hihkaisi saavuttuaan jälleen syntetigrammin luo toipuneen Noahin kanssa "Nyt vain odotamme muutaman tunnin… tai kuusi tuntia…"

"Puoli vuotta meni nopeasti, eikö?" Noah kysyi.

"Kenelle meni, kenelle ei" Edward vastasi, vilkaisten automaattisesti sormusta Noahin vasemmassa kädessä. Hän suuteli kihlattuaan, sanoen: "Pian pääsemme kotiin."

Viiden tunnin kuluttua syntetigrammi alkoi hohtaa ja portti ilmestyi.

"Se on menoa nyt" Edward sanoi, ottaen Noahia kädestä. Sitten he hyppäsivät yhdessä portin sisään.

XXXXX

"Sieltä he tulevat!" Rachel hihkaisi nähdessään mustien käsien kantavan Edwardia ja Noahia ulos portista. Niiden kadottua Russell ja Fletcher aktivoivat omat syntetigramminsa, napaten kaksikon maasta kasvavilla köynnöksillä.

"Kiinni ovat!" Russell huusi. Muut juoksivat heidän luokseen, auttaen tajuttomat ystävänsä alas. Kun Rachel oli auttanut Noahin alas äitinsä kanssa, hän virnisti yllättäen.

"Hei Al, tule katsomaan!" Alphonse, joka oli auttanut Royta vetämään veljensä alas, tuli naisten luokse.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi. Rachel virnisti, osoittaen Noahin vasempaa kättä. Alphonsen silmät laajenivat kun hän ymmärsi.

"Oho…"

XXXXX

Edward avasi hitaasti silmänsä, nähden puisen katon.

"_Hetkinen, mehän olimme ulkona… se siis onnistui!" _hän ajatteli ja pomppasi pystyyn. Hän katsoi ympärilleen, muttei tunnistanut huonetta jossa oli. Hän säpsähti oven avautuessa.

"No jo oli aikakin herätä, Teräs" Roy kommentoi, avaten ovea lisää ja siirtyen sivummalle, päästäen Armstrongin sisään.

"Tervetuloa takaisin, Edward Elric!" Armstrong huusi, halaten Edwardia joka ei järkytykseltään ehtinyt pakoon.

"Teit tuon tahallasi!" Edward sähisi Roylle Armstrongin päästettyä irti.

"En ymmärrä lainkaan mistä puhut" Roy kielsi viattomasti. Ennen kuin Edward ehti sanoa mitään takaisin, Roy ojensi hänelle tämän hopeakellon "Tässä."

"Ai, sullako tämä olikin?" Edward kysyi, silmäillen kelloaan "Kiitti."

"Ed!" Alphonse huusi, rynnäten huoneeseen jo aikaisemmin heränneen Noahin kanssa.

"Olette näköjään molemmat kunnossa" Edward sanoi "Entä Rachel?"

"Uskoisin, että hän on keittiössä" Armstrong sanoi, saaden Edwardin kalpenemaan.

"Miksi hemmetissä päästitte hänet sinne?!" hän huudahti, pompaten pystyyn. Talo ei ollut iso, joten Edward pystyi löytämään keittiön suhteellisen nopeasti.

"Eihän kukaan sanonut, että hän olisi kokkaamassa" Roy sanoi ilmestyttyään Edwardin, joka näki Rachelin tiskaamassa, taakse.

"Ai, olet jo hereillä" Rachel sanoi "Kyllä siinä kestikin"

"Senkin-!"

"Edward?" Fletcher kysyi, kääntyen katsomaan Edwardia lieden ääreltä. Edward tuijotti hetken, yrittäen muistaa missä oli nähnyt nuo kasvot. Viimein hänellä välähti: "Ai, Fletcher?"

Fletcher nyökkäsi, sanoen: "Isoveljenikin on täällä."

"Russelko?" Edward kysyi "Miksi?"

"Ihan vain siksi, pätkä" Russell sanoi Edwardin takaa, saaden Edwardin kihisemään kiukusta.

"Kuka on kirpunkokoinen lilliputti!?" hän karjui, yrittäen lyödä Russelia, mutta ohi meni. Tämä vain käveli keittiöön kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

"Mitä te kaksi edes teette täällä?" Edward kysyi Noahin auttaessa hänet pystyyn.

"Veli työskentelee nykyään kenraalille, ja minä sain taivuteltua heidät ottamaan minutkin mukaan" Fletcher vastasi virnistäen.

"Just…" Edward sanoi, arvaten missä virassa Russell oli. Hänestäkin oli siis tullut ihmisase…

"Edward?" Edward kääntyi ympäri, nähden Rizan takanaan.

"Luutnantti Hawkey? Kuinka monta teitä oikein on täällä?"

"Itse asiassa majuri Hawkeye" Riza korjasi, osoittaen koiraa jalkojensa juuressa "Ja Hayatea lukuun ottamatta meitä ei ole täällä enempää."

"Mutta kohta on" Rachel sanoi, saaden hämmentyneitä katseita "Ettekö te kuule? Oveen koputetaan."

Toiset hiljenivät, ja pian hekin kuulivat koputukset.

"Tosiaan" Roy sanoi "Kuka käy avaamassa?"

"Sinun talosihan tämä on" Rachel sanoi, istuen pöydän ääreen "Eli liikettä niveliin vaan!"

Roy huokaisi, tuohon oli paha sanoa yhtään mitään. Hän meni eteiseen ja avasi oven, nähden Winryn ja Mein oven toisella puolella.

"Miten te kaksi tänne löysitte?" hän kysyi hölmistyneenä.

"Rachel antoi osoitteen ja käski tulla perässä" Winry sanoi, huomaten Royn ilmeestä ettei tämä ollut tiennyt asiasta mitään.

"No ei teitä varmaan voi uloskaan jättää" Roy sanoi huokaisten, siirtyen syrjään oviaukosta. Hänen täytyy muistaa puhua tästä Rachelin kanssa myöhemmin.

"Tuota… miten Ed?" Winry kysyi astuessaan sisään.

"Keittiössä" Roy vastasi, kertoen suunnan. Winry pinkaisi juoksuun huonetta kohti ennen kuin Mei oli edes päässyt kunnolla sisälle.

"Ed!"

"Winry?" Ed kysyi, kääntyen äänen suuntaan ja sai jakoavaimen keskelle otsaa niin kovaa, että hän lensi kumoon "Mitä hittoa!?"

"Ääliö!" Winry huusi, ottaen jakoavaimensa ja lyöden sillä Edwardia "Ääliö, ääliö, ääliö!"

"Winry-" Alphonse aloitti, mutta yksi epämääräinen jakoavaimen huitaisu hänen suuntaansa pysäytti hänet.

"Ääliö!" Winry huusi taas "Etkö tajua kuinka huolissaan kaikki olivat!?"

"Sori…" Edward sanoi, palaten maanpinnalle. Winry löi häntä vielä viimeisen kerran ennen kuin kietoi hänet halaukseen, sanoen: "Olin huolissani…"

"Tiedän" Edward sanoi hymyillen "Muuten, mikä tuo on?"

Winry seurasi Edwardin katsetta viereensä lattialle, missä Mein panda, Shao Mei, istui.

"Shao Mei" Alphonse sanoi huomatessaan pandan, saaden sen hyppäämään olalleen "Mitä sinä täällä? Missä Mei on?"

"Takanasi, tollo" Rachel, joka huomasi Mein ja isänsä jo aikoja sitten, sanoi pöydän äärestä.

"Alphonse-herra!" Mei huusi Alphonsen kääntyessä ympäri, hypäten tämän kaulaan "Oli ikävä!"

Edward virnisti, löytäen hyvän ärsytyksen aiheen.

"Al hei, onko sulla jäänyt jotain kertomatta?"

"Automailisi on hajalla, Ed" oli kaikki mitä Alphonse sanoi. Tätä peliä hän kyllä osasi pelata.

"Ed, senkin tollo!" Winry torui "Olet taas mennyt rikkomaan sen!"

Winry otti työkalupakkinsa Meiltä, joka oli tuonut sen eteisestä. Tarkastellessaan Edwardin automailia hän mutisi: "Tämä vaatiikin perinpohjaisen työn… pituuttakin on tullut lisää…"

"Muuten, Winry" Russel sanoi "Missä Sarah on?"

"Gracia katsoo hänen peräänsä" Winry sanoi nostamatta katsettaan Edwardin automailista.

"Kuka on Sarah?" Edward kysyi.

"Minun ja Russelin tytär" Winry sanoi, saaden Edwardin katsomaan hämmentyneenä Russelia, joka nyökkäsi.

"Otan osaa" Edward sanoi ja sai jakoavaimesta.

"Mitä tuo nyt oli!?" Winry huusi.

"Juuri tuota tarkoitin!" Edward huusi päätään pidellen "Russell joutuu kestämään sinua päivästä toiseen, mokoma konehullu!"

Muut huoneessa olijat katsoivat kinastelevaa kaksikkoa ja huokaisivat. Aika, joka heillä menee ennen keskukseen pääsyä, alkoi tuntua todella pitkältä…

**A.N: Tämä oli viimeinen luku, mutta jäljellä on vielä epilogi. Loppu on kieltämättä hieman hätiköity tässä tarinassa, mutta halusin tämän vihdoin pois alta, jotta voin hyvällä omallatunnolla keskittyä uudempiin tarinoihin.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogi**

Kolme vuotta myöhemmin:

"Hemmetti Riza, pysy paikallasi!" Rebecca kirosi laittaessaan ystävänsä hiuksia kuntoon.

"Hän _pysyy _paikallaan, sinun kätesi tässä tärisevät" Rachel sanoi ikkunanlaudalta, kääntäen sivua kirjassaan "Miksi kaaso jännittää enemmän kuin morsian?"

Rebecca mulkaisi ystävänsä tytärtä Rizan ollessa kuin heitä ei olisikaan. He olivat vähän kuin Roy ja Edward: niin samanlaisia, että olivat väistämättä kokoajan toistensa kurkuissa kiinni.

"Miten täällä sujuu?" Gracia kysyi astuessaan huoneeseen Elysian kanssa.

"Mitenkäs tässä" Rachel sanoi, laskeutuen ikkunanlaudalta "Menen katsomaan miten Roy pärjää."

XXXXX

"On siinä meillä sulhanen, et saa edes kravattiasi solmituksi!" Edward virnuili Roylle, joka kävi peilin edessä kaksintaistelua kravattinsa kanssa.

"Itse et ollut yhtään sen parempi omissasi" Alphonse huomautti, muistaen kuinka hän oli auttanut veljeään kravatin kanssa ennen tämän ja Noahin häitä. Edward tuhahti, jättäen vastaamatta. Sitten hänen kasvoilleen levisi ilkikurinen virne.

"Ja koskas pikkuveljen häitä tanssitaan?"

"Tosiaan, sinullahan menee hyvin Mei Chanin kanssa" Roy lisäsi, saaden Alphonsen lehahtamaan punaiseksi.

"…katsotaan nyt mihin suuntaan tämä menee…" hän mutisi.

"Älä nyt ainakaan saata häntä raskaaksi ennen häitä" Edward sanoi virnuillen samalla Roylle "Niin kuin eräät täällä."

"Suuta soukemmalle, Teräs" Roy sähisi "Ilman Rachelin apua ette olisi edes päässeet takaisin Amestrikseen."

"Etkö saa edes kravattia solmittua?" Rachel sanoi ovelta, sulkien sen perässään.

"Saan tämän kyllä kuntoon aivan kohta" Roy mutisi, mulkoillen kravattiaan.

"Sepä hyvä, sillä olette myöhässä"

"Mitä!?" kaikki kolme huusivat hätääntyneenä, mulkaisten Rachelia kun Fletcher tuli huoneeseen tämän takaa, sanoen: "Hän vain pilailee; teillä on vielä aikaa."

"Sulhanen saa olla hermona, mutta bestmanin pitäisi pitää kelloa silmällä" Russell kuittasi ovelta, saaden vihaisen mulkaisun Edwardilta.

"Jos jatkatte tuota tahtia, myöhästytte pian oikeasti" Rachel sanoi "Rizakin on jo varmasti valmis."

"Tuo auttaakin tosi paljon" Roy mutisi "Miten koristelut?"

"Valmista" Russell vastasi, lisäten: "Armstrongia myöten."

"Anteeksi kuinka?"

"Sarah teki hänelle kukkaseppeleen" Fletcher selvensi, nauraen muiden mukana.

"Kohta onkin jo aika" Russell totesi vilkaistessaan kelloaan "Käymme vielä Fletcherin kanssa tervehtimässä morsianta."

"Mennään mekin Ed" Alphonse sanoi. Edward nyökkäsi virnistäen.

"Kohta nähdään kumpi on suurempi hermoraunio, morsian vai sulhanen." hän sanoi. Roy mulkaisi häntä ties kuinka monetta kertaa sinä päivänä, sanoen: "Alkakaa laputtaa ennen kuin sytytän teidät molemmat tuleen."

"Pelottaapa kauheasti" Edward kuittasi poistuen huoneesta päätään pudistelevan veljensä kanssa.

"Kerta kaikkiaan noiden kanssa…" Roy huokaisi.

"Älä muuta sano" Rachel totesi "Kyllä se on selvästi sulhanen, jonka kädet tärisevät eniten."

Roy mulkaisi Rachelia, sanoen: "Älä sinäkin aloita."

Rachel virnisti.

"Menen etsimään Noahin" hän sanoi. Roy tarttui hänen olkapäähänsä ennen kuin hän ehti ovesta ulos. Rachel katsoi hymyilevää isäänsä "Mitä?"

"Olen iloinen, että saimme sinut takaisin" Roy sanoi, vetäen tyttärensä halaukseen "Enää ei ole mitään, mikä minulta puuttuisi."

Rachel ei sanonut mitään edes silloin kun Roy päästi irti. Juuri ennen kuin Rachel lähti huoneesta, hän sanoi: "Älä sitten hylkää morsiantasi alttarille… isä."

**A.N: No niin, nyt tämä tarina on sitten virallisesti valmis. Alun perin tämän oli tarkoitus jatkua vielä pitkään Edin paluun jälkeenkin, mutta päätin nyt sitten päättää tämän tähän. Melkein kolme vuotta siihen menikin… lopuksi vielä pari asiaa, jota olin tähän tarinaan suunnitellut, mutta jotka eivät toteutuneet:**

**1: Alun perin tämän piti olla AlXOC tarina… aloin nimittäin niihin aikoihin pitämään OCista oikein kunnolla. Noh, toisin kävi.**

**2: Yhdessä vaiheessa olin päättänyt, että Noah joutuisi jäämään Saksaan. Jos tämä suunnitelma olisi toteutunut, niin Ed olisi jäänyt sinkuksi.**

**3: Minun oli tarkoitus kirjoittaa kokonainen oma luku Mei Chanille ja Alphonselle, mutta sekin jäi.**

**4: Rachelin ja Fletcherin suhdetta oli tarkoitus käsitellä syvällisemmin.**

**5: Royn vanhempien ja sisaren oli tarkoitus ilmestyä vielä ja "sekoittaa pakkaa."**

**6: Sitten vielä epilogista: aivan ensimmäisessä ideassani epilogia varten Roy ja Riza menivät vierailemaan raskaana olevan Rachelin luo (en tosin muista, olinko suunnitellut hänen odottavan Fletcherin vai Alphonsen lasta.) Tarkoituksena myös oli, että epilogissa olisi Noahin ja Edwardin häät. Päätin ihan viimehetkellä, että pistetäänkin siihen Royn ja Rizan häät, kun tämä kerran oli tarina heidän tyttärestään.**

**Ei tässä sitten muuta kuin hyvää jatkoa vaan kaikille lukijoilleni!**


End file.
